


Engañado

by Sh1m1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack Relationships, Harco, M/M, snack, snupin - Freeform, wolfstar?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-02-10 06:49:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 84,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18655144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sh1m1/pseuds/Sh1m1
Summary: —Pero él es un hombre, eso es imposible—esgrimió Harry sorprendido.—El hijo que lleva dentro Draco es suyo, Señor Potter—le cortó Snape—. Asuma su responsabilidad.





	1. Capítulo 1

_—Pero él es un hombre, eso es imposible—esgrimió Harry sorprendido._

_—El hijo que lleva dentro Draco es suyo, Señor Potter—le cortó Snape—. Asuma su responsabilidad._   
  
  
  
  
  


**Disclaimer:**  el mundo de Harry Potter es de J.K. Rowling, yo solo juego con sus personajes.

 

**Advertencias:**

*Sirius no muere en el Departamento de Misterios.

*No existen los Horrocruxes.

*Lucius es tan malo como Voldemort.

*Ginny y Harry están saliendo.

*Relación chicoXchico.

*Mpreg

*Violación

 

 

**Prólogo**

—Pero él es un hombre, eso es imposible—esgrimió Harry sorprendido.

—El hijo que lleva dentro Draco, es suyo, Señor Potter—le cortó Snape—. Asuma su responsabilidad.

Harry estaba viviendo una de las experiencias más extrañas de su vida en el despacho de Dumbledore. Éste observaba al grupo, por un lado Sirius y Remus a su lado, en frente Draco, Snape y Narcisa Malfoy.

Harry miraba a Draco completamente sorprendido, el rubio tan solo fijaba su vista en un punto indefinido de la sala.

Necesitaba que le mirara, que le dijera que todo aquello era una broma cruel.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron vio como el menor de los Malfoy se avergonzaba y eludía de nuevo su mirada.

Aquello era una locura, Draco Malfoy embarazado, aquella noche de hacía tres meses era un recuerdo difuso para Harry. Ellos solo lo habían hecho una vez, aquella vez.

Harry miró el vientre plano de Draco, ¿podía ser cierto? ¿Un hombre podía quedar embarazado? ¿Qué esperaban que hiciera él al respecto?

 

 

 

**Tres meses antes**

 

Estaban en sexto curso y la amenaza de Voldemort y los Mortífagos les respiraban a todos ya tras el cogote. El ejercito de Dumbledore se había vuelto a unir una vez más, un grupo más numeroso.

En ese entorno de tensión Hermione había sugerido organizar una pequeña fiesta tras las sesiones de entrenamiento.

El ánimo debía estar francamente bajo para que la chica más responsable y seria del grupo propusiera tal cosa. Pero tuvo una aceptación más rápida que la mecha de un cartucho de dinamita. Todos estaban animados pensando en qué podrían hacer, qué llevar, cómo ir vestidos, qué música poner.

Y sin saber muy bien cómo Harry estaba prácticamente borracho, contento y ligero como hacía tiempo que no se sentía. Quizás ese fue el error, contento como estaba no lo vio venir cuando iba andando solo hacia su sala común.

Una figura que el podría asegurar que brillaba en mitad de la noche.

Quizás sí que había bebido demasiado.

Un destello plateado le hizo levantar la vista, el pasillo parecía en penumbras escasamente iluminado por las luces de las velas, pero el motivo del destello era una cabellera tan pálida que parecían hilos de plata.

Draco Malfoy, nadie era tan condenadamente rubio como él, un nuevo destello salió de las penumbras. Nunca erraba con él, y venía directo hacia donde estaba. Para su asombro venía solo. Miró hacia atrás, no podías darle la espalda a esas serpientes. Pero allí no había nadie. ¿Podía estar sucediendo todo a cámara lenta? ¿O era el alcohol que había ingerido?

Draco Malfoy caminaba hacia él de un modo lento y parsimonioso, el pelo se movía a cada paso, era realmente bonito sin toda esa mugre de gomina que se ponía. Sus ojos tan grises y brillantes estaban clavados en él ¿Estaría tratando de hipnotizarle para burlarse de él? ¿Por qué le miraba tan fijo? Como acto reflejo llevó su mano a la varita, pero no llegó a desenfundarla. Malfoy venía con sus manos libres a la vista.

No era la primera vez que pensaba que el Slytherin era hermoso, a un nivel que no llegaba a comprender. Ginny era bonita y sus labios eran dulces, su cuerpo cuando se apretaba contra él le hacía sentir la sangre arder. Aquello era lo que pensaba que a todos los chicos les gustaba, nada que ver con el cuerpo delgado, lo anguloso de su rostro, los labios finos y fríos, y aquella deplorable actitud de Malfoy.

Pero aún así, a pesar de todo aquel odio que los conectaba, había sentido en más de una ocasión un tirón en su entrepierna cuando la disputa les había llevado a confrontarse de cerca. Había podido llegar a oler el aroma del rubio, y le había sorprendido cuanto le había gustado.

Malfoy debía haberse dado cuenta, era el favorito de Snape, seguro era un  _legeremente_ , iba diciendo querer ser parte de aquellos locos mortífagos. Él sabía que se le había puesto dura con él, y esta era su burla. Un grado más en su enemistad.

Pero en su rostro no había esa mueca desagradable con la que siempre le miraba, exento de esta se sintió aún más atraído hacia él. Estaba mal que alguien tan odioso fuera tan atractivo, que a él le resultara atractivo.

Sabía que estaba un poco ebrio, que su mente no funcionaba como solía hacerlo, pero cuando tuvo a Malfoy a tan solo un palmo de su rostro, deseo que no estuviera allí para burlarse, deseo que no fueran enemigos, deseo aquellos finos labios, quizás no fueran fríos.

Su cerebro dejó de funcionar, Malfoy cerró el espacio entre ellos y besó sus labios, no eran fríos, eran cálidos, eran de fuego si alguien le preguntaba, un fuego que le estaba bajando por la garganta quemándole a su paso.

Harry le devolvía el beso de un modo hambriento, agarrándolo por la cintura, sintió como el rubio elevaba sus brazos para pasarlos por su cuello.

Aquel beso nada tenía que ver con lo que él conocía, era abrasador, pero no tenía suficiente. Lo pegó contra la pared más cercana, y Malfoy le dio más acceso a su boca. Quizás solo fuera el sueño de un borracho, no se fiaba nada de Finnigan y su ponche mejorado, quizás había introducido alguna hierba alucinógena.

Fuera como fuere Draco estaba acariciándole el pelo de un modo muy placentero, y a Harry le quemaba el cuerpo por dentro y por fuera.

Un instante para mirarlo, con sus labios rojos por la fricción, si antes pensaba que Draco Malfoy era atractivo ahora era un puro dios.

La boca entreabierta y húmeda por la saliva compartida, sus ojos nublados, las mejillas rosadas le daban un aire más humano.

—¿Qué...?—comenzó a preguntarle Harry.

—Bésame—le cortó Draco—. Bésame, Harry.

Harry ni lo cuestionó volvió a besarle, mientras pegaba su cuerpo al del rubio, este le acogió suspirando dentro de su boca. El beso en ese punto fue más salvaje, la boca de Ginny nunca reaccionaba de ese modo. Y a pesar de realizar la comparación, Harry no tuvo en cuenta a su novia, que estaba besando a otra persona y que aún quería más de él.

Las manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Draco, delgado y duro, su vientre firme y sus piernas abiertas dándole cabida al cuerpo de Harry un poco más bajo y robusto.

Sus entrepiernas estaban despiertas, y Harry solo pensó que quería frotarse contra él, que quería clavarse aún más en su cuerpo. Una de las manos de Draco abandonó su cabello y fue descendiendo por su espalda hasta agarrar con fuerza una de las nalgas de Harry empujándolo más contra él.

Harry gimió, y miró a Draco, sin dejar de embestir lo que la mano de este le sugería hacer.

Draco lo separó de él, Harry iba a protestar, no quería dejar de besarlo y tocarlo. Pero este agarró su mano y comenzó a andar.

El cerebro de Harry no daba para más que seguirle a donde quisiera que le llevara. Que fue un aula vacía, estaba llena de polvo por lo que debía ser una en desuso.

Aún unidos por sus manos, Harry quería volver a besarlo. Quería tocarlo y a poder ser directamente sobre su piel sin todas esas capas de tela que ambos llevaban.

Draco sacó su varita y por un momento Harry pensó que aquello era una trampa, pero cuando el rubio transformó un par de mesas en una cama se le pegó por la espalda. Besó su largo cuello, sabía demasiado bien para ser cierto. Las lamidas y mordidas que le prodigó dejarían marcas sobre su blanca piel. Y algo de aquello le satisfacía profundamente, su marca sobre Draco.

Los gemidos que salían del Slytherin le estaban encendiendo muchísimo. Y más cuando este le pegó su trasero frotándose contra su entrepierna.

Fue el turno de gemir para Harry, que agarró por las delgadas caderas a Draco. Aquello era lo más excitante que había experimentado en su vida y no quería parar. Una de sus manos fue directo a la entrepierna de Draco acariciándola. Ambos estaban a mano en cuanto excitación y de ese modo comenzaron a frotarse Harry con su mano y Draco con su trasero.

El moreno buscó los labios del otro en aquella postura extraña, y este se los dio con calidez. El ritmo de sus caderas era automático y ambos sabían qué querían cuando Harry lo dejó caer en la misma postura sobre la cama.

Sobre las caderas de Draco las embestidas eran más fuertes, y Harry sabía que aquello no era suficiente.

—Te quiero desnudo—le dijo al oído a Draco. La contestación de este fue subir sus caderas, dejando espacio para que le quitara los pantalones.

Escasamente separados lo hizo, con una mano mientras con la otra se apoyaba contra el colchón . Fueron apareciendo las blancas nalgas del Slytherin.

Las acarició avaramente, era una vista demasiado buena para no darle otra mirada. Con el pantalón a media pierna, los dos pequeños montículos pálidos le llamaban a estrujarlo y eso hizo levantándose de la cama para quitar su propia ropa después, en lo que aprovechó el otro para deslizarlos al suelo y abrir un poco las piernas.

Verlo de ese modo y sin ropa de por medio llevó a Harry a masajearse su propio pene mientras Draco lo miraba con el cuello torcido. La visión era maravillosa y más cuando Draco agarró su propia erección para masturbarse. Dándole una buena visión de su rosado ano.

Harry podría correrse tan solo mirándolo pero llegados a ese punto quería más, y se aproximó de nuevo a él cuando este le llamó con una de sus manos, haciendo que su cara quedara completamente pegada a la cama y su trasero levantado.

Hermoso y sumiso, aquella combinación con la idea que tenía de Draco cortocircuitaban, pero no podía gustarle más. Sus pupilas dilatas y su boca abierta mientras seguía masturbándose bocabajo.

Harry lo cubrió, le buscó la boca mientras su pene se frotaba entre sus nalgas abiertas. Ambos gemían ahogadamente y se miraban.

Estaba claro lo que querían hacer, pero Harry quería estar completamente seguro.

—¿Quieres que lo hagamos?—le preguntó sin dejar de frotarse.

Draco gimió fuerte ante sus palabras pero Harry quería un sí claro.

—Draco, ¿quieres o no? Tienes que decírmelo—le sostuvo la barbilla mientras le miraba.

—Sí—Oh gracias a Merlín—Hechizo—jadeó.

—¿Qué?—le preguntó Harry con la cabeza de su pene posicionada contra su entrada.

—Usa un hechizo de lubricación—le dijo Draco.

—No conozco ninguno—dijo con algo de apuro Harry, aquella era su primera vez y estaba un poco perdido, sabía que quería meterla pero no había caído en que tuviera que lubricarlo.

—Dame mi varita—dijo Draco incorporándose un poco.

Harry la buscó ansioso, encontrándola entre las ropas de Draco, dándosela impaciente.

Vio como este apuntaba directo a su entrada y un suave hilo de plata hacía contacto contra la piel fruncida. El gemido de Draco le hizo entender que aquello era algo placentero y verla lubricada e incitadora le hizo la boca agua a Harry.

—Estoy listo—dijo Draco.

Harry lo miró, de nuevo sorprendido, pero sin mucha capacidad de razonar más allá de que aquello era lo que quería. Entrar dentro de Draco, frotarse en su interior y escucharle disfrutar.

Se alineó a su altura, y Draco se estremeció cuando Harry introdujo el inicio de su glande. El moreno le acarició.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó.

—Sí, sigue—fueron las palabras de Draco entre dientes, no sabía si estaba sintiendo dolor o placer en esos momentos, pero su invitación a seguir le hizo pensar que era lo segundo.

Entrar fue como ser absorbido por una calidez resbaladiza, aprisionado en sus apretadas paredes hasta llegar a pegar su pelvis contra las nalgas de Draco.

Iba a comenzar a moverse cuando una mano del rubio en su cadera le frenó, Harry se inclinó a mirarlo, quería ver su cara mientras estaba dentro de él. Sus ojos cerrados y gotas de sudor en sus sienes le preocuparon.

—Draco...

—Solo dame un momento—pidió el rubio.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, su pene zumbaba dentro del interior de Draco, pero hacía todo lo posible por no moverse, comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su compañero. Lo unió a besos en su nunca y su mejilla, no quería hacerle daño.

Draco buscó sus labios, y Harry se los dio con gusto, fue el momento en el que notó como Draco se hacía hacia adelante sacándose parte del pene de Harry en el proceso. Creyó que se apartaría pero lo sorprendió al volver a chocar contra su cadera haciendo ver a Harry un punto de placer que no conocía hasta entonces.

Sin soltarlo, besándolo fue Harry el que se movió esta vez, iniciando un movimiento continuo que rápidamente los tuvo a ambos jadeando y pidiendo por más.

Harry buscó la entrepierna de Draco, la encontró menos dura que al inicio y comenzó a masajearla de nuevo volviendo loco a Draco que se levantó en ese momento para apoyarse en el pecho de Harry dándole vía libre para que lo tocara mientras el moreno movía sus caderas en el poco espacio que le quedaba.

La penetración era más corta pero más profunda y Harry rozaba una y otra vez algún punto que hacía a Draco gimotear. Estaba al borde, no iba a aguantar más.

—Me voy a correr Draco—dijo este advirtiéndole.

—Oh, sí, hazlo dentro de mí—aquellas palabras hicieron que Harry dejara de ver, pensar y casi sentir, todo estaba enfocado en su pene derramándose en el interior de Draco mientras este lo hacía en la mano de Harry.

Ambos se dejaron caer hacia delante, a su postura inicial, cuando Harry iba a salirse del rubio y situarse a su lado, este le retuvo.

—No, aún no—pidió y Harry exhausto no se movió de su compañero, tan solo enterró su rostro entre su cabello y su cuello, aspirando su olor.

Pero el momento pasó y ambos se separaron. Para Harry los efectos del alcohol se habían pasado completamente, y se daba plena cuenta de lo que acaban de hacer.

Ambos se miraron, y Harry tuvo el presentimiento de que todo estaba cambiando, para él y para Draco.

Este se levantó y comenzó a vestirse, Harry se sentía demasiado cansado para hacer lo mismo, pero se incorporó al menos.

Draco se iba a ir, y a Harry no le gustó la idea, no sabía qué hacer o qué decir, todo aquello no tenía sentido.

Justo cuando el rubio iba a abandonar el aula, Harry lo sostuvo, y buscó sus labios, al principio Draco no respondió, pero acarició sus labios de nuevo y estos se movieron tímidamente devolviéndole el beso.

En cuanto lo soltó, Draco desapareció en la noche.

 

  
  
  


 


	2. Capítulo 2

Harry estaba en shock, todos le miraban, menos quien necesitaba que lo hiciera.

Después de ese encuentro furtivo, Harry lo buscó, pero Draco actuó con el mismo desprecio de siempre.

No lo comprendía, y no fue un sueño, aún guardaba sus marcas en su cuerpo, casi podía recordar su olor y su sabor.

Escuchaba sus gemidos cuando se quedaba ensimismado mirando a un punto indefinido.

Pero le evitó durante todo ese tiempo, cuando quiso encontrarlo a solas este siempre le rehuía. Sabía que Harry no diría nada delante de los demás, Ginny y él seguían juntos. No sabía cómo, pues era incapaz de olvidar al rubio, pero no había visto el momento de acabar con ella.

Pero los días fueron pasando, y las semanas, y Harry no dejaba de pensar en Draco, aunque también un fuerte y nuevo rencor nació en él, ¿para qué le había buscado? ¿Por qué se había entregado a él de ese modo para luego ignorarle?

Ahora, en el despacho de Dumbledore se daba cuenta de el porqué, Draco Malfoy le había engañado para llevar dentro de él un hijo suyo. El motivo le era desconocido pero estaba claro que acabaría enterándose.

—¿Has usado una poción fecundadora?—preguntó Dumbledore intentando crear paz entre ambos bandos.

La pregunta no fue dirigida al rubio, sino al antiguo profesor de pociones allí presente.

Los ojos negros de su profesor miraron a Narcisa y a Draco.

—Sí, y no fue un encargo de Malfoy precisamente—se justificó.

—¿Para quién era esa poción?—preguntó de nuevo el director.

—El Lord Oscuro—contestó y Harry notó como el rubio se estremecía al escucharlo—. He estado perfeccionándola durante estos meses pues no conseguía el fin que él deseaba, me temo que el señor Malfoy la tomó antes de tiempo, sin mi consentimiento.

Había reclamo en la voz de Snape, y Draco no le miró, seguía con su mirada esquiva.

—¿Con quién la quería usar Voldemort?—preguntó Harry haciendo que los presentes le miraran con reproche, nadie quería escuchar ese nombre.

—Conmigo—fue la primera vez que Draco habló y le miró de frente.

Narcisa abrazó a su hijo, ese gesto era tan extraño como que una mantis no devorara a su pareja. La mirada de tristeza en los ojos de Snape tampoco le pasó desapercibida, ambos adultos intentaban dar consuelo al más joven y algo le decía a Harry que este había sufrido hasta llegar a este punto.

—Le has engañado para quedar embarazado de él, ¿por qué?—preguntó Sirius rabioso.

Remus le contuvo tomándolo de un brazo, pero la pregunta interesaba a todos los presentes.

—No quiero darle un hijo a él, no quiero ser su esclavo, no puedo aguantarlo más...

El silencio en el despacho fue glacial, la voz desafiante de Draco del inicio se fue convirtiendo en un lamento al final, ¿Voldemort estaba abusando de Draco?

—Este método es poco ortodoxo, joven Malfoy—dijo intentando calmar los ánimos Dumbledore—¿Qué esperas de Harry?

Draco lo miró, era tan parecido a cuando lo tuvo entre sus brazos, esa versión que solo pudo ver tan poco tiempo. Pero ahora sufría, y aunque Harry estaba enfadado, dolido y se sentía traicionado, sintió pena por él.

—Que él nos proteja, a su hijo y a mí—dijo finalmente.

Sirius bufó molesto, le estaba cargando con una responsabilidad más a las espaldas, Harry tenía el peso de acabar con Voldemort, un peso nada pequeño, tener una "familia" a la que proteger cuando no sabía ni si él sería capaz de acabar con vida en todo aquello era demasiado para el muchacho.

—Harry solo es un niño—dijo Remus a su favor.

—Draco también—contestó Narcisa.

—Pero a Harry le han engañado—atacó Sirius.

—Draco se ha visto entre la espada y la pared—le contestó Snape.

—Lo haré—dijo Harry, pero nadie le escuchó, seguían enfrascado en su discusión

—He dicho que lo haré—gritó haciéndolos callar a todos.

—Harry, no tienes porqué asumir esa responsabilidad—le tomó de los hombros Sirius.

—No habrá un hijo mío sin mí, siempre que yo pueda evitarlo—dijo el moreno más seguro de lo que en realidad se sentía por dentro.

¿Padre con 16 años? Era toda una locura.

Miró a Draco y este estaba sorprendido como si esperara que Harry se negara realmente.

Sirius suspiró cansado, realmente se sentía mal decepcionando a esos dos hombres que eran como padres para él.

—En ese caso, exijo una prueba de paternidad antes de que Harry asuma la responsabilidad—pidió Sirius.

—Es justo, sí—aprobó Dumbledore.

—La haremos, es imposible que sea de otra persona, pero todos estaremos más tranquilos—dijo Snape.

Parecía que todo había quedado cerrado, pero no fue así.

—Mi hijo no tendrá un hijo fuera del matrimonio—dijo Narcisa.

Esto sí que no lo esperaba Harry, una cosa era hacerse responsable de su hijo, protegerlo a él y a su padre, pero ¿casarse? ¿con Malfoy?

—¿Quién nos asegura que protegerás a Draco cuando el bebé nazca?—le espetó la mujer—¿Quién asegura que el Lord Oscuro no buscará a mi hijo después? Exijo honra para Draco.

Harry estaba superado de nuevo, para él el matrimonio no era eso, era unirse a alguien por amor, crear una familia y ser felices, pero cómo iban ellos a ser eso si Draco solo lo había engañado para evitar al demente de Voldemort.

—Narcisa, iremos paso por paso, primero la prueba, luego ya hablaremos—le dijo Dumbledore a la mujer.

 

**o0o**

 

 

—Sé que has tenido que ver en esta situación, Snivellus—le reclamó Sirius antes de irse de Hogwarts.

A pesar de que pudieron entregar a Peter al Ministerio el curso anterior y mucho de eso se lo debía a Snape, el odio entre ambos aún seguía, como una costumbre.

—Obviamente, la poción era mía—dijo este sin dignarse a pararse con ese hombre que siempre había sido tan molesto para él. Si no hubiera sido por Albus, por él que se hubiera pudrido en cualquier bosque de Europa huyendo del Ministerio.

—No hablo de eso, tú convenciste a Draco para que la usara con Harry—dijo este.

—No me creas en todas las conspiraciones que se producen, no sabía que Draco la usaría así—se defendió Severus.

—Siempre estás detrás de todo, maldita sanguijuela—dijo este acorralándolo contra la pared empezando a perder los nervios, siempre le ocurría lo mismo con Snape, le hacía perder la cabeza y querer golpearle como cuando eran niños.

—Sirius—escuchó como le gritaban a la espalda, al final del pasillo, como en tantas ocasiones daba igual los años que pasaran se encontraba Remus frenando un posible ataque a Snape.

—Ha venido tu dueño, perro—le dijo este. La sonrisa ladina del pelinegro le hacía querer romperle la nariz allí mismo.

Pero el puño no llegó al rostro sino que dio de lleno contra el muro detrás de él, haciendo a Sirius maldecir por el dolor.

En un momento a su lado estaba Remus sosteniendo su puño magullado y lanzando un hechizo sanador.

—Tienes que dejar esa enemistad enfermiza que os tenéis—le amonestó Remus.

—Dudo que eso pase nunca, Moony—dijo este acariciando su propia mano en la que solo quedaba un sutil rastro de dolor, como hubiera querido romper la cara de ese imbécil.

—Severus no es tan malo, si tan solo le dieras la oportunidad de conocerlo—dijo Remus conciliador.

—No sabía que habías caído en sus garras—dijo Sirius molesto, Remus era el único amigo que le quedaba, todo lo que le quedaba, no soportaba que dijera eso de alguien tan rastrero como el Slytherin.

—Madura, Sirius, madura—le dijo Remus molesto.

Al parecer esa era la frase más recurrente del momento y estaba cansado que fuera tan fácilmente utilizada en su contra.

Por culpa de la sanguijuela y el niñato Malfoy su ahijado estaba en un enorme problema, no iba a creer que Snape no hubiera tenido nada que ver en eso. Era imposible que fuera así.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ais Draquito, Draquito, hay personas que se ceban con que te pasen cosas desagradables....
> 
>  
> 
> Vamos desentrañando un poco el "engaño", no pude resistirme y meter un poco de Sirius y Severus.
> 
>  
> 
> Hasta el miércoles que viene.


	3. Capítulo 3

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Harry estaba de nuevo sobrepasado por los acontecimientos, las pruebas habían sido positivas, él era el padre del hijo que Draco llevaba en su interior.

 

En realidad, nunca lo había dudado. Quizás fuera un iluso. Pero no lo había dudado al mirar al rubio.

 

En la sala común de Gryffindor se había desatado el caos, no podía denominarlo de otro modo.

 

Harry se lo había contado a Ron y Hermione, y tras la primera reacción de estupefacción el puñetazo que le dio Ron lo dejó tirado en el suelo y sangrando por la nariz. Sino hubiera sido porque Hermione fue rápida y lo paralizó con un hechizo, ahora mismo Harry estaría en la enfermería con heridas mucho peores.

 

La cantidad de insultos que el pelirrojo le lanzó fueron interminables llamando la atención de todos.

 

Cuando Ginny apareció y escuchó a su hermano, lo miró llena de incredulidad. Harry no supo qué decir, tan solo un "lo siento" pobre que hizo a la chica salir de allí llorando.

 

El resto de Gryffindor asistían embobados a la escena, pero fueron Neville y Seamus quienes se llevaron a Ron, dejando a Harry con Hermione.

 

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada antes?—preguntó esta.

 

—¿Cómo iba a decíroslo? Tenía que haber acabado con Ginny, yo sabía que no sentía lo que debía por ella, he sido un cobarde—se quejó Harry.

 

Hermione lo miraba debatiéndose entre consolarlo o comenzar ella misma a amonestarlo por su mal comportamiento. Pero no servía de nada hacer más leña del árbol caído.

 

—¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?—preguntó sentándose a su lado y pasándole un pañuelo para su nariz ensangrentada tras lanzarle un episkey.

 

—Su madre ha exigido que me case con él—dijo sencillamente Harry.

 

—Pero no puedes hacer eso, Harry, vosotros no os queréis—dijo la chica como si eso fuera una verdad universal.

 

—Creo que el amor es lo de menos en estos momentos—dijo Harry apesadumbrado, él pensaba lo mismo, pero también sabía que él haría lo correcto. Entendía el punto de la señora Malfoy, el temor a que una vez el bebé naciera, Draco quedara desprotegido. El matrimonio mágico era algo más allá de un simple acuerdo, vinculaban magias, extendían protecciones, era un modo de blindar a Draco. Ella tenía razón.

 

Aunque muy en su interior Harry sabía que, pasara lo que pasara, no dejaría a Draco indefenso, pero era algo sobre lo que ahora no quería pensar.

 

—Esto es una mierda—dijo la chica haciendo que Harry se girara a mirarla sorprendido, Hermione era la persona más recta que conocía.—¿Qué?

 

—Nunca te he oído hablar así—dijo Harry al borde de la risa.

 

—Oh, siempre hay una primera vez para todo, y esta me parece la más adecuada, ¿no te parece?—le dijo ella sonriendo.

 

Harry la abrazó, necesitaba su consuelo, era egoísta, lo sabía, pero realmente lo necesita. Ella lo abrazó y por un momento Harry sintió que no estaba solo.

 

—Ron me va a odiar para siempre—dijo Harry.

 

—No te va a perdonar fácilmente, ya le conoces—dijo Hermione—. Pero al final siempre volvéis a ser amigos, ¿no?

 

—Ojalá, yo no quería hacerles daño a ninguno—confesó Harry.

 

—Lo sé, Harry, lo sé.

 

o0o

 

—¿Él lo hará?—preguntó Draco a Severus que estaba inmerso en las llamas de su chimenea.

 

—Sí, es así de predecible—contestó Severus enfocándose en el chico sentado frente a él. Lo quería como si fuera su propio hijo, le dolía todo por lo que tuvo que pasar hasta que pudieron encontrar una solución.

 

Ser testigo de como Voldemort lo marcaba como suyo, para Severus no era más que un niño servido por su padre en bandeja de plata.

 

Cuando Voldemort le presentó textos antiguos Severus se dio cuenta de cuán en peligro estaba Draco.

 

Voldemort quería un hijo propio y había elegido al primogénito de los Malfoy como el recipiente idóneo para ello. Aquello era magia antigua y tan oscura que no dudaba que Draco moriría para poder llevarla a cabo.

 

Pero a pesar de todo, Severus no tuvo más remedio que trabajar en ella. Odiaba ser un maestro de pociones al servicio del mal, encubriendo ser un espía, un doble espía.

 

Cuando consiguió la poción nunca se la dio a Voldemort, la ocultó dándole copias no efectivas de la misma. Sentía que con aquello solo alargaba el sufrimiento de Draco, ya que era reclamado continuamente, pero la otra opción, era mil veces peor.

 

Había tenido una idea y Narcisa fue su cómplice, a pesar de que Lucius había perdido completamente el orden de sus prioridades, la mujer no lo había hecho. Ella amaba a su hijo más que a su propia vida, y mucho más que aquella causa absurda.

 

Desde el inicio, ambos trabajaron para sacar a Draco de aquella situación y ambos llegaron a la misma conclusión: Potter.

 

Nada como un hijo para protegerlo y responsabilizarlo. Sabía que no era justo para el muchacho, con una carga en los hombros que pesaba más que el destino de todos. Pero tampoco era justo para Draco, y aún así había aceptado sin condiciones.

 

Aquel niño roto había visto una puerta al final del túnel de su sufrimiento.

 

Todos sabían que habría represalias, y que pagarían por ellas, pero tanto Narcisa como Severus tenían algo en común, el amor que sentían por Draco. Pagarían el precio por lo que no le habían podido ahorrar hasta el momento.

 

Había calculado que el bebé nacería para finales del curso, y Draco no volvería a su casa en ninguna de las festividades, cuando todo se mostrara Voldemort sabría que le había traicionado y su cólera aparecería, era por eso que era crucial que Draco estuviera protegido por la Orden y por Potter.

 

Tenían seis meses para que no solo fuera un acuerdo sobre el papel, y Severus conocía a ambos chicos. Había algo que podrían crear.

 

Sabía que habían sido enemigos durante todos esos años, pero ese nivel de sentimiento bien podía mutarse. Esperaba que pudieran hacerlo.

 

Aquel encuentro había sido más sencillo de lo que había imaginado, una prueba de que Potter no era impasible ante Draco. Ahora lo que necesitaban era que fuera capaz de superar el engaño, es ahí donde Severus y el propio Draco tenían más dudas.

 

—Siento que tenga que ser así para él, en realidad no se lo merece—dijo Draco.

 

—A veces las cosas suceden del modo más extraño y no por ello son peores—le dijo este.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Capítulo 4

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

La ceremonia había sido privada, los mismos que habían ocupado el despecho aquel primer día fueron testigos de la unión de los dos jóvenes magos, esta fue oficiada por el director.

 

Draco sabía que lo mejor era que nadie fuera de ese círculo supiera qué estaba ocurriendo, cualquier funcionario del Ministerio era fácil de sobornar. Había visto cómo su padre lo había hecho toda la vida.

 

Los papeles del enlace quedarían registrados, eso no podían ocultarlo, pero no dejaría de ser un pergamino entre miles.

 

Una ojeada al que era su marido le hizo tragar duro, Harry lucía del todo superado, no era para menos. Él había tenido el tiempo para prepararse para ello. Ser padre con 16 años no iba a ser algo fácil, se llevó una mano a su vientre aún liso.

 

Draco no era un iluso, le había hecho una encerrona a su compañero, pero realmente estaba desesperado y por más que quisiera tampoco era capaz de olvidar la noche que pasaron juntos.

 

A Draco Harry nunca le había resultado indiferente, desde antes de conocerlo ya estaba obsesionado con El-niño-que-vivió. Sabía que tenía su edad y que serían compañeros en Hogwarts, su padre había insistido que en cuanto le viera tratara de hacerse amigo suyo. Y así había sido, hizo todo lo posible para que Harry se fijara en él. Pero sintió el fuerte rechazo que provocaba en el moreno.

 

Nunca le habían rechazado, sino era por él lo era por su familia, todos querían ser amigos de los Malfoy.

 

Año tras año la necesidad de su atención no disminuyó, tan solo aumentó hasta límites insospechados. La enemistad que gestaron, no era estúpido, sabía que había sido mucho debido a su necesidad de ser notado por él.

 

Lo que el moreno no parecía comprender es que él no era el único al que habían marcado el camino que recorrer. Su padre tenía un plan claro para él, y aunque Draco nunca se había opuesto a nada que este le había ordenado, la noche en la que visitó su habitación en Malfoy Manor y le dijo que tendría el gran honor de ser la pareja del Lord Tenebroso, Draco pensó que todo era una cruel broma.

 

Pero no había nada de broma en ello, ni esa noche, ni todas las que le siguieron.

 

Draco era llevado a los aposentos del señor de todos, del ser sin rostro humano, y comprobó de primera mano lo que era tener sus atenciones.

 

Sabía que más tarde o temprano sus padres concertarían un matrimonio como había sido el de ellos, y el de sus abuelos y así hasta que perdían la memoria. El amor era algo que con suerte conseguiría después. Era consciente, pero a pesar del honor que pensaba estaban recibiendo con esto su padre, para Draco era una auténtica pesadilla.

 

No había agua y jabón que se llevaran los restos de las insanas caricias con las que regaba su cuerpo, Draco lloraba en la intimidad de su habitación sintiendo la desdicha de no saber cómo cumplir con su deber. Ver a su padre cada día más pagado de la cercanía de su familia con el Lord Oscuro le dejaba claro que no tenía escapatoria y menos cuando se enteró de que este quería embarazarlo a cualquier coste.

 

En ese momento Draco supo a ciencia cierta que moriría a manos de ese ser en el que había visto no había más que maldad. Severus le suministraba una poción para ello, pero nunca surtió efecto.

 

Aquello no hizo que su padre tomara ninguna importancia y supo que el fruto de su vientre era lo único que le importaba a él, Draco era prescindible llegados el momento.

 

Intentaba mantenerse fuerte, cuando su madre o Severus le abrazaban, intentaba no romperse, pero cada vez notaba como la desesperanza era más grande dentro de él.

 

Por un momento pensó que no le dejaría volver a Hogwarts, pero de algún modo se vio subiendo al expreso de Hogwarts el 1 de septiembre. En ese anden estaba Harry, Draco no pudo más que contemplarlo con nuevos ojos, siempre del lado que le había marcado su padre no se cuestionó que aquel chico del que siempre había necesitado atención fuera quien derrotara a su Señor, pero ahora necesitaba que lo hiciera, ahora sabía la verdad sobre lo que era y deseó con toda su alma que abandonara este mundo de una vez.

 

Cuando un par de semanas después su padrino le hizo ir a su despacho y en él estaba su madre también sabía que ambos habían planeado algo.

 

—No vas a volver a Malfoy Manor, Draco—dijo su madre, esas palabras le llenaban de emoción pero también de sospecha.

 

—¿A dónde iré?—preguntó esperanzado, debería abandonar Inglaterra, probablemente Europa no fuera seguro para él.

 

—No a dónde, sino con quién—intervino Severus.

 

—¿Con quién?—Se sorprendió Draco.

 

—Con Potter—dijo como si fuera obvio.

 

Draco sabía que la enemistad que ambos tenían imposibilitaría cualquier ayuda por parte de Potter, había sido su grano en el culo por demasiados años para que le tendiera su mano ahora.

 

—No sé si sois conscientes de que hemos llegado al estatus de "enemigos"—dijo molesto Draco, ¿ese era el plan de ambos?

 

—¿Te has fijado cómo te mira Potter?—le preguntó Severus y Draco no supo a qué se refería.

 

—Pues no, ¿cómo me mira?—Ambos adultos se miraron, y aquello no le gustó, ¿cómo le miraba Potter? Draco había estado completamente absorto en sus pensamientos esas semanas, solo de pensar cual era su destino le había quitado las ganas de todo. Y por esas semanas ni siquiera había disfrutado de aquella infantil disputa que mantenía con él.

 

—Deseo—dijo su padrino.

 

—Creo que no has visto bien, pues la última vez que me fije en sus ojos no había más que desprecio—dijo comenzando a estar realmente molesto.

 

—Sedúcelo y tendrás su protección, los Gryffindor son así, hijo—le dijo su madre.

 

—¿Habéis perdido la cabeza?—les cuestionó Draco.

 

—Ojalá, Draco, pero nos quedamos sin opciones.

 

—Me iré de Inglaterra, no sé, quizás pueda ir a Egipto, ¿no tenemos allí unos primos?—preguntó Draco.

 

—Draco, te buscará—le dijo su madre llena de pesar.

 

—Se buscará a otro, él lo que quiere es un hijo—dijo este desesperado—. No tengo porque ser yo si me oculto el tiempo suficiente.

 

—Quizás eso llegue a pasar, pero tu padre no dejará de buscarte pues él es el primer interesado—dijo Severus, Draco lo sabía, su padre no le dejaría desaparecer, tenía medios y contactos por todo el mundo, por eso eran una de las familias más respetadas y temidas.

 

—Que me acueste con Potter no hará que deje de ser un objetivo para ninguno de los dos—dijo Draco.

 

—No, por eso le darás un hijo—dijo su madre.

 

Draco no supo qué contestar, definitivamente las dos únicas personas que creía le querían y apoyaban habían perdido la cabeza.

 

—Os habéis vuelto locos—dijo meneando su cabeza, quería salir de la situación en la que estaba, pero de un modo realista no meterse en otro.

 

—Los Gryffindor son extremadamente predecibles, si quedas embarazado él se hará responsable y además se casará contigo—dijo su padrino. Las tripas de Draco se revolvieron, ¿casado con Potter? No habían ni siquiera tenido una conversación civilizada en los seis años que se conocían, ¿cómo iba eso a funcionar?

 

—Draco, es una opción, y me gustaría decirte que no es la única, pero nos quedamos sin tiempo y sin opciones—dijo su madre realmente abatida—. Jamás fue esto lo que quise para ti, perdóname.

 

—Madre, tú no tienes la culpa—dijo Draco rápidamente.

 

—No lo creo, soy tu madre y siempre debiste ser mi prioridad—le dijo ella acariciando sus mejillas tan pálidas.

 

—Obsérvalo, Draco, solo obsérvalo—le pidió en un tono que su padrino nunca había usado, Severus Snape no era alguien que suplicara.

 

Y eso fue lo que hizo, observó a Potter, rara vez su padrino se equivocaba en algo. En los ojos de Potter había deseo, y podría decir que era un fuerte deseo por su persona ¿cuándo había pasado eso?

 

Pero si Draco se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de mirada en el último verano, la de Potter era limpia, su deseo no era ese enfermizo que veía en los horribles ojos del Señor Oscuro.

 

Los notaba por todo su cuerpo, como una caricia, una caricia amable pero ardiente, tan diferente que le daban ganas de llorar.

 

Eso no había evitado que se hubieran peleado, ellos no sabían relacionarse de otro modo, no en ese punto. ¿Cómo iba a conseguirlo?

 

Cada vez que lo tenía tan cerca, veía como sus ojos iban directos a sus labios. Draco no tenía la más mínima idea de cómo seducir a alguien conscientemente. Pero la lengua que pasó por sus labios le dio una clara idea, el aliento contenido de Potter mirándoselos fijamente le hizo pensar que quizás no fuera tan difícil, quizás solo fuera cuestión de estar a solas.

 

Con pequeños gestos fue tejiendo su red, y a pesar de todo no se sentía mal, estaba desesperado. Pero lo que no esperaba fue sentir lo que sintió cuando finalmente ocurrió, sus manos le acariciaban provocándole sensaciones que no había experimentado nunca.

 

Era cierto que su única experiencia sexual había sido con Voldemort y esta distaba con creces de ser agradable, seguramente hubiera encontrado mil veces mejor a cualquiera, eso intentaba decirse tras abandonarlo en aquel aula desierta.

 

No pudo borrar de su mente y de su piel sus besos, no podía dejar de ver sus ojos verdes siguiéndolo a todos lados, esperándolo para hablar con él. Y se arrepintió, un poco, de la trampa en la que le había metiendo.

 

Los sentimientos de Potter le habían rozado demasiado cerca del corazón, eso no estaba en su plan inicial.

 

Tampoco lo estaban que sintiera una ira indescriptible cuando lo veía con la pequeña de los Weasley. Cuando ella lo tocaba Draco apretaba sus puños y trataba de no mirarlos.

 

Cuando su embarazo se confirmó y se estabilizó, Severus, su madre y él decidieron que era el momento.

 

La cara de estupefacción de Potter le hizo sentir de nuevo culpable, un poco, pero no lo suficiente para olvidar su plan.

 

Y allí estaba, casado con alguien que aunque conociera de hacía tiempo en realidad era un completo desconocido para él.

 

Potter casi no lo había mirado en toda la celebración, Dumbledore había arreglado una habitación que ambos compartirían a partir de ese momento. En realidad él no había pensado que ese cambio debía de darse, pensaba seguir en su dormitorio de Slytherin, pero al parecer a todos les parecía mejor idea que a medida que el vientre de Draco aumentara tuviera intimidad suficiente para mantener el secreto.

 

No hubo fiesta, no hubo felicitaciones, no fue una boda como la que alguna vez había imaginado. Aquello era un simple trámite, lo sabía.

 

Algo que le había sorprendido era que Potter en esos días tras la noticia no le buscara para reclamarle, pero sabía que más tarde o temprano lo haría, ¿cómo no reclamar cuando te han engañado?

 

Pero el chico no le había hablado en ningún momento, sus votos escuetos y básicos eran todo lo que le había oído hablar desde que dijo que se casaría con él.

 

Dumbledore los acompañó a lo que serían sus nuevos aposentos, estos comunicaban con sus respectivas salas comunes para mantener las apariencias de que ellos seguían allí, pero la realidad es que tendrían que compartir ese lugar.

 

—Te quiero, hijo.—Le besó su madre, ella le había apoyado desde el primer momento en el que pronunció el nombre de Potter, quizás ella más que nadie sabía hasta dónde podía llegar su padre por el poder.

 

—Y yo a ti, madre.—La abrazó de vuelta, cuando se separó de ella vio como los miraba Potter. Draco no era una persona que mostrara sus verdaderos sentimientos por nadie, aprendió a fuego que mostrarlos solo señalaba a los demás dónde atacarle.

 

Cuando ambos se quedaron a solas en su habitación el silencio se volvió tremendamente incómodo.

 

Sin duda Draco no había esperado tener que compartir habitación con él y tanteó la situación. Al fin y al cabo aquello era su noche de bodas. Había comprobado como Harry no había sido inmune a él, quizás...

 

Draco se desprendió de su túnica de gala, bajo ella solo en ropa interior no le fue difícil quitársela. Potter le miraba sorprendido, pero cuando finalmente quedó completamente desnudo y se dirigió hacia la cama, este le siguió. Una sonrisa que el moreno no vio desapareció cuando lo sintió pegado a su espalda.

 

Los Gryffindor ciertamente eran muy predecibles.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Casados y compartiendo habitación...
> 
>  
> 
> Ya sabemos un poquito más de lo que piensa Draco, me parece como si llevara 15 capítulos de esta historia y solo es el 4º, wow.
> 
>  
> 
> Si habéis leído alguna historia mía antes, ¿os habéis dado cuenta de cuánto me gusta Narcisa Malfoy?
> 
>  
> 
> Tengo algo para ella, lo que no sé es si lo incluiré en esta historia o será un One-shot, ya os digo que será un pareja rara, rara, al menos yo nunca la leí. Pero bueno, estoy adelantando acontecimientos.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hasta la semana que viene.
> 
>  
> 
> Besos, Shimi.


	5. Capítulo 5

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Remus le seguía por el pasillo hasta las mazmorras, y a Severus se le antojó una situación muy similar a la de hacía algunos años.

 

—Tenemos que hablar, Severus—le dijo cuando llegaron a la puerta de sus dependencias.

 

Severus se giró a verlo, el hombre lobo se había convertido en alguien muy cercano para él desde que había tomado el puesto de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Tras la vuelta de Black las cosas habían cambiado un poco, pero finalmente volvió a su puesto de trabajo.

 

—No sé de qué.—Le esquivó pero dejó abierta su puerta.

 

Lo empujó contra la puerta de su despacho, sí, aquello también era algo que no podía olvidar tan fácilmente. Remus era más alto que él, y ahora lo tenía sobre su cuello oliéndolo. Un escalofrío de excitación le recorrió el cuerpo.

 

Pero lo soltó de golpe apartándose de él.

 

—No he venido a esto—dijo el otro molesto.

 

—¿Y a qué se supone que has venido?—dijo Severus acomodando su túnica.

 

—He venido a hablar de los chicos—dijo Remus mirándole con preocupación—. Ni por un momento creas que no sé qué estás detrás de todo esto—le dijo sin opciones de réplica.

 

Lupin no era Black y se había dado cuenta que era realmente difícil engañarlo.

 

—Ese embarazo es muy peligroso y estoy seguro de que no le hubieras dado la poción a Draco si no lo tuvieras completamente asegurado—continuó, no había caso, no lo iba a engañar.

 

—El bebé nacerá antes de tiempo o matará a Draco—dijo Severus, a Voldemort no le importaba ya tanto el recipiente si quería llevar a cabo ese rito. Pero Severus se aseguraría de que tanto el bebé como el padre vivieran.

 

—Cuando llegue el momento cuenta conmigo—le dijo el licántropo.

 

—¿No vas a reclamarme como tu "amiguito"?—le cuestionó con cinismo.

 

—¿Para qué?—dijo este con sinceridad—. Sé que amas a ese niño como si fuera tu hijo y que harías cualquier cosa por protegerlo. Harry es el camino más fácil y directo para ello.—Algo que le gustaba de él es que no hacía falta explicarle las cosas y por eso le respetaba—No por eso estoy de acuerdo con el método que habéis utilizado.

 

Severus se le acercó, le echaba de menos y ambos lo sabían.

 

—Acepto tu ayuda—dijo a solo un paso de él—. Cuando sea el momento te avisaré.

 

El lobo asintió y estaba por irse, pero hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraban en esa situación.

 

—¿Un trago?—Le ofreció mirándolo por encima del hombro mientras se dirigía hacia el mueble donde guardaba los licores.

 

Los ojos ambarinos se posaron sobre su cuerpo, sí, lo había echado demasiado de menos aunque no se lo reconociera ni a él mismo.

 

—¿Qué es una boda sin una brindis?—recalcó y vio como su compañero comenzaba a dudar.

 

Cuando cerró la puerta y caminó hacia él, Severus sonrió para sí mismo mientras tomaba dos vasos bajos.

 

Su cercanía era poderosa, ese hombre sencillo guardaba bajo esa apariencia mucho más, muchísimo más. Le tendió un vaso con licor de chocolate, su preferido. Sus manos se rozaron cuando se lo intercambiaron y un nuevo escalofrío de excitación le recorrió. Las aletas de la nariz de Remus se abrieron y sus ojos se enfocaron en él a la vez que llevaba su vaso a sus labios.

 

Ambos bebieron.

 

—Por los chicos—dijo Severus.

 

—Porque encuentren la paz que ambos tanto necesitan—le contestó.

 

Severus lamió el regusto a licor que dejaba esa bebida dulce en sus labios sabiendo lo que provocaba eso en el otro.

 

Los dedos de Remus volaron hasta su boca, una pequeña gota había quedado en ellos, y Severus fue más rápido arrastrándola con el suyo propio. Remus le tomó de la muñeca, tan fuerte que podría rompérsela. Pero no lo hizo, no, lo que hizo fue lamer su dedo. Lo que provocó que Severus gimiera.

 

Ya no había espacio entre ellos, sus cuerpos se pegaban, sus bocas se exploraban de nuevo y Severus se dejaba ir como hacía tiempo no lo hacía. Remus Lupin era un amante increíble y estaba deseando probarlo de nuevo.

 

Pero este lo separó como si quemara.

 

—No...—dijo Remus. Y Severus chasqueó su lengua, se separó de él.

 

—Eres ridículo, Lupin.—Su voz sonaba a hiel—El chucho no tiene ningún interés en ti y aún así le guardas la cara.

 

—No lo entiendes—se defendió Remus.

 

—No, no lo entiendo—dijo claramente, como odiaba a ese Black, Remus y él habían sido amantes por más de un año, y en la gris vida de Severus eso era como un periodo brillante que había muerto con la vuelta de Black.

 

—Algún día lo harás, créeme.—Había tanto pesar en sus palabras, ¿qué algún día lo entendería? ¿Ese estúpido creía que él se iba a embarcar con alguien en algo tan ridículo como el amor? Una cosa era revolcarse, y otra enamorarse. Eso solo lo había sentido una vez y ahora ella estaba muerta por su culpa. Él no tenía nada que ofrecer, y esa relación sexual tan intensa para él era suficiente. Estaba claro que el licántropo quería todo, la pena es que el objeto de su amor era un imbécil y después de un año no había señales de que esos dos estuvieran más cerca de tener una relación amorosa más allá de la amistad.

 

—Buenas noches, Lupin—lo despidió Severus, no iba a suplicarle que se quedara, que le besara y se lo follara. No lo había necesitado durante muchos años no iba a empezar ahora, por mucho que le gustara estar con él, por mucho que no fuera capaz de olvidarlo, por mucho que odiara a Black por no darse cuenta de lo que tenía.

 

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse tras él y entonces sí soltó el suspiro que le quemaba el pecho.

 

o0o

 

Harry besaba el cuello de Draco, verlo desprenderse de todo dejando su blanca piel a su merced pudo con cualquier pequeña brizna de autocontrol sobre sí mismo.

 

Desde aquel primer encuentro le había deseado con locura y también con rabia, esa que latía en un plano más bajo, se sentía dolido por todo aquel engaño pero era incapaz de no acariciarlo si él quería que lo hiciera.

 

La boca abierta suspirando de Draco le alentó a seguir besando su nuca, recordando el sabor, recordando el olor. Aspiró metiendo la nariz entre sus suaves hebras.

 

Agarrándolo por la cintura podía abarcarlo con sus brazos, notar su trasero contra su entrepierna que se había levantado desde que lo vio desprenderse de su túnica, era demasiado bueno.

 

Bajo su mano por el abdomen del rubio, terso y duro, la idea de un bebé dentro de él era una locura pero no frenó su deseo, no cuando enterró su mano en la calidez de su entrepierna. Draco estaba duro y aquello le hizo desearlo con más ahínco. Tomó su pene, masajeándolo y haciendo que comenzara a gemir, bajo y profundo. Su erección era más que obvia contra Draco y no dejaba de frotársela.

 

La humedad sobre el glande de este era hipnotizante, quería lamerlo y llevó un dedo hasta su boca. Pero nada que ver con los labios de Draco que le buscaron en un ángulo molesto para su cuello. Harry lo giró entre sus brazos, ansiaba su boca, y él se la estaba entregando de un modo que le volvía loco.

 

Lo tumbó sobre la cama, abriendo sus piernas, la visión de Draco así, abierto, deseándolo era algo que había anhelado volver a ver en esos meses. No pudo evitarlo, bajó a besarlo mucho más suave, acariciando su mejilla. Sus ojos grises tan claros que parecía que podía perderse en ellos. Le miraban tan llenos de algo que le encantaría conocer.

 

—Eres tan hermoso—le dijo mientras le acariciaba los pezones, eso hizo sonreír a Draco, haciéndole adorable. Era curioso como podía pasar de ser una dura roca a un suave algodón de azúcar.

 

Quizás fuera un iluso, quizás solo estuviera viendo lo que quería ver, quizás eso solo fuera sexo. Pero era lo que ahora mismo tenían que los unía, lo exploraría, conocería a Draco a través de su cuerpo, de sus gemidos y de sus necesidades.

 

Lo preparó con más paciencia de la que creía poseer, pero no quería hacerle daño y no se atrevía a usar ningún hechizo lubricante.

 

Cuando finalmente entró en él, mirándolo, el rostro de Draco liberado de cualquier máscara que usara por el día, reflejaba cuanto estaba sintiendo todo aquello. Su piernas enroscadas en sus caderas y los ojos abiertos mirándolo desbordados.

 

—Draco—gimió mientras agarrándolo por los hombros lo embestía ya sin ningún cuidado, los jadeos de este se elevaron al escuchar su nombre, haciendo que Harry los repitiera como un mantra—. Draco, Draco, Draco.

 

El rubio se corrió arqueando su cuerpo apretando a Harry en su interior, él también se dejó ir. Aún jadeando por el esfuerzo en aquella íntima posición, Harry no podía dejar de mirarlo.

 

Ahora era suyo, lo había engañado y utilizado, pero era suyo. Draco Malfoy era suyo. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta semana me ha dado por Remus, jejejej. La verdad que nunca he escrito Snupin, y si lo he leído ha sido de pasada, pero aquí... oh, no me he podido resistir.
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Snupin o Snack? 
> 
>  
> 
> Desde Gatito II ellos no salen de mi mente.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Tengo la sensación de que Harry es más maduro de lo que le correspondería por edad y situación, como que está fuera de carácter. En otra web una lectora me proponía hacer alguna vez un Harry Dark, y aquí era idóneo ver a un Harry así. ¿El problema? Es que yo no sé escribirlo así. Básicamente. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> En realidad este capítulo podría haber ido perfectamente unido con el anterior, pero no lo tenía escrito.
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que os esté gustando. 
> 
>  
> 
> Hasta el miércoles que viene.
> 
>  
> 
> Besos, Shimi.


	6. Capítulo 6

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Por la mañana cuando Draco despertó Harry seguía dormido, parecía completamente relajado. Y no pudo evitar quedarse mirándolo.

 

La noche anterior se había dejado llevar, y aunque se sentía incómodo por esa cercanía, no iba a engañarse a sí mismo. Le gustaba el sexo con Harry, le gustaba mucho. Y saber que el moreno a pesar de todo, estaba allí, abrazándole le hacía sentir extraño, bien, pero extraño.

 

Casado con quien se suponía debía derrotar al mago más poderoso y peligroso de todos los tiempos, y bien lo sabía él. Allí sobre el colchón con el pelo oscuro apuntado hacia cualquier lugar, sin ninguna arruga de preocupación en la frente, durmiendo plácidamente con su brazo sobre la cadera de Draco. Por primera vez pensó en la suerte que corría Harry.

 

Antes de conocer al demente al cual seguía su padre, la idea de pertenecer a algo, grande, lleno de poder le atraía como a cualquiera de sus amigos. Todos eran hijos de exmortífagos, orgullosos y deseosos de imitar a sus padres.

 

Eso fue antes, antes de que le tocara, antes de que lamiera su piel haciéndole sentir sucio por días, antes de ver la locura tan de cerca.

 

Antes de que pudiera comprobar que su padre y sus amigos seguían humo, solo humo.

 

Se estremeció, intentaba no pensar en ello, encerraba esos pensamientos en el lugar más alejado y oscuro de su mente. No dejándolos salir, no podía dejarlos salir.

 

Pero Harry no era más que un muchacho, como él, ¿cómo iba a acabar con ese ser? Imaginarlo muerto bajo la varita de Voldemort le provocó una nueva angustia. Pocas veces se había preocupado por alguien más que por sí mismo. Siendo el consentido de sus padres, de su padrino, de Slytherin. No, nunca se había preocupado por nadie más.

 

Un mechón grueso cruzaba la frente de Harry, ocultando uno de sus ojos cerrados, enredándose en sus largas pestañas negras. Guiado por un profundo deseo, apartó ese mechón rebelde. Qué distinto era sin sus gafas.

 

El gesto hizo que comenzara a pestañear sacándolo de su sueño. Draco cerró sus ojos no queriendo enfrentar ese momento.

 

Notó como a su lado, Harry volvía a la vida, provocando nuevos roces en su piel. Hasta el momento exacto en el que se dio cuenta de dónde y con quién esta. La mano que agarraba su cintura se alejó, y Draco sintió frío.

 

Debía estar estudiándole como él mismo había hecho ¿qué estaría pensando?

 

El movimiento sobre el colchón le indicó que había abandonado la cama, unos pasos torpes que tropezaron con cualquier mueble, un suave quejido casi le arrancan una sonrisa, pero recordó que él estaba dormido. El golpe de la puerta al cerrarse le señaló que Harry había entrado al baño, pero hasta que no escuchó el agua de la ducha correr no volvió a abrir sus ojos.

 

Suspiró pesadamente, iba a ser un día muy duro.

 

Cada uno salió a su respectiva sala común, representando normalidad. Ambos habían obtenido habitaciones individuales ese año por motivos que sus compañeros desconocían. Algo bastante común en Slytherin pero poco frecuente en Gryffindor.

 

o0o

 

Harry no podía evitar que los ojos se le fueran constantemente a la mesa de los Slytherin, no es que últimamente no hubiera estado acosando visualmente a Draco. Pero le parecía tan extraño estar representando como si ambos no compartieran nada. Estaban casados, no hacía ni 24 horas, lo que ya era significativo. Pero más allá de eso, del puro trámite que podía ser. Era el hecho del sexo que habían tenido.

 

Harry cayó y caería, era absurdo pensar que no lo haría. Estaba comenzando a extender, si eso fuera posible, aún más su obsesión por el rubio.

 

Se imaginó tomándolo de la mano, besándolo delante de todo Hogwarts y sonrió meneando la cabeza.

 

Ni siquiera tenían esa relación para que fuera un problema ocultarla. Ellos no se daban besitos de amor ni iban de la mano hablando de sus cosas. No hablaban, no compartían, pero tenían algo muy físico. Deseaba volver a la habitación que ambos compartían para tocarle. Para tener al Draco que se entregaba completamente a él.

 

Draco estaba rodeado de sus compañeros habituales, estos le hablaban pero parecía no estar prestándoles atención. Alzó su mirada encontrándose con la de Harry, sintió una presión en su estómago. Le miraba, se miraban ¿qué hacer? ¿Sonreírse? Sería tan extraño.

 

No tuvo tiempo de darle más vueltas Draco volvió a su plato y a la conversación que tenían sus amigos.

 

Sintió algún tipo de desilusión. Pero ¿qué esperaba? Si tenían que simular normalidad dedicarse sonrisitas no era lo más lógico.

 

—Harry, necesito hablar contigo—escuchó a su lado.

 

Ginny, sabía que más tarde o más temprano ellos tenían que hablar. Esos días ella le había estado evitando, pero tenía que dar la cara. Le guardaba un profundo cariño y lo que menos había querido era hacerle daño.

 

Las miradas asesinas de Ron no cesaban pero había optado por hacerlo en silencio y desde la distancia. La situación era muy tensa. Solo contaba con Hermione, ella no había dejado de brindarle su apoyo. Y Dumbledore había hablado con ella abiertamente, al igual que había hecho con los Weasley, pero estos se habían mantenido al margen, todos salvo los gemelos. Estos habían hablado con Harry, le habían dicho que su comportamiento no honraba a su casa, pero que no había matado a nadie. Más allá de que fuera su hermana la tercera implicada, ellos le habían brindado su amistad. Mucho más de lo que había hecho su supuesto mejor amigo. Aquello había desatado una fuerte pelea familiar, pero ninguno dijo nada más a Harry, ni bueno, ni malo. Dumbledore les pidió calma. Por Remus y Sirius Harry sabía que los Señores Weasley habían sido informados de todo, no toda la Orden estaba al tanto, pero ellos prometieron guardar el secreto y controlar la reacción de sus hijos.

 

—¿Te parece si lo hacemos esta tarde después de clase más tranquilos?—le sugirió. Tener esa conversación apresuradamente antes de entrar en clase no le parecía lo mejor.

 

Ella asintió y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa que Harry le copió. Ojalá pudiera perdonarle y ser los amigos que siempre debieron ser.

 

Las clases pasaron tan lentamente que Harry pensaba que estaban usando un giratiempo con él, no veía la hora de llegar a su nueva habitación y aún sabía que no tenía motivo para volver a ella hasta después de la cena.

 

Desde que Ron le había retirado la palabra y su amistad, Hermione y Harry se sentaban juntos en las clases que compartían. Y ciertamente ella no permitía que su compañero de pupitre se distrajera pensando en las musarañas, algo que Harry tenía por costumbre hacer a diario.

 

Al menos en las clases que compartían con Draco le dejaba enfocarse en él, pociones era la más complicada. Dos horas mirándolo, le veía cortar, triturar y machacar. Debía reconocer que era un alumno brillante en la materia y ahora entendía más el trato de favor de Snape con él.

 

Lo vio ir hacia el armario de los ingredientes del tamaño de un armario empotrado, Harry decidió seguirle.

 

—Voy por láudano—se excusó con Hermione, ella le iba a reclamar pero con un simple vistazo entendió el motivo.

 

Cuando llegó estaban solos en ese angosto sitio, antes hubieran aprovechado cualquier ocasión para pelear, ahora tan solo se miraron. Era tan extraño y excitante a la vez. 

 

Neville entró como un torbellino, empujándolos a ambos, juntándolos aún más. Harry le agarró por la cintura, quedando tan tan cerca que no besarse era una tortura.

 

—He olvidado el pelo de Kelpie, Snape me va a matar—decía para sí mismo Neville completamente desesperado. Dejándolos a ambos en esa comprometedora postura.

 

Cuando se fue, Harry no se resistió y le besó, fugazmente, no más que un toque. Pero lo había deseado tanto.

 

Cuando se separaron, no más que un segundo Draco sonreía, y a Harry le gustó demasiado.

 

Cuando iban a salir se toparon con que Ron estaba mirándolos en la puerta, aquello solo podían ser problemas y más por sus puños cerrados listos para golpearlos.

 

—Quítate—le pidió Harry, dejando a Draco a su espalda. Pero Ron parecía furioso, no quería montar escándalo en clase, lo mejor es que nadie supiera nada de momento.

 

—¿Es que estás sordo, comadreja?—Harry rodó los ojos, Draco no ayudaba para nada.

 

—¿Qué sucede aquí?—La voz de Snape por una vez fue un alivio, no quería maldecir a su amigo.

 

Finalmente salieron y cada uno fue a su pupitre, tener a Ron de malas era una auténtica mierda. Sabía lo irracional que podía llegar a ser y lo malo es que esta vez tenía un buen motivo para odiarle.

 

Ojalá las cosas con Ginny fueran bien y eso tranquilizara a Ron.

 

Cuando llegó la hora a la que había quedado con la pelirroja la esperó donde solían quedar antes.

 

La vio llegar, era realmente bonita, y Harry la quería, pero no se podía engañar, no solo era la suyo con Draco y la sensaciones que este le producían, es que no sentía por ella más que un amor fraternal.

 

Cuando Ginny llegó a su altura le besó en la mejilla, Harry no comprendió muy bien el gesto. En el fondo esperaba que la chica le reclamara.

 

—Podemos ir a nuestro árbol—le sugirió ella sonriente.

 

—Ginny, tenemos que hablar—le dijo él no entendiendo su actitud.

 

Ella le tomó de las manos tirando, pero Harry no se movió. Hizo un puchero, uno que le hacía verse muy linda, pero que ahora solo le parecía el de una chica caprichosa.

 

—Gin, en realidad siento mucho no haber sido sincero contigo. Nada de esto tendría que haber llegado a ocurrir—intentó disculparse.

 

—Lo sé—dijo ella—, pero podemos superarlo.

 

—Me encantaría que pudiéramos ser amigos, los amigos que siempre debimos solo haber sido.

 

—No lo entiendo—dijo ella sorprendida—. Podemos volver a intentarlo, yo puedo perdonarte ese desliz, eso es una prueba si lo superamos, nuestra relación será más fuerte.

 

Harry soltó sus manos ¿una oportunidad? ¿Eso es lo que pensaba Ginny que habían ido a hablar?

 

—Nosotros no vamos a volver a estar juntos—dijo más rudo de lo que quiso Harry.

 

Ella le abrazó, y Harry no pudo más que reconfortarla.

 

—Yo te quiero—comenzó a llorar ella—, y yo sé que tú me quieres, volvamos a intentarlo por favor.

 

Harry se sentía impotente esto era lo que había estado evitado todo ese tiempo, romperle el corazón.

 

—Gin, por favor, yo te quiero pero no de ese modo, lo siento mucho.

 

—¿Es por él?—preguntó ella.

 

—No solo por eso, es algo que ya sentía antes.—Fue sincero.

 

—Él te está engañando—atacó ella.

 

—Ginny...

 

—No lo ves, Harry, él siempre hace algo así y te llevará a problemas...

 

No iba a entrar al trapo.

 

—Es un asqueroso, un mortífago, le odio—gritó ella.

 

—Basta ya...—La agarró por los hombros— Si tienes a alguien a quien echar cosas en cara es a mí, yo era tu novio, no él.

 

—¿Lo defiendes? A esa asquerosa serpiente chupa...—Pero Harry no la dejó acabar.

 

—No vuelvas a insultarle, ¿te queda claro?—dijo realmente enfadado Harry, empujándola apartándola de sí—. Creo que ser amigos ahora no es una posibilidad, espero que estés bien, y realmente siento el daño que haya podido hacerte.

 

Ella iba a hablar, pero Harry ya no tenía más que decirle ni escucharle quejarse, aquello no iba a ningún lado.

 

—Te arrepentirás, Harry—murmuró ella llena de rabia y dolor. Malfoy no quería a Harry, le estaba utilizando, y ella le demostraría la verdad de esa asquerosa serpiente.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tengo amor-odio con este capítulo, no me gusta nada cuando se retrata a Ginny como una novia despechada y rencorosa, ella se me antoja más como una que le diría cuatro cosas a la cara y se iría con su orgullo a otra parte. 
> 
>  
> 
> Pero como últimamente me pasa, la trama es la trama. Y que te pongan los cuernos, te dejen de la noche a la mañana y ni una explicación vuelve loco a cualquiera. Sorry, si es muy Ooc.
> 
>  
> 
> Hasta la semana que viene.
> 
>  
> 
> Shimi.


	7. Capítulo 7

Narcisa intentaba ocultarse la mayor parte del tiempo, y al parecer a nadie le importaba. Ese era el clima en el que llevaba viviendo desde que el Lord Oscuro había tomado su casa como sede.

Lo que había sido su magnífico hogar se había transformado en un lugar sombrío y lleno de locura.

Los que por allí pasaban dejaban la huella del odio y desesperación.

Bellatrix siempre fue extrema, pero ella la había querido. Tras los años que pasó en Azkaban cualquier rastro de cordura que pudiera haber tenido, se los había llevado. Cuando la miraba, aquellos ojos negros tan hermosos estaban llenos de locura, de sangre, de odio.

Su único consuelo era que Draco ya no tendría que volver allí, y eso era lo que la dejaba dormir por las noches.

Su marido siempre estaba ausente, envuelto en misión tras misión para aquel que decía llamarse su señor, aquel que los estaba usando a todos para su propio beneficio.

Ella había estado completamente ciega, siguiendo a Lucius del que siempre había estado completamente enamorada. Ella creía que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero cada día dudaba más de la verdad. En cualquier caso, no podría perdonarle jamás lo que le había hecho a su hijo. Jamás.

Pasaba las horas encerrada en su habitación, pensando en cómo estaría Draco, si su embarazo estaría yendo bien, si Potter le trataría con respeto.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Lucius venía sucio, su anterior cabello rubio platino, tan hermoso, se veía seco y grisáceo. Por un momento se entristeció de verlo así, una parte de ella no podía evitar seguir amándolo.

—Quiero que prepares un banquete para la fiesta del Solsticio, ese día vendrá Draco—le dijo casi sin mirarla.

Ella había probado, en aquel verano, hablar una y otra vez con su marido, le había rogado, había llorado, le había golpeado. Pero nada había hecho que Lucius cambiara de opinión respecto a Draco. Y no parecía que fuera a hacerlo ya. ¿Banquete de Navidad? Y Draco sería el plato principal.

Sonrió para sí misma, lo que había hecho no era muy ortodoxo, había empujado a los brazos de otro a su hijo, pero ella había podido ver a ese chico, Potter. Y cómo miraba a Draco, cómo había asumido la responsabilidad rápidamente.

—Ha llegado esta carta de Hogwarts, nuestro hijo está enfermo—dijo ella levantándose a colocar el libro que estaba leyendo en la estantería y recogiendo la carta escrita por Dumbledore.

Las manos de Lucius se crisparon, una serie de expresiones cruzaron su rostro, pero la que finalmente quedó fue una de completa ira.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse, de nuevo estaba sola.

Severus y ella habían ideado que Draco contraería viruela de Dragón para esa fecha, altamente contagiosa. Lucius lo quería en casa para la fiesta del solsticio, y eso no iba a pasar. Sabía que debería enfrentar su furia y que más tarde o más temprano se enteraría. Quería darle a su hijo el mayor tiempo posible fuera del ojo de todos.

 

o0o

 

Severus estaba en su despacho, un halcón picoteó la ventana.

Reconocía el remitente, Lucius Malfoy se había enterado de la enfermedad de su hijo y pedía su confirmación.

Era una pobre excusa pero tenían que ganar todo el tiempo posible para Draco, por el bien de su futuro hijo y el suyo propio.

Pero Lucius pedía ver a su hijo, era realmente raro que un adolescente sufriera de esa enfermedad, de la que eran tratados cuando eran pequeños. La rabia sobre las intenciones de Lucius le retorcía el estómago, sabía de sobra que no era preocupación paterna, él quería comprobar el estado de la "mercancía".

La visita se daría esa tarde, tenía que organizar las cosas para que Draco estuviera en un ala reservada de la enfermería y reproducir los síntomas de la enfermedad.

Como habían previsto, Draco se ausentó de las clases unos días antes para dotarlo de una coartada, no se le pasaba por alto que en Hogwarts había más ojos que estaban vigilándolos.

El chico se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Potter, llamó a la puerta y Draco le abrió.

Su ahijado era realmente hermoso y sin esa cara de preocupación de todo aquel periodo se alegró de correr cualquier tipo de riesgo por él. Esa tarde iban a vivir un momento difícil.

—Tenemos que irnos a la enfermería, hoy vendrá a verte—le dijo, Draco sabía perfectamente el plan.

Recogió un par de cosas y se fue con él, no sin antes echar un vistazo a la habitación, Severus empezaba a sospechar que entre Draco y Potter estaba empezando a fraguarse algo. Y en el fondo se alegraba de que fuera así, todo sería más sencillo si los sentimientos eran verdaderos.

Lo acompañó a la enfermería, tendría que suministrarle una poción que pondría su piel del tono verde característico pero sin dañar a Draco. Curiosamente había encontrado la solución cuando requisó uno de los artilugios Weasley que andaban circulando por el colegio.

Debía dar crédito a esos chicos, aunque nunca se lo diría abiertamente.

Estuvo con Draco hasta comprobar que presentara los síntomas pero estuviera bien, cuando la puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe mostrando a un Potter preocupado.

—¿Estás bien?—preguntó este nervioso a Draco, el cual a decir la verdad no parecía nada bien.

—Sí—sonrió, si no hubiera estado de un horrible tono verde a su ahijado se le habrían coloreado las mejillas. Tosió levemente emitiendo las consabidas chispas de la enfermedad—. Esta tarde viene mi padre.

Potter se acercó a él pero no se atrevió a tocarlo, él sabía que la enfermedad era ficticia, la mirada que le echó a Severus le confirmó que era por no estar a solas.

Él carraspeó incómodo, agradeciendo no tener que ver más de lo que quería.

—Iré a hablar con Madame Pomfrey y los demás—dijo seriamente—. A las 6 desaparece de aquí— miró a Potter y este asintió.

Severus habló con la enfermera con la que ya había acordado cómo actuar, la confianza que ambos se tenían a lo largo de todos esos años había servido para que no realizara muchas preguntas incómodas.

Se encaminó a otro lugar, llamando a la puerta escuchó la cadencia conocida del hombre y como la puerta se abría.

Era cierto que él siempre había querido ser profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, le parecía una asignatura interesante y habitualmente mal gestionada.

Desde la llegada de Remus debía reconocer que el nivel de esa materia había aumentado y estaba dando a sus alumnos una buena educación.

Le sorprendió ver a Black sentado en el borde de la mesa de Remus mientras este estaba de pie. Parecían molestos entre ellos, algo que sorprendió a Severus. Era incapaz de mirarle sin un rastro de desprecio, si no era por el pasado el animago se había ganado el que sentía hacia él en el presente.

Al parecer el placer era mutuo, ambos se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos.

No era estúpido, Black era atractivo, muy atractivo, entendía la fijación que pudiera tener Lupin por él, sumado al hecho que con él sí lo había visto ser agradable.

En cualquier caso las motivaciones entre esos dos no eran de su incumbencia.

—Lucius Malfoy vendrá a ver a su hijo hoy—dijo mirando únicamente a Lupin—. Seguramente intentará llevárselo aunque esté enfermo. ¿Te importaría estar cerca?

—Claro, allí estaré—dijo Remus sonriéndole, Severus se sintió nervioso, por lo que solo asintió y decidió marcharse.

—Yo también iré—dijo Black haciendo que Severus se girara molesto.

—No pintas nada allí—le dijo molesto.

—Pinto por Harry—dijo esto como si con ello todo estuviera claro.

—Él no estará, para Lucius no pinta nada y si podemos evitar un enfrentamiento, mejor.

—Así es como vosotros funcionáis.—Esa frase fue dicha como si de un insulto se tratara.

—Si a por así te refieres a con cautela, sí, así actuamos nosotros—dijo cada vez más molesto.

Black iba a hablar y vio como una de las manos de Lupin se posaba en su pecho, calmándolo. Solo por ese motivo Severus quiso seguir atacándolo.

Pero no lo hizo, solo salió de allí antes de que dijera alguna tontería.

 

o0o

 

Sirius estaba molesto, llevaba molesto demasiado tiempo, más del que quería reconocer.

A pesar de ser un hombre libre la Orden no le dejaba actuar a sus anchas, y creía que mucho de ello tenía que ver con la poca confianza que tenían sobre su temperamento.

Debía reconocer que este era su peor enemigo, y quien más lo trastornaba era Snape. No podía soportar que este fuera ahora más fiable que él mismo para los suyos. Menos cuando había engañado a Harry para cargar con Malfoy.

La forma sibilina de manejarse de ese hombre siempre le había desesperado, pero que su mejor amigo, Remus, le defendiera a como diera lugar le removía las entrañas.

Él había visto como miraba Snape a Remus, podía llevar años en una celda de mierda, donde casi había perdido la razón, pero sabía leer una mirada. Y esa mirada deseaba a Remus, su Remus, su único amigo.

—¿Tú también piensas que no pinto nada allí?—le cuestionó, la mirada ambarina de su amigo le esquivó—.Entiendo—dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

—Sirius—le llamó—. Quédate, pero con Harry, no va a llevar bien estar lejos de Draco.

Habían estado hablando de eso antes de que Snape llegara, de la implicaciones de Harry, de los sentimientos reales que parecía tener su ahijado por Malfoy. Sirius quería recomendarle que no se fiara que no bajara la guardia pero Remus opinaba que no era de su competencia entrar en los sentimientos del chico.

Sirius le miraba molesto, siempre molesto, estaba cansado de estar molesto.

—¿Snape y tú estáis juntos?—preguntó a bocajarro, esa pregunta había estado rompiendo su mente todo ese tiempo. Nunca era el momento porque en el fondo sabía la respuesta y esta no le gustaba.

La mirada huidiza de Remus confirmaba lo que ya había sabido, no sabía qué sentir al respecto. Tampoco llegaba a entenderlo.

La molestia de la que pensaba que iba a liberarse solo se hizo más profunda.

—Hace mucho tiempo de ello, Sirius—dijo Remus llegando hasta él. Su mano en su hombro era cálida, su olor familiar, pero eso no mermó el desasosiego en su interior.

 

o0o

 

Como habían previsto el matrimonio Malfoy llegó, Remus no había vuelto a ver a Lucius en persona desde el ataque en el Departamento de Misterios. Nunca había sentido ningún tipo de simpatía por ese hombre, pero cualquiera podía ver que solo era una sombra de lo que fue.

Su rostro ceniciento, los ojos inyectados en sangre, las manos crispadas. Solo por un momento sintió pena por él, el momento duró poco.

—Mi hijo no va a quedarse aquí bajo ningún concepto, dudo que dispongan de los medios suficientes para tratarle.—Narcisa a su lado lucía seria y preocupada. No debía ser fácil para ella tener que estar en esa situación.

—Lucius, Draco está correctamente atendido—intervino Dumbledore—. No es recomendable moverle una vez comienza el tratamiento, ¿cierto Poppy?

—Así es—confirmó la bruja—. Está recibiendo el tratamiento adecuado, atendido y aislado del resto. Severus se encarga de sus pociones y he de decir que no podría encontrar a alguien mejor para ello.

El nombrado asintió, Remus permanecía en silencio. Su papel allí era de mero espectador, aún mantenía en su mente el gesto dolido de Sirius cuando le preguntó sobre su relación con el pocionista.

—Quiero verle.—Y en su voz era una auténtica amenaza.

—No es recomendable.—En esa ocasión fue Severus el que habló, con ese tono suyo indiferente a cualquier emoción. Pero él lo conocía, estaba nervioso.

—No es una sugerencia, voy a verle.—Apretó la empuñadura de su bastón de plata.

Entraron tras aplicarse hechizos de sellado sobre ellos, Severus lo miró antes de entrar. Remus esperaría allí, y solo asintió.

El tiempo pasaba y Remus había visto la determinación de Lucius en llevarse a Draco de allí. Su mano en la varita y su oído lobuno conectado con lo que sucedía dentro.

Su olfato detectó rabia, dolor y la salinidad de las lágrimas, pero fue un grito y la luz de una maldición la que le hicieron entrar rápidamente para llegar a tiempo de ver como Narcisa recibía una maldición por parte de Lucius, Dumbledore y Severus contuvieron al peliplateado y esta cayó sobre su hijo.

—No podéis evitar que me lo lleve, es mi hijo, es mi sangre, es mío—dijo lleno de rabia un Lucius que les apuntaba con su varita claramente en desventaja.

—Lucius cálmate, Draco está bien cuidado y protegido—le hablaba con calma Dumbledore.

—El castigo será ejemplar—dijo con una mueca llena de odio, miraba a Severus que seguía apuntándole con su varita.

Y de nuevo apuntó contra su mujer que protegía a su hijo varita en mano, salvo que nada ocurrió, Remus lo agarró por detrás, arrancándole la varita en el proceso.

—Está claro que no puedes llamarte ni padre ni marido—le gruñó al oído, desde que Severus le había ayudado con la poción matalobos el dominio que tenía de este era enorme, hasta el punto de poder provocar cierta transformación si así lo deseaba, como en ese momento estaba ocurriendo.

Notó el cuerpo de Lucius temblar entre sus garras a medio transformar y no podía evitar el placer que podía llegar a sentir al tener a una presa así.

Dejó salir un poco más los instintos de su lobo, miedo, bajo capas de algo más había puro y autentico miedo.

—No vuelvas a amenazarlos nunca más—le susurró—¿me has oído?—Pero el hombre entre sus brazos no dijo nada—. Digo si me has oido—Esa vez sus uñas rasgaron la tela sobre sus muñecas.

—Sí—dijo el rubio con una voz entre el temor y la rabia.

—Te mostraré la salida—dijo empujándolo sin contemplaciones. Severus le acompañó hasta la chimenea habilitada para ese tipo de visitas.

Los ojos plateados brillaban llenos de una furia enloquecida antes de que las llamas verdes lo devoraran.

Sintió una mano tomándolo de su antebrazo, aún estaba inmerso en los instintos del lobo, pero Severus sabía que él no era peligroso.

—Gracias—. Remus lo miraba con la visión que le daba su lobo, era una tentación constante, sus instintos rogaban por él pero ambos, tanto el hombre como el lobo, sabían que lo que el pocionista sentía no era suficiente para satisfacer a ambas partes de su ser.

—Narcisa no puede volver—dijo el pelinegro—. Mi casa no es segura.

—Hablaremos con él—dijo volviendo a ser completamente él mismo—. Al fin y al cabo son familia.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por los pelos, pero conseguí terminarlo en el día.
> 
>  
> 
> Creo que me estoy metiendo yo solita en unos líos, he de confesaros que esta historia no me tiene contenta. Nada contenta, se ha girado de un modo que no es el que yo quería y eso pasa por no organizar bien las cosas como suelo hacerlo y ponerme a escribir a lo loco.
> 
>  
> 
> En fin, no descarto editar alguna parte, pero de momento se queda así, no me da la vida (¿¿¿¿quién me manda a mí meterme en publicar tres historias a la semana????)
> 
> Los personajes secundarios me encantan, y son el motivo principal por el que me sigue motivando para escribirla.
> 
>  
> 
> Estoy desarrollando verdadera fijación con Remus, este lobito me encanta.
> 
> No os digo hasta la semana que viene, porque quiero acabar con "El elegido" que tan solo me quedan dos capítulos para acabarla.
> 
>  
> 
> PD. : Me sienta mejor publicar por las mañanas, estoy más positiva y me vengo arriba XD


	8. Capítulo 8

Draco estaba inquieto, la reciente visita de su padre le había producido una enorme conmoción, ver cómo este atacaba a su madre le había llenado de ansiedad.

Ella había abandonado Hogwarts ese mismo día para ir a Grimmauld Place, el hogar de Sirius Black. A pesar de la relación de parentesco que los unía eran casi completos desconocidos. Y por el gesto del hombre no estaba nada contento de abrirle su hogar.

Desde ese día Draco no podía evitar estar inquieto, había dejado de asistir a clases siguiendo con su papel de enfermo por viruela de Dragón y tanto tiempo libre no le ayudaba en nada.

Harry iba tras las clases a visitarle, le llevaba las tareas que debía hacer y hacía las propias.

Se encontraba siempre deseando la hora en la que llegaba el moreno y cuando lo veía cruzar la puerta de la enfermería suspiraba aliviado.

Una tímida sonrisa atravesaba el rostro de Harry y en esos momentos Draco se sentía pleno.

Estaba empezando a cuestionarse sino estaría enamorándose de él.

Realmente presentaba todos los síntomas: su pulso se aceleraba, notaba las famosas mariposas en el estómago, el tiempo que pasaba lejos de él se le hacía eterno.

Nada en su relación había sido normal, ni el inicio ni el modo en el que se relacionaban. Pocas veces eran las que hablaban, el moreno tampoco era una persona muy habladora pero sí perceptiva, notaba sus más leves cambios de humor y besaba, merlín, besaba tan bien.

—Draco—interrumpió sus pensamientos Harry—. He estado pensando sobre algo.

Draco asintió invitándolo a seguir hablando ganándose una sonrisa del moreno.

—Bueno, se supone que tú estás enfermo y no vas a salir de aquí.—Su expresión era algo dubitativa, y a Draco empezó a no gustarle la conversación—En cualquier caso no va a haber mucha gente en el castillo... y había pensado en pasar las navidades con Sirius.

Otra de las consecuencias de esos sentimientos que estaba desarrollando era que podía subir con una sonrisa y caer de bruces con solo una palabra.

—Claro, entiendo que quieras irte con él—dijo volviendo su miraba al pergamino para que Harry no viera la decepción en su rostro.

—Bueno en realidad había pensado que fuéramos los dos.—Alzó la vista tan rápido que se mareó un poco—Tu madre está allí y quizás te gustaría verla.

Las mariposas se volvieron locas, la presión sanguínea se disparó y su boca se abrió en una mueca poco digna para él.

—¿De verdad?—preguntó nervioso.

—Sí, si tú quieres cla...

Draco bajó de la cama y se subió al regazo de Harry tirando de camino el libro que estaba leyendo hasta el momento. Sus labios chocaron en un suave pero profundo beso, Harry lo agarró por la cintura sonriendo dentro del beso.

—¿Eso es un sí?—dijo contra su boca sin dejar de besarle.

—Sí.—Le besó—Sí, sí.

 

o0o

 

—No vas a ir Severus—le dijo Remus realmente serio.

Severus no estaba acostumbrado a que alguien tomara ese tipo de decisiones por él, y sobre todo por los motivos que lo estaba haciendo.

—No tengo opciones, Remus—le explicó por enésima vez Severus comenzando a impacientarse.

—Poco conoceré a ese demente, ¿pero crees que hay algún escenario en el que no te culpabilice por no llevarle a Draco?

No, la respuesta era no. Severus iba a recibir su parte de castigo por el Señor Oscuro, pero ver la preocupación en los ojos de Remus era algo que le estaba gustando de un modo realmente equivocado.

—No sería la primera ni la última vez.—Fue su única contestación.

—Di que cuidarás del muchacho—le sugirió, y era algo razonable en realidad.

—Las cosas no funcionan así—dijo hastiado—, mi trabajo es claro, soy un espía, si voy aportaré información importante a la orden.

—¿Y si no vuelves?—le preguntó este. Esa era una pregunta que se hacía siempre él mismo, un día no volvería, cada vez era más claro.

No contestó porque no quería decir en voz alta lo que pensaba, ¿realmente le importaría a alguien que no volviera? Hace mucho tiempo había asumido que su valor era tanto en cuanto información pudiera suministrar. Crucial, sí. Pero ¿alguien lamentaría la pérdida de Severus, no del espía?

No lo dijo, pues no solía permitirse caer en pensamientos depresivos, esa había sido su máxima desde que tenía uso de razón.

"Lucha, no te compadezcas de ti mismo, porque a nadie le importa lo que te pasa, salvo a ti"

Eso se había tambaleado en ese breve lapsus donde ese mismo hombre que le pedía no ir con su "amo" le había dado algo que nunca tuvo, y aunque fue durante poco tiempo, lo supo valorar en su momento.

Pero hacía mucho que no compartían ese tipo de relación, añoraba el sexo con el licano pero no se engañaría que aún añoraba más aquella compañía mutua que se habían brindado.

Se recompuso de esos pensamientos como sacudiéndose una capa de polvos flu, sin lugar a dudas le había llevado a un lugar lejano al que no quería volver, no si en él debía estar solo.

Una mano sobre su hombro le hizo voltearse, los ojos ámbar de Remus siempre le habían atraído, tan suaves y a la vez llenos de algo salvaje que había podido comprobar en sus propias carnes.

Odiaba sentirse de ese modo, débil, susceptible a él cuando este le había rechazado.

—A mí me importas—fue lo que le dijo, como si hubiera sido capaz de leer sus pensamientos, sino fuera porque era un gran oclumante hubiera dado por hecho que así había sido.

Ansiaba besarle y deslizó sus ojos por sus labios, conocían su sabor, lo recordaba a la perfección. Cuando volvió a mirarle la calma en su mirada había pasado, su lado salvaje, ese que siempre trataba de ocultar, estaba presente.

Severus dio un paso hacia delante, provocando que Remus lo diera hacia atrás evitándole.

Sin poderlo evitar suspiró frustrado y dejó la habitación, no podía soportar más aquella situación pero se veía caer una y otra vez cuando ambos estaban cerca.

Caminó hasta su despacho con una nube negra sobre sus hombros, en ese momento no quería tener que estar allí rodeado de niños revoltosos que esperaban la hora para volver a sus casas por Navidad, del ambiente festivo y del nulo silencio que tanto necesitaba en esos momentos.

—Profesor—escuchó, pero no tenía humor para tratar con ellos en ese momento, así que tan solo siguió su camino.

Se alejó de caos camino de las tranquilas mazmorras, pero volvió a ser interrumpido.

—Profesor Snape—se volteó para encarar al que osaba perturbarlo en aquellos momentos para darse contra Harry Potter, inmediatamente pensó en Draco.

—¿Está bien Draco?—preguntó.

—Sí, solo es que él me ha pedido que si podía ir a verlo—le dijo aquella copia de James Potter. A lo largo de los años pudo notar la diferencia entre ambos y debía admitir que ese niño era mucho más noble y valiente de lo que había sido su padre jamás.

 

o0o

 

Narcisa no se sentía menos prisionera en Grimmauld Place de lo que lo hacía en Malfoy Manor. Nuevamente encerrada en su habitación con la diferencia de que fuera no la acechaba ningún mortífago, sin embargo su primo Sirius tampoco era una grata compañía.

Era evidente que no confiaba en ella, no le culpaba, ella tampoco lo haría, era por ello que había tenido que realizar un hechizo contra cualquier tipo de revelación del sitio donde se encontraba. 

Los días que llevaba allí se habían resumido a horas de sueño y horas de pensamientos poco alentadores.

El respeto que una vez sintió por Lucius definitivamente murió el día en el que entregó a su hijo, pero el ataque que había sufrido ella misma había matado cualquier rastro de aquel viejo amor. Amar a alguien durante tanto tiempo deja una profunda herida cuando este desaparece, un vacío difícil de llenar. Esos días le supieron a duelo por algo que había muerto y nunca volvería.

Cuando escuchó ruido de voces y risas en la casa se sorprendió. Grimmauld place era un lugar realmente silencioso y lúgubre. Desde que ella estaba allí no había escuchado nada salvo al viejo elfo y a Sirius.

Al cabo de un rato y tras una explosión de risas enlatadas Narcisa abrió la puerta.

Lo que encontró le sorprendió más que si hubiera encontrado al Señor Oscuro en el recibidor.

Luces de todos los colores, fuegos artificiales en miniatura con formas de animales. Se asomó a la escalera maravillada con lo que veía.

Bajo esta, dos cabezas pelirrojas muy juntas hacían detonar uno a uno los ingeniosos fuegos artificiales.

Un caballo alado cabalgó por el aire hasta estallar en luces rosas y moradas, y una risa que hacía tanto tiempo no oía estalló en sus oídos cuando un par de conejos saltaron hasta ella chisporroteando suaves fuegos anaranjados. Su risa, Narcisa había vuelto a oír su risa.

Ella se sorprendió y tapó su boca sorprendida, pero dos pares de ojos azules idénticos la miraban desde abajo. Weasley pensó rápidamente reconociéndolos.

Un par de sonrisas idénticas la sorprendieron y aún más cuando un ramo de flores blancas y amarillas llegó hasta ella ascendiendo por la escalera, cuando llegaron a su altura estas estallaron en brillantes chispas que cosquillearon su piel, lo que hizo que nuevamente riera.

Los gemelos Weasley acaban de descubrir del modo más insospechado a una de las mujeres más hermosas que habían visto nunca.

 

o0o

 

Sirius estaba hablando con Harry por red flu, y aunque le llenaba de alegría que su ahijado le dijera que celebraría las Navidades con él, el chico no venía solo. Con él, Draco Malfoy y Severus Snape se sumaban a la celebración.

De la noche a la mañana su hogar se había convertido en el refugio de unos visitantes realmente insospechados.

De no ser por Remus él nunca hubiera acogido a Narcisa, cada uno tiene aquello que se merece. Ella escogió a un imbécil prepotente como marido y he aquí los frutos de su elección.

Pero la mirada piadosa de su mejor amigo siempre tenía los mismos efectos sobre él. Nada quedaba del indomable Sirius Black cuando de Remus se trataba.

Reconocía que la mujer casi no se dejaba notar en su casa, y aquella mirada triste cuando creía que nadie la miraba le hacía que algo dentro de él se removiera. Quizás y solo quizás uno no fuera tan dueño de sus decisiones como había creído.

Los otros habitantes había sido los alocados y siempre bromistas gemelos Weasley. Los chicos habían dejado los estudios para dedicarse de lleno a Sortilegios Weasley lo que había provocado un cisma familiar.

Cuando los encontró vendiendo sus productos en el callejón Diagon y durmiendo en el pequeño almacén helado donde trabajaban se apiadó de los chicos y les ofreció su casa hasta que el negocio produjera lo suficiente para encontraran algo mejor.

Y de las dos elecciones sin duda los gemelos era la mejor. Aquellos chicos eran explosivos en el menor de los casos, pero agradecía tenerlos allí, en un hogar oscuro y aburrido. Solo de imaginar la cara que pondría su difunta madre al ver los artículos de broma que estallaban cada dos por tres le hacía reafirmarse en su buena decisión.

Además tenerlos allí aliviaba la tensión reinante entre Narcisa y él, ambiente que iban a necesitar si el desagradable de Snape iba a asistir a aquella celebración.

Quizás después de todo pudiera divertirse un poco a su costa como tantos años atrás.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se acercan unas navidades muy entretenidas.
> 
> Ya os comenté que tenía pensada para Narcisa una pareja muy peculiar. ¿Qué os parece la elección?
> 
> Me encanta ese personaje y a mi mente vinieron los gemelos rápidamente. Entiendo que yo escribo yaoi y vosotros lo leéis, pero alguien quiere ver más de este ¿trío?
> 
> Besos, Shimi.


	9. Capítulo 9

No tendría que haber aceptado, Severus se estaba arrepintiendo y solo llevaba un minuto en esa casa.

Draco le había pedido que lo acompañara, Narcisa también estaría allí. Pero nada hacía que estar en compañía de Sirius Black pudiera evitar aquella sensación de fastidio. Sumado a ellos estaban Potter y los gemelos Weasley. Un grupo completamente dispar y que a duras penas podían relacionarse entre ellos.

Remus no iba a asistir a esa celebración, esa noche sería luna llena y el licántropo se recluía a pesar de usar la poción matalabos que él mismo había perfeccionado.

Sintió una pequeña decepción, aunque la relación fuera tensa entre ellos, Severus siempre iba a preferir su compañía a la de cualquiera de los Gryffindor asistentes.

Por otro lado, tampoco quería estar presenciando la lamentable escena de esos dos interactuando.

Era frustrante que Remus renunciara a lo que ellos habían tenido por nada, ya que con Black por lo que parecía estaba llegando era a eso, nada. Era un completo iluso, ¿por qué renunciar a algo placentero con una persona que además no te está reclamando porque estés enamorado de otra? Esas cosas solo se le podían ocurrir a un estúpido Gryffindor.

La segunda lectura era una en la que no le gustaba recrearse, no llevaba a nada pensar en uno mismo de ese modo, si él no era suficiente para el Gryffindor ni para sexo sin compromisos, no se iba a flagelar. Era quién era y era lo que era, infravalorarse a sí mismo no ayudaba nunca a nada.

Suspiró cansado, si algo bueno había ocurrido ese curso en el colegio es que los gemelos Weasley habían decidido dejar sus estudios. Y él lo había agradecido sinceramente, sin ellos el alboroto, el ruido y los artículos de broma habían sido rebajados a niveles mínimamente admisibles.

Ahora, en esta cena estaba seguro que formarían todo ese alboroto, imaginaba su tranquila habitación del castillo, una copa de brandy y un buen libro, no necesitaba más celebraciones.

Dudaba que Black supiera ni tan siquiera como ser un buen anfitrión y estar en su casa, comiendo su comida, bebiendo su bebida y escuchando su conversación le iba a resultar insoportable.

Dio una mirada al lugar, al parecer lo habían decorado con motivos navideños, hasta tal punto que dañaban la vista.

Lo único que frenó el tren de sus pensamientos amargados fue la sonrisa de Draco junto a su madre. El chico era lo único bueno en su vida, no era suyo, pero lo sentía como el hijo que nunca tendría y si tenía que aguantar esa cena y la compañía por él, lo haría.

Un estruendoso sonido de villancicos comenzó a salir vociferando de la gramola al final del comedor.

Buscó toda la paciencia que había acumulado, pero se dio cuenta que para esa noche iba a andar escaso, realmente escaso.

 

o0o

 

Draco estaba tan contento de ver a su madre, no hacía tanto tiempo que no se veían en realidad, pero las circunstancias en las que lo hicieron fueron tan desagradable que temía que su padre la hubiera encontrado.

Allí estaba y hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía tan bien, estaba realmente encantado que ambos hubieran podido escapar de la cárcel en la que habían estado viviendo. Aunque su futuro fuera incierto, al menos, en esos momentos estaban a salvo, juntos y más felices de lo que habían estado en mucho tiempo. Y todo gracias a Harry.

Este estaba hablando con los gemelos Weasley como si conspiraran en secreto, pero las risas de los tres delataban que el tema debía ser bastante más entretenido que eso.

Desde que estaban juntos, Draco se había descubierto queriendo cosas que antes difícilmente se hubiera planteado, sintiendo cosas que le hacían estar muy confundido.

Harry le sonrió, aquella sonrisa en la que había comenzado a confiar. Le era muy difícil entenderle, es decir, parecía que estaba enamorado de él, y Draco no podía entender el porqué. A su entender, solo le daba problemas, nunca se habían llevado bien, y le había engañado comprometiéndole hasta conseguir lo que quería.

A cambio Draco ¿qué le daba?

Sexo.

La idea le revolvía las entrañas, por lo que intentaba ahondar lo mínimo en ella. Era una sensación densa, oscura y tan apabullante que le hacía aborrecerse a sí mismo.

Draco siempre se había considerado alguien único, aquello se le había repetido por activa y por pasiva desde pequeño. Y la realidad parecía ser esa. El mundo estaba para él y no al revés. Nunca había dudado de ello, pues no había tenido motivo.

¿Quizás por eso fue tan dura la caída?¿por eso el dolor que sintió cuando se vio siendo utilizado fue tan grande?

Aquel "único" se transformó, y lo que una vez fue luz, ahora eran sombras dentro de sí mismo.

Draco quería ser más pero no sabía cómo, nunca necesito saber cómo.

 

o0o

 

Narcisa estaba tan contenta de tener a Draco, cuando los vio aparecer por la chimenea sus ojos no daban crédito.

Y sabía que detrás de aquello estaba ese joven de ojos verdes que miraba a su hijo con un profundo amor.

Severus no se había equivocado con él, y ella se alegraba tanto por su hijo, tener a Potter era muy importante para su seguridad, pero tener a Harry estaba empezando a creer que era lo único que le ayudaría a sanar.

Draco estaba dañado, y ella se sentía muy culpable por ello, la misión de una madre era proteger a sus hijos, de otros y de ellos mismos.

En ambos casos había fallado, lo habían criado como al heredero de una gran familia sangre pura. Fortaleciendo unos valores que ella entendía ahora no le estaban ayudando en nada a lidiar con sus propios demonios.

Quería hablar con él, con calma, pero ese no era el momento.

Alzó la vista para encontrar a sus propios demonios particulares, dos pares de ojos idénticos que siempre estaban sobre ella.

Desde el día en que los vio probando sus fuegos de artificio la relación de los tres había comenzado a enroscarse.

Narcisa seguía teniendo su rutina, casi no salía de su habitación, pero cuando lo hacía siempre tenía dos narcisos esperándola en la puerta.

Aquello la sorprendió, con Lucius no hubo ninguna fase de cortejo. Ella siempre lo había admirado en secreto cuando estuvieron en la escuela. Su compromiso llevaba años cerrado por sus padres. Y ella creía ciegamente que era la chica más afortunada de todas.

Por lo que recibir presentes o muestras de interés nunca lo había experimentado y no sabía qué sentir recibiéndolos de dos niños, poco más mayores que su propio hijo.

De las flores pasaron a las miradas, de las miradas a los saludos, y de los saludos a las sonrisas.

Sonrisas como las que estaba recibiendo en ese mismo momento, y debía reconocer que la hacían sentir viva. Era tan extraño.

Bebió de su copa de vino algo nerviosa, una gota se escurrió por sus labios, instintivamente sacó su lengua levemente para recogerla antes de que cayera por su mentón.

El gesto, sin intención alguna, no pasó desapercibido para dos personas. Cuando alzó la mirada, no eran sonrisas, era otra cosa. Algo que hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía que volvió a beber de su copa.

Deseo, puro y duro deseo. Lo peor es que se sintió más embriaga por lo que ella misma estaba sintiendo que por el vino que corría por su cuerpo.

 

o0o

 

Sirius estaba incómodo, ya se había acostumbrado a Narcisa, a pesar de todo la mujer no había resultado ser una molestia. Tampoco se frecuentaban tanto como para haberla llegado a conocer, lo poco que recordaba de ella era de sus tiempos de infancia y aquello pertenecía todo a un pasado al que pocas veces volvía.

Su infancia nunca fue feliz, y su memoria activa comenzaba cuando había entrado a la escuela y conoció otro tipo de personas. Sus amigos y verdadera familia.

Ese era uno de los motivos por los que se sentía molesto, desde que le había preguntado a Remus por Snape y este había reconocido que habían tenido algo, esa molestia no desaparecía. Odiaba que su amigo se hubiera mezclado con la serpiente, el problema es que no sabía a quién estaba celando más. Si a su amigo o a la serpiente, no soportaba verlos a ambos juntos. Ni imaginarlos besándose y mucho menos algo más.

La mera idea le destrozaba el estómago, y había vuelto a pelear con Remus, ¿qué era lo que más le molestaba? Remus podía acostarse con quien quisiera, ellos eran amigos, su único amigo desde los 11 que aún vivía. Remus era la calma en su vida, el único al que daría su vida y por el que daría la suya. ¿Por qué esa molestia?

No quería verse como muchos le decían alguien infantil que no quería compartir.

Remus era su amigo, suyo y Snape era su enemigo, desde siempre. De alguna manera los dos eran algo suyo aunque de modos muy diferentes. Y que hubieran estado juntos le molestaba profundamente.

Desde que había aceptado que ellos fueran a su casa a celebrar el Solsticio por el bien de Harry, había estado dándole vueltas a cómo molestar a Snape, de un modo en el que nadie pudiera reclamarle.

Y se debatía en múltiples opciones cada cual más absurda. No tenía 12 años para ensuciar su cabello y humillarlo en publico, quería encontrar algo que le ayudara a liberar esa rabia que tenía contenida contra él.

Le estudió durante toda la noche, sus ropas negras no eran ni muy elegantes ni pobretonas como había lucido cuando era niño. Su cabello estaba limpio y anudado con una cinta también oscura. Cuando hablaba con Draco su rostro se aligeraba considerablemente; pero cuando le miraba a él mostraba aquella de asco que le había dedicado por años.

No había nadie que le mirara así, nadie como él para mostrarle lo imperfecto que era a sus ojos. Y de nuevo el fuego de su ira se reanimó.

Bebió copa tras copa escuchando a los chicos reír, los gemelos habían sido una buena baza para que el ambiente no fuera tan grueso.

Harry le había pedido poder quedarse esa noche en la casa con Draco para que este pudiera disfrutar de la compañía de su madre un día más.

Aquella sanguijuela plateada tenía a su ahijado obnubilado pero Sirius no tenía corazón para destrozárselo al chico.

Cuando todos se fueron retirando el momento que había estado esperando llegó, Snape se dirigía a la chimenea para volver a Hogwarts.

Acababa de despedirse del Draco y en su rostro no se veía esa mueca de asco que parecía reservar para él.

—¿Te ibas sin despedirte?—le dijo desde la puerta.

—Ahorrémonos la discusión.—Fue lo que le dijo el desgraciado.

Sirius llegó hasta él antes de que pudiera escurrirse como solía hacer. Sirius quería una pelea, y tendría su pelea.

Lo sacó de la chimenea empujándolo con fuerza, ahí estaba su cara, tan desagradable como siempre solía ser para él.

Lo imaginó de otro modo, con su rostro fruncido, pero de un modo muy distinto, de un modo que nunca había sido para él. Aún sujetaba su brazo con fuerza e hizo lo más estúpido e irracional que nunca había hecho.

Estampó su labios sobre los del otro, agarrándolo tan fuerte que sabía le estaba hiriendo. Su beso tan fue brusco, tan lleno de rabia, que cuando el otro le respondió no supo que hacer con ella.

La boca de Snape se movía casi con la misma ferocidad, Sirius abrió la boca y el beso pasó de nivel. Esa ira se había convertido en fuego, un fuego que los iba a quemar pero ninguno de los dos lo iba a parar.

Ambos habían encontrado la venganza perfecta.

 

o0o

 

Harry estaba contento con la fiesta, le había pedido a Sirius quedarse aquella noche para que Draco pudiera estar con su madre a la mañana siguiente.

Narcisa le había pedido a su hijo que fuera a su habitación y mientras tanto Harry había ido a la de los gemelos a ver la nueva colección de Sortilegios Weasley.

Su mente corría hacia el rubio todo el rato, haberle visto tan contento le hacía sentirse bien pero también le había entristecido. Sonaba ridículo pero él también quería eso, quería verlo contento y hablando con él. Quería verlo cómodo mientras conversaban, pero con él no era así.

Tenía su cuerpo, y no había nada que le gustara más. El modo en que Draco se entregaba era como una droga, una droga a la que era adicto. Pero se había descubierto queriendo más, algo más que Draco parecía incapaz de dar. Era poco tiempo y eso se repetía una y otra vez.

Estaba cansado, había bebido demasiado ponche que ahora sabía los gemelos habían condimentado con algo más potente. Se despidió de los chicos, de camino a su habitación pasó por la que la señora Malfoy ocupaba, las voces desde el interior se escuchaban amortiguadas.

Harry miró a ambos lados del pasillo, era una mala idea, una malísima idea, pero quizás pudiera entenderle un poco mejor. Quería llegar a él y era tan difícil.

Sacó una de las orejas extensibles de los Weasley y la coló por debajo de la puerta.

Las voces de los Malfoy llegaron claramente, ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

—... es tan estúpido, es dulce y cariñoso, le he engañado y utilizado, no lo entiendo—escuchó decir a Draco.

—Es un Gryffindor, manejables si les das una causa.—Narcisa parecía conocerlos bien.

—Yo le doy sexo...—dijo Draco con un tono sombrío.

No quería escuchar más, recogió el cachivache y se fue de allí.

Se sentía exactamente así, estúpido. Creía que empezaban a tener algo, algo más. Y Draco solo lo veía como a un imbécil al que podía manejar ofreciéndole su cuerpo.

Y así es como lo vio, cuando Harry le acariciaba con dulzura Draco lo montaba, cuando se quedaba mirándolo queriendo conocer algo más de él, Draco se desnudaba. Sin duda había sabido como manejarlo y él se había dejado manipular.

Qué idiota se sentía, no le bastaba con saber que le había engañado exactamente así desde un inicio. No, él había pensado que podía tener una relación amorosa, que pudieran enamorarse y criar a su hijo en un hogar creado por ambos.

Estúpido pensando en que pasar las fiestas con su madre era un lindo gesto.

Cuando se abrió la puerta y Draco apareció Harry lo miró, tan hermoso como siempre y tan cruel también.

—Desnúdate—le dijo con rabia.

—¿Qué?—dijo Draco sorprendido, no se iba a volver a reír de él, había aprendido.

—Desnúdate, ¿creías que esto te iba a salir gratis?—dijo con rabia Harry—. Sexo es lo que quiero de ti, única y exclusivamente. Yo te doy una noche con tu madre, tú pones el culo.

Si Draco fuera alguien más transparente en ese momento Harry hubiera visto algo dentro de su interior apagándose, pero Harry no lo vio y Draco no lo mostró.

En silencio Draco se desnudó.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, no me he olvidado del Drarry/Harco. Pobres angelitos míos...
> 
> Menudo éxito ha tenido el trío Cissy/Fred/George, me alegro que os gusten tanto como a mí. Se van aproximando peligrosamente.
> 
> ¿Qué me decís de Severus y Sirius? ¿Qué pensará Remus cuando se entere?
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> ¡¡Besos!!


	10. Capítulo 10

Severus despertó sobresaltado, no estaba en su cama y a su lado estaba la última persona con la que hubiera imaginado estar en su vida.

La calma era una de sus virtudes, una calma fingida y estudiada que le había servido para sobrevivir a lo largo de los años.

Pero en ese momento, si Sirius hubiera estado despierto hubiera podido llegar a presenciar un episodio aislado de pánico de Severus Snape.

Sirius dormía plácidamente y Severus se atrevió a mirarlo por primera vez.

Una completa y absoluta locura que a la luz del día no tenía sentido ninguno.

El escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo y la erección que le provocaba el simple recuerdo eran sobrecogedores.

Habían pasado de los furiosos besos, a las manos abrasadoras por todo el cuerpo, devorándose mutuamente.

Miró sus brazos y apartó las sábanas. Había sido el homólogo a una pelea a puños en el sexo. En sus muslos hematomas con los dedos de Sirius que tardarían en irse si no hacía nada con ellos.

Recordó cómo lo había empujado contra la pared en ese beso lleno de rabia que había mutado en duro deseo; soterrado, espeso, y demoledor.

Cómo Sirius lo había cargado a su habitación sin dejar de tocarlo, de morderlo y apretarlo.

En aquella habitación ambos se miraron, un momento de lucidez que duró un instante, un solo pestañeo que Severus pudo haber usado para huir, pero no lo hizo.

Sino que acarició su cuerpo necesitado volviendo completamente loco a Sirius.

Este arrancó la ropa del pelinegro, jirones negros que no pudieron importarle menos en ese momento. Desnudo, ansioso y furioso. Una mezcla tan nueva como adictiva.

Sirius le devoró de rodillas, tragando hasta hacerlo gemir sin control, atacando su ano a la vez de un modo rudo.

Pero Severus no solo no lo había parado cuando lo había tirado contra la cama, sino que le había ordenado más, mucho más.

Incansablemente Sirius había entrado en él, una y otra vez, agarrándolo tan fuerte que pensaba podría colapsar en ese momento.

El recuerdo de su explosivo orgasmo le hizo jadear tapándose los labios en ese momento.

Sirius se movió sin despertarse y Severus se levantó de la cama, con su cuerpo dolorido, su ano lastimado y la sensación viscosa del semen en él.

Era el momento de irse, no era un cobarde, pero eran cosas de las que era mejor no hablar.

Habían tenido sexo, pero eso no significaba que fueran amantes.

Recogió sus ropas y se escabulló en la mañana rumbo a la chimenea sin hacer ruido.

A un paso de dejar Grimmauld place y recuperar su cordura un grito desgarrador se escuchó.

Tras la inicial estupefacción, la luz llegó a su cerebro.

Draco.

 

o0o

 

Narcisa no pudo dormir bien durante toda la noche. Había sido tan feliz de ver a su hijo y verlo tan bien como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

Pero la conversación que habían tenido la dejó preocupada, era imposible que a Draco no le quedaran secuelas tras lo vivido en Malfoy Manor, pero esperaba que comenzara a sanar una vez fuera alejado de las garras de toda aquella locura.

Se había equivocado, al menos en una parte. Con Potter, Draco parecía feliz, había visto las miradas y pequeños gestos de la pareja. Pero el dolor de su hijo era mucho más profundo, mucho más difícil de curar que simplemente alejándolo del peligro.

En su mundo, al que Narcisa había pertenecido toda su vida, solo había algo que importara: las apariencias.

Un velo que ocultaba todo lo demás sobre una apariencia homogénea, no importaba ser algo, solo aparentarlo. No importaba ser feliz, solo dar la imagen de sentirse digno y completo con lo que uno tenía, siempre mejor que el resto.

Ella nunca había cuestionado ese principio, porque jamás sintió que fuera equivocado.

Era la más hermosa de sus hermanas, la esposa de uno de los hombres más importantes de Inglaterra, madre de un precioso niño, y envidiada por toda la sociedad.

¿Qué tenía que aparentar que no fuera verdad?

Cuando toda aquella perfección se resquebrajó. Cuando se cuestionó todo al ver a su hijo entregado y a su marido orgulloso de ello. Su mundo quebró, su velo de apariencias cayó y ella tuvo que levantarlo de nuevo, al menos hasta que pudiera sacar con vida a Draco de aquello.

Pero ella misma había contribuido a educar a Draco bajo esas mismas directrices, perfección, entereza, y sobre todo, jamás mostrar una debilidad. Draco lo había cumplido a rajatabla, pero bajo todo ello guardaba un gran dolor que pudo vislumbrar esa noche.

Externamente no había habido daño, sin embargo este había sido infligido a un nivel más profundo, donde ninguna poción le llegaría.

Podría ver cómo Draco quería ser amado, pero nunca le mostraron manejarse en ello, como pedirlo y como devolverlo. Solo que él tendría todo aquello que deseara por ser quien era.

Siendo sincera ella misma era inexperta en la materia. El amor no era algo que se enseñara en su familia. La lealtad, la entereza y como siempre, las formas habían sido sus enseñanzas como mujer de una familia sangre pura.

Le pidió que confiara en el tiempo, en el modo en el que había visto en el que Harry le trataba y le mirara. Y por una vez en su vida, le aconsejó que hablara con él. Las reglas entre los de su clase eran claras, pero claramente equivocadas. No habían obrado con sinceridad con el chico, pero no significaba que todo fuera falso, era evidente que no lo era.

Draco se fue sonriendo de su habitación y ella se sentía más esperanzada.

Pedía a lo más sagrado que el amor, aquel que Severus había vislumbrado en los ojos de Potter, ayudara a su pequeño.

Harta de dar vueltas en la cama decidió comenzar el día, fue al baño a asearse como todas las mañanas. Draco y Harry se despedirían de ella antes de marcharse pero era aún demasiado temprano para que hubieran despertado.

Tan absorta en sus pensamientos entró al baño sin prestar mayor atención, desabrochando los botones de su camisón para tomar un baño.

Cuando alzó la vista, con el frente de su camisón mostrando sus pálidos pechos de rosados y pequeños pezones fue cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

En la bañera que ella misma iba a llenar había dos jóvenes cuerpos idénticos observándola.

Completamente avergonzada corrió a cubrirse la piel, haciendo que Fred y George se levantaran de los lugares húmedos y jabonosos que habían ocupado hasta el momento.

Narcisa fue incapaz de no mirar la completa desnudez de ambos chicos, y la dureza de ambas entrepiernas.

Como si fuera una única voz ambos hablaron al unísono.

—Ven—dijeron mientras alzaban sus manos en un gesto invitador.

Narcisa no se movió, no podía ir, no debía ir.

Los chicos se acercaban y ella no hizo nada, atrapada por aquella atmósfera húmeda que no había notado antes.

Los cuerpos jóvenes andaban juntos casi pegados por sus caderas como dos siameses, dos siameses demasiado atractivos para ser tan jóvenes.

La mano de uno de ellos, aún no era capaz de identificarlos claramente, acariciaba la piel resbalosa de la cadera de su hermano. Mientras este se estremecía mirándola.

Mano derecha y mano izquierda de los gemelos fueron hasta el inicio del camisón sobre su pecho.

Narcisa no lo había llegado a cerrar. Lo abrieron mostrando lo que ya habían visto, sus pechos llenos y pálidos con ambos pezones completamente erectos en ese momento.

Narcisa no sabía que había dejado de respirar, hasta que tuvo que tomar aire cuando ambos se inclinaron sobre ella y lamieron cada uno uno de sus pezones.

Gimió complacida ante el toque cálido de ambas lenguas a la par, ante los brazos que la rodearon sujetándola y ante sus manos que acabaron acariciando ambas cabezas anaranjadas.

Perdida en un placer que nunca había llegado a experimentar de ese modo, el grito que escuchó creyó que fue el suyo, pero cuando este se repitió se dio cuenta que no era ella.

Su mente salió del vapor del baño y de la lujuria, ese grito era de Draco.

 

o0o

 

Draco despertó sumido en una gran tristeza, aún arropado por el sueño no sabía identificar de donde venía esta, escarbando en la maraña de su cerebro dormido solo sabía que le dolía el corazón.

Cuando el recuerdo apareció, este se estrujó dentro de él.

Recordó la noche anterior, como Harry se mostró tan frío como nunca lo había sido con él.

Confirmando sus más profundas dudas e inseguridades, pero como todo lo malo era mucho más fácil de aceptar que lo bueno.

Una parte de él quería que no fuera cierta, que Harry le quisiera por algo más, que Harry le hubiera perdonado el engaño, que viera lo que él era incapaz de ver ya en sí mismo. Alguien digno.

Pero no había sido así y como si hubiera sido condenado se entregó como otras tantas veces hizo con otro hombre.

Aunque Harry nunca se compararía a la vileza del Señor Oscuro, la herida que dejó fue más profunda.

Con uno nunca hubo esperanza pero con el otro esta había sido pisoteada, y Draco sintió que se lo merecía y que Harry finalmente había despertado del falso sentimiento que parecía tener por él.

¿Podía un corazón físico sentir el dolor del alma? Pues en esos momentos sintió como se partía en dos, atravesando su cuerpo haciéndole gemir de dolor.

A su lado, Harry despertó, pero Draco había dejado cualquier tipo de reflexión, el dolor era real y le atravesaba el cuerpo terminando en su vientre que solo podía sostener.

—Draco, ¿qué te ocurre?—dijo asustado el pelinegro completamente despierto y en alerta.

Pero Draco no podía hablar, no podía casi respirar y un fuerte alarido fue lo que salió de su boca.

Haciendo que todos los habitantes de la casa lo escucharan y corrieran hacia allí.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Después de la noche siempre llega la mañana, y nunca mejor dicho.
> 
> Capítulo desde el punto de vista de los Slytherin, el que viene espero que sea 100% Gryffindor, ya veremos.
> 
> Snack, hola, ¿qué tal? ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte!
> 
> Cissy eres una milf creo que ahora mismo muy envidiada.
> 
> Draco, cosita, ¿por qué todo te pasa a ti?
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Shimi


	11. Capítulo 11

Harry miraba sobresaltado a Draco, este se encontraba doblado sobre sí mismo en la cama.

Trató de calmarlo, pero solo se retorcía de dolor y él se sentía impotente. La puerta de su habitación fue abierta de un solo golpe seco.

Snape los miraba como si Harry estuviera destripando a Draco. Pero rápidamente fue hacia el rubio, y Harry saltó de la cama para ponerse a su lado.

—Desperté al escucharlo gritar, ¿qué le ocurre?—preguntó nervioso, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

Su profesor pasaba su varita una y otra vez por el cuerpo de Draco susurrando hechizos.

En el habitación entraron el resto de habitantes de Grimmauld Place. Harry buscó rápidamente la mirada de Sirius. Estaba completamente perdido, y no sabía qué podía hacer.

Se sentía tan culpable por todo lo que le había dicho la noche anterior a Draco. Estaba dolido por lo que había escuchado, pero tampoco era algo que no hubiera podido intuir.

Así había comenzado, Draco se acostó con él con un fin, y seguía haciéndolo por otro. ¿Su protección? ¿Deuda? ¿Manipulación?

En cualquier caso Draco le estaba dando "algo" que él quería y sentirse herido porque lo hiciera, era estúpidamente infantil.

¿Quería que Draco se acostara con él porque le gustaba? ¿Porque con él se sentía bien, seguro? Quizás no fuera algo que pudiera ocurrir de la noche a la mañana. Pero podría demostrarle al menos sus sentimientos, por más obvio que él creyera estar siendo.

¿Querer aunque no te quisieran? Es algo que un tonto Gryffindor como él estaba dispuesto a hacer.

Sus sonrisas que en los últimos tiempos parecían más sinceras, cuando le buscaba entre la multitud. Quizás la gratitud pudiera convertirse en algo más.

Quizás pudieran ser amigos, quizás pudiera llegar a amarle.

Pero el semblante de Draco y como se movió como un autómata sobre él la noche anterior era algo que había revuelto sus tripas.

¿Perdonaría esas horribles palabras? ¿Sería capaz él de perdonarse a sí mismo?

Harry no era así, Harry no quería ser así.

Y ahora estaba allí impotente viendo como algo estaba afectando a la persona por la que comenzaba a tener sentimientos, y no podía hacer nada. ¿Era el embarazo? ¿Fue su manera de tratarlo? Quería pedirle perdón, pero no era el momento ni el lugar.

—Potter, ven aquí—gritó Snape aunque solo estaba a unos centímetros de él—. Pon tu mano en su vientre

Hizo lo que se le pidió, posó su mano sobre el vientre de Draco, notaba el frío de su piel, la ropa de su pijama había sido levantada. Snape alzó su varita y recitó un hechizo que inmediatamente hizo que Harry se mareara.

Se sentó en la cama confundido, pero notó como Draco se calmaba, así que cuando Sirius estaba por reclamarle a Snape, Harry alzó una mano interrumpiéndolo.

—Draco está bajo mínimos en su magia, un hombre no está hecho para llevar dentro de sí a un feto, es la magia la que lo mantiene ahí—comenzó a explicar Snape a un molesto Sirius.

—Siempre fue mala idea—sentenció su padrino—. No debisteis.

—Ya está hecho—interrumpió Narcisa que parecía no estar dispuesta a aguantar más reclamos por ese lado.

—Necesita tu magia—dijo mirando a Harry.

Él miró hacia el vientre que había bajo su palma, Draco parecía dormido, no había problema. Compartiría su magia con él y su hijo.

 

o0o

 

—Nos vamos a Hogwarts—anunció Snape.

Obviamente iban a hacerlo, pero cuando Sirius escuchó el grito que le despertó no había ni rastro de Snape.

No es que tuviera nada que decirle, pero estaba seguro que el muy cobarde estaba huyendo. El hecho le molestó, se habían acostado, aún olía a él y dudaba que olvidara lo que habían hecho en la vida.

Jamás, y mil veces jamás había pensado que ellos acabarían como lo hicieron. Y aunque empezó guiado por la rabia, había continuado por lo bien que se sentía. Por el deseo llameante que había sentido por él.

Había sido una pelea sumamente placentera, debía tener sus mordidas por su cuerpo pero él también había dejado sus marcas por su piel, y dentro de él, pensó con gusto.

Sí, el sexo había sido placentero, quizás algo más que placentero, cuando lo tenía bajo su cuerpo gimiendo y tomándolo por completo la imagen le resultó cautivadora. Cuando se corrió dentro de él mientras le escuchaba gritar su nombre roto por el placer, fue algo más que genial.

Snape era un polvo bastante bueno, ahora entendía un poco más a Remus.

Igual que vino el pensamiento a su mente, este le molestó, claro que lo entendía. A él le había gustado acostarse con ese hombre que tanto odiaba, pero no le hizo la más mínima gracia imaginarlo del mismo modo con su amigo.

—Voy con vosotros—escuchó a Narcisa hablar.

—No es buena idea—dijo Snape.

—Nada va a hacer que no vaya, Severus.—La mujer no era muy habladora pero en ese momento Sirius se dio cuenta de que nadie iba a hacer que dejara a su hijo, y en cierto modo le pareció bien. Es decir, él haría lo mismo si de Harry se tratara y estar viendo como estaba siendo drenado por Draco en esos momentos no le dejaba nada tranquilo.

—Lo mejor es que vayamos todos—señaló, ganándose una mirada iracunda del pocionista. Si tenía claro ir, después de eso, aún más. Ese hombre tenía algo que le hacía querer molestarlo continuamente. Se diría infantil sino fuera por lo que había pasado la noche anterior en el culmen de la discusión, a pesar de la situación, del problema entre manos se imaginó follándose a Snape en Hogwarts y tuvo un problema más que incómodo en la entrepierna.

—Ya estoy mejor.—La voz de Draco los sorprendió a todos—Para—dijo quitando la mano de Harry de su cuerpo.

Su ahijado lo miraba lleno de una culpabilidad que antes no había estado allí. Sirius quería proteger a Harry pero reconocía que el joven Malfoy se veía realmente mal por lo que decidió dejarlo por esa vez.

 

o0o

 

Fred y George miraban la escena desde fuera. Malfoy se veía hecho mierda y la cara de Harry tampoco era nada agradable de ver, pero ambos solo tenían ojos para Narcisa.

La habían saboreado en sus bocas y lo que había comenzado como un simple interés por la mujer, estaba rayando la obsesión.

Era hermosa, de eso no cabía duda, pero no era solo eso. Era fuerte y frágil en un mismo punto, sus ojos grises al mirarlos decían muchas cosas sin palabras. Ellos no tenían gran experiencia en mujeres pero algo les decía que esta no era igual a las chicas que ellos habían conocido.

Fred miró a su hermano, siempre se había sentido celoso de compartirlo. No entendía el concepto de individualidad entre ellos, sencillamente no era correcto. Y más que nunca se dio cuenta de ello cuando lo vio ir al baile de los Tres Magos con Angelina. Definitivamente no le gustó. Su hermano era suyo, y él de su hermano. Como una verdad absoluta.

Habían compartido chica, pero aún así, Fred había sentido celos de sus manos sobre George.

Con Narcisa, no había sentido eso. No había sentido el peligro de perder a George, había sido tan breve que casi no le había dado tiempo de procesarlo realmente.

George miraba a Fred, su hermano era muy posesivo con él. Y no iba a negar que disfrutaba de ese sentimiento. No se había dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien en el modo en el que se relacionaban hasta que Angelina se lo mostró. Cuando se dio cuenta, de que quizás lo que ambos tenían iba más allá de una simple conexión gemelar, a George no le produjo rechazo. Es más, era como tenía que ser, sin más. A George le gustaban las mujeres, sin duda, pero compartirlas con Fred era la única ecuación en la que estas podían entrar.

Su prioridad era Fred, su imán era Fred, su vida era Fred. Y desde que habían llegado a esa casa el punto de gravitación había sufrido un pequeño revés.

Narcisa Malfoy, no era ninguna niña de colegio, de hecho podría ser la madre de ambos. Esa imagen no casaba con la que apenas habían vivido hacía solo un momento.

Recordaba el sabor de su piel tibia en los labios, y los labios idénticos de Fred succionando a la vez.

George quería más, y sabía que su gemelo también. Rara vez habían gustado ambos de la misma persona. La habían compartido, y se daba cuenta de que era más porque Fred no le dejaría solo y porque George sin él no quería hacerlo.

Pero la mujer les excitaba a ambos, los miraba a ambos, y ambos la querían poseer del mismo modo.

Notó la mano de Fred en su cintura en esa pose que ambos compartían en la intimidad. No necesitaban hablar para entenderse, pero sí tocarse para reconfortarse.

En ese momento la rubia los miró, había confusión, preocupación y culpa en su mirada.

Se iba y ellos no querían perder el avance que habían conseguido.

Cuando la mujer abandonó la habitación ellos la siguieron.

 

o0o

 

Remus estaba débil, a pesar de tomar la poción matalobos la transformación destrozaba su cuerpo. Rompía sus huesos y rasgaba sus músculos. La bestia que vivía en él renacía de su cuerpo mutilado, aunque gracias a la poción de Severus, el hombre dominaba la mente del lobo.

No atacaría pero sus instintos eran los del animal, los ojos eran los del animal. Y los deseos, los deseos eran los del animal. El lobo tenía hambre y tenía deseos de correr, deseos de rasgar y tenía deseos de aullar a la luna. Hacía meses que no salía de su habitación a darle a la bestia lo que necesitaba. Pero en los últimos tiempos un deseo más fuerte era el que destrozaba al lobo, una figura humana de intensos ojos negros, Snape en el auge de su éxtasis. Aquel deseo que como hombre podía dominar como bestia lo destrozaba.

Sabía que no estaba en Hogwarts sino en Grimmauld Place. Y el lobo aulló de dolor, pues sabía que un día el motivo de su retirada aparecería y él tendría que abandonarlo todo.

En un cuenco había dejado preparado una poción sedante, no quería verlo más, no quería que el lobo le mostrara lo que ya no iba a ser suyo.

Cuando despertó desnudo y dolorido, escuchó que llamaban a su puerta.

Gracias a la poción esos eran los únicos síntomas que sufría ahora, dolor muscular y cansancio. Su cuerpo dejó de amanecer lacerado.

Al otro lado de la puerta el hombre de sus pesadillas. Severus Snape.

Pero su rostro era tan diferente a aquel que había visto la noche anterior que se asustó.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Draco necesita la magia de Harry—dijo resumiendo demasiado algo que Remus sabía era más complejo.

—¿Y qué más?—preguntó.

—No sé si será suficiente, es demasiado pronto.

—Dame cinco minutos e iremos a tu despacho—pidió Remus, pocas veces había visto tan preocupado a Severus, el pocionista se estaba marchando cuando Remus lo olió, los días previos y posteriores a su transformación su olfato era muy agudo.

Lo olió, lo olió y algo se quebró, no fue su corazón aunque no estaba seguro que no acabara así. Fue la puerta del armario que había abierto para tomar su ropa y vestirse. Fue la realidad rasgando su cordura. Fue Sirius en la piel de Severus.

Cerró la puerta con magia, dejando sorprendido a Severus, ocultándole la rabia y el dolor que iba a comenzar a sufrir, su propia profecía había comenzado y el lobo ensordeció su cerebro con sus aullidos.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡He vuelto! 
> 
>  
> 
> Capítulo desde el punto de vista Gryffindor. Harry iba a acabar arrepintiéndose profundamente, porque Harry es mi Mary Sue todo perfecto y maravillo. Y ya está jajajajaja.
> 
>  
> 
> Qué ganas tenía de volver a publicar, aunque me traiga de cabeza la historia. 
> 
>  
> 
> Lo único que os puedo decir es ... Hasta el miércoles que viene!
> 
> Besos, Shimi.


	12. Capítulo 12

Narcisa estaba al lado de Draco, no fue llevado a la enfermería sino a los aposentos que compartía con Harry.

Ahora estaba durmiendo, y ella no dejaba de pensar en el sufrimiento que estaba por venir. Severus y ella lo sabían, pero no habían esperado que fuera tan pronto.

Se sentía tan culpable, culpable por no proteger a su propio hijo como toda madre debía hacer. Culpable por aquellas medidas desesperadas que habían tomado. Culpable por ser la culpable de tanto sufrimiento. Culpable por estar allí y no poder dejar de pensar en dos chicos pelirrojos.

La habían interceptado cuando iba a su habitación a vestirse y empacar algunas cosas.

La habían acorralado entre los dos, solo unos niños pero una cabeza más altos que ella, dos pares de brazos que la acercaron a ellos y la besaron.

No era el momento, no cuando su hijo había sufrido una crisis en su magia.

Se sentía culpable porque se dejó besar, porque se aferró a ellos y eso estaba mal.

—Vuelve.—Le pidieron con una sola voz. Y su mente era incapaz de abandonarlos a pesar de no ser nada suyo.

Fuera de esa casa, fuera de su reclusión todo era tan absurdo, ¿es que se había vuelto loca?

—Harry—escuchó que susurraba en sueños su hijo mientras iba despertando poco a poco.

Harry se había ido con Severus por petición de este. El rostro del muchacho era de auténtica preocupación, la conversación que había mantenido con su hijo la noche anterior le dejó claro que Draco comenzaba a sentir algo muy fuerte por él.

Se alegraba por ello, a pesar de todo, de la rigidez en su educación, de su capa de frialdad, a pesar de haberse unido a él para protegerlo. Que el amor pudiera surgir entre ellos era algo que no habían barajado. Algo demasiado bueno en ese escenario tan desolador en el que se habían movido.

Pero también vio como la máscara que ella misma le había enseñado a armar a Draco caía. Mostrándole a un ser herido tan profundamente que se creía indigno de recibir cualquier tipo de amor.

Esa esperanza que había visto en el fondo de sus ojos cuando había hablado de Harry, pequeña pero constante, hoy había desaparecido. No sabía si había sido por el embarazo o algo más que hubiera sucedido. Pero Draco parecía completamente diferente a la noche anterior.

—Fue con Snape a elaborar una poción que pueda ayudarte con el bebé.—No iba a volver a mentir a su hijo. —¿Ha pasado algo?

La mirada esquiva le dejaba claro que sí, había pasado algo. Pero también que Draco no iba a hablar, cuando la puerta se abrió y apareció Harry, el ambiente se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Era reacia a dejar a Draco solo, se le notaba incómodo en presencia de Harry. Algo había pasado, y la cara de culpabilidad, no solo de preocupación, era manifiesta en el moreno.

—Draco—susurró—, necesito hablar contigo.

Un leve temblor en el cuerpo de su hijo y Narcisa no pensaba moverse de allí.

—Madre, por favor, déjanos solos—pidió sin mirarla.

—Draco...—Preocupada acariciaba su hombro.

Pero su hijo no volvió a hablar solo se dedicó a alisar una y otra vez una pequeña porción de sus sábanas.

Ella se levantó de la silla que había ocupado desde que llegara. Y miró con recelo a Potter, pero él no la miraba, estaba completamente concentrado en Draco.

—Cuidado.—Fueron las palabras que susurró al estar a su lado, era una amenaza pero también era una súplica.

Cerró la puerta tras ella, Draco no solo necesitaba su magia, necesitaba quererse y que ese chico le correspondiera.

 

o0o

 

Severus estaba elaborando pociones para Draco, las había estudiado, las tenía clasificadas para cuando llegara el momento. Pero el momento se había adelantado demasiado. Sabía que el bebé tendría que ser prematuro, pero aquello era inviable. Tenía que aguantar dentro de Draco dos meses más, como mínimo.

Y necesitaba a Potter como fuente extra de magia.

Se había llevado al muchacho de allí, no solo porque iba a necesitar una muestra de su sangre, y de su magia. Sino porque el nivel de ansiedad dentro de la habitación era elevado, eso no iba a ayudar a Draco en nada.

Quizás otro motivo extra era que sin Potter de por medio la tensión en ese laboratorio podía acabar en sangre, no le cabía la más mínima duda.

Y temía que iba a ser la suya. Cuando Black le besó, o quizás fuera más preciso decir cuando le atacó con su boca, aquello ascendió a problema grave.

Severus odiaba a Black, por quién era, por quién había sido y por a quién tenía. Y esa persona estaba allí, más peligroso que los otros tres magos juntos.

Un hombre lobo marcando su territorio no era algo que desdeñar, y él lo había hecho, olvidando que con quien se había acostado era con su amor platónico. Una parte de él se había regocijado.

"Estúpido, ¿por qué me dejaste para ir a rondarle a él? ¿A alguien que nunca te valoró y te dará lo que yo puedo darte?"

Esa había sido la idea, pero un sentimiento de culpa, tan diferente al que había cargado por años, llenó ese regocijo inicial.

Severus no deseaba ningún mal a Remus, nunca se lo había deseado.

Remus lo sabía, no le cabía la más mínima duda, y aunque ahora parecía calmado, no había sido así cuando Sirius había estado en la habitación.

Ahora Remus y él estaban solos, trabajando en la poción. Harry se acababa de marchar y parte de la tensión había vuelto.

Ningún momento iba a ser bueno, pensó. Quería sacarlo, solo centrarse en Draco.

—Remus—inició una de las conversaciones más complicadas de su vida. Era un espía, el doble juego era su arte, la ambigüedad. Por lo que una verdad completa era más difícil de sacar.

—Lo sé.—Fue la contestación escueta del castaño—Hueles a él... sigamos con la poción, todo está bien.

Hubiera sido creíble si el cuchillo en su mano no estuviera clavándose en la tabla, si le estuviera mirando y si alguna de esas palabras hubieran sido ciertas.

Remus tendría olfato pero él tenía talento para detectar mentiras. Dejó lo que estaba haciendo lanzando un hechizo para que la poción se removiera sola.

—No volverá a pasar—aseguró, pero lo que menos esperaba era aquella sonrisa torcida, no en Remus.

—Pasará, créeme.—Y siguió cortando, más tranquilo de lo que lo estaba Severus.

No pasaría, nunca más. Aquello no había sido nada, un tipo diferente de discutir, pero no diferenciaba algo entre ellos.

—No...

No pudo acabar su frase cuando la puerta se abrió, Black entró más rápido de lo esperado.

—Harry se ha ido—dijo molesto Severus, no lo quería allí. No valía de nada allí. Y Remus volvía a estar tenso—. Vete.

—Está con Draco, y no voy a ir a ningún sitio.—Siempre desafiando, siempre queriendo imponer su opinión como si a alguien le importara.

—Fuera de mi laboratorio—dijo tan enfadado que el caldero dejó de ser removido por su magia.

—Si él se queda, yo me quedo—desafió, pero ya no le miraba a él sino a Remus. Era del todo incomprensible y Severus no estaba para chiquilladas.

—Black, eres imbécil, esto es importante...

—Me iré—dijo a su espalda Remus—. Lo que queda por hacer no necesita de mi presencia.

Severus ya no sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero no quería que se fuera. Prefería a un hombre lobo furioso, que a Sirius Black de nuevo.

Cuando ambos amigos ocuparon el mismo lugar, Severus, por primera vez se dio cuenta que la tensión no era para con él. Era entre ellos, era algo de lo que estaban hablando sin palabras. Y Remus perdió, aquello le molestó.

Remus no merecía perder ante Black, fuera lo que ambos estuvieran luchándose.

Cuando se fue por primera vez vio algo que nunca había visto en el moreno. Arrepentimiento, incluso dolor. Pensó que iría tras su único amigo vivo. Pero el hombre se recompuso y volvió a mirarle.

Le sostuvo la mirada largo rato. Pensó que le diría algo, podía notar cómo las palabras estaban en sus labios contenidos. Pero se giró y se fue.

Severus respiró aliviado, un único pensamiento cruzó su mente. Si se hubiera acercado hubieran sido sus labios y no sus palabras las que le hubieran atacado. Y eso empezaba a ser peor que cualquier enfrentamiento que hubieran tenido antes. Porque Severus lo deseó.

Volvió a sus pociones, a Draco y a su soledad. Fuera de Black, fuera de Lupin, fuera de todos.

 

o0o

 

Harry le estaba mirando y Draco aunque este estuviera más pendiente del doblez de la sábana notaba sus ojos sobre él.

El silencio era espeso, quería verle y a la vez ojalá no tuviera que verlo más.

Pero estaba allí, y por lo que él llevaba dentro no iba a irse de su vida con facilidad.

—Lo siento.—Fueron las palabras que escuchó, pero no fueron suficientes para que levantara la mirada.

Era estúpido, tendría que volver a mirarle cuando le diera su magia. Cuando quisiera de él lo que le había dejado claro la noche anterior.

Sus manos temblaron sobre la tela blanca.

—Draco, lo siento—volvió a repetir. Oía la culpabilidad en su voz, pero Draco era incapaz de alzar los ojos, perdido en un recuerdo, uno que le hizo sentir insignificante. Una brizna de esperanza destrozada entre los dedos de otra persona.

Una y otra vez, entre los dedos de su padre cuando abrió la puerta de los aposentos de Voldemort, cuando este lo acarició haciéndolo sentir sucio como nunca antes. Cuando su padre no escuchó sus súplicas, cuando desesperado cedió al plan que ahora le hacía llevar a un ser dentro de sí. Cuando Harry Potter, ese que ahora le pedía perdón, le había hecho comprender que nada cambiaría y él lo había aceptado.

Y aquella aceptación quemaba en su interior, roto y sujetando los pedazos que quedaban. No quería mirarle pues no es que no confiara en Harry, es que no confiaba en que sus ojos no le traicionaran y mostrara todo el dolor que traía dentro.

¿Perdonarle? ¿Qué se suponía qué debía perdonarle? Harry había dicho en voz alta lo que él había imaginado, ni más ni menos. Pero aún así, dolía, mierda. Draco quería más, y no era algo que en su pasado hubiera ansiado. No era su poder, incluso su respeto. Era esa otra cosa que llevaba días sintiendo cada vez más fuerte.

Cuando decidió mirar a Harry, su rostro era de completa angustia.

—Lo que dije anoche, lo dije movido por la estupidez, por querer algo de ti que quizás no puedas darme. Fui cruel, fui mezquino y disfruté siéndolo.—Harry no hablaba, Harry vomitaba desde su interior—Y me di asco a mí mismo. Nunca imaginé que pudiera ser capaz de eso, no tenía derecho, Draco. Nunca más haré algo así.

¿Asco de sí mismo? Conocía esa sensación a la perfección.

Le miraba cada vez más cerca, Harry tenía unos ojos verdes tan expresivos que la angustia los transformaba, era sincero.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?—Una idea, un cabo suelto al que agarrarse.

Las mejillas de Harry enrojecieron y Draco, a pesar de todo se sorprendió. Lidiar con todo esto le estaba costando. Se sentía agotado, triste y esperanzado.

—Más.

—¿Más qué?

—Más de ti.

Draco desvió la mirada, quizás no quisiera escuchar a qué se refería. Pero Harry no se iba a ir, esa había sido la idea desde el inicio. ¿Su trampa iba a ser su condena?

—¿Podríamos empezar de nuevo? ¿Podríamos tratar de ser amigos?—pidió el moreno.

¿Amigos? ¿Por qué lo sintió como un golpe? Recordaba cuando quiso ser su amigo, pero ahora se dio cuenta de que eso no bastaba.

Harry estaba a su lado y él de nuevo enfocado en las sábanas.

¿Amigos?

—Te usé—se sorprendió diciendo. Pero odiaba la situación, ¿amigos? Él había engañado a Harry desde un inicio y este le ofrecía su amistad. Ese era uno de los puntos que le hacían saberse indigno de él.

—Lo sé.—Se sentó al borde de la cama.

—¿Y ya está?—Draco no era bueno disculpándose, solo había aprendido a atacar en su vida.

—No podemos cambiar el pasado.—Se encogió de hombros.

—Eres imbécil—bufó molesto.

—Bastante—sonrió cabizbajo Harry.

—¿Yo te engaño, te hago casarte, ser padre contra tu voluntad... te uso para protegerme... y tú ¿me perdonas?

Draco no podía entenderlo, pero no significaba que no quisiera que Harry dijera a todo que sí.

Este lo miraba, parecía triste pero aún decidido. Un mundo entre ellos, un mundo entre su mente y la de Harry. Un mundo de incomprensión.

—¿Por qué?—Esa era la pregunta que se había hecho desde el principio. Más allá del deseo que vio aquella primera noche es su mirada, en sus manos. Más allá de las noches que habían compartido desde entonces. ¿Solo era su famosa nobleza? ¿Solo Harry Potter salvando a alguien como siempre hacía?

En ese ¿por qué? Habían implícitos más sentimientos de los que era capaz de preguntar.

—No puedo culparte—contestó Harry—. No digo que yo lo hubiera hecho así—Alzó una ceja—, pero sí, conozco la desesperación por huir de algo, sé el dolor de ser usado y denigrado a algo que no crees merecer. ¿No suele decirse que las cosas no son como empiezan sino como acaban?

Draco le miraba, en sus palabras había dolor, un recuerdo del pasado. Se dio cuenta que en realidad conocía poco de esa persona de la que había estado obsesionado desde antes de conocerse.

—¿Crees que podríamos ser amigos? Ser desde este momento sinceros el uno con el otro—pidió de nuevo.

Sinceros, si tuviera que ser sincero tendría que abrir su corazón, su alma, y esta estaba tan rota que temía ponerla en otras manos. ¿Pero, qué opciones tenía? ¿Qué opciones quería? Aquel chico que salvo la noche anterior solo le había ayudado desde que todo aquello empezó, que le pedía algo que siempre había anhelado. ¿Sería suficiente? Algo le decía que no, pero que de momento era algo que podía manejar.

Asintió, un sí que no había llegado a dar en toda su vida, tan distinto a aquel en el que habían comprometido sus vidas y sus magias. Un sí diferente y lleno de un nuevo significado.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta rompiendo la atmósfera íntima que se había creado.

Antes de abrir, Harry se acercó a él y besó su mejilla. Un gesto pequeño, nada comparado a lo que habían compartido antes, un gesto de cariño, un gesto de perdón. ¿Amigos? Sí, quería ser amigo de Harry Potter.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me hace tan feliz que sea miércoles y que haya actualización ^^
> 
> Hasta la semana que viene.
> 
> Shimi.


	13. Capítulo 13

Sirius acabó tras Remus cuando este salió del laboratorio de Snape. Por un momento hubiera atacado a su amigo; por un momento perdió el punto en la situación; por un momento pensó lanzarse sobre Snape, que estaba allí parado entre calderos con su mirada tan dura. Quería hacerlo blando de nuevo, quería que dijera su nombre tan alto que todos lo escucharan.

Pero no lo hizo, recobrando un mínimo de cordura fue tras Remus, su amigo, el único ancla que le quedaba en la vida.

Pero no por nada el licano fue un merodeador, si no quería ser encontrado no lo sería. Remus no quería hablar con él, motivos tendría, y tenía claro que eran los mismos por los que hubiera empezado una pelea a mordidas con él.

Hacía frío, pero el sol estaba fuera y Sirius caminó hasta las orillas del Lago Negro. Aquel lugar evocaba en él viejos recuerdos. Donde James, Peter, Remus y él mismo vivían los días al límite. Reían, soñaban e imaginaban sus vidas una vez salieran de allí. Lo que no se habían dado cuenta es que esas ansias por crecer y conocer el mundo real, fuera a ser tan duro.

Peter, cuánto odio por él había sentido desde su pequeña celda. Su amigo que fue un mezquino traidor, el gusano dentro de la manzana. Confiaron en él hasta el último momento. El cambio de guardián fue su idea, él y sus estúpidas ideas.

Hacía tiempo que no pensaba en ello, ya sabía por los psicomagos que le habían obligado a visitar, que la culpa no era suya. No fue quien los asesinó, nadie sabía hasta qué profundidad habían perdido a Peter ni desde cuándo. Pero una parte de sí mismo sabía que el más bajo de los cuatro siempre les iba a la zaga. Siempre un paso por detrás. ¿Fue su culpa no darse cuenta de ello?

La culpa era una vieja compañera en su vida, desde niño cuando sus ideas se alejaron de los ideales de su familia, cuando estos le miraban llenos de reproche por avergonzarlos. Creía haber huido de ella cuando por fin encontró su vida más allá de esos muros. Cuando James y él hicieron planes para ser aurores. Cuando Remus quería seguir estudiando y poder ayudar a los de su especie. Todos se olvidaron de Peter, de sus sueños, era incapaz de recordar si alguna vez tuvo alguno. Pero la guerra llegó de golpe, haciéndolos protagonistas y defensores de aquel pequeño niño marcado antes de nacer.

Fue ahí donde conoció realmente el significado de la culpa, durante 12 años. Día y noche; culpa y odio; culpa y venganza; culpa y locura.

Tiró una piedra al lago, aquel estúpido gesto siempre le había calmado. A pesar de aún estar el sol fuera, la superficie siempre oscura hacía gala a su nombre.

—Es más divertido cuando el calamar gigante participa—escuchó a su espalda. El colegio estaba prácticamente solo en esas fechas, incluso algunos profesores volvían a sus hogares pero no le extrañó escuchar la voz del viejo Dumbledore a su espalda—. Guardo huellas en mi frente de aquella vez—Mostró una pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla mientras sonreía.

Sirius sonrió, ese hombre de apariencia excéntrica era uno de los más grandes magos que había conocido. Debería ser ejemplo de que las apariencias engañaban.

Un fogonazo en su mente de Snape derretido le trajo otro ejemplo de apariencias.

Le dio uno de los guijarros en sus manos a Dumbledore y este lanzó la piedra en un perfecta línea que rebotó tres veces sobre la superficie del agua negra.

—Vienen tiempos difíciles, Sirius.—La facilidad de ese hombre de estar hablando de cosas intrascendentes a pasar a asuntos de absoluta gravedad era impresionante.

Pero cualquiera que hubiera pasado un tiempo con él sabía que era su modo de ser, de ver la vida, y a veces admiraba esos cambios de registros instantáneos. Para él era muy difícil salir de la rabia y el dolor cuando estos anidaban en su interior.

Pero lo que decía era cierto, Voldemort estaba reclutando a los suyos, no había duda de que más tarde o temprano buscaría de nuevo a Harry. Aquella maldita profecía que le señalaba como su único rival había sellado el destino de los dos. Injusto, tan injusto que su ahijado tuviera ese peso en los hombros. Con gusto recogería todo eso y lo podría en los suyos.

Sirius era leal hasta la médula, o al menos eso era lo que había pensado hasta que tuvo a Remus y Snape en la misma habitación.

—¿Cuál es nuestro plan?—preguntó despejando esos sentimientos en busca de soluciones.

—Proteger a Draco es fundamental ahora mismo.—Sirius se volteó a mirarlo. Harry estaba siendo drenado para que ese hijo de mortífago no acabara consumido. ¿Qué más debían hacer por él?—Sirius, Harry lo va a necesitar ¿o es que acaso no has visto la unión que han formado en tan poco tiempo?

—Son jóvenes, a esa edad se confunden las cosas.—Intentó mediar a favor de Harry, con 16 años uno piensa que el amor que siente es el único y lo más importante de su vida, él tenía esa sensación desde siempre aunque nunca lo hubiera conocido de primera mano.

—Todos necesitamos luz en la oscuridad, tú también, no desprecies los sentimientos que están surgiendo.

Viejo chiflado siempre hablando como si fueran acertijos, siempre mirando debajo de tus palabras, siempre arrastrando lo que no querías mostrar.

—Harry es fuerte, realmente fuerte porque es flexible, se adapta a las circunstancias como estas vienen. Año tras año salva los obstáculos en su camino y sale fortalecido de ellos. Este, es diferente, necesita tu apoyo, Sirius.

Sirius asintió, no había conocido a nadie como Harry, no más que un niño a sus ojos, pero que había tenido que convertirse en hombre en demasiadas ocasiones, y siempre había vencido, solo que él no pensaba que fueran victorias, en todas perdía algo.

—Sé que lo que te pido es complicado para ti—continuó el anciano—, pero Harry te ve como el padre que nunca tuvo. Necesita tu aprobación y tu consejo. No le hagas elegir en estos momentos, apóyale.

Esa era la parte más difícil de todas, le costaba apoyar que Harry fuera usado una y otra vez para fines mayores, salvar al mundo, salvar a Malfoy. Sus instintos le pedían que lo retirara de todo eso, y Dumbledore le pedía que se uniera.

—Es demasiada carga, Albus—confesó—. No es justo que él tenga que cargar con todo esto.

—Pocas veces las circunstancias son justas, hijo.

—Enfrentemos nosotros a Voldemort, acabemos con él, dejemos a los niños a un lado—pidió de nuevo, no era la primera vez.

—Sirius, ¿crees que si pudiera hacerlo no hubiera destruido a Tom hace años?—En sus palabras había pesar—Desde el día que la profecía fue dicha, sellaron su destino, una magia poderosa, magia en la que nosotros solo podemos apoyar, enseñar y guiar. Eso es lo que te pido.

—Siento que he fallado a James.—El nombre en sus labios quemaba, y cuando miraba a Harry le veía tan claramente que se sentía culpable. Esa vieja amiga nunca se iba, ¿cierto?

—La única manera de fallarle, de fallarles, es dejando a Harry sin nuestro apoyo ahora.

Lo que Dumbledore le pedía no era apoyo para Harry, no solo eso, era apoyar una relación en la que no creía. Un engaño y una ilusión, pero hasta él mismo veía cómo brillaba su ahijado al mirar a Draco. Habría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta.

—Está bien—claudicó Sirius.

 

o0o

 

Harry estaba en la habitación que Draco y él compartían, este había vuelto a caer dormido y Harry era incapaz de apartarse de su lado. Verlo dormir tranquilo, sin el dolor que parecía no abandonar nunca sus ojos era tranquilizador.

Le había propuesto amistad, tuvo que reírse un poco de sí mismo. Primero casados, y después amigos. Sin duda habían empezado todo aquello por el tejado, pero podía decir que tras la tormenta de sus sentimientos encontraba calma en esas palabras.

Amigos, sin poderlo evitar acarició un mechón de su rubio cabello. Lo había tenido entre sus dedos muchas veces, pero no de ese modo. Sus destinos habían quedado ligados, sus ojos bajaron al nexo de unión que siempre tendrían. Aquel pequeño ser que estaba reclamando más magia de la que Draco podía ofrecerle. Su hijo o hija, era un tema sobre el que había preferido no pensar porque era incapaz de entenderlo. Hasta ese momento no había sido realmente consciente de que una vida se estaba fraguando en su interior, a pesar de conocer el cuerpo de Draco a la perfección. El calor que le producían los recuerdos era grande, pero también la preocupación.

Obviamente deseaba a Draco, no iba a mentirse, le deseaba constantemente, cuando sonreía quedamente y cuando sus ojos ocultaban tormentas, cuando dormía como ahora o hablaba con otra persona.

Su solo pensamiento excitaba a Harry, pero la mano que se apoyaba en el leve abultamiento del vientre de Draco le traía a la realidad.

Posó su mano sobre él, Draco se removió levemente pero volvió a quedar dormido. No podía sentir nada más que la firmeza de su piel, debía ser realmente pequeño, pero estaba vivo y les necesitaba.

Una vez pudo disculparse, hallar la paz que necesitaba, enterrar esa parte oscura y viscosa que había visto en él. Pudo pensar en algo más, en ese pequeño ser al que habían gestado del modo más inverosímil posible. Acarició el vientre de Draco suavemente, y este pareció relajarse bajo la caricia.

Notaba la conexión, notaba la magia, como un receptor, un vaso vacío que iba llenándose de a poco.

A Draco le había hecho una promesa, la amistad para Harry era algo muy elevado, escaso y precioso, algo que no traicionaría nunca. Le miró, sus largas pestañas que se movían levemente siguiendo el rumbo de sus sueños.

Allá abajo una nueva promesa, ahora más real que nunca. Supo algo claramente, algo sobre lo que no había pensado realmente hasta el momento. Ese ser que allí habitaba, protegido y vulnerable. Por él iban a suceder muchas cosas, por él sabía que iba a dar más de lo que nunca había pensado tener.

Una suave descarga, una absorción de su magia, estaba allí y quería vivir.

—Se siente bien cuando lo tocas.—Miró hacia arriba, Draco parecía somnoliento pero tranquilo.

—¿Lo sientes?

—Ayer fue la primera vez, pero le gusta cuando haces eso.

Harry acarició el vientre de Draco sobre la ropa, estaba allí.

Y el rubio hizo algo que le tomó por sorpresa, apartó la tela de su piel mostrándola pálida y suave como tan bien recordaba. Un pequeño trozo de su piel y Harry sentía la sangre hervir. Un poco más abajo y sería imposible contenerse. Le miró avergonzado, pero quería ser sincero con él.

Notó el rubor en las mejillas de Draco, estaba claro que en esa misma situación pocas horas antes Harry se hubiera lanzado contra él, le hubiera devorado. Pero solo colocó su palma sobre su vientre aún demasiado plano.

—¿No debería notársete?—preguntó algo preocupado.

—Severus dice que es muy pequeño, pero comenzará a crecer en breve, yo sí noto los cambios.

Ambos estaban absortos contemplando las caricias de Harry sobre el vientre de Draco.

—¿Alguna vez deseaste ser padre?—preguntó Harry. Él no había pensado nunca en ello. En su niñez tristemente la figura paterna no había sido un ejemplo que hubiera querido seguir.

Siempre había deseado tener una familia que lo quisiera y a la que le importase. No que le necesitaran, no que lucharan junto a él, eso también. Que le quisieran solo por ser Harry. Pero nunca se imaginó a sí mismo como padre y le costaba hacerlo.

—Eso es algo que va implícito en ser el heredero de una familia sangre pura, ¿no?—Se encogió de hombros mirando la mano de Harry.

—La verdad es que no lo sé, yo crecí en una familia muggle, y no me consideran miembro de ella—dijo por primera vez en su vida en voz alta—. Yo tampoco a ellos.

Tras un silencio incómodo, Draco habló.

—No sé si es solo en mi familia, aunque me temo que no, pero no es fácil seguir muchos de sus estándares—confesó Draco.

—Puede que él tenga una mejor oportunidad.—Sonrió triste mirando la piel tersa bajo su mano.

—¿Crees que es un niño?—preguntó sorprendido Draco.

La verdad es que siempre que pensaba en su hijo, visualizaba a un varón, era algo que ni siquiera se había planteado.

—Sea niño o niña, lo querré con todo mi corazón, eso es lo único que creo—dijo sincero.

—¿No sé si sabré ser así?—confesó el rubio.

—¿Así cómo?

—¿Buen padre?

—Bueno, no sé si te refieres a ser cariñoso, protector y sufrir como he visto a los señores Weasley. En cualquier caso, podemos aprender juntos.

—Eso suena bien.

Harry sonrió ante la suave sonrisa de Draco, ser amigos, se recordó. Ser amigos.

El problema es que mientras más conocía de su antiguo rival, más caía en un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado.

—Duerme, se te nota cansado—dijo apartando la mano de su vientre y levantándose de la cama en la que había acabado sentándose.

Draco asintió, lo mejor es que lo dejara solo, paseara y no pensara más en la necesidad constante de estar a su lado como si Draco fuera una luz gigante y él una polilla.

—¿Te vas?—preguntó el rubio cuando Harry iba hacia la puerta.—Mi magia... mi magia está más estable cuando estás cerca, el bebé...

No es que necesitara muchas excusas para quedarse, pero a esa iba a agarrarse y estamparse contra la luz, sonrió al imaginarse como una enorme polilla con gafas. Si Draco le miraba así de contento por volver a su lado, se estamparía con cualquier luz, una y otra vez.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡Hoy es miércoles!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Un capítulo tranquilo, son más aceptaciones que acciones en sí, pero antes de hacer a veces hay que aceptar. 
> 
> Espero leeros,  nos volvemos a ver el próximo miércoles.
> 
> Besos, Shimi.


	14. Capítulo 14

La normalidad de las clases y los alumnos que habían vuelto tras las vacaciones hacía parecer que nada había pasado.

Draco seguía débil, pero con la poción que Severus le suministraba diariamente podía realizar una vida normal.

Normal tanto como podía esperarse dadas las circunstancias. Seguía una estricta rutina, la mayor parte del día la pasaba con sus compañeros de casa, como siempre. Pero sus ojos no dejaban de volar hacia Harry, la relación que habían llevado desde que volvieron era tranquila. Si obviaba que no podía dejar de mirarlo cuando no estaba cerca de él, que espiaba cada uno de sus gestos, que su corazón latía de más cuando sus miradas se encontraban.

Amigos, tan extraño, pero llevadero.

Cuando volvían al dormitorio que compartían, Harry le abrazaba, su vientre estaba creciendo pero aún podía ocultarlo con sus túnicas. La magia que necesitaba para asistir a las clases y realizar cualquier hechizo le dejaba agotado.

En aquel pequeño contacto que tenían a diario recargaba algo más que su magia, pero estaba bien así. Manejar aquello era más sencillo que la vorágine en la que habían estado sumergidos antes. Hablaban de las clases, de sus recuerdos. Sabía que Harry estaba haciendo un esfuerzo considerable por llevar a cabo su promesa de ser amigos. Esos momentos, donde compartían su día era todo lo que quería en ese momento. A veces se cuestionaba, ¿realmente era merecedor de esas atenciones? No podía llegar a decir que sí, no por los motivos que siempre había esgrimido. Pero su parte más egoísta no quería dejar de tenerlo.

Estaba en el comedor, y de nuevo sus ojos volaron hacia unos verdes que le miraban.

Debía contener la sonrisa que quería subir a sus labios, tanto Severus como su madre le habían pedido prudencia, sobre todo delante de sus compañeros de casa. Casi todo su entorno eran hijos de mortífagos, y aunque en un momento los consideró sus amigos, ahora dudaba de la calidad de su relación.

En un mundo donde todo eran las apariencias, ¿cómo saber quién era realmente su amigo? ¿Cuáles las lealtades de cada uno de ellos?

—Draco, ¿me has escuchado?—preguntó alguien a su lado. Draco trataba de reconectar con su alrededor. Cada día le costaba más.

Pansy le miraba molesta, la chica llevaba hablando del mismo tema más tiempo del que su cerebro podía asimilar.

Pero habían sido amigos desde los cinco años, al menos era la primera vez que tenía un recuerdo de ella. Su magia involuntaria había empujado a Draco que le había quitado uno de sus juguetes y había acabado con un buen golpe en su cabeza. Pero no fue el golpe lo que recordaba sino la fiesta que tanto sus padres como los propios habían hecho por ese acto de magia involuntaria. Desde ese día Draco había tratado de realizar magia involuntaria, sin conseguirlo hasta las ocho.

Había algo claro entre los sangres limpia, más allá de ser una sangre sucia, mucho peor era tener un hijo Squib. Sus padres hubieran tenido otro hijo y a él lo hubieran abandonado, o al menos eso era lo que le habían dicho aquellos con los que ahora estaba sentado en el comedor de Hogwarts.

—No, Pansy, llevas hablando del vestido que llevaste a la cena del Solsticio como dos vidas—contestó Draco, si le hablaba de algún volante vaporoso más se iba a cortar las venas. La chica se levantó molesta y se fue airada.

Draco a su lado escuchó un par de risas, en realidad no quería ser cruel con ella, pero no podía evitar que su mente y sus ojos volaran. Aún le miraba, y tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de prestar más atención a los suyos.

Aquellos rostros tan familiares y tan desconocidos a la vez.

 

o0o

 

—Harry, deja de mirarlos, os vais a delatar—le dijo Hermione a Harry por lo bajo.

Eso era más fácil de decir que de hacer, la sutileza no era una de sus virtudes, por él compartiría cada momento del día con Draco. Entendía lo que todos le habían dicho sobre ocultar lo máximo posible la situación, su embarazo, su relación. La traición a Voldemort. Era más peligroso para Draco que para él, lo entendía.

Pero llegaría el momento en que todo tendría que salir a la luz, y una parte egoísta de sí mismo quería que todos supieran que Draco estaba con él.

"Amigos" esa era la palabra que le bajaba a la realidad cuando sus pensamientos volaban.

Entonces su humor cambiaba, drásticamente. No podía decir que se arrepintiera de la proposición que le había hecho a Draco. Quería ser su amigo, eso no había cambiado. Podría engañar al resto, pero él quería más.

¿Tan mal estaba quererlo todo de alguien a quien casi no conocías? Porque Harry era consciente de que tan solo conocía una parte de Draco, como si de un prisma se tratara, con tantas caras que se perdía.

Conocía al chico molesto que había sido durante sus primeros años, el arrogante y prejuicioso sangre pura que se creía por encima de los demás.

Había conocido al Draco que se había entregado en sus manos, al que deseaba con cada parte de su ser.

Y conocía una parte, muy pequeña que solo había intuido, un Draco que sufría profundamente en el interior de todas esas capas. A ese le había ofrecido en especial su amistad. A ese es al que había herido aquella estúpida noche, pero también había visto algo que ni se había planteado. Tan obtuso, por su parte.

Draco sufría, y Harry no era capaz de llegar, no le conocía lo suficiente, no es que no supiera de sufrimiento. Él lleva su propia carga sobre los hombros. Es que Draco era hermético.

Solo habían pasado un par de semanas desde que volvieron de casa de Sirius, cada día trataba de acercarse un poco más, conocer algo de Draco y mostrarle algo suyo. Dudaba que se le diera bien, porque no era una persona de palabras. Nunca lo había sido.

La única licencia que se había permitido, algo que nunca había hecho con sus amigos, un abrazo que envolvía a Draco cada vez que ambos llegaban a la habitación.

Podría decir que lo hacía por el bebé, por la magia de Draco y por un sin fin de cosas más, pero estaría mintiendo. Lo hacía porque necesitaba tocarle, así de

egoísta.

El primer día que lo hizo, Draco lucía realmente cansado, había sido un acto sin pensar, pero los días siguientes no había sido así. Había sido deliberado, premeditado. Quería tenerlo cerca, y lo estaba camuflando con otro nombre.

A veces temía no estar viendo a Draco y solo sus propios deseos, pero este se agarraba a él de un modo tan fuerte como él mismo. Parecía mucho más tranquilo cuando se separaban.

Que él no hubiera tenido ese tipo de contacto anteriormente con todos sus amigos no significaba que fuera inapropiado. A Hermione la había abrazado algunas veces, incluso a Ron. Era cierto que no era a diario.

—Harry...

—Sí, sí, ya paro—se quejó volviendo a la realidad. Él en la mesa de Gryffindor, anhelando tener a Draco cerca.

—Realmente te gusta, ¿cierto?—le preguntó Hermione mientras le miraba con esos ojos marrones a los que era incapaz de mentir.

Harry suspiró pesadamente.

—Sí, pero solo somos amigos—dijo dando vueltas a su comida en el plato.

—Vaya, pensaba que erais algo más—cuestionó la morena.

—Eso es mucho más complicado, él tenía sus motivos, y no eran los mismos que los míos.

—Eres una buena persona, Harry.

Él casi estuvo a punto de contarle lo que había sucedido la noche del Solsticio. Pero no quería contarlo, solo quería olvidarlo.

En ese momento, Ron pasó con Lavender a su lado. Ese era otro de los motivos de su malestar, Ron no había vuelto a hablarle y Ginny le miraba con una mezcla de odio y tristeza que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Hermione suspiró a su lado, y ahora era ella la que parecía afligida.

—¿Están saliendo?—preguntó Harry. Ella solo asintió, había imaginado desde hacía años que sus amigos sentían algo entre ellos. Tanto Ron como él eran protectores con Hermione, no les había gustado que Krum, mayor que ella, mostrara ese interés en la chica. Pero Ron había ido un paso más allá y la pelea había durado semanas.

—No soy el único que no se conforma con una amistad, ¿cierto?—dijo dándole con el codo a Hermione.

Ella le miró algo sonrojada, no lo habían hablado nunca, no era el mejor lugar, ni siquiera el mejor momento. Pero ella solo asintió.

—Es un idiota, Harry, un vago y cabeza dura.—Enumeró con auténtico pesar, más molesta consigo misma al parecer.

—Y aún así te gusta—concluyó Harry.

—Sí.

Harry pasó un brazo por los hombros de Hermione atrayéndola hacia él, Ron de nuevo mostraba su estupidez eligiendo a otra chica que no fuera Hermione.

Ese abrazo no pasó desapercibido para todos, Draco había apartado la mirada con rapidez sintiendo una gran molestia al verlos tan cerca.

Ginny se levantó de la mesa de un modo airado pasando por detrás de ambos resoplando.

Y Ron desde la distancia aún agarrado por Lavender miró a sus amigos, bueno, a sus antiguos amigos al parecer. Sintió el tirón de su actual novia, y salió del comedor sintiéndose francamente mal.

o0o

En la mesa de profesores unos hablaban entre ellos, otros leían y algún otro tenía echado el ojo sobre los alumnos controlando que todo estuviera en orden.

Pero ninguno era el caso de Remus, él tenía los ojos sobre otra persona, Snape.

Desde que este había querido hablar con él sobre Sirius no habían vuelto a sacar del tema. Lo que le dijo era una media verdad, pero verdad al fin y al cabo. Todo estaba bien, era como tenía que ser y eso debería haber sido suficiente.

Pero si fuera así no estaría mirándolo ahora hablando con Sinistra, si todo estaba bien ¿por qué sentía que estaba destrozado? ¿Por qué ahora y no durante todo ese año que no habían compartido cama?

Sonrió a su plato, la diferencia era que aunque pensaba estar haciendo lo correcto, los intereses de Severus ahora estaban en otro lugar, así de rápido. Como debía ser.

Él no había tenido derecho en ningún caso a aprovecharse de la situación como lo había hecho, y la verdad pronto saldría a la luz.

Sirius había tratado de hablar con él, pero no solo era a Severus al que no quería tener que dar explicaciones, mucho menos a su mejor amigo. La única persona que siempre había confiado en él.

A Severus ya lo había perdido, y se consolaba en que aquello era algo que finalmente debía ocurrir. Severus no era para él, nunca lo había sido, pero había disfrutado tanto de ese hombre; de su cinismo; de su manera de entregarse; de la compañía de otra persona que sabía lo que era y le aceptaba tal cual. De ese Severus que pocos conocían entre sus manos, aunque para él no pudiera ser más, para Remus lo había sido todo.

Se había preparado durante todo ese año para verlo marchar a los brazos de su amigo. Pero cuando sucedió ninguna preparación había valido para nada.

Dolía como el infierno.

Y cuando Sirius le repudiara, ahí conocería de nuevo la soledad que vivió durante 12 años. La desesperación, y el vacío.

No podía comer más, se le había quitado el apetito.

 

o0o

 

Severus no había hablado más con Remus sobre Sirius, ¿qué iba a decir?

Se sentía extraño en esa situación, en ese incómodo triángulo ¿amoroso? Dudaba que hubiera amor en ninguno de los vértices. Deseo, el deseo era palpable, abrumador y asfixiante.

Vio como Remus abandonaba el comedor y algo dentro de él quería ir corriendo tras él. Pero se contuvo, no era un colegial, era un hombre hecho y derecho con cosas más importantes que hacer que ir corriendo tras su ex amante, ¿para qué?

No entendía las motivaciones tras el rechazo de Remus, ni el dolor y la furia que vio en sus ojos cuando fue consciente de que él y Sirius se habían acostados juntos.

Lo primero que había pensado que era un sentimiento dirigido hacia Sirius se dio cuenta que era hacia él. ¿Había estado tan ciego?

Jamás pensó que el motivo por el que le dejara Remus, de aquello que habían tenido que a duras penas hubiera podido llamarse relación, no fuera por Sirius, por un sentimiento romántico hacia su amigo que había regresado. Nunca que el motivo fuera que de algún modo le estuviera cediendo su lugar con Severus.

¿Él y Sirius? ¿En qué loca cabeza hubiera podido entrar ese pensamiento?

Había algo más bajo todo eso, lo notaba en el dolor del licántropo, no era la pérdida, esa de haberla sufrido hubiera sido hacía un año cuando le rechazó tajantemente. Era como si siempre hubiera estado esperando que lo que pasó la noche del Solsticio entre Sirius y él ocurriera. ¿Por qué? Él jamás hubiera apostado por un desenlace como aquel. Jamás.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda haciéndole moverse dentro de su silla.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Severus?—le preguntó Aurora.

—Sí, por supuesto—contestó intentando apartar los recuerdos de Sirius.

Le odiaba, le odiaba tan profundamente, más que antes, ahora su recuerdo anidaba en su mente día y noche. Odiaba cómo se había colado en algo que no debería significar nada.

Un polvo de una noche, nada más.

Nada más.

Lo que más odiaba era no sentirse dueño de sí mismo desde que aquello había sucedido. Era un hombre, por supuesto, no era insensible, pero había evitado cualquier tipo de implicación con alguien. Al menos hasta que llegó Remus, y aún así reconocía que ni el castaño le robaba el pensamiento de ese modo.

¿Una sola vez y estaba así?

Maldito Sirius Black, era como una plaga que asolaba su vida cada vez que aparecía.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un miércoles más, el drarry/harco va progresando adecuadamente.
> 
>  Me gusta verlos juntos así de monos, pero ¿cuánto va a aguantar Harry? Podemos hacer apuestas...
> 
> Por otro lado, el triángulo amoroso está empezando a cortar por las puntas. 
> 
> ¿Qué escondes lobito?
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado.
> 
> Hasta el miércoles que viene.
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Antes de leer este capítulo quiero avisaros  que contiene una escena de violencia sexual, os la volveré a marcar con este aviso por si no queréis leerla**

 

o0o0o0o0o

 

Narcisa hacía días que no salía de la habitación, no estaba enferma, aunque quizás aquello fuera algún tipo de extraña enfermedad.

A su lado dos cuerpos entrelazados con el suyo propio, Fred y George la abrazaban tan desnudos como ella misma.

Trataba de sentirse culpable, un sentimiento tan común en aquellos tiempos. Pero no llegaba a encontrar la fuerza para llevarlo plenamente a cabo, cuando eso ocurría unos labios la besaban, unas manos la apretaban. Olvidaba su propio ser para convertirse en otro, en uno unido a tres.

Cuando había vuelto de Hogwarts, allí estaban ellos esperándola. Le pidieron que volviera y una parte de ella no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco tenía más lugar al que ir.

Otra parte quería dejarse llevar, pero el corsé de su vida era difícil de sacar.

—¿Cómo está Draco?—preguntaron de ese modo tan extraño, al unísono. Reconocía que eran capaces de ponerle los pelos de punta, pero también que ellos habían comenzado a mostrarse tal como eran. Sin máscaras. ¿Podía ella quitarse la propia?

—Estable.

—Estará bien.

Otra cosa que le había gustado de ellos, es que en ningún momento habían rechazado a su hijo como tantos otros habían hecho de manera abierta dentro de ese bando.

Se acercaron a ella, y retrocedió. Lo que había pasado no podía borrarlo, pero eso no significaba que estuviera bien, ni que debiera de repetirse.

Era una mujer casada, podría ser su madre, aquello estaba mal.

—No te vayas—dijo uno de ellos, ¿George?

—Tenéis que dejarlo—ordenó como la mujer fuerte que sabía ser—. Dejad esto.

—¿Qué es esto?—dijo el otro sin hacerle caso, acorralándola.

—Lo que sea, dejadlo.

—Y si no queremos—dijo George.

—Y si no podemos—añadió Fred.

Acorralada, no solo por ellos, sino por sus propios deseos. ¿Por qué se volvía tan débil cuando ellos estaban así de cerca?

Una mano en su cadera, otra en su mejilla. Tan cerca que no podía respirar, no podía pensar.

Un "plof" proveniente de la chimenea los hizo separarse, su primo Sirius salió de ella como una exaltación. No vio la escena, pero le dio tiempo para huir, de ellos y de sí misma.

Pero día a día sabía que estaban allí, se iban a trabajar en su taller del callejón Diagon. Pero cada día sus claros ojos, limpios y sucios al mismo tiempo, la miraban, le pedían algo que estaba reacia a entregar. Reacia a confesar.

Día tras día, se convirtió en rutina esa lucha que los tres vivían. Era como un pulso. Y Narcisa cada vez tenía menos fuerza, porque no era un pulso desagradable. Para nada.

Todo lo contrario. Sus caricias robadas, sus besos, aquellas sonrisas. Sus palabras de ánimos.

No ayudaba aquel encierro, sin duda.

—Ven con nosotros, sal de esta casa—le propusieron.

—No puedo, no es seguro.

—Estás con nosotros, no corres peligro.

Ella quería decirles que eran unos ingenuos, no más que niños que no conocían nada del otro bando, cómo actuaban, cómo pensaban.

Solo unos niños.

Pero una mañana aparecieron en su puerta todo sonrisas.

Aquello era lo que realmente la asustaba, sus sonrisas, aquel brillo en su mirada.

—Toma, úsalo, deja de esconderte.—La retaron.

En su mano un medallón, los miró sin saber qué significaba.

—Lo hemos hecho para ti—dijo George orgulloso sentándose a su lado.

—Solo funciona si lo llevas puesto, cambiará levemente tus facciones, el color de tu pelo, pequeñas variaciones pero que pueden ayudarte.

Fred se sentó al otro lado.

—¿Cuál es ahora tu excusa?

Tenía que encontrar una, pero reconocía que estaba harta de estar allí. Sola con sus pensamientos, sola con sus preocupaciones, con las únicas cartas de Draco, tan escasas por no fiarse de que las lechuzas no fueran interceptadas.

—Seremos buenos.—Pero sus acciones le contradecía, pues besó sus labios.

—Nos comportaremos, ven.—Lamió su cuello.

Se levantó de un saltó, y se colgó el collar al cuello.

Se dirigió a un oscuro espejo en la estancia, descuidado por el paso de los años. Ante ella una versión diferente de sí misma. Le recordaba a su hermana Andrómeda.

Su cabello era castaño claro, sus ojos oscuros, incluso parecía haber engordado algunos kilos que nunca había tenido, con un cambio de indumentaria y un poco de maquillaje podría parecer otra persona, podía camuflarse entre la gente.

—¿Cómo lo habéis hecho?—Su voz seguía siendo la misma.

Ellos la miraban con una sonrisa pícara en los labios, algo le decía que habían ideado cada cambio en ella.

—La Biblioteca Black tiene libros muy interesante.

—Muy oscuros para nuestro gusto.

—Pero con un toque Weasley.

—Todo queda mucho mejor.

—No puedes usarlo más de tres horas.

—¿Por qué?—preguntó curiosa.

—Puede llegar a comerse tu alma.

—Pequeños efectos secundarios.

—Lo mejoraremos.

—No lo voy a usar—dijo tratando de quitárselo.

—Sal con nosotros, solo dos horas.

—Se te pondrá el color de piel de Kreacher.

Los tres rieron, pero una pequeña emoción dentro de su pecho, ellos habían trabajado en eso para ella. Era peligroso, pero estaba acostumbrada a los artículos de magia oscura, todos tenían una contraindicación costosa.

No podía negar que tenía ganas de salir, salir como los demás, hacía tanto tiempo, mucho más del que llevaba encerrada en esa casa. Fue prisionera en Malfoy Menor durante meses.

Por ello y por sus miradas suplicantes se vio en el callejón Diagon rodeada de gente que no repararon en su identidad.

Pero su mejor camuflaje eran ellos dos, nadie hubiera sospechado que Narcisa Malfoy fuera acompañada de los gemelos Weasley.

Tanto su modificación de aspecto como la compañía la hacían pasar desapercibida. Recorrieron las calles, tomaron helado y visitó el taller de los chicos. Controlaban la hora cada poco, y se sintió ligera como hacía tiempo no lo hacía.

Pero el ambiente se tensó cuando en un angosto callejón se cruzaron con Nott, ella tembló de terror, él sí la conocía bien. Y los estaba mirando.

—Tenemos que irnos—susurró, sus caminos estaban por coincidir, y los ojos negros del mortífago estaban encima de ella.

Siguieron su andar con tranquilidad, había sido una estupidez ir, lo sabía, eso podría pasar.

Su cabeza calculaba los múltiples escenarios. Y solo uno le pareció que pudiera funcionar.

Sin pensarlo más se colgó del cuello de George, el más cercano al muro, este la agarró de la cintura y la giró contra sí mismo, unió su labios, y él le devolvió el beso de tal modo que por un momento se olvidó de su intención. Cuando se separaron notó a Fred hacer lo mismo, sus mejillas ardían, no era el lugar, no era el momento.

—Ríete estúpidamente—le susurró George contra el cuello.

Narcisa obedeció y soltó la risa más tonta que pudo, en cualquier caso, era sincera. Se sentía tan fuera de lugar en esos momentos, ebria por su besos.

—¿Algún problema amigo?—escuchó que Fred se enfrentaba a Nott que se había acercado—. Esta fiesta es privada—dijo con un tono realmente malicioso mientras agarraba su trasero con fuerza y su hermano masajeaba uno de sus pechos.

Narcisa no era capaz de mirarlo, por muchos cambios que tuviera, él la conocía, no se arriesgaría, así que sin mucho esfuerzo gimió. Lo que provocó la risa del mortífago que se fue tal cual vino. Lo que él hubiera pensado de ella le traía sin cuidado, solo quería irse, solo quería separarse o hundirse en ello. Ya no lo tenía claro.

En cualquier caso, los tres se miraron, incapaces de decir nada. Sintió como era arrastrada hacia las chimeneas.

Cuando cruzaron las llamas, George le quitó el colgante, y sintió una liberación dentro de ella. Este ya estaba cobrándose el precio de la transformación.

Pero no hubo tiempo para agradecer la salida, para comentar lo cerca que estuvieron de ser descubiertos, nada.

Solo labios chocando, con tal fuerza que si no hubiera tenido otro cuerpo sosteniéndola hubiera caído. La acumulación había llegado a su nivel más alto. Y Narcisa solo sintió, el momento de pensar había acabado.

Sintió a George quitarle el vestido, sintió a Fred besando cada parte de su piel. Sintió cómo lamían entre sus piernas haciéndola gemir. Sintió tantas cosas que había estado reprimiendo que cuando su primer orgasmo llegó la hizo gritar.

Dos días habían pasado encerrados en aquella habitación, dos días en los que había olvidado quienes eran, salvo amantes, piel, sudor y placer. Nada más le había importado.

Pero la realidad comenzaba a pedir su espacio, una caricia a aquellos dos chicos que la habían hecho sentir mujer de nuevo. No madre ni esposa, ni sangre limpia, ni aristócrata. Solo Narcisa.

 

o0o

 

La sangre corría por su espalda, pero era incapaz de sentirla, completamente insensibilizada por el dolor agudo que llevaba horas sufriendo.

Su pelo largo y rubio era una maraña enredada que cubría su rostro.

Lucius Malfoy volvía a sufrir la ira de su Señor.

—No vales para nada, Lucius—dijo en una voz tan baja Voldemort que si no fuera porque estaba cerca él hubiera sido incapaz de escucharla.

Inmovilizado, silenciado y a merced de la rabia de su amo, Lucius solo podía rogar porque acabara pronto. Aunque después siempre venía la peor parte. Siempre era la peor parte.

—Era algo sencillo—continuó—, una simple escaramuza con insignificantes magos que no te alcanzan en pureza.

Una risa a sus espaldas, Lucius había aprendido a soportar el dolor, incluso la humillación de ser tratado así. Había fallado, y no conseguía satisfacer a su Señor. Entendía su ira y su desprecio, lo merecía, no estaba cumpliendo las expectativas.

Pero esa risa animal era la que más pavor le daba, la bestia a su espalda llegaría y limpiaría toda la sangre de su espalda.

Notó como su rostro era alzado, cubierto de lágrimas y sudor.

—Ni un fallo más, Lucius.—Los ojos rojos de su Señor estaban llenos de amenazas, hacía tiempo que sabía que solo estaba vivo por Draco—Todo tuyo, Fenrir.

 

 

**Contenido con violencia sexual**

 

A su espalda, el ser al que aborrecía. Ni las torturas de su Señor eran tan terribles como sentir a esa bestia sobre él.

Las ataduras no fueron desprendidas, ni su voz liberada.

—Tú y yo de nuevo a solas—escuchó la bestial voz en su oído y al hombre lobo apretándolo contra él por detrás. Su espalda ardía por las laceraciones, pero comenzó a temblar como tan solo él lo conseguía.

La lengua del hombre lobo fue recorriendo cada corte, cada gota de sangre fue lamida y absorbida. Su sangre tan pura sirviendo de alimento a aquella asquerosa bestia.

Notaba sus garras por todo su cuerpo, por zonas en las que no quería ser tocado, la excitación del hombre lobo ya era lo suficiente grande para que la notara contra su cuerpo.

Denigrado, humillado y ninguneado.

¿Cómo había llegado a ese punto? ¿Cómo había acabado siendo la puta de un hombre lobo?

En su mente los culpables acabarían pagando por ello, Narcisa y Severus lo había traicionado. No entendían la importancia de Draco, la importancia de llevar al hijo de Lord Voldemort en su línea familiar. Cuando se alzara y acabara con toda la impureza del mundo mágico los Malfoy se alzarían a su lado, como príncipes de esa nueva sociedad.

Los Malfoy siempre caían del lado vencedor, había sido así por generaciones y ellos estaban arruinándolo todo.

Fenrir le penetró mientras arañaba su piel con sus colmillos, esto tenía que acabar, traería a Draco, su hijo tenía que ocupar el lugar al lado del Lord, era su destino y todo tendría sentido. Todo acabaría del modo en el que debía.

Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, en silencio, retiradas una a una por la lengua del hombre lobo.

 

o0o

 

Voldemort estaba furioso, necesitaba al muchacho. Y si estaba bajo el ala del maldito viejo era intocable para él.

Ese imbécil de Lucius había fallado una vez más, no podía confiar en nadie, todos unos ineptos, pero aún lo necesitaba.

Recordó la suavidad de su amante, aquel niño era una delicia, sería una lástima que tuviera que acabar muriendo.

Ojeó de nuevo las páginas del viejo y oscuro manuscrito, casi de un modo obsesivo.

Su poder no había vuelto del mismo modo que antes de su caída. Él el mago más grande y oscuro de su tiempo, mermado por un crío, por aquel Potter que le redujo casi a la nada.

Iba a morir, sin duda acabaría con él, pero antes necesitaba engendrar a su propio hijo, sangre de su sangre para recuperar todo su poder.

Solo su sacrificio haría que quien fue volviera, que su poder resurgiera. Un hijo engendrado con la línea más pura, generaciones de Malfoy alimentarían aquel sacrificio.

Draco era el recipiente, necesitaba de vuelta al chico, y aquellos traidores pagarían por la afrenta. Siempre había dudado de Severus, pero le era útil a su lado hasta que tuviera que deshacerse de él. La mujer, era prescindible, pero moriría de un modo ejemplar para que todos supieran el precio de la traición.

No era clemente, no creía en la clemencia, sino en que su palabra fuera Ley y que aquel que no la acatara supiera que la muerte sería la sentencia.

En la nueva sociedad que él crearía, no habría clemencia, o con él o contra él. Libre de sangre sucias, libre de criaturas, libre de muggles. Solo el mago sangre limpia, el contenedor mayor de magia sería el que los dominaría a todos como siempre tuvo que ser.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En este capítulo vemos nuevos puntos de vistas, Lucius y Voldemort, menudo par. 
> 
> En cualquier caso, por equivocado que esté Lucius no apoyo ningún tipo de agresión sexual. No me queda más remedio que volver a poner el aviso, en cualquier caso aunque no sea de un modo explícito la situación que vivió Draco era muy similar.
> 
> ¿Qué opináis de los planes de Voldemort?
> 
> Creo que es el primer capítulo donde no aparecen ni Harry ni Draco, se me hace raro.
> 
> Hasta la semana que viene. 
> 
> Shimi.


	16. Capítulo 16

Severus notaba los ojos grises sobre él, pero no iba a ceder, no estaba allí por Sirius, estaban allí por otro motivo. Uno mucho peor pero más llevadero que tener a Remus y a Sirius en la misma habitación de nuevo.

La Orden del Fénix se había reunido, y las noticias no eran buenas.

Pocos sabían de la relación de Draco y Harry, del fruto en su vientre y era mejor así. Mientras menos los supieran menor el número de potenciales traidores.

Pero Dumbledore sí contó que había en Hogwarts algo por lo que más tarde o temprano Voldemort y los mortífagos atacarían el colegio.

Pedía atención a cualquier movimiento y el inicio de apoyos externos, debían comenzar a buscar aliados, por extraños que estos pudieran llegar a ser, iban a necesitarlos porque se avecinaba una guerra.

No entre un bando y otro, sino entre el bien y lo justo contra el odio y la sed de sangre.

De inclusión contra racismo, necesitaban a todas las especies implicadas, aquellas que nunca se habían pronunciado, aquellas que vivían al margen de la sociedad mágica.

Severus permanecería en Hogwarts al cuidado de Draco, su posición había quedado comprometida en cualquier caso. Sería cazado por los mortífagos y entregado como traidor.

Pero cuando supo que Remus se marchaba de Hogwarts para buscar apoyo entre las manadas de lincántropos sintió que perdía pie.

No eran nada, lo tenía claro, pero el hombre lobo llevaba años siendo una constante en su vida, de las pocas constantes buenas y agradables que había tenido.

Y separarse de ese modo, a pesar de que debería darle igual, no le pasaba indiferente.

Las manadas salvajes de Hombre Lobos no eran pacíficas, no eran aceptadas en la Sociedad Mágica, esta los había expulsado. No iban a reaccionar bien a ningún tipo de pedido.

Buscó sus ojos, aquel ámbar que tanto le había serenado por noches enteras, aunque también había sido el causante de sus momentos más excitantes.

Se iba, y todos sabía que podría no volver nunca.

Cuando la reunión terminó le buscó, a punto de irse.

—Tenemos que hablar, Remus—pidió, raramente el licano había podido escuchar ese tono en Severus.

Se giró, había verdadero dolor en su rostro.

—No te preocupes—dijo intentado evitarlo.

Severus acortó los pasos que les separaban, llevado por un impulso le besó, porque no había palabras que explicaran lo que sentía. Porque solo un vacío que no sabía explicar, y por una vez Remus no se separó, le agarró contra su cuerpo y le devolvió el beso con intensidad.

Se perdieron en ellos mismos hasta que notó como era soltado, no de un modo violento y rígido, sino con la suavidad de dos amantes que no quieren decirse adiós.

—Cuídate, Severus—dijo acariciando sus labios.

Se fue y Severus no podía hacer nada, todos servían a algo más que ellos, y Remus se iba a cumplir con su parte. No había nada más que decir.

—Creí que lo vuestro había acabado—escuchó a su espalda. No hacía falta darse la vuelta pera saber que se trataba de Sirius. Los había visto y por una vez no le ladraba como un perro. Solo afirmaba algo que él creía cierto.

Igualmente le molestó, lo que ellos tuvieran no era de lo que él tuviera que opinar.

—No es de tu incumbencia, Black—dijo dándose la vuelta. Remus había usado la chimenea que solo a ellos los llevaría a Hogwarts y que tendrían que cerrar inmediatamente después de que se marchara.

Sirius se le acercó a él invadiendo su espacio personal.

—No puedo dejar de pensar en ti.—Eso sí fue una acusación en toda regla, en los labios de otro amante hubiera sido una lisonja para sus oídos, pero en los suyos y con el tono de Sirius, no eran más que una acusación.

Aún así tan cerca era abrumador, ojalá no se hubieran probado el uno al otro, porque toda aquella tensión les volvía a llevar a un mismo punto.

Podían respirar el mismo aire, poco los separaba, pero se retaban con la mirada.

Una vez y nunca más, se había dicho Severus.

Una noche y le olvidaría, pensó Sirius.

Pero no había sido así, ambos se pensaban, ambos se odiaban, y ambos podían sentir prácticamente los labios del otro.

Sirius atacó, como ya hizo la vez anterior, y Severus respondió como hizo aquella noche.

Aún tenía el sabor de Remus en la boca, podía notar donde sus manos le apretaron. Sirius los borró, lo quemó todo.

Hizo que olvidara todo lo que había sentido escasos minutos antes.

Los desapareció de aquella habitación, Severus sintió como era arrojado contra una cama. Y aunque fuera una locura, aunque sabía que no debía, que nada bueno podía salir de alargar las cosas con Sirius. No podía negarse que lo deseaba con cada parte de su ser, de un modo imposible de controlar.

Lo agarró de la ropa tirándolo sobre él, besándolo con pasión desmedida.

Giró sobre su cuerpo subiéndose a horcajadas sobre Sirius.

Un minuto para contemplarlo.

—Nunca más—dijo como si aquello fuera un trato, un absurdo trato entre ellos.

—La última vez.—Cerró el trato Sirius frotando su erección contra su culo.

 

o0o

 

Severus se había ido, ambos habían satisfecho el deseo sexual que les unía desde la noche del Solsticio. Pero estaba claro que a pesar de la clara intención de ambos de solo dejarse llevar por esa vez, Sirius sabía que no había sido suficiente.

¿Iba a tener en algún momento suficiente?

No iba a engañarse más, no, no estaba teniendo suficiente.

Su primer encuentro había estado lleno de rabia, de la rabia que ambos sentían por el otro. Del odio del pasado, del odio de dos niños y los adultos en los que se habían convertido.

Esta vez había habido rabia, por supuesto. Pero también había habido una fuerte necesidad. Un ansia por devorarlo que antes no estaba.

Recordaba sus manos sobre su cuerpo, desnudándolo escasamente para tener acceso a él, Snape sobre su cuerpo había buscado su erección para penetrarse tomado el control de la situación, reclamando lo que quería de aquel encuentro. Y Sirius no tenía queja ninguna.

Había sido rápido, casi sin tiempo para nada más que calmar la acuciante necesidad, pero iba a recordar cada expresión, cada gemido de Severus pidiéndole más.

Cómo acarició el cuello del hombre sobre él, cómo le pedía que dijera su nombre como si así pudiera borrar el de su amigo para siempre.

Como se había corrido sobre él, y él mismo en su interior, sin separarse. Le había abrazado fuertemente recibiendo la respiración trabajosa sobre su piel.

Había querido pedirle que solo fuera suyo, pero se sintió un estúpido tan solo por desearlo.

¿Suyo para odiarlo? ¿Suyo para amarlo?

Era incapaz de hacer ninguna de las dos cosas.

Soltó el cuerpo de Severus y este se bajó de su cuerpo.

Se veía cansado pero se marchó, sin mirarlo, y Sirius hubiera deseado decir algo. ¿Pero qué?

Horas después la chimenea por la que Severus se había ido volvió a crepitar.

Una parte de sí mismo esperaba ver al pelinegro, pero no era su oscura figura la que salió de las llamas sino una tremendamente familiar.

Remus estaba allí.

 

o0o

 

Remus tenía que hablar con Sirius, este lo había buscado pero él no estaba aún preparado. Su inminente partida, la posibilidad real de que quizás no consiguiera volver le había hecho tomar la decisión de hablar.

Podría ser la última vez.

Cuando se había ido, había visto como Sirius los miraba desde la puerta, ahora sabía que tras su partida él y Severus habían estado juntos.

¿Dolía? Tanto como la verdad. Sí.

—Tengo algo que darte—dijo sin más.

Sirius lo miraba como hacía tiempo no lo hacía, la familiaridad que alguna vez tuvieron había sido rota por algo viscoso. Desconfianza, un precio que ambos habían pagado con creces en el pasado, y que ahora volvía.

—Tenemos que hablar, Remus, somos amigos—dijo Sirius, aquello parecía ser una declaración de intenciones. Un te "escucharé por quién eres", un "aún no todo está perdido".

Cuánto odiaba que quizás jamás volviera a tener su apoyo.

Ambos se sentaron frente a un fuego casi consumido, pero no había tiempo para hacer el momento más agradable.

Remus sacó su varita, lo que sorprendió a Sirius, sin tiempo para que este se pusiera en guardia Remus se apuntó a su propia sien y cerró los ojos para concentrarse. Poco a poco un hilo plateado fue sacado, un recuerdo, lo único que queda de todo aquello.

Sacando un pequeño frasco de su chaqueta lo guardó con cuidado.

—¿Qué significa esto?—le preguntó mortificado Sirius.

—Míralo, y lo entenderás todo—dijo Remus cansado, le quedaba un largo viaje aquella noche. Y muchas más noches inciertas.—Solo te pido algo, siempre he sido tu amigo, y lo sigo siendo. Perdóname si puedes hacerlo, sino...

Se levantó movido por la ansiedad, sino, no tenía nada más que decir. Era elección de Sirius qué hacer con los recuerdos que Remus le ofrecía.

—Es hora de que me vaya—dijo mirando las llamas.

—Remus—le paró cuando sus pies le encaminaban a su nuevo destino. Pero no fueron palabras lo que le ofreció, sino un fuerte abrazo. Un abrazo que pedía ser devuelto.

Le apretó contra su cuerpo, el olor de Severus estaba en Sirius, pero lo apartó, se enfocó en aquel viejo olor de sus juventud. El olor de Sirius, que siempre tenía su hombro para él, que siempre lo protegía de las heridas que se quería hacer a sí mismo, tanto externas como internas.

De la única persona viva que le recordaba quién era y quién había sido, la única persona que era un hogar para él.

—Te quiero—le susurró al oído, aprentándolo aún más fuerte.

—Vuelve—respondió separándose apenas Sirius. Sus ojos tan grises llenos de pesar y dolor, Remus acarició su cuello, y Sirius unió sus labios a los suyos. Tan solo un roce, unos labios que jamás se habían probado y que sabían a dolor y pérdida.

Ambos se separaron, y antes de marcharse se giró, diciéndole adiós al único hermano que alguna vez tuvo.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un capítulo solo de este triángulo, no es muy largo pero tiene muchos puntos importantes para los tres.
> 
> Me da penita que Remus se vaya,  me gusta mucho Remus, ¿había quedado alguna duda?
> 
> Hasta la semana que viene.
> 
>  
> 
> Besos, Shimi.


	17. Capítulo 17

Harry estaba nervioso, pocas horas antes Remus se había ido a despedir de ellos.

Su cara cansada y de preocupación no le había pasado desapercibida aunque el hombre quisiera ocultarlo.

—Hombres lobos—escuchó que decía dentro de todo ese relato. Harry sabía poco de ellos, porque al único que conocía era a Remus pero por el rostro lívido del hombre y el ambiente funesto de la despedida entendió que no todos serían como él.

El abrazo que se dieron le supo a despedida, le costó soltarle porque para él Remus era un muy importante, la conexión con Sirius era diferente, profunda e intensa. Pero a Remus le sentía de otro modo, desde que apareció en su vida había sido la calma en mitad de la tempestad. Un guía cercano al que pedir opinión, no solo era su respeto como profesor de su materia favorita, no sabía lo que era tener un padre y dudaba que pudiera llegar a entenderlo del todo, pero Remus era lo más similar.

Verlo marchar le dejó muy triste pues en el fondo ambos sabían que era posible que no volvieran a verse.

—El profesor Lupin es un hombre extraordinario—escuchó a su lado.

Draco y él estaban estudiando en su dormitorio. Harry llevaba ausente desde que Remus se había ido y era incapaz de concentrarse.

—Lo es—le sonrió—, no sabía que le tuvieras en esa alta estima.

—Siempre me ha tratado bien, a pesar de quien soy y lo que he hecho.

—Draco...

—Es la verdad, Harry—dijo cortándolo. Harry sabía que ahí había algo que le dolía, una parte del daño que sufría. La ausencia de ese enfado por su parte, de que Draco le hubiera usado para asegurarse a sí mismo, era algo de lo que había hablado con Hermione.

—¿Sirve de algo decir que de alguna forma me alegro de que lo hicieras?—dijo algo indeciso.

—Sirve—sonrió, Harry había aceptado que estaba enamorado de Draco. No iba a darle más vueltas, lo sabía y lo aceptaba.

Era su pareja, su marido, iba a ser el padre de su hijo, pero nada de eso era lo que había hecho que llegara a ese pensamiento.

Meses atrás lo supo, era irracional, incluso químico podría decir. Si no fuera mago y supiera en qué consistía hubiera dicho que lo que sentía era "mágico" siempre había estado ahí, en la rivalidad y la enemistad. En buscarse el uno al otro como el perro y el gato, en su necesidad de saber siempre donde estaba cuando aún nada de eso había pasado. Meses antes, cuando por primera vez se besaron, cuando por primera vez había probado lo que era estar con Draco solo lo confirmó. Ahora con esa sonrisa, era un recordatorio.

¿Amamos por nos hace sentir bien? No, en ese caso Harry se hubiera enamorado de Ginny, de Hermione, incluso de Ron.

¿Amamos porque deseamos? Tampoco lo creía, porque había llegado a desear a Ginny, pero el "enamoramiento" esa sensación que tenía cuando estaba con el rubio nunca había sucedido.

No sabía lo que era, pero sí sabía que lo sentía. Tener a Draco de ese modo, a su lado, realizando la tarea diaria y tediosa de clase, compartir miradas, incluso preocupaciones, era lo que le llenaba cada día. Y eso no había estado antes ahí.

¿Quería más? Sí. Quería ser correspondido, pero Draco no le había rechazado. Y aunque fuera una trampa mental que él mismo se hacía, le ayudaba a mantenerse a flote, a pensar que quizás algún día Draco le amara más allá de necesitarle.

—A pesar de su condición, es un buen hombre—dijo Draco sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Su condición?

—Sé que es un hombre lobo—dijo ahora más serio—. No es difícil atar cabos.

—No, al parecer no.—La condición de Remus era un secreto complicado de mantener pues su ausencia mensual coincidiendo con la luna llena era demasiado evidente—Me alegro que no tengas prejuicios contra él, es de las mejores personas que he conocido nunca.

Ambos se miraron, Harry tenía miedo y mucha preocupación, estaba de nuevo arañando por dentro al imaginar a Remus.

Sintió la mano de Draco acariciando la suya.

—Todo irá bien—dijo en un tono tranquilizador, ninguno sabía si eso era cierto, no por Remus ni por ellos ni por el Mundo Mágico. Pero Harry necesitaba ese consuelo, esa mano sosteniendo la suya, y por primera vez esa mano era la de Draco y lo significaba todo para él.

Sin poderlo evitar se llevó la pálida mano a los labios y besó su dorso, suave, con su aroma. No fue más allá pero las mejillas sonrojadas de Draco le agradaron. Ninguno dijo nada, pero por el resto de sus tareas escolares sus manos no se separaron. Y eso estaba bien. Estaba muy bien.

 

o0o

 

Sirius tenía el frasco con los recuerdos entre sus dedos, y aunque su primer impulso había sido saber qué contenía, un sentimiento de aprensión le impedía hacerlo.

Remus le había pedido que le perdonara si era capaz de ello, la duda le corroía y no era un sentimiento nuevo. Llevaba con él mucho tiempo.

¿Perder a su amigo, su único amigo o saber la verdad? ¿Pero qué verdad?

Llevaba días dándole vueltas, con el frasco en sus dedos, una y otra vez al borde del  _pensadero_  pero en el último momento se echaba para atrás. Era una persona de negros y blancos, no conocía las sutilezas del gris.

No estaba tan atemorizado por lo que viera sino por su reacción. Si Remus lo había guardado durante todo ese tiempo existía algún motivo para mantenerlo oculto.

Volvió a guardar el frasco en su escritorio. No era el momento nuevamente y menos con un aviso de Dumbledore, que le citaba en Hogwarts, solo esperaba que aquello le mantuviera ocupado un tiempo.

Estaba deseando entrar en acción. Aquello era lo suyo, siempre quiso ser auror pero su futuro como el de todos sus amigos se truncó con la guerra y con su injusta condena.

Le había pedido a Dumbledore ir con Remus cuando se enteró de cual era su misión aún a sabiendas de que era algo prácticamente imposible. Las manadas no aceptaban magos fácilmente.

Algo, necesitaba hacer algo, o se volvería loco. Más loco aún de lo que estaba. Más ahora con esos recuerdos al alcance de sus manos.

Utilizó la chimenea que le llevaría a Hogwarts, y esperó al director. Quería ver a Harry antes de marcharse, pero él entendería que estar encerrado en una casa no contribuía a nada.

Cuando Dumbledore llegó a su propio despacho no venía solo, la figura oscura de Snape era ya demasiado familiar para él. Diría que el sentimiento de molestia que siempre le había acompañado cuando le veía seguía ahí pero al único al que engañaría sería a sí mismo.

Una pequeña emoción al verlo fue lo que sintió, calor en determinadas partes de su cuerpo. Y cuando este le miró supo que quería volver a tenerle.

—Sirius, muchacho, tengo un pedido para ti—dijo el hombre mayor indicándole que se sentara. Este lo hizo y vio como Snape lo hacía en la silla al lado suya.

—Estoy deseando hacer algo, Albus.

—Me alegro de verte tan dispuesto—sonrió Dumbledore—. La marcha de Remus ha dejado sin profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras a la escuela, no hay nadie en quien confíe más para ello que en ti.

Sirius no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo, ¿ser profesor? ¿Esa era su gran misión? A su lado vio que Snape se removía, le miró y parecía molesto, más de lo que solía estarlo.

—Severus, no puedes dar ambas asignaturas, no puede tenerte agotado por hacerlo—cortó la queja antes de que esta se produjera.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de manejarlo, veo esto innecesario. ¿Tiene que ser él?

—¿Dudas de mi capacidad, Snape?

Le miró con aquellos ojos tan negros, con su rostro adusto y desagradable que sabía como mutaba en uno derretido de placer.

—No tienes paciencia, y esos críos requieren de mucha.

Iba a contestarle algo mordaz pero Dumbledore paró lo que se veía venir como una de sus sempiternas disputas.

—Os necesito a los dos aquí, vendrán y os necesito. Mirad más allá de vosotros mismos y contemplad el mapa de la situación.

No es que Sirius estuviera deseoso de realizar ese encargo, lidiar con grupos de adolescentes no era su sueño, pero entendía el punto. Más miembros de la orden allí, más seguridad para Harry y Draco. Snape también pareció entenderlo. Pero no por ello parecía contento.

¿Volver a Hogwarts? No era algo que hubiera pensando realmente, pero cualquier cosa estaría bien antes que seguir inactivo encerrado en aquella horrible casa que solo le traía malos recuerdos.

—Acepto, aunque debo reconocer que la teoría no es mi fuerte, ¿podré hacer todo más práctico?

—Es tu clase, Sirius, haz lo que creas conveniente.

Notó como Snape era incapaz de estar conforme a través de su cuerpo, aunque estaba completamente quieto podía notar las ondas de malestar llegándole como fuertes olas.

—Bien, haremos todos los arreglos pero puedes quedarte en los aposentos que ha dejado libre Remus.—El tema estaba zanjado para Albus, y en el fondo para él también, cualquier cosa para ser útil y dejar de machacar su mente día y noche.—Tienes unos días para ponerte al día de la materia, Severus te cubrirá estos días y te dará el relevo ayudándote en lo que necesites, ¿verdad?

"Severus" tan solo se levantó y abandonó el despacho haciendo ondear su túnica negra.

—Veo que no está muy conforme—dijo cuando desapareció, quería que su tono fuera de sorna pero la mirada severa de Dumbledore le dejo claro que ese tipo de bromas no iban a ser admitidas.

Sirius se levantó, a pesar de todo, a pesar de no tener ni idea de enseñanza era algo que hacer. Algo más que hacer que esperar. Esperar el ataque, esperar a Remus, esperar a que alguien le necesite.

Buscó a Harry encontrándolo con un grupo de Gryffindor, solo habían pasado dos años desde que había vuelto, aquel chico que espió por horas como perro había cambiado, casi un hombre. Y comprobó como aquello de lo que todos hablaban era cierto. Siguió sus ojos hasta donde el moreno los tenía puestos, un chico rubio, serio y concentrado alrededor de un grupo de Slytherin. Cuando este levantó la vista y se enfocó en su ahijado no pudo negar la realidad.

¿Quién era él para oponerse en ese punto a algo que iba más allá? Los motivos no eran los adecuados, en cualquier caso.

—Sirius—lo sacó Harry de sus ensoñaciones y extrapolaciones inconscientes—,¿Qué haces aquí?

Sirius le acarició el hombro, estar con Harry era una de las cosas que más disfrutaba. A pesar de todas lo que había vivido sus ojos brillaban llenos de emoción, le recordaba como un bebé regordete en los brazos de su madre y la mirada orgullosa de James.

—¿Adivinas quién es tu nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras?—Las gafas redondas del muchacho estaban un poco torcidas sobre el puente de su nariz.

—¿En serio?

—¿Algún consejo?—Realmente no le vendrían mal.

—No te fíes de los duendecillos de Cornualles, no son inofensivos para nada—dijo Harry recordando algo que Sirius no conocía, ¿duendecillos de Cornualles? Sirius solo pensaba en defenderse contra las imperdonables, eso sí que les iba a resultar de ayuda a todos ellos.

Pero los recuerdos lejanos de su propio aprendizaje le hicieron recordar que nada de eso se aprendía en la escuela.

Había aceptado demasiado rápido un puesto sobre el que quizás no estuviera muy preparado. Dudaba que a Dumbledore le resultara aceptable que enseñase cómo provocar una rápida y dolorosa muerte y su contra hechizo a jóvenes magos de 11 años.

A lo lejos vio a Snape hablando con un grupo de profesores, si él podía hacerlo Sirius también podría. Seguro, casi seguro.

Despidiéndose de los chicos se marchó a Grimmauld Place más contento y asustado que en mucho tiempo. Estaba empezando a acordarse de cómo había sido él como estudiante, se enorgullecía de que el 70% de las canas de Mcgonagall habían sido obra de los Merodeadores.

¿En cualquier caso podría haber algún grupo peor que ellos cuatro?

Aprovechó que los otros habitantes de la casa estaban en el salón para contarles su partida, no dio muchos detalles sobre la marcha de Remus, pero notó como Narcisa empezaba a atar cabos.

—Es una pena que este año no estemos allí—dijo George.

—Hubiera sido divertido verte perder los nervios con tantos adolescentes—apuntó Fred.

—Dile adiós a tu pelo negro.

—Ojo con los de quinto, están en la peor edad.

—Y con Flich, se pegará a tu culo día y noche.

—Saluda a la Dama Gorda de nuestra parte.

Inmediatamente Sirius se alegró de que ellos no estuvieran en sus clases ese año, algo le decía que en un recinto cerrado y lleno de normas esos dos podían ser un auténtico dolor de huevos.

—No destrocéis la casa—les pidió—. Puede que la sigamos necesitando algún día.

Antes de ir a su habitación a coger algo de ropa, Narcisa le detuvo.

—Sé que no puedo pedirte mucho más de lo generoso que has sido conmigo todo este tiempo.—A pesar de haber tenido una convivencia tranquila, no podía decir que ambos se apreciaran—Severus y Draco no van a decirme nada, si algo va mal, no van a decírmelo.

Él solo asintió, entendía lo que era estar encerrado, y sin noticias de aquellos a los que amas, sean buenas o malas.

Ella le devolvió una sonrisa más sincera de las que hubieran compartido en su vida.

No tardó mucho en tener todo preparado para su marcha, echó una ojeada a las oscuras paredes de ese tétrico lugar que jamás había sentido como un hogar. Sintió una especie de emoción como todos aquellos unos de septiembre de hacía tantos años.

De nuevo en Hogwarts, pero esta vez no tendría a sus amigos a su lado. Todo iba a ser distinto.

Acarició el frasco con los recuerdos que le había dado Remus en el fondo del bolsillo de su túnica.

Aún no, pensó, aún no...  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Sirius en Hogwarts? 
> 
>  
> 
> Se avecinan muchas tórridas escenas... pero ¿cuándo vas a ver esos recuerdos?¡¡¡Por Dios!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Sí, a veces me desespero hasta a mí misma, pero esto se está enredando más que la "pata de un romano" y me lo estoy pasando genial. Espero que no solo me lo pase yo bien.
> 
> La única forma de saber si os está gustando es que me lo digáis, jajaja, el sutil arte de pedir reviews no es lo mío.
> 
> Harry y Draco bien, gracias, el drama no los ha abandonado por desgracia, pero están viviendo un período muy tranquilito que ambos necesitan. En el siguiente deberá hablar Draco de cómo ve este asunto del tonteo de enamorados encubierto.
> 
>  
> 
> Pues hasta la semana que viene.
> 
>  
> 
> Besos, Shimi.


	18. Capítulo 18

Draco estaba atento al hombre delante de él. Sirius Black, aquel que tanto se había opuesto a su unión con Harry, pero que a la vez había acogido a su madre.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados con él.

Ahora frente al grupo de sexto de Slytherin y Gryffindor parecía una persona completamente distinta, embarcado en una peculiar explicación sobre objetos oscuros contra los que deberían enfrentarse sin duda se le notaba que estaba disfrutando.

Sus ojos fueron rápidamente hacia Harry sentado como acostumbraba con Granger en los primeros puestos de la clase. La sonrisa con la que miraba al que era su padrino le hizo sonreír a sí mismo.

Desde que habían vuelto de las Navidades habían pasado muchas cosas, pero reconocía que no eran los hechos que antes le hubieran importado.

Eran unos más pequeños, más íntimos. Era cuando pillaba a Harry mirándolo, era cuando a su vez este le pillaba a Draco estudiándolo desde lejos. Eran aquellas sonrisas que no podían evitar, eran los abrazos, las manos cogidas.

Habían vuelto a dormir juntos, aunque hubieran ideado toda una explicación racional de lo bien que eso le haría al bebé, al menos para Draco no era eso, no fundamentalmente. Sí, su magia, esa que nutría a su hijo estaba mucho más tranquila y estable. Pero había algo mucho más egoísta dentro de aquella aceptación, quería estar junto a Harry.

Y nada tenía que ver su protección, quería estar cerca de él, con él, para él. Él.

Aquel acuerdo de amistad debería bastarle, pero lo cierto es que no, es que quería más, quería mucho más, incluso todo, se atrevió a pensar. Pero no quería presionar a Harry. No quería que volvieran a aquello del inicio, no podría soportar con los sentimientos que ahora tenía pensar que volvía a ser un objeto.

Lo sabía, pero deseaba a Harry con cada parte de su ser, aunque cualquiera podía entender que las muestras de cariño que se tenían indicaban algo más. Draco no lo tenía claro. Al principio había visto la contención de Harry por tocarle, como luchaba contra su propio deseo. Y aunque Draco se había sentido necesitado de él, agradecía toda la distancia que le había dado.

Entendía la diferencia entre el puro deseo y sentir algo más, algo más allá del deseo pero que se expresaba también con él.

Se enfocó en la comisura de sus labios, alzada en la sonrisa que le dedicaba al profesor Black.

El deseo de que se girara, de que le sonriera y de poder besar esa comisura le hizo suspirar.

—Intenta mostrarte menos obvio, Draco—escuchó en un susurro a su lado.

Su compañero de pupitre desde ese curso había sido Blaise Zabini. Había dejado apartados a Crabble y Goyle. Nunca se sintió bien con ellos cerca, pero era una exigencia que su padre le impuso. Una más de ellas, pensó con pesar.

Se había sentido tan poderoso al llevar dos guardaespaldas desde los 11 años, se avergonzaba un poco de sí mismo, y la cantidad de estupideces que había repetido como si fuera un papagayo.

—¿Qué?—le respondió a Zabini sin entender bien a qué se refería.

—Potter.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron considerablemente, y se dio cuenta de su error, Zabini le había pillado mirando a Harry con completo anhelo. Tenía que andarse con cuidado, tan solo un par de puestos a su derecha un buen grupo de hijos de mortífagos le miraban, su antiguo círculo cercano.

—Ten cuidado, Draco.—Aquello no era una amenaza, sino un aviso.

—No... no es...

Pero Zabini dio por zanjada la conversación y de nuevo se dio por entero a las explicaciones de Black.

Draco intentó hacer lo mismo, si Zabini se había dado cuenta, ¿el resto también lo habría hecho?

No quería mirarlos, si no podía mirar a Harry, si no tenía concentración para atender en clase, si no podía mirar a su alrededor pues estaba asustado de las consecuencias si todo aquello le estaba superando. 

 

o0o

 

Severus estaba terminando su cuarta clase de aquel día, había sido un día realmente complicado con varios calderos estallando, llantos desconsolados y varias detenciones que si los chiquillos no tenían ganas de cumplir, muchísimo menos él.

Pero lo que acabó por destrozarle el día fue ver a Black en la puerta de su clase. 

—No tengo tiempo, Black—dijo de los peores modos posibles.

Pero la única demostración de que le hubiera entendido fue que cerró la puerta detrás de sí.

No iba a engañarse, una parte de sí mismo deseaba que lo hiciera.

Pocas semanas habían pasado desde que Black tomó el puesto de profesor de DCAO que Remus había tenido que abandonar.

Contra todo pronóstico no lo estaba haciendo nada mal. Los alumnos disfrutaban con su entusiasmo y con sus conocimientos. En su fuero interno hubiera preferido que la situación le pudiera, Black nunca había brillado por su paciencia. Pero no se había ido y al parecer tampoco parecía querer hacerlo de su aula.

Lo vio acercándose hacia él mirándolo con interés todo a su alrededor. El aula de pociones realmente no había cambiado desde que ellos habían estudiado allí mismo.

Pero ni cuando niños le había evitado, ahora tampoco lo haría.

Ambos se miraron, estaba claro que sabían por qué estaba allí, qué iba a pasar, no iba a hacerse el sorprendido. Porque no era ni la primera ni la última vez.

La expectación de que llegara hasta él, de que le besara, ya la podía notar en su propio cuerpo.

No llevaba ni un día allí cuando había vuelto a suceder. En Grimmauld Place dijeron que sería la última vez, Severus nunca había sido tan débil hacia algo como cuando tenía a Black delante. En plena discusión sobre los planes de estudio de Hogwarts en los que no había faltado una buena dosis de menosprecios de Severus hacia Black, este había perdido esa escasa paciencia que le caracterizaba y había cerrado el espacio entre ellos. Sus intenciones bélicas habían quedado en nada, en nada más que besos, y a Severus contra la mesa siendo follado con fuerza.

Demasiado rápido Black se había convertido en su amante, demasiado rápido este había ocupado tanto el espacio físico como mental de Remus, su puesto, su despacho, su amante.

Algo de todo aquello estaba mal, pero no iban a dejar de hacerlo. Eso lo sabían ambos, aunque no hablaban de ello.

Cuando Black cerró el espacio entre ellos y le besó, algo que Severus sabía ocurriría no se le ocurrió hacer nada por evitarlo. Desde que lo había visto en la puerta sabía lo que quería. Selló con un  hechizo la puerta del aula.

¿Black tenía un fetiche con hacérselo en las mesas?

Se encontró jadeando en tan solo segundos que fue lo que tardó en estar entre sus piernas, lamiéndole con hambre. Vio sus propias manos agarrado el cabello de Black, tan negro como retazos del cielo nocturno. Sus ojos, se alzaron para mirarle, si buena era la mamada que le estaba haciendo, verle mirarle, tener sus ojos para él lo hacía todo mucho más intenso.

El ruido de la succión y los gemidos de Severus inundaron el aula, se había alegrado de haber cerrado la puerta, su quinta clase sería en menos de media hora. Pero era incapaz de separarse de Black, y dudaba que en ese punto le fuera a dejar ir sin hacerlo acabar en su boca.

Tampoco pudo hacer mucho más cuando sintió como su lengua repasaba sus testículos sin dejar de tragar. Le llenó la boca de su semen, blanco y perlado que Black tragó por completo.

La respiración entrecortada tras aquel asalto, uno que no había esperado pero que había disfrutado más de lo que reconocería nunca.

Como cada encuentro que vivían, la sensación de equivocación, de estar dejándose arrollar por algo que no debía ser le llenaba por completo. Algo que nunca le había ocurrido anteriormente. Eso era algo que le hacía ser incapaz de disfrutar de la experiencia. Un pozo negro de amargura en su interior, un "no debería pasar más", pero sin motivo aparente para que realmente no debiera hacerlo.

Claro que no eran amigos, pero el sexo no tenía que ver con la amistad, podía tenerlo sencillamente porque lo deseaba. Y obviamente se deseaban, más de lo que había deseado jamás a nadie. Pero la sensación no se iba, y por lo que parecía por la expresión de Black, para él tampoco.

¿Era por Remus? ¿Era por su largo historial de enemistad? ¿Era porque ambos en su fuero más interno se rechazaban de raíz?

Black carraspeó, debía tener aún su regusto en la garganta. Y eso hizo sentir incómodo a Severus.

¿Por qué eran incapaces de contenerse y luego incapaces de normalizarlo?

Black lucía una importante erección, pero el tiempo se les agotaba y la sensación de malestar aumentaba.

Se estaba yendo hacia la puerta mientras Severus lo miraba.

—Ven esta noche a mis aposentos—le dijo con una mirada intensa.

Ellos no programaban, ellos no se invitaban a pasar la noche, ellos follaban en lugares neutrales, dados a ningún tipo de intimidad. Ellos solo eran dos cuerpos que se unían.

No esperó a que Severus contestara, abrió la puerta y salió.

Desde que se fue hasta que los alumnos llegaron, el profesor de pociones quedó ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

Clase doble de pociones con Slytherin y Gryffindor. Eso era en lo que tenía que pensar, comenzó a escribir en la pizarra los ingredientes que iban a necesitar con aire ausente.

No debía ir, era una mala idea, si el sentimiento de equivocación que planeaba sobre ellos era así en aquellos breves encuentros, ¿qué esperaba Sirius con citarlo en sus aposentos? Aquellos mismos que habían sido de Remus y él conocía tan bien.

No debía ir, ¿pero podría evitarlo?

 

o0o

 

Harry miraba a Draco, ese podría ser el resumen de sus días.

Harry miraba a Draco.

Pero lo que estaba viendo ahora no le gustaba, parecía triste de nuevo. Como cuando habían empezado el curso.

¿Había pasado algo? Odiaba toda la pantomima de tener que mantenerse separados. Finalmente se iban a enterar todos, el vientre de Draco ya no era plano, aunque no lo había vuelto a ver desnudo si acariciaba la piel de su vientre, allá donde estaba su hijo y ayudaba con su magia a estabilizarlo.

Draco era delgado y estilizado, y su vientre era exactamente igual. Un pequeño abultamiento pero que cada vez era más grande y que dentro de poco sería difícil de ocultar.

No le gustaba verlo así y quedaban muchas horas para que ellos pudieran estar en la tranquilidad de sus aposentos para poder preguntarle.

Vio su oportunidad en aquel armario de ingredientes al que el rubio se dirigía. Serían escasos momentos, pero lo suficiente para que al menos pudiera preguntarle.

Salió demasiado rápido de su asiento, llamando la atención de dos pares de ojos castaños, Zabini y Granger se miraron. Un leve reconocimiento que dejaría a los chicos un momento de intimidad.

—Draco, ¿qué ocurre?—preguntó Harry apareciendo a sus espaldas.

Draco se sobresaltó al estar realmente inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Sus ojos grises parecían estar compuestos de humo en ese momento, Harry se asustó más.

—Draco... —Lo agarró con fuerza, atrayéndolo hacia sí mismo.

Draco le besó, en un beso demandante y lleno de intención.

Tan similar a lo que había pasado ya una vez allí, y tan distinto.

Harry no pudo separarse, la contención en la que vivía era como una cárcel. Y si te ponen las llaves en la mano es muy difícil no abrir la puerta. Muy difícil.

Tener el sabor de Draco de nuevo en su boca, era embriagador, pero aunque no se hubiera separado nunca, la alarma estalló en su cerebro.

—No quiero ser solo tu amigo—escuchó que decía Draco. ¿Estaba oyendo bien o solo eran sus deseos?

Cualquier duda que pudiera tener iba a tener que esperar, detrás de ellos Hermione entró haciendo ruido buscando ingredientes. Lo que les ayudó a separarse a tiempo cuando Parkinson entró detrás de ella.

Draco salió rápidamente de allí, dejándolo con muchas dudas, con cosas de las que hablar, y con ganas de más de mucho más, de todo si podía ser.

El día había pasado demasiado lento, estaba desesperado cuando el retrato que dejaba entrar a Draco desde su habitación en Slytherin a sus aposentos comunes se abrió.

Harry recorrió los escasos metros que separaban la mesa donde habían quedado pergaminos y libros a los que había sido incapaz de prestar atención para estar delante de él.

—¿Qué querías decir esta tarde?—preguntó, no quería andarse por las ramas.

Draco rehuyó su mirada, pero Harry no iba a dejar aquello sin tratar.

—Draco, por favor, contéstame.

Pero Draco no quería hablar, hizo algo que aunque Harry quisiera con toda su alma no podía ser de ese modo.

Le costó separarlo cuando trató de besarlo.

—Dímelo, o sino no sabré jamás lo que piensas, sé sincero. ¿Haces esto por que crees que es lo que yo quiero?

Desde Navidades sentía que Draco podría romperse entre sus manos, a pesar de su apariencia fuerte, de su cabeza siempre alzada, de su aire arrogante. Sabía que sufría, sabía que no era tan fuerte como aparentaba, sabía que un día caería y quería estar allí para ayudarle a levantarse.

—No.

—¿No qué?—No es que Harry fuera alguien con facilidad para poner sobre la mesa sus sentimientos, pero Draco era una piedra.

—Déjalo, olvídalo—dijo el rubio separándose de Harry.

—No pienso dejarlo, no me besas, me dices que no quieres ser solo mi amigo ni te pasas el día con esa mirada triste. No, no voy a olvidarlo.

—Si no es lo que tu quieres, ¿qué más da?

—No te equivoques, Draco.—Aquello había sonado demasiado desafiante.—Yo tengo muy claro lo que quiero, y lo quiero todo, pero solo si tú quieres lo mismo, no por mí, ni porque creas que me debes nada. Solo por que tú lo sientas.

—Lo quiero.

—¿De verdad?—Aquella incertidumbre de que Draco podría estar mintiéndole, le hacía daño, a él y a Harry.

—Por eso te decía que lo olvidaras, no me vas a creer.

—¿No te das cuenta que lo que más quiero en este mundo es creerte y que lo que dices sea cierto? Que no puedo evitar sentir lo que siento por ti, que no es de ahora, ni siquiera de aquella primera noche. Que esto ha estado aquí desde hace años...

—Pero yo no lo merezco—le gritó descompuesto Draco.

Aquello dejó sorprendidos a ambos, aquello era lo que llenaba de dolor la mirada de Draco.

Harry se acercó a él, ¿qué decirle en ese momento cuando las palabras eran incapaces de hacer llegar lo que sentía?

Miedo, deseo, amor, dudas.

Dejó un pequeño beso sobre sus labios, seguido de otro más, y de otro.

—Intentémoslo—dijo cuando se separó. Un nuevo beso, este fue dado por Draco, y otro más, y uno nuevo.

—Intentémoslo—repitió Draco, con un nuevo beso que no paró.

 

o0o

 

Sirius miraba el reloj sobre la chimenea, pasaba la media noche, y la estúpida idea de que Snape llegara se había esfumado hacía tiempo.

No había habido ni una vez en la que el profesor de pociones no hubiera respondido a sus avances, pero ninguno de ellos había sido iniciado por él.

Lo había acosado desde que llegó al castillo. Desde aquella primera reunión en su despacho, donde lo había montado en la mesa, las caricias robadas en los pasillos, los encuentros que tan mal sabor de boca dejaba a ambos.

Una nube de culpabilidad que Sirius había achacado a que el moreno no había olvidado a su amigo, algo que dudaba llegara a pasar. Y la insistencia de seguirlo acosando, de un modo diferente al que había ocurrido en su juventud.

Pero en ninguno de aquellos años había empezado Snape, y Sirius se estaba cansando porque sabía que no iría, porque no tenía más motivos para ir que no fueran a producirse cuando Sirius lo volviera a acorralar. Jamás había dicho que no, nunca había parado ninguno de sus encuentros, pero tampoco los había provocado y aquello empezaba a afectarle.

Hacía días que no miraba los recuerdos plateados que Remus le había dado antes de irse. Aún contenidos en el pequeño frasco, ondeaban como materia viva.

Todo aquello era una equivocación, el sentimiento de estar haciendo todo aquello que no debía cuando estaba con Snape era abrumador. Pero el conocimiento se que no dejaría de buscarle también era fuerte. ¿Cuánto tiempo iban a aguantar con eso? Solo llevaban pocas semanas y Sirius sentía que le robaba el alma en cada vez.

Los recuerdos le llamaban, tanto como en la noche que Remus se los dio, pensar en él, no tener ninguna noticia era duro. Quería volver a verle.

Se sentía solo y rechazado, era una pobre excusa. Sabía que aquellos recuerdos podían cambiar muchas cosas.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su propio pensadero, con un último suspiro que no llegó a escuchar volcó las finas hebras luminosas en la superficie acuosa.

Se fue acercando poco a poco al borde cuando el consabido tirón desde el centro de su ser le introdujo en los recuerdos de Remus.

 

_"1974, Hogwarts"_

 

Remus acababa de salir de la enfermería, sentía como le dolían todos los huesos, los músculos y cada fibra de su magia. Pero estaba en Hogwarts, estaba en tercero, todo era posible y sus cuatro amigos le estaban esperando.

Sirius inmerso en los recuerdos de Remus, sonrió al ver a sus amigos con poco más de 13 años. Pero algo no cuadraba en aquella imagen.

Vio a James y a Peter, Remus lucía cansado, y un él sonriente estaba tomado de la cintura de un quinto.

Un sonriente y cariñoso moreno que le susurraba boberías al oído. Su novio, Severus Snape.  
  
  


 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy sí que lo traigo calentito recién sacado del horno. Pues acabo de escribir el último párrafo ahora mismito.
> 
> ¿Alguien ya se veía venir que Sirius y Severus habían sido algo más en el pasado?
> 
> Tan jóvenes y ya novios, cuanta intensidad.
> 
> En fin, un poquito más de Snack.
> 
> En este capítulo el Harco se consolida y el Snack reaparece con fuerza. 
> 
> Hola Zabini, ¿sabéis cuanto me gusta Blaise Zabini? ¿A qué acuerdo han llegado Hermione y él para con solo una mirada entenderse?
> 
> ¿Qué personajes queréis volver a ver en el próximo capítulo?
> 
> Hasta el miércoles que viene.
> 
> Shimi.


	19. Capítulo 19

Remus estaba agotado, jadeaba inclinado sobre sí mismo. Las rodillas flexionadas, sus palmas apoyadas en los muslos, el corazón bombeando dolorosamente en su pecho.

Semanas de búsqueda, semanas de pistas falsas. Las manadas eran nómadas, no les quedaba más remedio pues los gobiernos mágicos no las querían en sus tierras.

Había seguido rastro tras rastro y se daba cuenta que le sacaban una gran ventaja. Él jamás había necesitado de sus instintos lobunos en el mundo mágico. No solo eso, los había tratado de esconder dentro de sí mismo para que nadie los notara.

Pero ellos no solo los escondían sino que los tenían muy bien desarrollados y ya había encontrado varias pistas falsas.

¿En qué momento creyó que podría hacer esto? Dumbledore sabía cómo odiaba su condición, cómo cargaba con ella como la maldición que sabía que era.

Pero estaba desesperado, en realidad todos lo estaban. Salvo que por su parte no solo tenía que ver con la guerra. Ya había vivido una guerra y sabía que se aproximaba otra si no actuaban antes.

Pero sus motivos para huir eran más egoístas, tenían nombres y apellidos y dolían en su pecho.

¿Qué habría pensado Sirius al ver sus recuerdos? ¿Se los habría mostrado a Severus?

Tendría que habérselo mostrado a su amigo desde el momento en el que volvió pero se sentía tan culpable y estaba tan agradecido de su vuelta, de su inocencia que no tuvo valor. Se había apartado de Severus porque sabía que ahora sí sería una traición mayor. Le costó tantísimo tener que renunciar a él. Le dolió tanto no poder darle una explicación.

Severus era un tipo duro, ya lo había demostrado pero se había abierto a él, había amado tanto el modo en que alguien tan hermético como él se daba poco a poco y le dejaba entrar a ese lugar que no le correspondía a él.

Debería haberlo hecho antes, pero la reacción de Sirius al ver a Severus y su modo de tratarlo le descolocó. No era excusa, y después de las Navidades sabía que debía hacer lo correcto por su amigo y por el hombre que este una vez amó.

Levantó la cabeza, recuperado levemente de aquella carrera, un olor fuerte y ácido le llenó las fosas nasales, reconoció el olor. Era miedo, fuerte y maloliente miedo y no venía de muy lejos.

Hacía días que había dejado al lobo tomar el control en momentos como ese y no le fue difícil dar con la persona que hedía de terror.

En mitad de un claro distinguió tres figuras claramente, el fuerte olor que le picaba en el fondo de su nariz provenía de la persona acorralada. Era menuda y parecía que había caído al barro por la suciedad de su ropa, pero se podía distinguir a una jovencita, quizás fuera un poco más joven que Harry y estaban claras las intenciones de las otras dos personas, una delante de ella y otra acorralándola por la espalda.

Remus olfateó nuevamente el aire, miedo, lujuria, desesperación.

Se fue aproximando lentamente a ellos siempre oculto tras los matorrales que encontraba.

Cuando estuvo relativamente cerca, sacó su varita. Y apuntó al que estaba más cerca de la chica, un suave  _desmaius_  salió de sus labios pero sabía que no era la fuerza con la que el hechizo fuera dicho sino con la intensidad de su intención.

Cuando el hombre cayó el otro parecía perplejo, pero no le duró mucho. Ya que recibió otro  _desmaius_  que lo tumbó de un golpe sobre el suelo.

La chica tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y cuando Remus apareció pudo oler de nuevo el miedo, mucho más fuerte.

—Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada—dijo en un tono calmado.

Ella retrocedía, pero Remus trató de no moverse, no quería asustarla más.

—Me llamo Remus, ¿cómo te llamas tú?—dijo sonriendo.

—Lea—dijo ella aún con miedo mirando a los hombres caídos en la hierba.

—Encantado Lea, se quedarán así por un rato, pero sería mejor que nos fuéramos de aquí cuanto antes.

Ella asintió, pero miraba hacia los lados algo temerosa.

—¿Puedo acompañarte a tu casa?—El tufo a miedo volvió a impregnar el aire—No quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero que estes a salvo.

La chica comenzó a andar adentrándose en el bosque y Remus la siguió.

El olor del miedo se fue poco a poco dejando otro que ya había olido antes, aunque ahora era mucho más potente. La chica olía a lobo, pero ella no lo era. Quizás a través de ella pudiera llegar a alguna manada, pues sin duda aquellos a los que había abatido no lo eran.

Cuando llegaron a la ladera de una montaña pudo sentir la magia al rededor, era fuerte y bestial, un repelente que en cualquier caso hubiera evitado de no saber lo que podría ser.

Siguieron andando y cada vez le resultó más nítida la imagen. Pequeñas cabañas cochambrosas se colocaban al rededor de una central donde un grupo de personas estaban reunidas.

Decenas de ojos se alzaron mirándolo, y de nuevo ese tufo lo impregnó todo. Miedo, odio, y un fuerte olor a lobo.

—Ni se te ocurra moverte,  _mago—_ escuchó a su espalda, pero si el tono de desprecio no lo hubiera hecho parar, el puñal que tenía en su cuello si lo hizo.

Rodeado por un grupo de hombres lobos nada amistosos Remus suspiró.

Había llegado a la manada.

 

o0o

 

Fred miraba a Narcisa y George dormir abrazados, hasta hacía pocos minutos él mismo había estado tan dormido y unido a ellos.

Desde que volvieron de su andadura por el callejón Diagon no se habían separado. Y desde que Sirius se había marchado vivían como una curiosa pareja de tres.

Era la primera vez que vivían algo así, más allá de lo sexual, y aunque le costaba apartar las manos de ambos, entendía que estaban formando algo más allá de un mero trío.

Acarició el cabello corto e igual de rojo que el suyo. Narcisa los había aceptado tal y como eran, disfrutaba de las muestras de afecto que ambos se dedicaban. La tranquilidad de poder mostrar la relación que ambos mantenían les hacía sentir libres y completos por primera vez en su vida.

Era consciente de que no iba a renunciar a George por nada, ni por lo que otros pensaran de ellos, ni por distorsionados que ellos mismos pudieran sentirse. Pero porque le amaba no quería hacerle sufrir. Y era George el que más sufría su relación poco convencional. Ella los aceptaba, los deseaba y creía haber intuido que podían construir algo más.

Acarició los labios rosados de la mujer a la que tenía recostada sobre su pecho.

Descendió por su mentón, pálido y afilado. Se aventuró más abajo, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos sus clavículas, dirigiéndose hacia uno de sus pechos, donde un pezón rosado le esperaba, lo acarició endureciéndolo con su tacto.

Las caricias la fueron despertando poco a poco, cuando tuvo sus ojos azules abiertos ambos pezones estaban siendo masajeados, su entrepierna humedecida y la erección de Fred instalada contra su pierna.

Le gustaba como se removía contra él y contra su hermano, que con las suaves caricias de las nalgas de Narcisa estaba despertando.

No era la primera mañana que despertaban así, sin embargo no restaba ni un ápice de excitación al momento.

La mano de George acarició los pliegues húmedos de ella, arrancando unos ya nada tímidos gemidos, que Fred se afanaba en tragar.

En una danza tan común para los tres, Fred coló una mano entre ella y George. Acarició el miembro duro de su hermano que los miraba lleno de deseo. Lo dirigió hasta Narcisa que lo acogió resbaladiza y caliente.

El movimiento de las caderas de George empujando lo sacudía a él también, la unión de ambas manos, una pálida y delicada y otra pecosa e idéntica a la suya comenzaron a masturbarlo.

Ella asintió, y Fred alzó la pierna sobre la que no estaba recostada. Dándole espacio para colarse dentro de ella.

La sensación era abrumadora, para los tres, la mezcla del interior blando, cálido y húmedo de Narcisa junto a la dureza de George, era deliciosa.

George la besaba, mientras acariciaba el rostro de su hermano. Fred los apretaba a ambos agarrando a su gemelo de las nalgas.

Ambos empujaban en el interior de Narcisa del que no querían salir.

Alargando aquella práctica en la que se habían vuelto expertos en poco tiempo escuchó como Narcisa trataba de hablar.

—Hazlo—gimió—, méteselo.

Fred la miró a los ojos entreabiertos, empujando más fuerte dentro. Sabía lo que quería y él también lo hacía.

Agarró la pierna de George, uniéndola sobre su cadera donde ya tenía la de Narcisa.

Tenían que buscar un espejo, se moría por verlo. Pero fueron los ojos de su gemelo los que se lo reflejaron al notar como uno de los largos dedos de Fred se colaba en su entrada abierta.

—Otro—pidió Narcisa y Fred cumplió sus órdenes como si fuera incapaz de no hacerlo. Un segundo dedo penetró a George que gemía contra ellos.

El tercero llegó sin necesidad de pedirlo y George se corrió provocando una sensación completamente cálida para los tres; le siguió Narcisa resbalando a su alrededor; y por último mientras ambos le miraban, con los restos del placer en sus caras y aún unidos, Fred gimió "míos" corriéndose.

Tres cuarto de hora después donde los besos, caricias, algunas risas y la sensación de sentirse completos y dichosos los tres comenzaron el día.

Narcisa tomaba un té a solas mientras Fred y George se habían marchado a su taller. A veces les acompañaba pero aunque habían mejorado la calidad del medallón no podía usarlo más de varios días seguidos.

Era tan extraño como una vez que se rindió a lo que sentía un sentimiento de libertad la embargó por completo.

¿Alguna vez fue libre? Se daba cuenta de que no, de que había vivido una vida marcada desde su inicio hasta su fin, de que no había habido la más mínima elección en ella. Pero con ellos había sacado el pié del camino, había entrado a un bosque cautivador del que no quería volver a salir nunca.

Era egoísta y lo sabía, no debería estar viviendo uno de los momentos más dulces de su vida en mitad de la locura que eran sus vidas.

Pero se sentía incapaz de alejarse de ellos, sobre todo en esta nueva dinámica en la que vivían como una pareja de tres.

Había reproducido en su mente todos los ataques que podría recibir, y no dudada de que fueran pocos y la mayoría de ellos tuvieran razón.

Podría ser su madre, tenía edad más que suficiente para ellos.

Eran una relación de a tres, lo viera por donde lo viera, aquello era algo que la sociedad de la que venía jamás aceptaría. Aquella tan hipócrita en la que podías tener amantes fuera del matrimonio pero no amar a dos personas públicamente.

Ellos tenían una relación previa antes de ella, era obvio como los gemelos compartían cama y amor el uno por el otro. Y que no iban a cambiar eso por nadie, ella había entrado en aquella relación, invitada. Pero ¿qué ocurriría si ellos dejaban de quererla dentro?

Y por último, quisiera o no, estaba casada. Sus sentimientos por Lucius estaban destrozados desde que este antepuso su gloria a la vida de su hijo. Pero no era tan sencillo, nada lo era, pues había estado realmente enamorada de él, una parte dentro de sí misma seguía estándolo.

Esos y muchos más motivos eran los que planeaban a su alrededor constantemente. Cerró el libro que tenía entre las manos de golpe, como queriendo espantar esos sombríos pensamientos.

No se lo iba a negar, no iba a luchar contra lo que sentía por ellos. Quería vivirlo y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

George miraba a Fred concentrado sobre una multitud de botellitas de las que tomaba pequeñas gotas.

Aquella poción debería provocar el vómito de culebras de azúcar, pero lo cierto es que solo provocaba un vómito arcoíris que además no era ni dulce.

Acarició su hombro, llamando su atención. Estaba cansado y se veía en su postura que necesitaba un descanso.

Fred se quitó la máscara que usaba para evitar los vapores de las pociones.

—Tomémonos un descanso—dijo apartándolo de la mesa. Apareció un par de refrescos de la nevera y se sentaron en el desvencijado sofá que tenían allí y en el que más de una vez habían acabado durmiendo antes de que Sirius apareciera por allí y les ofreciera su casa.

Sin duda había sido mucho más cómoda que ese maltrecho sofá, además de contener una grata sorpresa entre sus muros.

Desde que la vio en las escaleras, George se había encandilado de la belleza de Narcisa. Sin duda era hermosa, pero con el paso del tiempo descubrió que no solo era eso lo que la hacía especial para él. Sus maneras, las conversaciones que le había ido arrancando, incluso una vena gamberra que habían descubierto en sus ojos cuando le habían mostrado sus artilugios habían completado el cóctel para hacerla única ante sus ojos. Pero no había sido el único.

Fred también la veía así, y eso era nuevo. Habían compartido chica antes, por supuesto, pero en esas ocasiones sabía que era por estar con él, y se había sentido culpable. Fred iría y haría cualquier cosa por estar con él, incluso estar con otra persona.

Pero con Narcisa no era así, Fred la deseaba, Fred la observaba, Fred la hacía sonreír con una nueva broma, se esforzaba por ella.

Si no fuera Fred, George estaría verde de celos, por ella y por él. Pero debía reconocer que verlos juntos le gustaba, y más cuando le miraban a él.

Se sentó a su lado, masajeando sus hombros cargados.

—Hace mucho que no estamos solos—confesó.

—¿Te sientes incómodo?—Una sombra de pánico asomó a los ojos de Fred.

—No.—Le besó, pues era la verdad pero también lo era que no habían estado solos.

Fred le devolvió el beso, y sujetó su hombro abrazándolo de lado.

—Yo soy feliz si tú eres feliz—dijo Fred, aquella era una verdad entre ambos.

—Y yo lo soy si tú lo eres.

Fred le besó mientras le acariciaba, jamás habían dejado de hacerlo solo que nunca se lo habían mostrado a nadie, la única que había visto tal y como eran las cosas entre ellos había sido Narcisa. Solo con ella se sintieron a gusto y con la confianza de no saberse juzgados. En la mirada llena de deseo al verlos juntos se sintieron dichosos, porque podían compartirlo con alguien más.

—Esto no va a cambiar, lo que hay entre nosotros no va a cambiar—aseguró Fred.

Ni bien ni mal, sino como era.

Y George asintió disfrutando enteramente de las caricias de su hermano.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A estos cuatro los teníamos muy olvidados.
> 
>  
> 
> A Remus le queda mucho por descubrir, la verdad que desconozco cualquier cosa sobre los hombres lobos de J.K. Rowling, por lo que imagino voy a empezar a inventar a lo loco. Espero que me concedáis la licencia.
> 
>  
> 
> ¿Qué me decís del trío? ¡Qué vergüenza he pasado al escribirlo! No sé por qué pero el hetero me cuesta horrores escribirlo.
> 
>  
> 
> Esta historia se está haciendo dueña de mí, y va tomando forma según la escribo, los personajes deciden hacer cosas y no sé decirles que no.
> 
>  
> 
> Nos vemos el miércoles que viene. Tened una buena semana.
> 
>  
> 
> Besos, Shimi.


	20. Capítulo 20

Severus no quería estar molesto, quería sentirse bien, como siempre. Pero Black no dejaba de martillear en su cabeza constantemente.

La noche en la que este le había citado, las detenciones con los alumnos se habían alargado más de los que él había deseado.

Hubiera sido la excusa perfecta para no aparecer, pero había sido imposible resistirse. Y como el idiota que sabía que era fue hasta el dormitorio del nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Encontró la puerta abierta para él, pero Black al parecer no lo estaba esperando del modo que había imaginado.

De nuevo tuvo a mano la excusa perfecta para irse cuando lo vio inclinado en un pensadero, pero no se fue, se quedó sentado en uno de los sillones.

Cuando el hombre sacó la cabeza de aquellos recuerdos parecía gravemente turbado y por un momento se asustó. El modo en el que lo miraba era como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, y se dio cuenta de que aquello no iba a acabar bien.

—Severus...—balbució el moreno mientras se acercaba, aún estaba sentado cuando este llegó hasta él, la emoción en su rostro le incomodó, jamás le había mirado así.

Cuando tomó su rostro entre sus manos, identificó el gesto, lo miraba con adoración, con un puro amor que él jamás había sentido.

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Se levantó y se apartó de Black, no podía verlo mirarle así, esa no era la relación que ellos tenían. Era tremendamente sexual, pero el anhelo del otro era algo muy distinto, hasta él que nunca había amado a nadie podía notar la diferencia.

—Mi Severus...—Pero parecía que hablaba más para él que para el Severus real que tenía delante.

—¿Estás borracho, Black?—trató de hacerle reaccionar.

Este lo miraba perplejo, no podía soportarlo, ese hombre era diferente al que conocía, y no lo quería así, quería de vuelta al perro rabioso que lo tomaba cuando se encontraban, realmente había ido a por eso, no para presenciar cualquier tipo de revelación que hubiera tenido en ese pensadero.

—No sé cómo pude olvidarte.—Parecía dolido consigo mismo mientras caminaba hacia él queriéndolo abrazar—Tú que lo fuiste todo para mí, perdóname.

—Basta—gritó agarrándole de las muñecas.

—Te quiero—gimió al borde de las lágrimas.

Hizo lo único que podía hacer, salió de aquel lugar para jamás volver.

La oscuridad se cernía a su espalda con cada paso que daba por los pasillos alejándose de esa copia absurda de Sirius Black. Aquel no era el mago que él conocía, aquello no era lo que había ido a buscar en su dormitorio.

Severus era incapaz de creer nada de las estupideces que habían salido por su boca, ellos no tenían esos sentimientos, simplemente habían cambiado su modo de pelear, solo era eso. Un modo mucho más placentero, pero ellos no se amaban, ellos ni siquiera se podían soportar.

Solo podía ser una cruel broma del hombre que no había sabido madurar después de tantos años. Pero era algo bueno, había abierto los ojos para parar eso que no tenía sentido alguno.

Aquello terminaba allí, en esa noche, en ese momento. Pero desgraciadamente no había sido así, ahora tenía a Black mirándole como un perro apaleado, siempre desde la distancia.

Severus no quería estar molesto, pero Black no le dejaba quitarse ese sentimiento de encima.

 

o0o

 

Los recuerdos de Remus le habían destrozado, y del mismo modo le había devuelto a la vida.

Su mente era un caos, una mezcla de recuerdos ajenos y propios, como si dos vidas se solaparan y no supiera cual era verdad.

Finalmente había llegado a la conclusión de que ambas eran ciertas, él había odiado a Severus durante toda su vida hasta ese día, pero también había sido el amor de su vida desde que se conocieron.

Intentaba rescatar recuerdos de su mente, pero estaban incompletos, deshilachados como si la felicidad de ellos hubiera sido arrancada dejando solo el dolor y la rabia.

Necesitaba a Remus, necesitaba hablar con él. Sus recuerdos habían sido una secuencia de la relación que Severus y él habían tenido.

Como habían sido novios durante toda su estancia en Hogwarts, de sus planes de casarse y formar una familia; como él había alentando a Severus para tomar una maestría en pociones, y este a su vez le apoyaba en su deseo de ser auror. La felicidad que ambos transmitían en los recuerdos de Remus era palpable, le había abrazado como una segunda piel, pero él no era capaz de recordarlo.

La guerra, la implicación de Severus en el otro bando, el miedo, el amor y el dolor de esa época.

Sus continuas quejas, las discusiones de esa época, cómo Sirius repetía que no era justo que sus vidas se truncaran de ese modo. Cómo Severus le acusaba de egoísta, y James le miraba lleno de rencor, la última discusión presenciada por Remus.

El dolor en los ojos negros de su pareja, la determinación de Sirius de hacerle frente a todo sin esperar a los demás.

Remus y Severus, ambos abrazados mientras el dolor, las lágrimas y la impotencia les podían, habían perdido a sus amigos, habían perdido la fe. Sirius los había traicionado a todos por algo que Severus pensaba había sido culpa suya.

"— _Sí me hubiera ido con él—le decía a Remus—. Ojalá me hubiera ido con él_ "

Jamás creyeron que Sirius pudiera ser inocente. ¿Podía culparles? Pero su corazón dolía, por el dolor que había dejado a sus espaldas, por la traición, y por el amor perdido.

El último recuerdo era años después, Severus se veía demacrado, y le suplicaba a Remus que lo arrancara de él.

Remus se resistía a su petición, pero acabó accediendo y Sirius recordó la destreza del mago con los  _obliviates_.

Presenció como cada recuerdo de la relación que ambos habían tenido era borrado de Severus, y como delante de él Remus contempló a un nuevo hombre. Al hombre que Sirius había conocido tras su huída. Aquel hombre que no tenía el más mínimo sentimiento por él.

Severus había renunciado a él hacía muchos años.

Cuando lo vio en su habitación, no pudo más que abalanzarse sobre él. Sus propios recuerdos le habían abandonado, sin saber qué había pasado con ellos, pero le amaba, no necesita los recuerdos para saberlo.

De cualquier forma Severus le había rechazado, y desde ese día le evitaba.

Cualquier tipo de acercamiento el otro lo frenaba y desaparecía, ¿le volvería a perder? ¿Alguna vez tuvo opciones de recuperarle?

Pero Sirius tenía sus propios demonios contra los que luchar, ¿cómo lo había podido olvidar? ¿Él también había sido obliviateado?

 

o0o

 

Ron miraba al que había sido su mejor amigo hasta la fecha buscar unos libros en la Biblioteca.

A su lado Levander intentaba que le prestara atención.

¿Cómo había llegado a eso? De darse unos besos, unos besos geniales, había pasado a ser su sombra. Y no es que la chica no le gustara, pero realmente se daba cuenta de que no iba a poder sentir mucho más por ella y se sentía horriblemente mal.

Miró de nuevo a Harry con el que hacía meses no hablaba. Él había traicionado a su hermana, le había roto el corazón. Sin duda, pero no había matado a Ginny. Le echaba mucho de menos, pero no sabía cómo acercarse, como borrar las cosas que le había dicho y ni siquiera sabía si quería borrarlas porque igual las seguía pensando.

Miró a Ginny un par de mesas más lejos, su hermana no parecía ser la misma, pasaba de la tristeza a la irascibilidad en menos de un segundo y él ya no sabía cómo tratarlo. Siendo sinceros, nunca había sabido cómo tratarla pero Ginny siempre había sido fuerte y decidida y esa que allí estaba no era más que la sombra de su hermanita.

Cabeceó, se sentía tan atado por sus lealtades y por los sentimientos que tenía.

—Ronnie, ¿en qué piensas?—le susurró Levander en el oído.

Llevaba haciéndole la misma pregunta desde la última hora y sentía que iba a explotar como lo hiciera una vez más.

—En nada—dijo en un susurro.

La chica no parecía contenta, pero dejó de prestarle atención de nuevo.

De uno de los pasillo salió Hermione y el corazón de Ron se comprimió. Ella había dejado de hablarle, al inicio intentó mediar entre Harry y él, pero desde hacía semanas había dejado de hablarle.

Los echaba de menos, mucho, muchísimo. Pero no tener a Hermione a su lado le dolía en diferentes puntos. Notó la caricia de Levander en el cuello y le desagradó profundamente. Mas cuando en ese momento Hermione los miró y frunció el ceño.

Reconocía que le gustaba cuando les reñía por no llevar los deberes hechos, cuando salía con algún dato que ella sí había leído y ellos habían pasado por alto. Le gustaba que no podía estar mucho tiempo enfadada con ellos; le gustaba su sonrisa cuando la hacía reír con alguna tontería que se le ocurriera en el último momento.

Le gustaba verla y que ella le viera.

—¿En qué piensas?—repitió Levander.

—Me voy, ya he terminado—dijo realmente enfado, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan pesada? ¿Por qué no podía ser como Hermione que solo preguntaba las cosas una vez? ¿Por qué no era Hermione?

Salió de la Biblioteca molesto y deseando hablar con su amiga. Ron quería recuperar su amistad, no quería estar más sin ella, no podía soportarlo.

Hermione se había ido poco antes de que él abandonara la Biblioteca, no podía estar muy lejos.

Y de hecho la encontró un par de pasillos después camino de la sala común de Gryffindor.

—Hermione, espera—la llamó, pero ella no hizo caso y aceleró el paso, le estaba evitando de nuevo.

Corrió los pocos metros que los separaban y la agarró por le hombro.

—Herms, por favor—le dijo cuando pudo colocarse delante de ella.

Ese verano había crecido casi tanto como Fred y George y Hermione parecía mucho más pequeña ante él.

—¿Qué te pasa?—le preguntó, pero ella no quería ni mirarlo.

Mierda, necesitaba que le mirara. Tomó su barbilla intentando que la alzara pero ella trataba de resistirse por lo que se inclinó para poder tener su rostro a la misma altura.

Parecía enfadada y dolida.

—Vete con tu "novia",  _Ronnie_ , creo que te está buscando—dijo mirándole a través de sus pestañas.

—Yo no quiero estar más con ella—reconoció en voz alto por primera vez, ganándose una larga mirada de su amiga.

—¿Y ella lo sabe?

Ron se encogió de hombros y rascó tras su oreja, en un signo de clara incomodidad. No, ella no lo sabía.

Hermione se estaba moviendo para irse y estaba harto de estar sin ella.

—Yo te quiero a ti.—Las palabras salieron solas de su boca, y se arrepintió en el mismo momento en el que las dijo. ¿No sabía tener su enorme boca cerrada?

Ella lo miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, ¿con lo que había dicho la iba a perder para siempre? Aquel maldito tic nervioso le llevó a rascarse detrás de la oreja y notó su cara arder.

—Eres un idiota, Ronald Weasley—dijo ella después de un largo rato en el que su rostro había pasado por incontables expresiones, pero ya no parecía enfadada.

—¿Eso es una novedad?—Sonrió aliviado.

—¿Has hecho la redacción de Historia de la Magia?—preguntó ella tímidamente.

—Eh... no, aún no—¿Deberes, en serio?

—Si quieres podemos hacerla juntos—dijo ella caminando hacia su sala común, él la siguió alcanzándola en unas pocas zancadas—Pero no te voy a dejar copiar la mía.

Esa era la cara que él quería ver, esa sonrisa queriendo aflorar a sus labios mientras intentaba permanecer seria.

Quizás podía ponerse un poco en los zapatos de su amigo, ¿qué puedes hacer cuando quieres a otra persona?

Debía terminar con Levander, pero hacer una tediosa redacción sobre duendes peleando entre sí nunca le había parecido tan maravilloso como esa tarde.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El snack está en crisis, ¿os imagináis las cosas como pudieron ser en realidad si ellos hubieran sido pareja todos esos años?
> 
>  
> 
> Teníamos a Ron muy olvidado, no hay como vivir algo en propias carnes para poder entender a los demás.
> 
>  
> 
> Hasta el miércoles.
> 
> Besos, Shimi.


	21. Capítulo 21

Draco estaba nervioso, había llegado antes al dormitorio que ambos compartían, llevaban demasiado tiempo besándose hasta no sentir los labios, acariciándose sin llegar a nada. Harry parecía más inclinado en que dejaran de lado el sexo, y aunque él mismo había creído que eso estaría bien, había llegado a un punto donde sentía que iba a reventar

Si hacía un año le hubieran preguntado sobre ello, hubiera sido tan diferente.

El año anterior por esas mismas fechas, toda su experiencia habían sido un par de besos. Era virgen, creía que el mundo era suyo, y lo que menos hubiera imaginado era estar deseando a Harry Potter con cada poro de su ser.

Pero habían pasado muchas cosas desde el año anterior a este, había sido roto de un modo que difícilmente sabría explicar, aunque sentía que poco a poco iba levantándose a pequeños trozos. Pero esos pedazos estaban conformando una nueva versión de sí mismo, igual pero diferente.

En ese tiempo había usado el sexo para mantenerse vivo, había usado el sexo para conseguir lo que quería. Había usado el sexo para todo menos para algo tan básico como era el placer y la muestra de amor hacia otra persona.

Y lo sentía, Merlín, que sí sentía todo eso. Cuando Harry le acariciaba dejaba de ver, cuando sentía sus labios por el cuello, ronroneaba como un gato. Y solo de este modo se había dado cuenta de cuán diferentes habían sido las ocasiones anteriores. Era como si hubiera llevado un guión y él fuera un mero actor representándolo todo.

No iba a mentir diciendo que no hubiera sentido placer entre las manos de Harry, sí, lo había sentido, pero no perdía el punto de estar representando algo.

Ahora estaba representado otra cosa, el papel de alguien que fije que no necesita sexo cuando se muere por él, y la verdad es que se le estaba dando francamente mal.

Había intentado escribir la redacción de Historia de la Magia, pero cuando tuvo que corregir cuatro veces la misma frase se dio por vencido. No tenía concentración para nada más que pensar "¿dónde estas, Harry?"

No tuvo que esperar mucho más cuando el cuadro que le daba acceso a la habitación desde Gryffindor se abrió.

Sintió que su corazón volvía a latir como loco, más cuando una amplia sonrisa se formó en el rostro del moreno.

Se levantó y fue hasta él, agarrándole con fuerza mientras le besaba.

—Buenas noches a ti también—le saludó Harry.

No tenía ganas de charlas, sinceramente.

—Espera, Draco, espera—se apartó Harry cuando el beso comenzó a subir de intensidad.

Draco bufó frustrado.

Se giró y se fue hacia la chimenea, no es que el calor le fuera a ayudar, pero al menos no tendría que verle.

—¿Qué pasa?—No tenía que verle, pero Harry le estaba abrazando por la espalda, colocando sus manos sobre su abultado vientre.

—¿Ya no me deseas?—se atrevió a decir, aunque él mismo notaba como Harry se excitaba con él, le afloraron las inseguridades.

—Con todo mi ser—le dijo demasiado cerca de su oído, eso no ayudaba para nada.

—Odio esa restricción tuya, te prefería menos puritano.

Se dio cuenta tarde de su error, porque Harry se tensó y se separó.

—Odio lo que hice, Draco.

—No me refería a eso.

Pero Harry ya estaba lejos, no solo físicamente. Cada uno tenía sus propios demonios contra los que luchar, y el de Harry, o al menos uno de ellos, le repetía una escena una y otra vez.

No habían vuelto a tener sexo desde aquella noche en Navidades, y podía ver claramente que era esa la que el moreno repetía en su mente. Pero si él podía superarlo, Harry también debería hacerlo.

Sentado en una silla cabizbajo, Draco fue hacia él y acarició su cabello. Masajeó las gruesas hebras enterrando sus dedos en ellas hasta que sintió cómo iba relajándose poco a poco.

Finalmente le miró, aún se maravillaba de la intensidad de su mirada verde, le quitó las gafas para poder contemplarlo mejor.

Se inclinó por un beso que deseaba dar, y que obtuvo la respuesta adecuada.

—Olvidemos hoy esa noche y hagámoslo, por favor.—No quería rogar, odiaba hacerlo, siempre lo había odiado, pero se iba dando cuenta que con Harry podía llegar a ser diferente.

—Yo...

—Ven.—Le tomó la mano levantándolo de la silla y llevándolo con él a la cama.

No había guión, ahora solo era él sintiendo, y se sentía más difícil pero también más intenso. Era verdad y la verdad a veces asusta.

Al borde de la cama, volvió a besarlo, y Harry correspondió la caricia agarrándose a él con fuerza. No esquivó su cuerpo, no evitó la fricción natural entre ambos.

—Ahora es diferente—susurró Draco sobre sus labios.

—Para mí también.—Estaban muy cerca, tanto que casi no podían mirarse sin bizquear pero no quería separarse.

—Asusta—confesó Draco.

—Mucho.

—Pero lo quiero.

—Yo también.—Harry se sentó en la cama llevándose a Draco con él y sentándolo sobre sus piernas.

A horcajadas Draco le miraba expectante, sabía perfectamente como hacerlo. Ambos lo sabían, aún así parecían mucho más tímidos que nunca.

Los dedos de Harry le acariciaban la mejilla, y Draco dejó caer todo su peso en esa mano que le sostenía.

La caricia descendió por su cuello parándose donde podía sentir su pulso. Su sangre corría veloz y su corazón bombeaba con fuerza.

Descendió hasta la unión de sus clavículas, pero la ropa estorbaba. Así que Harry comenzó a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Uno a uno, exponiendo la piel oculta.

Su respiración se agitó cuando Harry acarició uno de sus pezones con la lengua.

Se forzó a mirar como la rosada lengua delineaba toda la piel sobre la que iba pasando, atendiendo su otro pezón.

Estaba tan absorto en eso que no se percató cuando sus manos comenzaron a abrir su pantalón. Sabía que estaba duro, pero hasta que no notó como Harry le tomaba en la mano no se dio cuenta de que ardía.

El suave masaje sobre su pene iba a en aumento hasta hacerlo jadear, y cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Los dedos de Harry presionaron con fuerza su glande arrancándole un fuerte gemido. Esa acción le arrancó cualquier tipo de control tensando sus testículos antes de eyacular sobre el moreno.

Aún estaba siendo acariciado suavemente cuando abrió los ojos, Harry sonreía contento mirándole.

Buscó sus labios, le besaría por horas, por días, toda la vida si le dejaban.

Harry se tumbó en la cama arrastrándolo con él mientras le abrazaba. Relajado y feliz tras su orgasmo, Draco siguió dejándose mimar con las caricias sobre su espalda.

—Aún no he terminado contigo, Potter.—Ahora que le tenía de nuevo no iba a soltarle, al menos en un par de horas.

—Draco, podemos dejarlo aquí.

Irguiéndose sobre un brazo Draco le miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué estás hablando?—preguntó receloso.

Harry intentó volver a abrazarle pero Draco no cedió.

—Tu magia, el embarazo...

—Estoy bien.

—Pero...—Harry trataba de bajar de nuevo a Draco para abrazarlo.

—Pero nada.

Harry se incorporó ya que Draco no quería volver a sus brazos.

—La última vez que lo hicimos, muchas cosas salieron mal, tuviste esa crisis de magia, aún no está del todo controlado. No voy a poneros en riesgo.

Draco frunció aún más el ceño.

—Draco, por favor, entiéndelo—suplicó Harry.

Pero Draco no solo no lo entendió, no, lo que hizo fue bajar su mano hasta la entrepierna ajena. Había perdido parte de su dureza con la conversación, pero aún así no le costó arrancarle un par de jadeos.

—No decidas algo así por mí—dijo sin dejar de masturbarle sobre la tela del pantalón—. Mi magia está bien y mil veces mejor cuanto más tengo de ti.

—Draco...

Pero no le dejó decir nada, lamió sus labios mientras abría el pantalón y acariciaba finalmente su pene.

—Lo quiero todo, ¿no vas a dármelo?—A Harry le costaba respirar, y Draco sabía que había ganado.

 

o0o

 

Harry quería haber hecho lo correcto, al menos lo que él consideraba lo correcto. Pero Draco no se lo había puesto fácil, nada fácil.

Verlo dormido a su lado, tan pegado a él le hacía sentir verdaderamente bien. Tanto como nunca lo había estado.

La luz era muy tenue, mínima pero lo suficiente para poderle contemplar. Si antes había sentido que estaba enamorado de Draco, la realidad ahora era que no había duda alguna, le amaba con todo su corazón.

Draco no había consentido en dejarlo todo en un par de frotamientos. Volver a estar en su interior mientras el rubio le pedía más, mientras le besaba, mientras le miraba con aquella intensidad, había consolidado todo.

Acarició su mejilla, le amaba y había sentido como era correspondido. El sentimiento era abrumador, opacaba todo lo que creía haber sentido con anterioridad.

La vista nublada por un velo húmedo le hizo tomar una profunda bocanada de aire.

¿Eso era el amor? ¿El amor correspondido? Sentía una gran dicha pero también un gran temor. Cuando no tienes nada, no tienes nada que perder, solo anhelos por conseguirlo. Pero ahora lo tenía, no lo podía sujetar con las manos, era como la magia. Estaba dentro de ti pero no podías verla.

Una lágrima rodó finalmente por su mejilla.

En ese momento Draco abrió los ojos, lentamente pero vio a la perfección como Harry estaba llorando.

—¿Qué te pasa?—le preguntó preocupado.

—Nada malo, solo es que soy feliz.—Era la pura realidad, lloraba de felicidad, de emoción, de saber que Draco estaba allí con él porque quería, no había ningún tipo de obligación.

El rubio acarició su mejilla arrastrando las lágrimas.

—Te quiero—confesó Harry. No era algo que no hubiera expresado anteriormente con sus gestos. Pero decirlo con palabras hizo que una nueva lágrima rebosara de sus ojos.

—Yo...yo...—Le miraba sin conseguir decir nada, Harry le abrazó fuerte como si quisiera fundirlo con su cuerpo.

—Lo sé, lo sé.—Le cortó notando como temblaba entre sus brazos.

—Te quiero—dijo Draco tan bajo que si no hubiera estado tan cerca no lo hubiera escuchado.

Harry sentía un miedo que no le había rozado en toda su vida, porque nunca había tenido nada y a nadie. Y ahora tenía a Draco, y Draco le tenía a él. Había rozado una felicidad que ni siquiera sabía que existía, y la defendería a cualquier coste, no tenía dudas.

 

o0o

 

Draco estaba en el comedor, compartía la mesa con las mismas personas de siempre, todo parecía igual, pero no lo era.

Se sentía feliz, más feliz de lo que se hubiera sentido nunca. Porque por una vez no tenía que ver solo con él, porque no era sobre las cosas que antes le importaban. Aquella felicidad anterior se veía tan pequeña e infantil con la que ahora sentía. Se rió de sí mismo, parecía como si estuviera ebrio. Ebrio de amor.

Miró hacia su licor favorito, aquel del que nunca tenía suficiente. Harry le estaba mirando y ambos sonrieron. Cada vez les costaba más mantenerse alejados, cada vez más se les olvidaba la importancia de mantener en secreto aquella relación.

Por eso cuando ambos se dirigieron hacia la salida y se esperaron en lo que creían un gesto disimulado, cuando rozaron sus dedos, sintiendo el escalofrío del contacto, no lo vieron.

Por eso cuando la túnica de Draco fue arrancada y el glamour que ocultaba su vientre de casi seis meses lo dejó al descubierto, todos los que estaban cerca enmudecieron.

Harry fue el primero en reaccionar y agarrando a Draco de la mano lo sacó del comedor yendo directos a su dormitorio. Allí nadie los encontraría.

 

o0o

 

—¿Por qué lo has hecho?—escuchó detrás de ella.

Ginny se giró para encontrarse con Zabini, aún estaba impresionada, impresionada porque siempre creyó que era mentira, porque solo podía pensar que Malfoy había engañado a Harry. Porque odiaba verlos mirándose cuando ellos creían que nadie los miraba.

Solo quería dejarlo en ridículo, pero no se esperaba encontrar un vientre tan abultado debajo de la túnica. Ni la reacción de Harry protegiéndolo.

—Nunca le creí.—Si aquello era cierto, si lo que Ron le había contado también, se daba cuenta, a pesar de sus celos, que había hecho algo realmente peligroso. Los había expuesto—Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para algunos de vosotros todavía será miércoles, así que llego a tiempo. 
> 
>  
> 
> Lo siento algo soso, pero ha sido lo mejor que me ha salido, qué le vamos a hacer.
> 
>  
> 
> Se viene el drama, dadme la mano que tengo miedo.
> 
>  
> 
> Hasta la semana que viene.
> 
> Shimi.


	22. Capítulo 22

—Os agradezco vuestra hospitalidad, pero ha llegado el momento de irme—dijo Remus mientras bebía aquel fuerte licor al que ya se estaba acostumbrando.

Llevaba demasiado tiempo con la manada, aunque la bienvenida no había sido muy cordial, la chica a la que ayudó resultó ser la hija del líder del grupo.

Si no tuviera que seguir buscando aliados, Remus tenía claro que se quedaría con ellos.

—Quédate hasta la luna llena, solo serán dos días, entonces vete y sigue con tu deber.—Jason, el líder, era un hombre fiero pero un buen hombre.

Remus aceptó, una vida odiando a su lobo, una vida donde sufría por su condición. Y desde que los había encontrado habían cambiado muchas de sus ideas.

Un hombre lobo necesita una manada.

Eso es lo primero que aprendió, lo vio con sus propios ojos.

No eran muchos, ni todos eran familiares. Había hombres, mujeres y niños. No todos eran lobos, y eso sí sorprendió a Remus.

Lea, la hija de Jason y Mary, no lo era, ni un rastro de la maldición en su sangre. Sin embargo sus hermanos mayores sí lo eran.

Algunos eran lobos que se habían unido a la manada, supo que no fue el único al que Greyback mordió siendo un niño. Al parecer tenía debilidad por los niños y jóvenes. La bilis subió por su garganta cuando supo que no se contentaba con morder a sus presas, algunos de aquellos jóvenes habían sido violados y dejados por muertos.

Lo segundo que aprendió fue que aunque todos eran magos, no usaban la magia del mismo modo que en el Mundo Mágico.

El uso de varita era muy limitado, solo aquellos que habían sido mordidos de adultos poseían una, y no todos ellos. Y aunque usaban su magia, lo hacían de un modo mucho más primitivo. Pero también mucho más potente. No necesitaban el catalizador de madera, pero requería mucha energía y los agotaba.

Por ello, acciones básicas para la que un mago común usaría la magia ellos las hacían al modo muggle, reservando la suya para cazar, pelear o llevar a cabo acciones que un simple hombre no podría realizar.

Su tercer aprendizaje fue Jamie.

  
—Yo iré contigo—le dijo Jamie, el hijo mayor de Jason. Su padre le miraba con el ceño fruncido pero no se opuso, Jamie era un hombre joven y sabía que tenía que seguir su camino. Los tres lo sabían, pero entendía que como padre, Jason no quería perder a su hijo.

—Ya os he contado como una nueva guerra se avecina. También sé que la Sociedad Mágica nos teme y nos deja de lado, pero creedme, en el mundo que viene ni siquiera habrá cabida para nosotros.

—Estás pidiendo a mi manada que luche por los magos que nos hicieron ocultarnos en los bosques, que nunca reconocieron nuestra humanidad. Escúchate.

No era la primera vez que hablaban de ello, Remus conocía la postura de Jason, pero también veía los rostros de los jóvenes. Ojalá no tuviera que exponerlos a la guerra, pero esconderse en un bosque no les iba a proteger.

Remus agradeció el licor y la compañía. Y se dirigió a la cabaña que le habían asignado desde su llegada, Jamie le siguió hasta su interior.  

—Te acompañaré y encontraremos otras manadas, te escucharán.

Jamie tenía 25 años, pero era fuerte y alto, casi tanto como él, su barba oscura, su mirada fiera y su determinación siempre acompañada del buen juicio le harían un gran líder en el futuro.

Le besó, y notó como era atrapado en un fuerte abrazo. Desde la noche en la que Jamie apareció en su cabaña, mostrando por completo su cuerpo trabajado por la caza, su miembro erguido y un deseo demoledor, no habían dejado de pasar las noches juntos.

—No volverás a estar solo—le prometió Jamie noches atrás, y en esa noche se lo volvió a repetir. —Yo estaré contigo—Remus le penetró, disfrutando de la calidez de su amante. Tan distinto de cualquiera que hubiera tenido antes.

Quería correr como lobo con Jamie, con la manada, pero después debía irse, seguir con su plan y dejar la tranquilidad que solo allí había podido experimentar.

Arañó con sus dientes la piel de Jamie cuando llegaba al climax, Remus era un lobo y supo que solo se sentiría completo con otro lobo. 

 

o0o  
  


 

Ellos siempre había tenido mala relación, hasta donde le alcanzaba la memoria a Severus había sido así.

Desde el primer año en Hogwarts le recordaba burlándose de él, entorpeciendo con sus bromas cualquier acción. Siempre siendo el bravucón mimado de Hogwarts; él y sus amigos.

Y cuando había vuelto a su vida, no había cambiado, solo que todo iba empañado de una rabia que antes no había sentido. La imagen de perro rabioso le iba como anillo al dedo, y así lo había vivido. Pero ahora ni estaba sobre él, ni había rabia a su alrededor.

Black estaba sumido en un estado de tristeza que llegaba reptando hasta él. No estaba en sus planes preocuparse por nadie más que por él mismo, no hasta que llegó Draco, al menos.

Pero el motivo de su agitación era distinto, sentía que estaba relacionado con él, pero no entendía por qué. En otro momento le hubiera dado igual, tenía problemas más importantes que tratar como para pararse a indagar las implicaciones que otro tuviera con él.

Pero de nuevo con Black era diferente, maldito. Siempre poniendo su vida patas arriba. Desde que había llegado había sido así, perdió a Remus, perdió el control sobre sí mismo cuando Black decidió que llevarían la enemistad a otro grado. Y ahora andaba melancólico por los rincones de Hogwarts.

Y lo que era peor, no dejaba que Severus huyera de esa sensación. Porque la otra explicación para ello no le gustaba nada en absoluto. Y es que que hubiera introducido a Black dentro de sus propias preocupaciones implicaría sentimientos que no deseaba tener por él.

Eso le dejaba en una postura muy incómoda. Jamás había estado enamorado de alguien, por lo que en realidad no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto y dudaba que fuera Black el que despertara más sentimientos de los que ya habían vivido.

No lo merecía, no quería darle nada más. Pero eso no evitó que fuera él el que lo enfrentara para acabar con la situación.

—Deja esa actitud de una vez—dijo molesto cuando entró en la clase de Black.

No habría alumnos hasta una hora después, se había asegurado.

Pero Black no contestó, solo le miraba.

—Deja de mirarme así, no tienes derecho.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué infiernos te pasa?

—Había olvidado algo, y lo recordé.—¿Esperaba que comprendiera algo con aquella contestación críptica?

—No somos amigos, nunca lo hemos sido ni lo seremos. Nos hemos acostado un par de veces, sea lo que sea que te ocurre, corta con eso, deja de arrastrarlo hacia mí.

Black se levantó de su asiento, ¿un recuerdo? ¿Eso es lo que había llevado al moreno a cambiar tan drásticamente? ¿Eso que vio en el pensadero le llevo a ese estado?

—Severus, olvida lo que pensabas de mí antes, dime que sientes ahora. Solo ahora.

Se había quedado paralizado cuando Black se había acercado tanto a él, quería estar molesto, pero la realidad era que no lo estaba, estaba inquieto, dudoso y sobre todo necesitado. Odiaba esos sentimientos.

—Por favor, necesito saberlo. Si no hay nada ahí dentro te prometo que no volveré a molestarte.—Black acariciaba el pecho de Severus sobre su túnica—Seguiré con mi vida.

Apretó sus labios, no iba a decirlo, pero Black se los acarició. ¿Por qué le costaba todo tanto trabajo con él?

—Dímelo, necesito escucharlo—le pidió.

Pero incapaz de expresar lo que sentía, atacó sus labios, Black le respondió pero no del modo en el que estaba acostumbrado. Las caricias que le devolvían eran tan suaves como caricias, pero tan intensas que querían hacerle arrancar las palabras que era incapaz de expresar.

—No quiero sentirlo.—En algún momento Black le había abrazado y él tenía sus brazos sobre sus hombros.—No quiero.

—Por favor, Sev.

Nadie lo había llamado así desde hacía años, no recordaba quién había sido, pero ese diminutivo despertaba en él una vulnerabilidad que ni siquiera sabía que existiera.

Black le separó para poderle mirar, su mirada era completamente sincera. Un nuevo beso que sirvió de llave para abrir el profundo baúl donde encerraba sus sentimientos.

—No sé que es, no sé como llamarlo—confesó Severus.

—No lo llames de ningún modo, yo siento lo mismo.—Le besó de nuevo, no quería separarse, no había ido por aquello, pero sabía que lo ansiaba.

Las caricias tan suaves, tan llenas de ese nuevo sentimiento que era tan fuerte como el puro deseo pero que tocaba en otros lugares de su interior. Le hacían blando y suave, le hacían débil pero de algún modo fuerte.

No quería luchar más contra ellos, estaba loco, pero no quería separarse de Black.

—Quiero mostrarte algo, pero ahora no tenemos tiempo—dijo Black—¿Tienes un pensadero?

Severus asintió aún sujeto entre sus brazos, si lo que vio en el pensadero cambio tanto a Black ¿qué haría con él?

—Cuando acaben las clases iré y te mostraré un recuerdo.  
  


Pero antes de que pudiera ir a su despacho y adentrarse en su habitación después de un largo día, un elfo se apareció delante de él.

El mensaje de Dumbledore era claro, y lo más rápido que pudo fue hacia el despacho del director.

En él, Harry, Draco, Minerva y Black lucían realmente preocupados.

—Debemos idear un plan, Severus—fue lo que dijo el director.—Draco ha sido expuesto y es cuestión de tiempo que Voldemort aparezca.

—¿Cómo?

—Ginny desprendió su túnica en el comedor, un grupo de alumnos nos vio—se notaba la rabia en la voz de Harry.

—Podemos neutralizarlos.

—Demasiado tarde, ya pueden haberse comunicado con el exterior—apuntó Minerva.

—¿No sería más seguro sacarlos del colegio? ¿Esconderlos en otro lugar?—propuso Sirius.

—Tenemos que barajar todas las opciones—señaló Dumbledore—. Hogwarts es seguro, pero sabrán que están aquí. Por otro lado, cualquier otro lugar sin protecciones como estas los convertirán en un blanco fácil.

Todos miraban al director, todos pensando en las múltiples opciones.

—¿Con mis tíos?

—Solo te protegerá a ti.

—Grimmauld place—aconsejó Black.

—Sería una buena opción—dijeron varios.

—Aquí—dijo Severus mientras todos le miraba—.Se esconderán aquí mientras todos piensan que han huido.

Todos le miraron, y cuando Minerva iba a hablar, Sirius intervino.

—Me parece un buen plan, si en algún momento los descubrieran recurriríamos a Grimmauld Place o cualquier otro lugar, aquí están más seguros.

Todos permanecieron callados sopesando las opciones.

—Deberéis ser discretos, os mantendréis en vuestra habitación. Harry usareis tu capa de invisibilidad para cualquier salida de allí—organizó Dumbledore.—Tenemos que estar preparados.

—Avisaremos a todos de que han huido—dijo Black, ya no ocultaba su cercanía posicionándose a su lado, casi hombro con hombro.

Nunca habían compartido la misma opinión y aquello también lo notaron el resto.

Los chicos salieron primero, seguido de él y Black. Cuando dejaron a estos en la entrada de su habitación siguieron su camino.

—Todo se ha precipitado—comentó Severus—es demasiado pronto para el bebé.

—Ganemos tiempo—dijo acariciándole la mano—. Tenemos que dejarnos ver en algunos lugares, será peligroso pero les daremos tiempo.

La última persona de la que podría haberse esperado obtener consuelo era de Sirius Black, solo unos meses antes en una situación muy similar Black lo tenía contra una pared atacándolo, en esta ocasión eran palabras de ánimo, eran caricias suaves, y era una mirada en la que a pesar de todo su temor reconocía un sentimiento. Porque era uno que él mismo estaba comenzando a experimentar.

—Aún quiero enseñarte un recuerdo.—No lo había olvidado pero las noticias lo habían dejado aparcado.

—Vayamos a mis aposentos. 

 

o0o

 

Las noticias eran desalentadoras, pero no algo que al final no hubieran esperado. Voldemort quería a Draco, lo quería para sus planes y solo podían protegerlo, pedir refuerzos e intentar de distraerlos.

El enfrentamiento final se daría, porque Harry era el elegido para acabar con el maldito que tenía sus vidas en sitio.

Y ahora Harry tenía un motivo extra para acabar con él. Sirius había visto la misma determinación que un día vio en James, Harry protegería a su familia.

Era todo tan confuso. Enemigos que se volvían fundamentales en sus vidas, odios que mutaban en amor.

Miró al hombre en la habitación mientras maniobraba con el pensadero. Necesitaba que lo supiera, si le hubiera dicho que solo había desprecio en su interior hacia él, creía que hubiera cumplido su promesa.

Al menos de momento, se apartaría, porque era doloroso tener el recuerdo de su amor, el recuerdo de su dolor y la indiferencia del presente.

Pero no había sido así, quizás debería de bastarle. Había algo entre ellos ahora, menos de lo que hubo en el pasado, obviamente. Pero necesitaba compartirlo con él. Darle salida con la única otra persona interesada en ello.

Quería ser ese hombre que fue y solo podría serlo con Severus plenamente consciente de su pasado común.

—Estoy listo—dijo el pocionista.

Y Sirius se acercó con el hilo plateado de los recuerdos enfrascados de Remus.

Los volcó en la superficie sinuosa del agua y ambos vieron como serpenteaban hasta adquirir la apariencia argéntea que les mostraría su pasado.

—¿De quién es este recuerdo?—preguntó Severus.

—De Remus, me los dio antes de marcharse.

Se notaba el desconcierto en su mirada.

—Estaré aquí—aseguró Sirius.

Y vio como el pelinegro sumergía su cabeza dentro del pensadero.  
  


Había entrado en ellos numerosas veces, revisado uno a uno los recuerdos. Saboreado cada gesto, cada mirada, cada palabra de amor de Severus.

Hasta el último de los recuerdos, aquel que sin duda también vería: Remus tras muchos años volviendo a la vida de Severus. Mirándolo con el anhelo de lo prohibido, deseándolo y siendo correspondido. Siempre trataba de salir antes del pensadero pero era incapaz. Atrapado en el deseo culpable de su amigo.

Una explicación y una disculpa.

Eso también lo vería Severus, pero como le había prometido, estaría allí. Para su reacción, buena o mala. Estaría allí y no se iría.

Pasaron los minutos, y sentía su ansiedad ascender. Estaba casi seguro por donde iría pasando, los dedos de Severus sobre el borde del pensadero estaban tensos, como garras.

Su cuerpo se movió al principio de un modo lento hasta que la cabeza fue saliendo, el pelo negro cubría su rostro.

Aunque estuviera fuera de los recuerdos parecía que aún buceara en ellos, conocía la sensación.

—No puede ser cierto.—Su voz era trémula, solo por el profundo silencio de la estancia Sirius fue capaz de oírlo—No puede ser verdad.

Sirius se levantó, quería que fuera Severus el que actuara, el que tomara la decisión por su cuenta. Pero necesita acercarse, tocarle, consolarle.

A escasos pasos Severus le miró.

—Dime que no es verdad—le pidió.

—Si lo hiciera te mentiría.

—Sirius.—Este acortó el espacio que les separaba y le abrazó, con fuerza para agarrar esos recuerdos robados, para salvar lo que una vez fue y les había sido arrebatado. A uno voluntariamente, el otro desconocía el modo.

—Lo sé, mi amor—le susurró contra el pelo—. Lo sé.

—No puedo creerlo—seguía repitiendo.

—La pregunta es ¿quieres continuar donde lo dejamos? ¿Quieres que esa vida sea la nuestra de nuevo?—Se separó apenas para mirarle a los ojos.  
  


Sus ojos negros turbados, acuosos y sinceros, sin los velos que había tejido para ocultar sus sentimientos, unos que no había llegado a entender, cayeron.

—Sí.

Aquellas eran las palabras que tanto había ansiado, que tanto necesitaba para seguir hacia delante. Siempre había sido Severus y siempre sería Severus.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me gusta demasiado el Snack, es vida, es amor, me encanta imaginarlos siempre enamorados y que hubiera pasado algo así.
> 
> Hasta el miércoles que viene.
> 
> Besos.


	23. Capítulo 23

—¿Estás seguro?—La voz de Voldemort es tan solo una octava más alta que el silencio pero podía helar la sangre del hombre delante de él.

—Sí, mi señor, mi hijo me ha enviado una lechuza—dijo el hombre postrado ante su señor.

El cuerpo inerte de Lucius Malfoy estaba tirado en el suelo sin que nadie le prestara la más mínima atención.

—Traédmelo, como sea, lo quiero aquí.—La furia que sentía hizo temblar a todos los presentes—Vivo—ordenó dejando el salón de la Mansión Malfoy.

Nagini le siguió reptando a su lado, la enorme serpiente podía sentir la ira de su amo, pero nunca había sido cruel con ella.

La magia oscura del mago estalló cuando salió a los jardines traseros, aún así no era nada comparada con lo que había sido años atrás cuando esa sabandija de Potter le había recluido en las sombras.

Necesitaba a su hijo, necesitaba su sacrificio para retornar al ser que un día fue. Que se lo hubieran ocultado solo le hacía suponer que Severus sabía sus intenciones.

Siempre supo de su deslealtad pero le había usado para diferentes fines. Estaba convencido que andaba detrás de toda aquella huída que le habían contado.

Draco Malfoy embarazado y huido con Harry Potter. Otro estallido de su magia iluminó la noche. Querían alejarlo de la única fuente que restablecería su poder y eso no iba a ocurrir.

—Mi señor.—Quien osara interrumpirlo en ese momento era un suicida—Traeré al chico.

Voldemort se dio la vuelta para contemplar a Greyback, aquella inmunda criatura a la que tenía que recurrir más veces de las que hubiera deseado. Sintió un asco profundo en su presencia.

—Ve.—Pero aún a pesar del desprecio que sentía por él, solía ser de los más eficaces entre sus filas.

—Quiero llevarme a Malfoy—exigió. Si no fuera porque necesitaba al chico y el fruto de su vientre lo hubiera aniquilado en ese mismo momento.

—No—.No iba a discutir con aquella criatura que osaba gruñir en su presencia, Malfoy debía permanecer en la mansión o caerían sus protecciones—Si traes al chico, te lo daré y será tuyo desde ese momento.

El hombre lobo se marchó y Voldemort acarició a Nagini, el tacto de su piel era de las pocas cosas que lograban tranquilizarlo.

 

o0o

 

Harry acariciaba a Draco, este estaba medio dormido sobre su hombro. La rutina de sus días desde que se extendió el rumor de que habían huido era muy similar.

Estudiaban en su habitación, comían allí y eran visitados principalmente por Snape y Sirius.

Era extraño el cambio que ambos hombres habían sufrido. Desde que Sirius había llegado a su vida siempre lo había considerado alguien a punto de estallar, como una bomba de relojería. Su risa era explosiva, su rabia era explosiva, todo en él lo era. Y cuando en la misma habitación coincidían los dos hombres se podía tener claro que las chispas iban a saltar.

Pero ahora les acompañaba otra atmósfera y Harry solo podía pensar en un motivo pero era tan disparatado que le costaba aceptarlo.

Aunque ¿por qué no? A Draco y a él les había pasado. Miró al rubio entre sus brazos, cada vez más accesible, cada vez más cercano. No era de su propiedad pero a la vez era suyo, porque le había entregado una parte de él.

Apretó el abrazo un poco más, no podía imaginar estar sin él ya. Un sentimiento de ansiedad le dominaba cuando pensaba en Voldemort detrás de Draco. Su magia se descontrolaba y el temor de perderle le devoraba.

—Ey—dijo el rubio saliendo del duermevela en el que estaba—.Estoy aquí.

Harry bajó su mirada a la de Draco, y acarició su rostro.

—Le voy a matar.

Siempre había sabido que debía acabar con Voldemort, la profecía, la muerte de sus padres, el terror y muerte que sembraba a su paso. Sabía que era él el  encargado de destruirlo. Pero ahora quería hacerlo, deseaba acabar con él.

—Le mataré por ti, por lo que te hizo, por nosotros.—Draco le atrajo en un beso, un beso que le calma como nada más puede hacerlo.

—Te quiero—dijo Draco tan cerca que podrían seguir besándose—, y si cometes cualquier tipo de locura, como dejarte matar iré a donde estés y volveré a matarte.

—Draco...

—Le quiero muerto, pero más te quiero a ti vivo ¿lo entiendes?

—Perfectamente.

El vientre de Draco cada vez era más voluminoso,  confiriéndole un aspecto extraño a su cuerpo pero que no le restaba nada de su atractivo.

Harry le deseaba con todo su ser, poder aunar su deseo con el amor que le profesaba lo hacía todo mucho más intenso.

—Te quiero.—Le besó—No me dejaré matar.

Draco suspiró cuando la mano de Harry se perdió entre su ropa interior.

Una cosa buena de aquel encierro obligado era que tenían mucho tiempo libre juntos y habían descubierto un modo de estar horas entretenidos el uno con el otro. Mucho más que una partida de Snap explosivo.

 

o0o

 

—Parad—dijo Narcisa, llevaba tiempo acompañando a los gemelos a su taller. Con el medallón bastante mejorado podía pasar más tiempo fuera de casa.

—Pero no queremos—decía George mientras ambos besaban su cuello.

—Se supone que hemos venido porque teníais que trabajar—decía ella cada vez más dispuesta a ceder.

—Esto solo es el aliciente para continuar, una pausa—besó sus labios Fred.

—Esto podemos hacerlo en casa, salir es peligroso.

—Y excitante.

—Ya pero...

—Es como hacerlo con dos Narcisas—dijo Fred.

—¿Qué?—Se apartó de ellos con brusquedad.

—Eres imbécil—amonestó George a su hermano.

—Cállate—le bufó este.

—Fred es imbécil, pero yo no—dijo George acercándose de nuevo a ella. Pero Narcisa estaba molesta, quizás la palabra era celosa, celosa de ella misma.

Se daba cuenta que estar enredada con dos chicos tan jóvenes iba a costarle caro. De momento le estaba costando un pequeño trozo de paciencia y de la madurez que creía poseer.

—Sigues siendo tú—dijo Fred meloso, pero aunque sonara infantil ella se sentía molesta.

—Me vuelvo a casa, aquí solo os distraigo—dijo dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

—Aguafiestas—se quejó George mirando a su hermano.

—Cállate—dijo Fred malhumorado.

Tampoco le venía mal darse una vuelta a  ella sola, hacía meses que no podía hacerlo.

Bajo su nueva apariencia recorrió las calles del callejón Diagon. Todo parecía como siempre, la gente paseaba por las tiendas, reían y vivían sus vidas como si nada.

Pero sabía que eso podía cambiar rápidamente, ya había vivido una guerra, y las señales eran muy similares.

Draco y Harry seguían en Hogwarts aunque habían sido descubiertos.

Nadie le contaba mucho más a cerca de los planes de la Orden. Entendía la desconfianza, Narcisa solo protegería a Draco, era la verdad. Siempre que su hijo estuviera a salvo ella sería leal al bando.

Se quedó parada ante un escaparate donde se mostraba ropa de bebé. Hacía tantos años que no sostenía un bebé en sus brazos, Draco fue su único hijo y ella hubiera deseado tener más, pero Lucius no opinaba igual. Los Malfoy solo tenían un hijo y heredero. La fortuna nunca se dividía.

Sabía que el embarazo de Draco se había estabilizado, que el bebé estaba bien e imaginó por primera vez lo que sería ser abuela.

Sintió una alegría muy diferente a la que los gemelos le brindaban, deseaba poderlo ver, saber que estaba bien y mimarlo como nunca pudo hacer con Draco.

Era tan extraño, se acarició el vientre más abultado que el suyo real. Aún era fértil, una idea descabellada pasó por su mente pero la descartó de inmediato.

No mucho más lejos de aquella tienda dos magos caminaban en silencio. Un hombre y una mujer encapuchados que hacían bien en no mostrar sus rostros pues serían devueltos a Azkaban.

Los mechones de pelo oscuro y rizado se escapaban de la capucha, pero el rostro de Bellatrix Lestrange quedaba bien resguardado de indiscretas miradas.

La mujer frente al escaparate le resultó familiar y por un momento pensó que estaba ante su hermana Andrómeda, la mano en su varita se crispó, había dejado todas las tradiciones y a su familia a favor de un sangre sucia, era hora de que pagara por sus crímenes.

Cuando iba a lanzarle un Imperio, esta sonrió y se acarició el vientre. No era Andrómeda, sino Narcisa, la traidora de su hermana estaba usando algún tipo de glamour que escondía sus rasgos. Podía ocultarlos pero no para alguien que la conociera tan bien como ella lo hacía.

La cruciaría allí mismo pero podía hacer algo mejor. Narcisa podía saber donde se encontraban Draco y Potter, ella podía entregarle a los chicos a su señor.

—Sígueme y mantén silencio—amenazó a su compañero.

A una distancia prudencial siguieron a Narcisa, deambuló por el callejón hasta que finalmente entró en una de las chimeneas.

Atenta, Bellatrix se separó de su compañero pudiendo escuchar la dirección que su hermana decía.

"Grimmauld place, 12"

Era tan obvio que nunca se le había ocurrido, la ancestral casa de los Black. Cuyo heredero era Sirius Black, su primo.

Aquello cambiaba muchas cosas y con una desquiciada sonrisa en sus labios se desapareció.  
  


o0o

 

—Solo quiero disculparme—dijo Ginny—. Mandarle una lechuza, tienes que creerme Ron.

Ron miraba a su hermana, desde que había expuesto a Malfoy y Harry parecía verdaderamente arrepentida. Pero él no sabía dónde estaba Harry, y Ginny, a su pesar, sería de las últimas personas a las que se lo contaría si lo supiera.

—Harry habrá usado un hechizo anti-detección—dijo Hermione a su lado—.  
No funcionaría.

—Ojalá no lo hubiera hecho, pero...

Ron comprendía a su hermana, él tampoco había podido disculparse con Harry. Ya no estaba entre sus persona de confianza y entendía el motivo. Solo esperaba que estuvieran donde estuvieran, ambos se encontraran a salvo.

Si Harry había huido es porque allí no estaba seguro, al menos eso era lo que le había contado Hermione.

La morena había aceptado ser su novia, y aunque se sentía culpable por su amigo no podía evitar ser feliz con ella.

La besó cuando su hermana se fue de la sala común, sin importarle quien pudiera verlos. No se escondían, Levander había organizado un verdadero drama cuando la dejó y aún podía encontrarla mirándoles mal. Pero era Hermione a quien quería, siempre había sido a ella a quien quiso, solo que no se había dado cuenta.

—¿Estarán bien?—preguntó dudoso—. No creo que solos puedan hacer frente a-quien-tú-sabes.

—Probablemente no, pero tienen que ganar tiempo, al menos hasta que nazca el niño.

—Es una locura—dijo él sin poder llegar a asimilarlo del todo. Realmente iban a tener un hijo, él también había dudado como Ginny, pero ¿quién iba a creer en algo así?

 

o0o

 

Ginny había ido a la torre de Astronomía, últimamente era su lugar favorito, al menos allí podía estar tranquila la mayoría de días.

Se había dado cuenta que todo lo que le había dicho Harry y Hermione era verdad. Hacía meses que no estaba con Harry y si era sincera consigo misma las cosas entre ellos no eran lo que ella hubiera soñado nunca.

Aún le dolía, sobre todo a su orgullo, pero se daba cuenta de que ella y Harry nunca hubieran sido felices. Había estado enamorada de la figura del héroe toda la vida, pero aquello era un sueño que no iba a poder cumplir.

Recordaba cuando le dijo que siempre serían amigos, ella no había cumplido su promesa. Aunque él tampoco lo había hecho.

Sus sentimientos eran un caos, desde que todo aquello ocurrió no era la misma y estaba harta de no serlo.

—Hoy no hay luna.—Casi siempre estaba allí sola pero de vez en cuando él aparecía.

—Zabini, quiero estar sola—le pidió pero no parecía hacerle caso nunca.

—Estarán bien—le dijo él.

—Eso espero, yo...—Se recompuso, no quería contarle que aún dolía no estar con Harry, que se había equivocado en tantas cosas. —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué vienes cuando estoy yo? Ni siquiera nos conocemos, no somos amigos.

Pero Zabini no contestó se asomó a mirar por las amplias ventanas.

—¿Por qué no vuelves a jugar al Quidditch?—le dijo mirándola.—Es mucho más aburrido si no puedo competir contra alguien de verdad bueno.

No había tenido ganas de jugar y de encontrarse con Harry, pero echaba de menos el Quidditch. Zabini había entrado al equipo el mismo año que ella, pero solo eran rivales.

Él dio un leve suspiro y caminó hasta la puerta, pero antes de que se marchara se giró.

—¿Sabes? Yo siempre quise que terminarais, ¿quién puede competir contra el gran Harry Potter?—Casi no había luz con la ausencia de la luna, pero Ginny podía ver su sonrisa.—Ahora puedo intentarlo, por eso vengo aquí.

Se fue dejándola sola, y por un momento se olvidó de Harry, de su dolor y de todo aquella culpa que llevaba sintiendo.

No había luna, pero las estrellas sí brillaban.


	24. Capítulo 24

A Severus en ese momento le costaba retener los pensamientos, estos parecían desaparecer con cada una de las embestidas que Sirius le daba.

Pero no necesitaba esos pensamientos, no al menos en aquellos momentos. Con el cuerpo de Sirius, sus manos agarrándole fuertemente y el sin fin de besos sobre su cuerpo se sentía completo.

Sirius cubría su espalda de rodillas,  le alzó para tener más acceso a su boca, pero en ningún momento dejó su movimiento dentro de él. Con el cuello girado pudo ver su rostro, una gota de sudor evidenciaba el esfuerzo que en realidad estaba tomándole.

Llevó su trasero aún más a su encuentro, deseando fundirse completamente con él.

La mano de Sirius descendió hasta su desatendida erección, acariciándole al mismo ritmo que lo hacía con sus caderas. Incrementando el ritmo poco a poco mientras devoraba su cuello.

Cruzó en un fuerte abrazo su pecho mientras seguía masturbándolo, pero el ritmo ascendió, tanto en su interior como en su miembro. Solo era capaz de atender a aquellas sensaciones que subían a su boca en forma de gemidos, un lamento de pasión que estalló contra el aire.

Notó los movimientos erráticos de Sirius aún en su interior, había acabado dentro de él y jadeaba contra su cuello.

Se sentía blando, suave, y maleable en los brazos de Sirius que no le soltaron en ningún momento.

—No volveré a dejarte escapar nunca—dijo Sirius, pero no era una amenaza, sino una promesa, un ruego desesperado—. Jamás me volveré a apartar de ti. 

A cada momento que podían compartir a solas, Sirius le hacía aquella promesa. Nunca más dejarle.

Tumbados sobre la cama y entrando en el terreno de los sueños, revivió cada uno de los recuerdos que Sirius le había mostrado en el pensadero.

Recuerdos que él había perdido, irrecuperables pero que si no con su mente sí con su corazón sabía que eran ciertos.

Unas compuertas herméticamente selladas se desbloquearon, y los sentimientos salieron. Lo devoraron todo, le hicieron sentirse tan vulnerable, tan frágil al punto de llorar, que pensaba podría romperse en mil pedazos.

Un "él" que nunca más pudo ser, una versión de sí mismo que ya difícilmente sería. Una persona que amó, que vivió y que fue feliz.

Y aquel sentimiento de amor entre ellos que, aún habiendo siendo el recuerdo de Remus, lograba sentirse. Le produjo una fuerte pena, un dolor agudo, como la pérdida de alguien querido. La pérdida de algo casi tan tangible que aún sin saberlo había estado allí, dentro de él.

Pero no estaba solo, Sirius estaba con él, sosteniéndole.

Todo lo que había sentido por él, aquello que no sabía nombrar que no quería sentir, estaba allí, en sus ojos, en su sonrisa triste. Él tampoco recordaba y si no hubiera sido porque Remus lo quiso, jamás lo hubieran sabido.

Desde aquella noche, no se separaron más, ¿cómo hacerlo en realidad?

Las noticias sobre Draco y Harry, aquella cortina de humo que crearon. La huída, las mentiras, sus salidas del castillo para darle verosimilitud. Nada conseguía que fuera el momento que fuera ellos se estuvieran esperando.

Venían momentos difíciles, pero por una vez Severus no se sintió solo. Sentimiento que siempre le había acompañado, y que ahora sabía no era verdad.

Sirius le abrazaba, dormido y cálido.

—Jamás volveré a olvidarte—dijo Severus al silencio, pero fue estrechamente abrazado por el hombre al que sabía que había amado, y al que comenzaba a amar.

 

o0o

 

Lucius descansaba en un banco de su descuidado jardín, los elfos ya no ocupaban su tiempo en él. Muchos de ellos temían salir de la parte asignadas para ellos dentro de la Mansión.

Los Malfoy nunca fueron clementes con ellos, siendo una raza inferior no merecían un mejor trato que el de sirvientes. Pero incluso para él, el sadismo con el que eran tratados de un tiempo a esta parte era más de lo que jamás imaginó.

Eran suyos como lo era cada piedra de aquella casa, como cada terrón de tierra de Malfoy Manor, y no disfrutaba viéndolos marchitar, ni a sus criaturas ni a su legado.

Apartó la vista de lo que una vez fue un hermoso rosal blanco, más allá los pavos reales albinos que habían sido tradicionales en su casa ya no existían, fueron servidos como cena sin que Lucius pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo mientras todos reían.

Pero aún y con eso, Lucius pensaba que ningún sacrificio era poco para la gloria que llevaría a su familia.

Hoy se cuestionaba el error en el que parecía haber caído. Fue uniendo jirones de diferentes conversaciones, retazos de una verdad, pero suficiente para saber que la familia Malfoy iba a desaparecer, iba a acabar completamente extinguida.

Greyback se había marchado pero no sin antes darle lo que él consideraba un regalo. Una promesa, una grotesca promesa. Cuando encontrara a Draco y lo destripara para su señor entregándole al hijo que llevaba en sus entrañas, Lucius sería suyo. Y recibiría su regalo,  estar siempre a su lado, como su compañero.

Greyback pretendía convertirlo en la misma abominación que él era, y matar a su hijo delante de sus ojos.

—Nuestro señor oscuro recuperará el poder que una vez tuvo gracias a tu nieto, y tú serás mío para siempre.—La dicha en sus ojos era inmensa, y Lucius supo que no habría futuro para su legado.  
  


No había hecho todos esos sacrificios para acabar así, no había caído tan bajo para nada. Sin varita, vigilado a cada momento, ahora más que nunca era prisionero en su propio hogar.

¿Cómo se atrevían? ¿Cómo lo había permitido? ¿Cómo no lo había visto?

Trató de levantarse pero fue incapaz, notaba como si su mente fuera por un lado mientras su cuerpo estaba siendo dominado.

—Reconozco que esperaba un poco más de inteligencia por tu parte, Lucius—escuchó a su espalda, aunque no podía girarse sabía quién era.

Voldemort con su inmensa serpiente al lado.

—Tanta pureza, tanta sangre limpia, ¿para qué te va a servir? ¿A caso creíste realmente que compartiría contigo algún tipo de poder?—Lo que alguna vez fue un hombre se situó delante de él.—Tan ilusos, sois como niños cada uno escuchando lo que quiere oír, manipularos es tan sencillo que casi deja de ser divertido.

  
>>—Me has servido a tu modo, debo reconocértelo.—Aquel tono suave era un completo engaño—Has criado al contenedor perfecto para mis fines. Un ser humano con la sangre y la magia más pura de todas las islas.

La serpiente se enroscó sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de Lucius, no podía sentirla, pero la veía reptar. Una mordedura de Nagini y sería su fin. Quizás fuera lo mejor, por su estupidez no merecía menos.

—Cuando tu hijo y tu nieto mueran, será tu momento. No lo desees tan pronto, piensa que siempre será mejor morir a mis manos que el futuro que te espera con Greyback.—La voz poco humana de Voldemort siempre erizaba su piel, pero si tenía que elegir algo, prefería la muerte antes que convertirse en una bestia inmunda.

—He oído que dijiste que practiqué la maldición imperio sobre ti, y llegaste a convencer al Wizengamot cuando fuiste interrogado, afirmaste que nunca me fuiste leal. Qué irónico, ¿verdad? Pensar que nunca tuve que usar sobre ti esta maldición para que me entregaras a tu hijo.—Le rodeaba mirándole de un modo completamente despectivo—Uno nunca puede confiar en los padres. _Imperius_.

Lucius perdió completamente su voluntad, era algo que Voldemort podría haber hecho antes pero no había tenido necesidad. Sin embargo ahora que Lucius había entendido el verdadero plan, era crucial que lo mantuviera bajo control.

—Vamos, Lucius, tenemos cosas que hacer, tenemos que preparar todo para la llegada de Draco—ordenó a su marioneta.

 

o0o

 

Sirius tenía entre sus brazos a Severus, había despertado sobresaltado. Su sueño más recurrente últimamente era perderle; a veces era un sueño donde Severus moría entre sus brazos, otras veces era perdiendo sus recuerdos de nuevo. Despertaba bañado en sudor y solo sentir el cuerpo del hombre le hacía volver a respirar tranquilo. 

Olió su cabello, un olor que ya le resultaba familiar. Y que le relajaba más que las palabras.

Estaba allí, estaba con él y le recordaba. Todo estaba bien. Pero una luz que iba creciendo en intensidad le sacó de aquellos pensamientos. Severus dormía pero un gato azulado se hizo plenamente corpóreo, el patronus de Minerva Mcgonagall les llevaba un mensaje.

"—Han entrado, los mortífagos han entrado.—La voz con eco de la profesora sonaba alarmada."

Severus despertó de golpe y Sirius le sostuvo.

—Han entrado, están aquí.

Ambos se vistieron con un golpe de varita y salieron corriendo de la habitación de Severus.

No tardaron en reunirse con Albus y Minerva.

—Han entrado, los cuadros han visto a varios mortífagos correr por los pasillos y me han avisado, pero no sabemos dónde están—dijo el director.

—Lo mejor es que los chicos no sepan nada. Ellos no saldrán, tenemos que atraparlos antes de que cunda el pánico.

Sirius miró a Severus, no le importó estar delante de los demás cuando le besó, era demasiado reciente su sueño como para quitarse el peso de la duda.

Los demás profesores se les unieron en la búsqueda y se dividieron, solo eran dos por lo que habían contado los retratos, podían hacerse con ellos. Pero el colegio era grande. Si estuvieran buscando a Draco irían a Slytherin, pero ellos habían extendido el rumor de la huida. No tendrían porque buscarlos allí.

¿Qué estaban buscando?

Con la varita en alto recorrió pasillo a pasillo, puerta a puerta, no podrían entrar a aquellas que tenían contraseña por lo que se centraron en aulas y salones.

No había ni rastro, ¿cómo habían entrado? Nadie no autorizado podría hacerlo, las alarmas de Hogwarts hubieran saltado. Por ello el mejor lugar para protegerlos era aquel. Algo no estaba bien, no tenía sentido.

Escuchó un aleteo acercándose. Apuntó hacia delante hasta que vio una lechuza aproximarse.

Esta le dejó caer un mensaje.

"Lo saben. Hogwarts no es seguro. Narcisa."

Sirius se quedó mirando la nota.

— _Revelio_.—Sin duda era una nota de Narcisa, ¿cómo es que ella lo sabía?

Le habían dicho que los chicos estaban en Hogwarts porque hubiera sido imposible que la mujer no reclamara saber de su hijo.

Habían acordado que si aquello ocurría, si Hogwarts dejaba de ser seguro los chicos se marcharían a Grimmauld place.

Si ellos habían entrado, otros lo harían en cuestión de tiempo. Sin duda Hogwarts ya no era seguro y más si sabían que estaban allí.

Estaba delante de su despacho quizás fuera más oportuno asegurar la casa que asegurar Hogwarts si ya estaban dentro. Él seguía siendo el guardián secreto, reforzaría las protecciones antes de su llegada.

Corrió hacia su chimenea y abrió el enlace entre ambas.

Acto seguido apareció en el salón de su tétrico hogar.

Supo en ese instante cuán grande había sido su error.

Delante de él, su prima, y no precisamente Narcisa, le miraba con su demencial sonrisa.  Las tres varitas contra su cuello le dejaron claro que no estaba sola. En el suelo estaban los cuerpos atados e inconscientes de los gemelos y de Narcisa.

—Gracias, primito, acabas de proporcionarnos la entrada al castillo—dijo Bellatrix.


	25. Capítulo 25

La lucha que siempre habían temido se produjo, un buen número de mortífagos habían entrado en Hogwarts, fue demasiado tarde para todos. No esperaban el número tan elevado de ellos.

Por muy protegidos que pudieran encontrarse en Hogwarts, debían salir de allí.

Sirius no aparecía por ningún lado y Severus se temió lo peor, pero tenía que proteger a los chicos, sacarlos de allí.

La Orden no llegaba, los aurores tampoco.

Solo Dumbledore, Minerva, Sirius, Remus y él sabían la ubicación exacta y la contraseña para poder acceder a donde estaban ocultos.

No era lo más recomendable pero tenían que intentarlo.

Cuando entró en la habitación ambos chicos le apuntaron con sus respectivas varitas.

—Tenemos que irnos—dijo con apremio, Draco y Harry rápidamente se pusieron en marcha.

 

o0o

 

Harry y Draco tenían desde hacía tiempo preparada una bolsa con todo lo que pudieran necesitar si lo que había sucedido ocurría.

—¿Dónde vamos?—preguntó Harry.

—Grimmauld Place—dijo Severus—. Coge tu capa, tenéis que salir bajo ella, el colegio ya no es seguro.

Harry abrió la bolsa y extrajo la capa colocándola sobre ellos, un brazo protector cubría a Draco acercándolo todo lo posible a su cuerpo. Notaba como estaba completamente rígido.

No le extrañaba él mismo sentía todo su cuerpo tensado como si un cable tirara de él.

Con sus varitas en la mano, corrieron bajo la capa siguiendo a Snape, escucharon las maldiciones a lo lejos, y Harry sentía que debía colaborar, no podía dejarlos solos, pero sintiendo el cuerpo y la respiración agitada de Draco era incapaz de no centrarse en él, en él y en su hijo.

Corrieron por pasillos oscuros por donde Snape era capaz de camuflarse, hasta que llegaron al despacho que ahora ocupaba Sirius.

No miró atrás, no podía hacerlo, pero aquel grito le resultó tan familiar que su corazón se rompía a cada paso.

Dejaría a Draco seguro y volvería, combatiría con sus amigos.

El primero en pasar a través fue Draco saliendo a la carrera de la capa, cuando las llamas verdes volvieron a ser rojas, fue el turno de Harry.

Sus ojos tardaban en despejarse del hollín de la red Flu, pero no era ninguna visión.

Draco estaba entre las garras de Bellatrix Lestrange que le clavaba la varita contra el cuello, y a su lado media docena de mortífagos.

El miedo, una sensación fría en la médula ósea, le congeló en el sitio. Apuntando con su varita hacia la bruja sabía que no podía atacarla, no cuando tenía a Draco con ella.

Los cuerpos en el suelo de Sirius, Narcisa y los gemelos le dejaron claro que aquello era una trampa. Habían sido dirigidos hasta allí como cerdos al matadero.

El sonido de las llamas avisaba de la llegada de Severus, que se unió a Harry alzando su varita en cuanto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Una maldición pasó rozándole la oreja gracias a que Severus le había empujado, el horror de ver como Bellatrix se dirigía hacia la salida de la casa donde se desaparecería con Draco hizo que toda aquella lucha se volviera más cruenta. Severus y él persiguieron a los mortífagos que protegían a Bellatrix y Draco que era arrastrado por el oscuro pasillo.

Severus lanzaba hechizos que él jamás había escuchado pero que rápidamente aprendió e hizo que su ataque fuera mucho más letal.

La casa, aquella vieja trampa llena de horrores estaba frenando la salida al recibir las maldiciones que rebotaban, el suelo se levantaba entorpeciendo los pasos de unos y otros; las paredes tomaban formas de brazos que estrangulaban y arañaban. Pero los ojos de Harry solo tenían un objetivo, Draco.

Este había perdido su varita y luchaba contra su tía, que hacía sangrar su cuello, pero que protegía su vientre.

Jamás, jamás dejaría que Draco cayera de nuevo en manos de Voldemort, jamás dejaría a su marido y a su hijo en manos de él.

Aprovechando que la bruja luchaba contra las paredes, saltó sobre uno de los mortífagos caídos. En una lucha mágica, nadie contaba con el uso de la fuerza, y cuando Harry les cayó encima, Bellatrix perdió el agarre sobre Draco y fue el momento para que Severus la atacara y la dejara fuera de combate.

Los tres se miraron, Severus y Draco habían quedado más cerca de la puerta, tan solo a 10 metros de esta, Harry repelió un par de maldiciones mientras todo en su mente iba más rápido.

Lanzó a Draco la bolsa y la capa, antes de que un  _curcio_  cayera sobre él.

—Huid—gritó desesperado intentando resistirse a la maldición, sabía que era capaz, ya lo había hecho antes.

Draco no quería moverse pero vio como Severus tiraba de él, las maldiciones cayeron sobre Harry al interponerse en las que iban dirigidas a ellos.

Lo último que vio fue la cara de desolación de Draco cuando Severus los desapareció.

— _Avada_...

—Necio, tú no puedes matarlo—escuchó que uno de los mortífagos decía tras él. El dolor era físicamente muy agudo, y aunque sabía que Draco había escapado, que estaría bien, que Severus le protegería. No estar a su lado, como llevaba haciendo tantos meses era un nuevo dolor, pero no hubo tiempo de nada más.

Su último pensamiento fue para Draco uno lleno de amor cuando todo se volvió negro.

 

o0o

 

Draco era sostenido por Severus, no sabía donde estaban, solo sabía que había visto caer a Harry al ponerse en medio de él y las maldiciones que estaban a punto de darle.

Solo sus ojos verdes cerrándose y él disolviéndose.

Apretó su vientre, y se dobló de dolor.

—Tenemos que seguir saltando, Draco—le dijo Severus aún con su varita en alto—. Aún no es seguro.

Agarró a Draco y los volvió a aparecer, dudaba que aquello fuera seguro para su bebé. La aparición no era recomendable, era algo que habían estado leyendo durante las semanas que tuvieron que pasar encerrados en el dormitorio.

Pero entendía que tenía que borrar su rastro con numerosas desapariciones, cuando pararon Draco estaba exhausto.

Estaban ante una cabaña destartalada en la ladera de una montaña realmente oscura.

—¿Dónde estamos?—preguntó.

—En ninguna parte—dijo Severus como si con ello dijera que allí no los encontrarían.

—Harry...

—Ahora no podemos hacer nada por él.—Le retuvo cuando Draco se apartó de él—Voy a ocuparme de ti, no vas a ir a por él, no mientras estés así, no le puedes ayudar, Draco.

—Si me entrego...

—Si te entregas, el Señor Oscuro te matará, arrancará a tu hijo de tu vientre y lo lanzará a un caldero como parte de una poción para volverse más fuerte ¿crees que con eso vas a ayudar a Harry?

Draco no dijo nada, no, desde luego que así no iba a poder ayudarle, pero no estar con él, no saber si estaba bien. Es más saber que le atraparían y que probablemente tanto él como su madre acabarían en manos del Señor Oscuro le desquiciaban.

—Déjame cuidarte, no solo por ti.

La mano que sostenía su vientre, a su hijo, le mostró que no estaba solo, que no era solo su vida. Siguió a Severus que se encargaba de ayudarlo a caminar.

El interior estaba tan abandonado como el exterior, pero Severus sacó de la bolsa mobiliario básico que habían empacado. Aquello que Harry y él usarían si tenían que huir.

Pero no estaba allí con Harry, hacía meses que no se separaban. Noches juntos durmiendo, riendo, incluso peleando.

Severus le dio una poción relajarte que le llevó a quedarse rápidamente dormido, en sus sueños fue a Harry a quien vio, a Harry sonriéndole, a Harry diciéndole que era su vida, a Harry acariciando su vientre.

 

o0o

 

Sirius despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, maniatado y sobre el frío suelo con el recuerdo de la risa desquiciada de Bellatrix.

Pero no era su risa, sino sus gritos los que estaba escuchando en ese momento.

Ante él, Bellatrix estaba en el suelo cubierta de la sangre que escurría su espalda y los gritos que salían de su garganta, sus ojos se conectaron.

Alzó un poco más la vista, no lo había vuelto a ver desde que volvió a aparecer.

Voldemort, más inhumano que nunca, aquella máscara que una vez fue un rostro humano estaba desfigurada por la rabia.

—Inútiles, sois unos inútiles—gritó, Bellatrix no era la única mortífaga caída, otros cuerpos cubiertos de las reconocibles túnicas negras estaban desperdigados por el suelo—. Los dejasteis escapar.

Miró a su lado, y su corazón se encogió al ver que Harry estaba allí junto a Narcisa, Fred y George.

Trató de reptar hacia su ahijado pero no podía moverse. No habían cogido a Draco, eso era evidente.

—Quiero que los encontréis, quiero que me los traigáis.—Ya no gritaba, él mismo sufría con aquella voz que se metía dentro de su cabeza—Quiero al chico Malfoy vivo, de Snape podéis traerme su cabeza.

Se retorció involuntariamente al escuchar esa amenaza contra su pareja, pero se alegraba de que ambos hubieran podido escapar. Él había tenido la culpa al ir a Grimmauld Place, les había dado la entrada al grupo de mortífagos que habían entrado a Hogwarts con la intención de sembrar el pánico en el colegio para hacerlos salir.

Y eso había ocurrido, confiaba en Severus, en su lealtad para con el chico y en su capacidad para mantenerlos a salvo.

—¿Qué hacemos con estos?—preguntó alguien a su lado.

—Llevadlos a las mazmorras, sacaremos de ellos toda la información posible.—La sibilina voz de Voldemort se aproximó hacia donde estaba tirado Sirius—Empecemos por este, parece que los hermanos Black siempre tuvieron predilección por morir de un modo muy desagradable.

 

o0o

 

Severus velaba el sueño inquieto de Draco, no era así como había esperado acabar. En su palma sostenía las escasas dosis de la poción que había realizado con la magia de Potter. No sería suficiente, no debían estar separados.

El vientre abultado de Draco contenía a un feto que no llegaba a los siete meses, era imposible que pudiera prolongar mucho más su embarazo. Pero tampoco tenía los medios para atender a un bebé prematuro. Aún menos si tenían que estar huyendo, sin embargo no quedaba más remedio, tendría que encontrar los medios y traerlo al mundo del modo más seguro posible.

Las horas pasaban y él mismo estaba cayendo en un ligero sueño agitado recordando como el cuerpo de Sirius estaba tendido en el suelo, solo esperaba que estuviera bien. Pero sabía que difícilmente iban a poder escapar de los mortífagos. En su sueño corría a los brazos de Sirius mientras este se retorcía de dolor.

Escuchó un ruido en el exterior y despertó de golpe alzando su varita, había protegido el exterior con un fuerte glamour y sellando puertas y ventanas. Aún así sabía que nada era infranqueable, a menos que realizaran más encantamientos que él no podía hacer a solas.

Aún no había despuntado el alba, pero no debía quedar mucho para ello pues ascuas de claridad se filtraron cuando la puerta se abrió.

Los segundos que necesitó para lanzar su maldición fueron los mismos para que le intruso fuera capaz de repelerlo.

La estupefacción ante el rostro familiar que apareció en el quicio de la desvencijada puerta le hizo sentir el momento irreal.

—Severus...—dijo una voz ronca que tantas veces había escuchado.

—Remus.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unos pocos días más tarde puedo subir este capítulo, el miércoles no estaba listo y mi imaginación estaba en huelga.
> 
>  
> 
> Unos que se separan y otros que se vuelven a encontrar, ¡¡¡drama, amigas, drama!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Hasta la semana que viene si mi imaginación no vuelve a ponerse en huelga.
> 
>  
> 
> Besos, Shimi.


	26. Capítulo 26

Remus había visitado varias manadas, con la ayuda de Jamie habían reclutado más jóvenes dispuestos a luchar por sus derechos.

Algunos, como el caso de Jamie, habían nacido en el seno de una manada, no conocían de verdad el mundo mágico. Pero querían formar parte de él, querían ser ciudadanos, poder vivir con tranquilidad y no teniéndose que esconder en lugares recónditos.

Otros sin embargo sí procedían de la comunidad mágica, ellos añoraban a sus familiares, sus antiguas vidas. Sabían lo que era ser magos y brujas de pleno derecho y querían volver a serlo.

Y luego había un pequeño grupo, uno en el que Remus en un principio no había pensado. No todos los hijos de un licántropo heredaban la maldición y ellos quedaban en un vacío legal del que no podían salir.

Jamie le había contado como su hermana, Lea, aquella chica que estuvo a punto de ser asaltada por un grupo de muggles, era casi incapaz de realizar un hechizo básico.

Ese grupo de magos y brujas que no habían podido desarrollar su magia, casi squib por la falta de desarrollo de sus habilidades mágicas y carecer de varitas, eran un colectivo olvidado.

Padres, madres y hermanos querían un mundo mejor para ellos, querían que pertenecieran a algo más allá de una manada nómada.

Lo había visto manada tras manada, y Remus no llegaba a entender porque no eran aceptados. Al final fue Jamie quien se lo contó.

—Ellos son obligados a revelar sus orígenes, ¿delatarías a tu familia?—razonó el joven.

No, sin duda él no lo haría, sabía cuanto les había costado a sus padres mantener su secreto, como su padre había tenido que ir realizando trabajos de rangos mucho inferiores a los que podía optar, como vivían con precariedad ocultándolo de todos.

Y como fue Dumbledore quien le dio una oportunidad, como creo una red de contención para aquella noche al mes en la que dejaba de ser él mismo. Donde conoció a sus mejores amigos, a sus hermanos. Donde se convirtió en un hombre. Pero nunca pudo desarrollar a su lobo.

Casi cuarenta años después estaba en paz con la fiera, no la rechazaba y él tampoco a Remus. Ya no eran dos seres desligados, sino uno mismo.

Los lobos necesitan las manadas, pero los hombres necesitan a la sociedad mágica.

Eso es por lo que iban a luchar, la poción matalobos era realmente costosa, accesible a muy pocos, algo que el Ministerio podría solucionar si quisiera.

Pero aún sabía que aquello no sería una solución, los nacidos como lobos no contemplaban la opción de drogar a sus lobos, ellos eran capaces de controlarlos.

Si la comunidad mágica los conociera, entenderían que no eran una amenaza.

Su campamento, cada vez más nutrido de lobos y lobas no estaba lejos. Jamie y él habían salido de caza. A veces no era fácil lidiar con todos aquellos prospectos de alfas, algo que también debían tener en cuenta.

Pero lo que todos tenían claro es que Remus estaba al mando, le habían erigido como macho Alfa de la nueva manada sin tener que dudar sobre ello. Los betas eran los que más problemas tenían entre ellos, Jamie no había nacido para ser beta, y Remus lo sabía.

Su segundo, su amante, y un verdadero amigo a veces necesitaba tiempo fuera de la manada.

Fue así como dio con un olor demasiado familiar, un olor que aunque ya no le volvía loco del mismo modo reconocería en cualquier lugar.

La casucha desvencijada cobijaba a Severus y a un muy embarazado Draco Malfoy.

Cuando Jamie vio a Draco sus instintos salieron mucho más rápidos de los de Remus, demasiados años como un mago humano.

Se acercó al rubio no sin que Severus le amenazara con su propia varita.

—Puedes confiar en él, está conmigo—dijo Remus.

Severus asintió, pero tenía un brazo sobre el vientre de Draco de un modo protector.

Los ojos negros no se apartaban de la imponente presencia de Jamie.

—¿Cómo es posible?—preguntó en voz baja casi reverenciando la evidencia del vientre de Draco.

—Una poción, una horrible poción—contestó seco Severus.

Jamie siempre había querido tener cachorros, pero no le gustaban las hembras. Sabía que llegado el momento montaría a alguna loba para tener descendencia como heredero de su manada, pero ver el cuerpo masculino de Draco embarazado, llenó de ideas su salvaje mente.

—No—dijo Remus a su lado—. No es natural, el riesgo de que muera es elevado. Es magia negra.

—¿Por qué lo habéis hecho?—preguntó entonces Jamie resentido.

—Es una larga historia—suspiró Severus.

—Aquí no estáis seguros, nuestra manada está cerca y creo que tenemos mucho de lo que hablar—ofreció Remus.

Severus miró a Draco, aún dormido, podía notar cómo hacía cálculos y llegó a la misma conclusión.

 

o0o

 

Volver a encontrarse con Remus fue extraño, pero agradeció poder tenerlo de su lado. Siempre había confiado en él, y por lo que los recuerdos que el hombre le había dado a Sirius, Severus siempre acababa recurriendo a él.

No era prioritario, pero también quería hablar de ello con Remus. De sus recuerdos, de porqué no se lo contó antes. Aunque nada cambiaba el hecho de que había sido él el que había pedido olvidar a Sirius.

Cuando Draco despertó y pudo explicarle la situación ambos acompañaron a los licántropos a su campamento.

Severus nunca había estado con una manada, los único lobos a los que conocía eran a Fenrir y a Remus, y no podían ser más opuestos.

Lo que vio fue un grupo variopinto que seguían a Remus como si fueran uno. Su antiguo amante había cambiado, o quizás había llegado a un estado de compresión de su naturaleza que antes no tenía.

Sin duda el chico que le acompañaba, Jamie, era su actual amante y ambos se movían al mismo son.

¿Cómo estaría Sirius? El pensamiento que había tratado de eludir todo aquel tiempo renació en oleadas de ansiedad.

Harry había caído cuando Draco y él escaparon, el tiempo que les había dado fue crucial para que pudieran huir. Pero el pronóstico que dejaron atrás era muy lúgubre.

Algo le decía que ambos estaban en manos de los mortífagos, y que él no podía hacer nada. Draco no se separaba mucho de Severus. Aunque era claro que el líder era Remus, y él era un amigo, el ambiente salvaje de la manada no le inspiraba ninguna confianza.

Menos cuando todos miraban su vientre entre horrorizados y curiosos.

—Nos tendieron una trampa—le contó en la tienda que Remus y Jamie compartían—. Sirius, Narcisa y los gemelos estaban inconscientes cuando trasladé a Draco y Harry a Grimmauld Place.

>>Cuando el estado de Draco fue descubierto creamos una historia sobre que ambos habían huido. Si el castillo era atacado los llevaríamos a Grimmauld place pero era allí donde nos estaban esperando.

—Harry se interpuso entre ellos y nosotros—señaló Draco—. Él nos dio la opción de escapar.

El silencio tras eso fue pesado, y la preocupación de ambos por Harry muy dolorosa.

—¿Quizás pudieron escapar?—dijo Jamie. Los tres le miraron, sabían que no sería así. No desperdiciarían la oportunidad de atrapar a Harry, y de camino saldar cuenta con los otros.

—Los habrán llevado a Malfoy Manor—dijo Draco, Severus lo había pensado, y que Draco también lo hubiera hecho solo eran malas ideas.

—No Draco, no pienses en eso—le aconsejó Severus.

—¿Qué no piense en eso? ¿Y en qué demonios quieres que piense?—Se exasperó el muchacho—Tienen a Harry, tienen a mi madre, ¿sabes lo que le harán a mi madre?

Sí, lo sabía perfectamente.

—Sin la magia de Potter tendrás que dar a luz en pocas semanas—declaró Severus.—El bebé no lo soportará.

Draco sostuvo su vientre, para Severus era tan joven, tan indefenso como lo había sido de niño. Pero Draco no era más un niño asustadizo.

—Vayamos a por su padre—dijo acariciando su vientre—, también tendrán a Sirius—. Aquello último fue dicho con la clara intención de alterar a Severus.

—El Señor Oscuro debe de pensar que este niño es suyo, no atacaría Hogwarts e iría tras de ti por una simple venganza, piénsalo—pidió comprensión Severus—. Si pones un solo pie en la mansión te rajará para arrebatártelo y usarlo—expuso sin paños calientes—¿En qué les ayudará eso?

—Solo un Malfoy puede entrar en la mansión, si mi padre sigue con ellos estará protegida de aurores, del Ministerio y de cualquiera que quiera entrar sin su permiso—explicó resuelto Draco—, y que yo sepa soy el último Malfoy.

—¿De cuántos meses estás?—preguntó Jamie.

—Casi siete—contestó Draco.

—Puedes tenerlo—aseguró.

—Un bebé prematuro...—comenzó a explicar Severus.

—Conozco a un medimago—dijo Jamie haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.

 

o0o

 

Fred estaba sangrando, un reguero de sangre corría por su cuello desde varios puntos de su rostro.

George no se encontraba en mejores condiciones, ambos habían sido torturados una y otra vez.

Pero ninguno de ellos sabía absolutamente nada del paradero de Draco.

A veces la ignorancia era la mejor de las defensas.

Ambos se encontraban recostados sobre la fría piedra de las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor, desde que fueron atacados al entrar en Grimmauld Place el caos se había desatado.

Narcisa no había bajado con ellos, ella había sido arrastrada por su hermana hacia otro pasillo. La última vez que la vieron solo negaba hacia ellos, pidiéndoles que no dijeran ni hicieran nada.

Pero no obedecieron, lucharon contra los agarres mágicos que los tenían retenidos. Aún así no había servido de nada, y ella había desaparecido.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer?—preguntó George apoyándose contra su hermano.

Fred suspiró sabiendo que tenía varias costillas fracturadas. No se le ocurría nada que pudieran hacer para salir de allí, no había artilugio o ingenio que pudieran sacarlos de aquellas mazmorras en las que un día se olvidarían de ellos.

No tenían información, no tenían más importancia para los planes de Voldemort, pero no quería decírselo a George. Tampoco quería decirle que era muy probable que no volvieran a ver a Narcisa.

Ella había ayudado a escapar a Draco de las garras de su padre y de Voldemort, y dudaba que este último tuviera ningún tipo de clemencia con las personas que le traicionaban.

La puerta se abrió y arrojaron el cuerpo de Sirius malherido. A Harry lo habían separado de ellos desde el principio, al menos Fred había entendido que aquel ser detestable tenía miedo a enfrentarse a Harry.

No llegaba a entender las implicaciones de Draco en todo aquello, pero lo que sí entendía es que el hijo que esperaba el rubio era importante para sus planes.

Necesitaban a Draco vivo, y creía que era la única garantía de que aún estuvieran todos ellos vivos.

George y él reptaron para colocar de lado a Sirius evitando que colapsara.

—Severus—gemía Sirius en medio de lo que debía ser una alucinación.

—Tranquilo—susurraba para calmarle, fuera lo que estuviera viendo en sus pensamientos le estaba llenando de dolor.

 

o0o

 

—Tengo que volver—dijo Remus a Jamie que estaba recuperando el aliento tras una corta sesión de sexo donde el joven lobo había impregnado su olor en él.

A Remus el gesto le pareció tierno, no podía decir que Severus le resultara indiferente. Pero sabía desde que ambos había comenzado aquella aventura que el pocionista nunca hubiera sido suyo. Desde que apareció Sirius todo había cambiado, y por las palabras de Draco, la relación de ambos había avanzado.

Confiaba en que tanto Sirius como Severus hubieran visto los recuerdos de Remus, tendría que hablar con ambos, pero ese tema tendría que esperar.

Era vital que Remus fuera a Hogwarts, si las sospechas de Draco y Severus sobre el paradero de Harry, Sirius y los gemelos Weasley eran ciertas, nadie podía saber qué había ocurrido.

—Déjame ir contigo—le pidió Jamie jugando con su piel.

—No confío en nadie más que en ti para protegerlos.—Y era la verdad, había creado una manada en donde todos le había seguido. Pero si él se iba ¿a quién iban a seguir? ¿Dónde estaría su lealtad?

Solo Jamie podría ocupar su lugar, y solo en él confiaría la protección de Severus y Draco.

Además del hecho de que él era quien conocía al medimago con el que tendrían que contactar para mantener al bebé.

—Volveré—le prometió besándole.

—No creo que se lo tome muy bien.—A veces se olvidaba de que a pesar de la fiereza de Jamie, este solo era un joven adulto.—No le gusto nada.

—¿A Severus?—Era obvio que se refería a él—A él no le cae bien nadie, pero es un gran mago.

Vio el mohín molesto que realizó y tuvo que volver a besarle, no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de reclamos. Girando bruscamente su cuerpo se colocó sobre el joven lobo agarrando sus piernas separadas. Adoraba la rudeza con la que ambos podían practicar sexo, y como Jamie siempre estaba dispuesto a recibirlo en su interior.

Había momentos para ser tierno, y momentos para dejarle claro algunas cosas.

—Volveré—gimió prometiéndoselo, no hubo más cuestionamientos, solo gemidos difícilmente ocultables para sus invitados.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chico embarazado en una manada de lobos, mi amor por el omegaverse me está pidiendo acción, jajajaja.
> 
>  
> 
> Me gusta ver que Draco tiene claras sus prioridades y que no piensa dejar solo a Harry.
> 
> ¿Qué opináis de Jamie? ¿Os gusta para Remus? ¿Les ayudará de verdad?
> 
>  
> 
> Esta es una historia que actualmente estoy escribiendo, la suelo actualizar todos los miércoles y a los que me estáis leyendo por aquí espero que os guste.
> 
> Así que, hasta el miércoles que viene.
> 
>  
> 
> Besos, Shimi.


	27. Capítulo 27

Harry no sabía qué hora era, había perdido la noción del tiempo. Desde que habían caído en la trampa en Grimmauld Place todo era difuso, no sabía calcular el tiempo, pero creía que al menos habrían sido dos días.

Estaba solo, y ya se había cansado de gritar. Donde fuera que estuviera estaba aislado. No había comido ni bebido nada, y se sentía realmente enfermo.

Quizás ese fuera el plan final de Voldemort para matarlo. Matarlo de sed y de hambre.

Era un plan con el que nunca había contado.

Había tratado de romper la puerta de metal que habían sido sellada con magia, pero no tenía varita y todos los hechizos no verbales que había probado habían fracasado.

No podía evitar pensar en Draco, al menos él y y Severus habían escapado.

De Sirius, Narcisa, Fred y George no sabía nada. Y ese aislamiento le estaba matando.

La única solución que veía era que fueran a rescatarlos, pero ¿sabrían dónde encontrarlos? ¿Se habrían reencontrado Draco y Snape con el resto?

Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza de nuevo, y la sed le quemaban la garganta.

Pensó que el sonido que acababa de escuchar era parte de sus alucinaciones, pero cuando la puerta se abrió y una figura de hermoso cabello rubio platino entró, Harry sonrió.

—Draco...—Sonrió al verlo, pero este no le devolvía la sonrisa. Su cara estaba seria, preocupada de un modo que nunca lo había visto. Parecía mucho más mayor, ¿tanto tiempo había pasado?

—No, Potter, no soy Draco.—Su voz era distinta y fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta de que no era Draco, sino Lucius Malfoy.

Harry se quedó en silencio calculando si podría arrebatarle su varita y salir de allí.

—No tengo varita, soy tan prisionero como tú aquí.—El hombre miraba hacia la puerta con gesto angustiado—No hay tiempo, sé que el hijo de Draco no es  _él_ , sino tuyo, tienes que protegerle, es lo único que me queda.

Harry no contestó, Lucius sabía que el niño era suyo y le estaba pidiendo que protegiera a Draco, pero bien podía ser una trampa para encontrar a su pareja y su hijo.

—Te sacaré de aquí, aún no sé cómo, pero lo haré, solo estate atento.—Llegaba a notar cuanto podían parecerse padre e hijo en aquella penumbra pero de cerca, la edad y lo que debía ser el dolor marcaban profundos surcos en su rostro.

—Esta botella está encantada, ocúltala y bebe de ella, es todo lo que puedo darte, resiste.

Cuando la puerta se cerró nuevamente Harry tomó la botella entre sus manos. Era una pequeña botella oscura, la olió y no detectó nada, la sed le estaba matando. Sopesó sus opciones y todas eran una mierda, máxime si de quien tuviera que fiarse fuera de Lucius.

Volvió a olerla.

Tenía tanta sed que le costaba pensar en otra cosa.

Suspiró, quizás estuviera cometiendo una locura, pero si no moría envenenado moriría de sed. No era un gran consuelo, pero era el que tenía, levantó la botella y la llevó a sus labios mojándolos levemente.

Parecía como si con aquellas escasas gotas sus labios renacieran de algún tipo de muerte, pero solo hizo que la sed aumentara. Sin poder esperar a comprobar los efectos del líquido, bebió, bebió como no recordaba haberlo hecho nunca, ni tras un partido de Quidditch ni un caluroso día de verano.

Estaba fresca y como Lucius le había dicho debía estar hechizada porque por más que bebió, el agua seguía saliendo.

Una vez saciado enjuagó su rostro eliminando parte de la suciedad que había acumulado, se sintió mucho más despejado. Asemejaba a haber estado bajo un hechizo, pero solo había sido la deshidratación de su cuerpo, de su cerebro.

Ahora despejado, sentía el hambre, pero esa era una antigua compañera de la infancia, sabía que podría resistir mucho más tiempo ahora que contaba con aquella botella.

¿Habría sido una estrategia para que él se volviera confiado y revelara algo sobre Draco? Eso no ocurriría, principalmente porque no tenía la más mínima idea de su paradero.

Sonrió por primera vez desde que había comenzado todo aquello. Quizás tuviera una posibilidad de sobrevivir.

 

o0o

 

Lucius salió rápidamente de las mazmorras y adoptó su típica máscara, algo que no sabía el Señor Tenebroso es que él sabía repeler la maldición  _Imperius_.

Aun así, era consciente de estar fuera de combate sin varita, y que debía actuar como si su dominio fuera inquebrantable. Lo había podido hacer a la perfección, garantizando su supervivencia hasta que los prisioneros fueron llevados a la mansión.

Cuando vio a su mujer sostenida por su hermana y otro mortífago completamente desmadejada, supo que su máscara corría peligro. No es que él no la hubiera castigado en el pasado, incluso ahora sentía la rabia del abandono. Pero al parecer su mujer había sido más lista que él, y había entendido los planes del Señor Tenebroso para con Draco.

En cualquier caso, ella había errado en algo, y es que más tarde o más temprano él los encontraría. El Señor Oscuro decidió que quien la torturara por horas fuera su esposo, mientras una y otra vez le preguntaban por el paradero de Draco.

Ella había sido la que había revelado el paradero de su hijo a su hermana, Bellatrix miraba la escena con morbosa fascinación.

Narcisa nunca fue tan fuerte como él a resistir las maldiciones, y por mucho que le hubiera enfadado su traición, verla de aquella manera le estaba lastimando a él mismo, por lo que trató de herirla lo menos posible sin mostrarse evidente.

Fue un matrimonio de conveniencia, pero podía asegurar que él amó alguna vez a aquella mujer que sufría bajo su mano. Tuvo la tentación de maldecir a todos los presentes y salir de allí, pero calculó sus posibilidades y definitivamente moriría. Él no era ningún héroe, y ella lo sabía.

No había dudado jamás en usar un  _Avada Kedravra_  sobre otra persona, y aunque sabía que su final sería una vez dejara de serles útil, no quería matarla. Nunca había sido su verdadera intención: castigarla, incluso repudiarla, pero nunca había pensado realmente en matarla.

Contuvo el suspiro de alivio que quiso emitir cuando le pidieron que la lanzara a una de las celdas en las mazmorras, él mismo la llevó, aunque pudo notar el malestar de su cuñada que clamaba por verdadera sangre.

Sin varita y sosteniendo su peso, la mujer caminaba con dificultad, quizás hubiera sido un destino más clemente haberla matado que exponerla nuevamente a aquello repetidas veces en el futuro.

Cuando la dejó suavemente sobre el suelo, la mujer le agarró de la mano.

—Sé cuando finges, Lucius y estás fingiendo—dijo con un hilo de voz.

Él sonrió levemente, Narcisa nunca había sido estúpida y uno de sus mayores talentos era conocer a las personas.

—Le matará, a él y al niño—continuó su mujer.

—Lo sé, y siento no haberlo visto venir.—Era la primera vez que lo había dicho en voz alta y se podía sentir el profundo pesar en su voz—Siento no haberte escuchado, tú tenías razón.

—Dudo que ninguna maldición consiguiera hacerte decir eso si no lo sintieras de verdad.—En mitad de aquella tragedia ambos consiguieron sonreír.

—Esto es culpa mía.—Su conciencia estaba corriendo sola en la fría mazmorra.

—Lo has sido, y lo sabes, pero durante un tiempo yo también fui responsable y no hice nada—dijo ella, no esperaba encontrar consuelo en ella, pero ambos estaban reconociendo sus errores—. Pero aún no está todo perdido.

—Sabes que le encontrará, quiere a su hijo y completar el ritual.—El brillo en los ojos de su mujer le hizo parar en seco su discurso pesimista.

—Él no ha dicho nada de Potter, pero si no lo ha nombrado y solo ha hablado de Severus y Draco es que, o bien escapó o está aquí, si él estuviera muerto no necesitaría a Draco, no con la urgencia con la que lo necesita.

—Está aquí—reconoció—, aislado en otra celda.

—Tienes que liberarlo.—Su voz tembló emocionada—Solo él puede ayudar a nuestro hijo.

—No puedo...

—Cállate y escucha—le espetó ella mucho más decidida de lo que realmente debería estar tras la tortura—. Sácalo y él protegerá a Draco y al niño.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?—cuestionó incrédulo.

—Él los ama.—Aquella explicación sonaba tan absurda en aquel contexto.

—El amor es algo fácilmente corrompible.

—No todos los padres actúan como tú lo hiciste.—La rabia en su voz le llegó como una bofetada.

No podía defenderse de aquella acusación, pero él había obrado como lo había hecho por su apellido... por su familia... al menos eso era lo que trataba de decirse, ahora ya no estaba seguro sino lo habría sido por su propio beneficio. Ese beneficio que se había vuelto en su contra destrozándoles la vida.

—Por suerte para nuestro hijo, Harry es diferente a ti y hará lo que sea por su hijo y su marido.

Lucius quedó varios minutos asimilando lo que estaba escuchando, ¿cómo podía ser posible?

—No hay tiempo para más explicaciones, ayúdale y Draco estará a salvo, aunque nosotros muramos él vivirá.

Había fallado, como padre, como esposo y como hombre. No había rescoldos a los que agarrarse para justificarse, pero si había una opción para conseguir salvar a su hijo, lo haría.

Miró a Narcisa, ojalá pudiera volver atrás y ponerlos a salvo, a los tres.

—Lo haré—confirmó.

Narcisa perdió todas las fuerzas que la habían sostenido, era evidente que había aguantado para decirle aquello, se compadeció de su mujer, trataría de obtener alguna poción para ella y hacerla salir junto a Potter.

Si tenía que morir, lo haría, su destino parecía bastante marcado a ese final. Sino era a manos del Señor Oscuro sería bajo Greyback y su terrible obsesión por él. Pero sabiendo que Draco y su hijo seguirían vivos, era distinto, muy distinto.

 

o0o

 

Los heridos eran numerosos, pero gracias Merlín, ninguno era grave. Aún no llegaban a entender cómo era posible que los mortífagos hubieran entrado y salido sin que ellos hubieran podido detectarlos.

Dumbledore no se lo había explicado en su momento, pero ahora empezaba a tener alguna especie de sentido.

Los mortífagos parecía que solo quería distraerlos, se había dado cuenta de ello tarde, pues tan rápido aparecieron se fueron.

La desaparición de Draco y Harry era algo que podían asumir, aquel era el plan; pero Sirius y Severus no aparecieron cuando los mortífagos se retiraron. No pudieron asegurar la escuela hasta la mañana siguiente, y salir de ella no parecía la opción más segura para sus alumnos.

El siguiente lugar seguro para los chicos era Grimmauld Place, cuando trató de ponerse en contacto con ellos y no recibió noticias, supo que algo iba realmente mal.

El panorama que encontró era muy desalentador, signos de lucha y la desaparición de todos los habitantes de la casa, solo podían ser malas noticias.

Sin saber el paradero de Draco, Harry, Sirius, Severus, Narcisa y los gemelos Weasley, un abanico de posibilidades se abría, y desgraciadamente ninguna era buena.

Dos días habían pasado desde entonces.

Avisó en cuanto lo supo a Arthur y Molly de la desaparición de sus hijos, y había convocado a todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix para hablar del ataque al que no habían podido acudir y las desapariciones.

Habían comprobado que las pocas chimeneas accesibles para ellos habían sido bloqueadas, y las lechuzas interceptadas.

Dumbledore aún permanecía en la Madriguera cuando las alarmas para apariciones de lo Weasley sonaron avisándoles de la presencia de un visitante.

Salieron con las varitas en alto, todos los miembros de la Orden acababan de irse, pero cuando vieron la familiar figura de Remus respiraron aliviados.

—Me alegro de verte, Remus—saludó Molly abrazando al licántropo.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo, muchacho?—preguntó Dumbledore.

—He reunido a una manada que me es completamente fiel, ellos lucharan con nosotros, pero no vengo por eso. Severus y Draco están con ellos ahora mismo. A Harry, Sirius, Narcisa, Fred y George creemos que los tienen en Malfoy Manor.—Todos le miraban aliviados y preocupados, muy preocupados.

Tenemos un plan para entrar—dijo palmeando el hombro de Arthur—. Vamos a sacarlos de allí y con suerte acabar de una vez por todas con Voldemort.


	28. Capítulo 28

Draco mirabaal medimago con duda, siempre había sido alguien desconfiado, tanto con conocidos como con desconocidos.

 

A su lado Severus tenía un gesto que debía ser muy similar al suyo, salvo que su profesor de pociones, protector y casi un padre para él, siempre había dado mucho más miedo que él. Lo disfrutaría si no fuera su vida y la de su hijo la que estaban en juego.

 

—Esto es sorprendente—dijo el joven que había resultado ser el medimago.

 

Draco se acarició el vientre abultado dándose consuelo y calmando a su hijo que desde esa mañana no había dejado de moverse.

 

—Lo mejor es esperar, un mes más, al menos—dijo el medimago.

 

—¿En serio? ¿Para eso ha tenido que esperar 45 minutos? Eso podría haberlo dicho cualquiera—dijo exasperado Severus.

 

La mirada que le lanzó el novio de Lupin a Severus fue letal, a otro que no hubiera sido él le hubiera helado la sangre. Pero Severus siempre había sido duro para atemorizar.

 

El joven médico miró al pocionista sorprendido y algo intimidado.

 

—Es un diagnóstico bastante acertado, Jeremy, pero el problema es que Draco no tiene más tiempo—dijo más tranquilo Jamie al medimago.

 

 

—Lo entiendo, lo óptimo sería eso, pero puedo notar que el bebé está consumiendo la magia de Draco y de seguir así ninguno sobrevivirá.—No era algo que ya no supiera, pero le producía un gran malestar escucharlo de nuevo.—Realizaremos una cesárea, que es el único modo de que este niño pueda salir al mundo y le introduciremos en una incubadora donde será alimentado tanto física como mágicamente.

 

 

—Eso suena mejor—concedió Severus.

 

—No puedo sacar una incubadora y que funcione a la perfección sin llevarlo inmediatamente el sanatorio.

 

—No podemos ir—dijo Draco preocupado.

 

—Puedo mantenerlo unas horas, pero no por más tiempo. El bebé tiene que ir al sanatorio.

 

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

 

—Hasta que acabe su gestación.—Los ojos abiertos como platos de ambos le hicieron seguir hablando—A veces puede ser menos tiempo, pero no lo aconsejo.

 

—¿Sobrevivirá?—preguntó Draco.

 

—Con muchas probabilidades—dijo sonriendo.

 

—Seguimos teniendo un problema—apuntó Severus—. En el momento que Draco pise ese sitio las posibilidades de que le encuentren son altísimas.

 

—El bebé necesitará su magia, pero mucho menos de la que ahora necesita y de hecho estoy casi seguro de que puede recibirla de un donante.

 

 

Todos quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Draco no podía estar allí, pero era la única posibilidad para su hijo.

 

—Yo puedo hacerme pasar por su madre—dijo Lea, la chica debía ser más joven que Draco, y parecía muy tímida.—Soy Squib y podríamos justificar que necesitemos un donante de magia si el niño no tiene padre.

 

 

—Puedo decir que te atendí por accidente cuando te pusiste de parto y simular tus heridas.

 

Draco imaginó lo que aquello suponía, y miró a la chica.

 

—Lo haré.

 

—¿Por qué?— Preguntó él, esa chica no le conocía de nada.

 

—Remus me salvó y nunca pude agradecérselo. Tú eres de su manada y él está corriendo este riesgo por ti.

 

Jamie abrazó a su hermana besándola en el cabello, ella parecía tímida pero decidida.

 

Draco miró a Severus, eso les daba la posibilidad de ir a Malfoy Manor.

 

 

No le gustaba, pero era su única opción. En ningún caso podían esperar, todo dependía de si sería capaz de dejar a su bebé en manos de otra persona.

 

Miró a las cuatro personas allí reunidas, en la única en la que confiaba ciegamente era en Severus. Pero los otros tres parecían de verdad dispuestos a ayudarles.

 

Pensó en Harry y se dio valor, quería tenerlo de vuelta y en ello no había ningún tipo de bien mayor. Le quería de vuelta, porque le quería, porque no quería que sufriera ningún daño. Ni él, ni su madre. El resto, egoístamente, le daban igual.

 

 

 

o0o

 

Severus utilizó un grado sutil de legeremancia con la chica lobo, realmente era una squib y sus pensamientos eran sinceros.

 

 

 

Sin embargo tanto el medimago como el amante de Remus tenían resistencias mucho más altas. Jeremy le rechazó educadamente, como parecía ser su carácter. Pero Jamie le abofeteó mentalmente con la imagen de un Remus en éxtasis.

 

El lobo no le caía bien, tan joven y arrogante, llevaba claro si pensaba que con sus mirada de macho alfa iba a intimidarle. Pero no era estúpido, de hecho ninguno de los dos lo eran.

 

Tener a Jamie de su lado en esos momentos era sumamente importante, a él, a su hermana y al medimago que parecía solo tener ojos para ella.

 

Tendría que confiar en ellos, pero no dejaría de estar preparado para una posible traición.

 

Entendía lo que todos se jugaban, no solo sus vidas, aquella nueva manada parecía fuerte. Pero podía notar que sin Remus flaqueaba. Y aunque le costara admitirlo, Jamie no lo hacía del todo mal.

 

Lo que no soportaba era las estúpidas imágenes que el joven le mandaba de él y Remus. Tenía que acabar con eso rápidamente. Por su bien y por el de Draco, no iba a encontrar un medimago tan dispuesto a colaborar como Jeremy.

 

—Necesito hablar contigo un momento—le dijo cuando todos salieron de aquel lugar. Draco le miró preocupado, pero con un leve movimiento de cabeza le hizo saber que todo estaba bien.

 

 

—¿A qué juegas?—le dijo al lobo cuando se quedaron a solas.

 

Quizás no fuera el inicio más diplomático de la historia, pero fue el que le salió.

 

—No, ¿a qué juegas tú? Invadir mentes ajenas está mal visto en el lugar de donde yo vengo—dijo furioso Jamie.

 

—Solo quiero asegurarme de vuestra lealtad.

 

—No te soy leal, solo tenías que preguntar—dijo este sumamente arrogante para su gusto.—Soy leal a Remus, única y exclusivamente.

 

—No pedimos tu ayuda.

 

—Aún así nos necesitáis.

 

 

Habían quedado mucho más cerca que al inicio de la conversación y bastante más enfadados. La magia de Jamie era salvaje, pero la de Severus no era escasa y no se amedrentaba.

 

—No he venido a quitarte a Remus—dijo abordando el tema principal.

 

—Nunca fue tuyo.—No quería soltar la presa—Pude notar como él solo recibió migajas de ti.

 

—En cualquier caso, eso solo es asunto de Remus y mío, y ya es pasado.

 

 

—Jamás volverás a tener una oportunidad mientras yo viva—dijo tan fiero que por primera vez Severus pensó que sí le atacaría físicamente. Ese chico realmente estaba interesado en Remus.

 

—Espero que cumplas esa promesa—dijo él—. Me alegro que haya encontrado a alguien que le ama como él se merece.

 

Ante eso Jamie, que esperaba más pelea, no supo que decir.

 

—Remus siempre fue el mejor amigo del hombre al que yo amo, y ese hombre estaba inconsciente cuando me desaparecí con Draco. No hay nada más que quiera que volver a verle bien, le perdí por muchos años y no estoy dispuesto a perderle de nuevo.

 

Después de un largo rato donde ambos permanecieron callados fue Jamie quien rompió el silencio.

 

—Lo sacaremos de allí.

 

 

No iban a llevarse bien, en realidad ser aliados no tenía nada que ver con llevarse bien, sino luchar por lo mismo.

 

El ambiente entre ambos fue mucho más relajado desde ese momento, lo que ayudaría a poder enfocarse en el siguiente problema a resolver.

 

¿Quién iba a ser el donante de magia?

 

 

o0o

 

 

Remus estaba de nuevo en Hogwarts, se encontraba sumamente cansado pero no quería ir a dormir hasta que hubieran organizado bien el plan. Y aún habían un punto complicado de tratar.

 

—Es sumamente peligroso—dijo Dumbledore.

 

—Todas las opciones que hemos visto lo son, con esta al menos tendremos la ventaja de la sorpresa.

 

—Eso es cierto—concedió nuevamente el anciano.

 

—Le mandaré una lechuza a mi manada, cuando estén listos atacaremos.—Remus miró al hombre que parecía tan cansado como él—Necesitamos más magos, y lo sabes.

 

 

—No contamos con el apoyo del Ministerio.

 

—Hay jóvenes preparados, y si todo sale bien será algo rápido.

 

—No voy a involucrar a mis alumnos—se negó el director.

 

—Sabes que ellos organizaron el ED—dijo Remus, no es que le gustara la idea, pero realmente necesitaban más varitas de su lado, su mananda no sería suficiente y no tenían mucho tiempo.

 

—No...

 

Pero en ese momento la puerta tras la gárgola se abrió dejando entrar a un grupo de alumnos.

 

—Esto es una mala idea, Remus—se quejó el director.

 

—Nosotros estamos listos, nos hemos preparado todos estos meses—dijo Hermione—. Queremos ir a por ellos.

 

—Señorita Granger, no entiende el alcance de lo que está diciendo.

 

—Señor, ¿cree que ellos estarán preocupados de atacarnos por se “jóvenes”?—dijo Neville completamente seguro de que la respuesta sería no.

 

—Tienen a Harry, tienen a mis hermanos y a Sirius, no nos vamos a quedar de brazos cruzados—dijo Ron con vehemencia.

 

Un grupo de chicos detrás de ellos asintieron convencidos de que eran necesarios.

 

Un grupo de profesores leales detrás de ellos aceptaban que en tiempos de necesidad todas las varitas contaban.

 

El Ejército de Harry ya estaba formado.

 

 

 

o0o

 

Tres prisioneros abandonados en unas sucias y oscuras mazmorras no podían más que pensar en una cosa.

 

Agua, agua, y litros de agua corriendo por sus gargantas.

 

Comenzaban a estar desesperados por ella y la opción de beber su propia orina era cada vez más real.

 

 

Sirius era el que se había llevado la peor parte, entraba y salía de la consciencia a ratos. Pero cada vez que volvía sentía más áspera su garganta.

 

Los gemelos eran incapaces de contar las horas que llevaban allí olvidados, debían ser días.

 

Pero no habían servido de nada los gritos y súplicas que lanzaran, parecían estar completamente solos.

 

 

Cuando escucharon abrirse una puerta, se quedaron rígidos. Cada vez que se había abierto uno de ellos había sido llevado para torturarlo.

 

Cuando la figura que bajó resultó ser un elfo doméstico, se sorprendieron.

 

La criatura chasqueó sus dedos y dentro de la celda aparecieron varias jarras y un par de platos con gachas.

 

Si ese era el momento de alucinar no les sorprendería, aunque no iban a quejarse. Alucinación o no, se arrojaron sobre el líquido que bajó por sus gargantas calmándolos.

 

Descubrieron que las jarras estaban encantadas, y pudieron beber a gusto.

 

George se acercó a Sirius y le incorporó haciéndole beber con cuidado. El hombre tragó despertándose mucho más consciente.

 

—Deben guardarlas y que nadie las vea—dijo la criatura.

 

—Sácanos de aquí—rogó Fred, pero el elfo abandonó la mazmorra sin decir nada más.

 

Los tres permanecieron en silencio comiendo las gachas que los mantendrían alimentados.

 

—Esto es importante—dijo Sirius completamente dolorido, tenía una herida sangrante en el costado que apuntaba a que se estaba infectando.

 

—No veo que hayamos salido de aquí—dijo Fred apesadumbrado.

 

—No, no hemos salido—negó utilizando parte del agua sobre sus heridas después de comprobar que esta, efectivamentese autorellenaba—.Pero tenemos un amigo allá arriba.

 

 

Los tres miraron hacia el oscuro techo, no sabían nada de lo que allí podría ocurrir, pero tener agua y comida les daba la oportunidad de sobrevivir.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	29. Capítulo 29

Lucius estaba en la habitación en la que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo, Voldemort, al que había empezado a llamar por aquel monstruoso nombre, le quería relegado para usarlo como garantía en la protección de la Mansión. Mientras él estuviera allí permanecería protegida. Por lo que su vida no dejaba de ser la de un prisionero, solo que él no dormía en una mazmorra, pero sí recibía otro tipo de torturas.

 

Greyback volvería ese día, a pesar de saber protegida la Mansión, Voldemort esperaba un ataque para liberar a Harry Potter. Ojalá ese rescate se produjera pronto, su cordura se le escapaba entre los dedos, y aunque sabía que su final no sería mejor. Draco tendría una oportunidad.

 

Ya había conocido Azkaban y no era agradable, tener a los dementores constantemente haciendo vigilancia, robando cualquier brizna de calor y alegría, no era mucho mejor. Pero al menos allí tendría una posibilidad, quizás en muchos años acabaría su condena y sería libre.

 

Miró al rededor, allí no la había, y morir, aunque le producía pavor ya no era tan importante como había sido antes.

 

Se enfocaba en Draco, y por añadido en Potter acabando con todo aquello. Su mujer estaba muy débil, no habían servido las pociones que había conseguido. Necesitaba a un medimago, pero eso escapaba de su alcance y ella lo sabía. Narcisa no le había vuelto a culpar por sus destinos.

Replegada sobre sí misma, sospechaba que en algún momento la encontraría muerta.

 

La puerta se abrió y el asumió su papel.

 

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte.—El hombre lobo llegó hasta donde él estaba sentado. Realmente había diferencia para Lucius entre el antes y el ahora, aunque a efectos prácticos había dejado de luchar antes de que Voldemort le atara con el Imperius—Te he echado de menos—dijo lamiendo su cuello. Hedía a suciedad, sangre y lujuria. Ese era su olor, uno que jamás sería capaz de olvidar.

 

La bestia recorrió la fina piel de su cuello con sus colmillos, aquellos que cargaban la maldición con la que esperaba infectarlo.

 

Evitó el escalofrío en su cuerpo ante el terror de convertirse en un hombre lobo, una bestia infrahumana. Un miedo irracional y bajo la piel pero con el que debía luchar.

 

Le arrancó la ropa, salvaje como siempre tomó su cuerpo, cerro los ojos y puso en marcha aquello que había estado ensayando. Poco a poco sus propios gemidos fueron tomando cuerpo, su pene de fue hinchando, y Greyback lo notó.

 

 

Lucius jamás había disfrutado del sexo forzado con el lobo, a pesar de que contra su voluntad algunas veces se había excitado hasta el punto de encontrar restos de su propio semen tras acabar. Pero jamás había gemido teniéndolo dentro. Sus sonidos al principio habían sido de dolor, sus lágrimas y su abandono lejos de lo que ocurría, eran los sonidos que les había acompañado.

 

Lucius estaba tumbado sobre la cama, con su piernas sostenidas por el lobo que le penetraba duramente. Como queriendo comprobarlo, Greyback le asestó una fuerte estocada, lo que produjo un fuerte gemido en Lucius.

 

El lobo agarró su erección acariciando la cabeza humedecida de Lucius, aquello le arrancó otro gemido. Las estocadas volvieron suaves y profundas y aún sabiendo que todo eso podía irse al traste, Lucius abrió los ojos.

 

No era la imagen que había imaginado para conseguirlo, pero se empujó contra él tocando justo en su próstata.

 

—Más—pidió, el hombre lobo aceleró el ritmo, aquello era una apuesta arriesgada, pero cuando bajó buscando su boca supo que tendría posibilidades.

 

 

Acabó corriéndose en su interior y Lucius haciéndolo entre ambos.

 

Necesitaba captar su atención, buscar un momento apropiado, tras su orgasmo el hombre lobo respiraba en su cuello.

 

—Ayúdame—rogó como si la suplica brotara de una parte muy profunda y enterrada del interior de su ser. Los ojos marrones de Greyback le miraron sin saber qué pensar.

 

—Ayúdame—pidió de nuevo.

 

Greyback se levantó de la cama, completamente desnudo. Lucius cayó en el típico letargo de una víctima de Imperius. Él había lanzado el cebo, aún tenía que ver si el otro lo mordía.

 

El lobo debía sentir el peso de lo que estaba a punto se hacer, agarró unos pantalones y se los colocó. Como si la desnudez no le dejara pensar con claridad.

 

Le notaba pensar, como si su cerebro hiciera un fuerte ruido. Lucius había sufrido el castigo que Voldemort le había impuesto, como una maldición más. Pero este verdugo podría ayudarle, era su única posibilidad.

 

Le vio aproximarse con su varita en la mano, era inadmisible que una subcriatura tuviera acceso a una varita, pero bloqueó cualquier tipo de pensamiento.

 

—Finite incantatem—dijo apuntando a Lucius.

 

Levantar la maldición que le había lanzado Voldemort era traición, y Greyback lo sabía.

 

Poco a poco Lucius se incorporó, el hombre lobo le miraba con recelo.

 

Aún desnudo y sabiendo el deseo enfermizo que despertaba en Greyback, Lucius llegó hasta él.

 

—Gracias—dijo delante de él de un modo serio.

 

El hombre lobo se alejó un paso, dándose cuenta de su error. Pero Lucius ya lo había calculado, y pegándose completamente a él se cobijó en su pecho. La mole de músculos que era Greyback tembló ante el gesto, y más aún cuando sintió las manos de Lucius acariciarle.

 

La iniciativa por parte de este les llevó de nuevo a la cama, donde el hombre lobo le tenía agarrado por la cadera mientras Lucius se autoempalaba.

 

Podía notar como le tenía entre sus manos, como en esos momentos su voluntad era suya como si de una Imperius sexual se tratara. Siempre lo había tenido ahí y nunca lo había visto.

 

Una vez más el interior del rubio fue regado, notaba su entrada dilatada y húmeda escurrir parte del semen del hombre lobo.

 

 

Aún estaba sobre él, aún su pene en su interior.

 

—Nos matará—dijo Lucius.

 

—Nos escaparemos de aquí—le aseguró Greyback acariciándole.

 

Lucius sonrió tristemente, interpretando  su papel.

 

—Él nunca perdona, nunca...

 

Tiró de su cuerpo hacia abajo, el clima íntimo, el de dos amantes confesándose, el de dos personas compartiendo sus sentimientos le daban ganas de vomitar pero tenía que continuar.

 

—No voy a permitir que te haga nada, eres mío.

 

—No podemos contra él.—Lucius levantó el rostro para mirar a esa bestia—Su intención siempre fue matarme, cuando consiga lo que quiere, me matará, escuché como me lo decía.

 

Notó la furia en Greyback, y como le apretaba más contra sí.

 

 

—No podemos contra él—suspiró y aquello hizo gruñir al otro, atacar su orgullo no era el fin sino hacerlo llegar solo a la conclusión.

 

 

No dijo nada más, se quedo dormido sobre el cuerpo cálido del lobo. Las piezas estaban sobre el tablero.

 

o0o

 

 

Fenrir sonreía abrazando el cuerpo de aquel arrogante aristócrata, su sueño era real.

 

Efectivamente habría cometido una traición, si realmente el rubio hubiera estado bajo el hechizo de Voldemort, pero él sabía que nunca había sido así.

 

Aún así estaba contento, reconocía como algo "insana" la obsesión que sentía por Lucius Malfoy. Si debía ser sincero consigo mismo, le gustaban más jóvenes, mucho más jóvenes.

 

Estaba recurriendo a él y era algo que siempre había deseado. Pensó que nunca sería de ese modo, pero no iba a quejarse.

 

Ya había intuido que Voldemort no se lo iba a dar y tenía sus propias intenciones. No se llevaba a error, el bando de Potter no lo querría con ellos, pero contaba con desaparecer con Lucius y los cachorros que pensaba tener con él.

 

Dentro de poco todo ese semen que escurría por su culo le daría sus propios hijos, su propia manada.

 

Él les iba a entregar a Harry Potter a cambio de que Snape realizara aquella poción para ellos.

 

Reconocía haber sentido un tremendo placer cuando Lucius había tomado parte activa en la relación. No había contado con que en el fondo lo había ansiado tanto.

 

Pero eso ya daba igual, Lucius le daría a sus cachorros y luego lo convertiría en su lobo. Bajó su mano hacia el vientre plano del hombre dormido sobre él, acariciándolo. Y se introdujo dentro de él nuevamente. El cuerpo del rubio se movió rítmicamente con sus movimientos.

 

Fenrir cerró los ojos visualizando su futuro. Un lobo negro y otro completamente blanco anudado hasta perder el conocimiento.

 

 

 

 

o0o

 

Nada estaba yendo como habían previsto, Draco estaba inconsciente sobre una camilla.

 

Jeremy miraba a Severus, tenía un bisturí en una mano y cerca su varita, pero el pocionista no estaba respondiendo.

 

—Severus—le dijo Jamie a su lado—. Hay que seguir, el bebé morirá.

 

Severus dio un paso atrás, como habían previsto, Draco no tenía magia suficiente para mantener al bebé. No consiguieron reanimarlo tras el colapso mucho más severo que el que había sufrido en Navidades.

 

El embarazo había consumido toda la magia de Draco y no tenía constantes vitales.

 

Severus no se había preparado para ello, había pensado que actuarían a tiempo. Por los libros sabía que ese era el fin de todos los que ingerían esa poción, pero él se había creído más listo a los demás. Capaz de garantizar la vida del joven.

 

 

Había fallado.

 

Vio como el medimago le realizaba un profundo corte bajo el abultado vientre, era tan grotesco que Severus fue incapaz de mirar.

 

Tampoco vio como una pequeña criatura, que resultó ser un niño, nacía del cuerpo inerte del niño al que siempre había tratado de salvar.

 

Un suave llanto, tan diferente al que un recién nacido emitiría, llegó a sus oídos. Tardó en reaccionar pero era su propio llanto, un llanto involuntario que se le escapaba mientras acariciaba el suave pelo rubio de Draco, como tantas veces había hecho cuando este era pequeño.

 

 

o0o

 

Harry despertó sobresaltado, no sabía qué hora era, pero saliendo de aquel duermevela constante creyó oír un llanto.

 

Agudizó el oído, pero solo le quedaba el recurso del sonido.

 

Se sintió incómodo, nada tenía que ver con la postura, con sus huesos y músculos doloridos por dormir sobre la dura piedra del suelo.

 

Se levantó a beber algo de agua, era una suerte tener la jarra con él. Pero el mal sabor de boca no se iba.

 

Se frotó los brazos a sí mismo, sus vellos de punta. Había pasado algo, como si hubiera dejado de sentir algo. Pero no era el llanto, eso no había estado allí antes.

 

¿Qué era?

 

Sintió como el tirón que se producía en el estómago cuando uno se aparece, pero él no iba a ningún lado. Cayó al suelo, ya sabía que era lo que faltaba.

 

Era tan sutil que en realidad no lo había notado hasta que dejó de hacerlo, había dejado de sentir la magia de su unión con Draco.

 

No sabía del ritual del matrimonio mágico más de lo que había visto en su propia boda. Pero acababa de sentir lo que ocurría cuando uno de los dos moría.

 

La magia de Draco había desaparecido.

 

 

OoooooO

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy no es miércoles, pero como estás semanas pasadas no he sido tan "puntual" os traigo nuevo capítulo por adelantado. 
> 
>  
> 
> Aunque no sé si me lo vais a agradecer o vais a contratar a un sicario.
> 
>  
> 
> En cualquier caso, hasta la semana que viene.
> 
>  
> 
> Shimi.


	30. Capítulo 30

Jeremy MacHall siempre quiso ayudar a los demás, desde que no era más que un niño se había quedado embobado de la destreza del medimago que salvó a su hermana pequeña.

Desde ese día, él había tenido claro que aquella era su misión, ayudar a los demás. Supuso mucho esfuerzo para él y para su familia. Pero había acabado haciendo su sueño realidad.

No tardó en darse cuenta que la profesión tenía otra cara, oculta, que no había contemplado. Cuando su primer paciente murió lo que sintió fue demoledor. Había fallado, había hecho todo tal y como lo había aprendido y aún así, había fallado.

Le costó superar el terror de saber que podría perder a sus demás pacientes, y solo pudo continuar gracias a las palabras de una de las sanadoras más veteranas del centro.

Siempre, siempre había que intentarlo. Jugaban a contra reloj, contra un final que a todos llegaría. Todo lo que hacían contaba y eso era lo que ellos podían hacer. Nada más ni nada menos.

Por eso, Jeremy no se rindió con Draco. Puso al bebé en la incubadora preparada. Y atendió al padre. Su corazón había dejado de latir, pero él no pensaba en ello, sino en el modo de que volviera a hacerlo. Hechizos, técnicas manuales, probó todo lo posible para devolver a ese chico, tan joven y decidido, a la vida. Pero hasta él mismo sabía que había cosas que él no podía hacer. Miró a su alrededor, el hombre que con solo una mirada podía intimidarlos a todos, estaba fuera de combate. El joven hombre lobo tenía sus ojos puestos en el chico sobre la camilla, impotente cono él mismo se sentía. Lea, su hermana, era demasiado joven para ser más que una chiquilla y aunque tímida ya había notado que poseía una fortaleza de espíritu que era envidiable.

Fue ella la que sostuvo su mano, firme y cálida.

—Déjalo, has hecho todo lo que has podido—le dijo ella.

No era justo, ese chico tenía toda la vida por delante, tan joven. Pero reconocía que ya era casi un milagro que hubiera conseguido engendrar un bebé sano y haber sobrevivido tantos meses.

—Deja que esté una vez con su hijo—añadió Lea.

El bebé, un niño, era muy pequeño, pero podría conseguirlo, ya lo había visto antes. Una vez fuera del vientre había hechizos, pociones e incluso maquinaria muggle que lo lograría.

Tomó a la criatura conectada a un respirador minúsculo y lo colocó sobre el pecho de su padre.

Aquella imagen se les iba a quedar marcada a todos para siempre, el bebé parecía que intuía que era su padre, aquel que le había llevado en su interior y se agitó buscando su piel.

Jeremy no contuvo más las lágrimas que luchaban por mantenerse atrapadas dentro de sus ojos. No cuando el bebé comenzó a llorar, y sus manitas se agitaban como si supieran que algo no estaba bien.

Para lo que ninguno estaba preparado era para que Draco volviera a respirar justo en ese momento.

El medimago no vaciló y aplicó nuevos hechizos para estabilizar a su paciente.

Podía ocurrir, pero era sumamente improbable que alguien que había estado muerto, aunque solo hubieran sido unos poco minutos, volviera a la vida cuando ya todo se había intentado.

Pero allí estaba, ese chico estaba agarrándose a la vida, como su hijo lo hacía, aunque nada jugara a su favor.

Ellos vivían.

Pero él tenía trabajo que hacer, tenía que llevar al bebé al sanatorio, tratar a Lea para que asemejara a un parto por cesárea. Una serie de cosas que habían quedado eclipsadas por el estado de Draco.

La herida ya estaba cerrada, evitando hemorragias.

Quitó con gentileza al bebé del cuerpo de su padre, colocándolo en la incubadora.

Volvió a comprobar que Draco estuviera bien, y aunque seguía inconsciente, todo lo demás había vuelto. Su magia estaba bajo mínimos, pero eso sería algo que debían solucionar más adelante.

—Tenemos que llevarlo al sanatorio también—dijo a nadie en concreto, pero obtuvo respuesta.

—Vamos.—Severus se había repuesto, sabía que llevarlo allí no era lo más aconsejable. Pero había visto lo que era perderlo, correrían los riesgos necesarios decía su expresión corporal.

 

o0o

 

Draco despertó sin identificar el lugar en el que estaba, pero había poca luz.

Lo primero de lo que se dio cuenta fue de que su cuerpo ya no era igual. Su vientre muy poco abultado le asustó en un primer momento. Allí no había nada, gritó alarmado notando su boca seca.

—Tranquilo—escuchó a su lado—, el niño está bien.

Giró bruscamente provocándole un fuerte mareo que le llevó de nuevo a cerrar los ojos.

A su lado estaba Severus Snape, pero en su estado no lo había reconocido, estaba usando un glamour bastante conseguido que le daba la apariencia de un anciano.

—Lea está con el bebé, es un niño, prematuro pero sano.—Notó como sus manos arrugadas acariciaba una de las suyas y el gesto le tranquilizó tanto como las palabras.

Su hijo, un niño. Todo había salido bien.

—Y tú volviste con nosotros.—Su voz siempre firme, autoritaria era ahora mucho más suave, como si al final sufriera una leve caída.

Abrió los ojos, y miró al hombre. Sus ojos tenían una película vidriosa, que asemejaba al deterioro que un hombre de tan avanzada edad sufriría. Pero era su maestro, era Severus y estaba emocionado.

—¿Qué ha pasado?—preguntó Draco, pero según lo formuló se dio cuenta que no le importaba—Quiero verle.

—Pronto.

—No, ahora—se quejó tratando de incorporarse, pero su cuerpo no respondió como él esperaba y se sintió impotente. Su hijo estaba en algún lugar sin él, sin conocerle y que le viera por primera vez.

—Recupera fuerzas—le aconsejó y pese a sus reticencias no le quedó más remedio.

Draco cayó en un sueño lleno de imágenes confusas, todo era oscuro y estaba perdido. Los buscaba pero ellos no aparecían. Se escondían, corría por el paraje oscuro trabándose con raíces que salían a la superficie.

¿Un bosque?

La desesperación de no encontrarlos, saber que estaban allí pero le rehuían le hicieron salir del sueño con un grito de angustia. Pero en el último momento, cuando emergía de la inconsciencia los vio, Harry y su hijo, solo un bultito en sus brazos.

La habitación ya no estaba en penumbras, y ya no estaban solos.

Reconoció al medimago que les había estado ayudado.

—Quiero verle.—Como si entre su anterior despertar y este tan solo hubieran pasado segundos—Quiero ver a mi hijo.

Ambos hombres se miraron, había una clara negativa en ello, pero Draco no iba a estar más tiempo allí tumbado. Se incorporó aguantando el mareo, sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo de linóleo frío. Iba a a ser complicado, pero se levantó.

Las piernas tentaron en no sostenerle pero sintió un brazo bajo sus propio brazo, era Jeremy.

Anduvieron por los pasillos evitando ser vistos, debían parar demasiadas veces para comprobar el estado de Draco, pero eso solo le irritaba.

Cada poco se sentía mejor, y más sabiendo hacia donde se dirigía. Llegaron a un pasillo donde los colores, aún siendo los mismos, se sentían más cálidos, más alegres.

Cuando abrieron lo primero que vio fue a la hermana de Jaime asomada a una cajita transparente. Sus ojos inmediatamente se fijaron en su interior pero no consiguió ver nada.

Como si supiera de su presencia su hijo lloró, reclamándolo y Draco anduvo los últimos pasos hasta él con verdadera urgencia.

Allí dentro un bebé, pequeño y rosado con una pelusilla negra en su cabeza estaba cubierto por ropas claras berreaba desconsoladamente.

Draco no supo qué hacer, sus brazos clamaban por cogerlo pero no sabía si podría cargarlo.

—Es perfecto, Draco—le dijo la chica sonriendo.

Y lo era, era perfecto y era suyo, y necesitaba tocarlo.

Con una mano acarició su mejilla tensionada por el llanto. Tan cálida y suave. El gesto pareció calmarlo, pero necesita más. Sentía que ambos necesitaban más.

Miró al medimago y este asintió.

Temeroso de poder hacerle daño, Draco metió sus manos por debajo de su cuerpo pero se sentía tan pequeño que le dio miedo.

Fue Lea la que le ayudó a levantarlo y se lo colocó en los brazos, el niño dejó de llorar, el que había comenzado a hacerlo fue Draco.

 

o0o

 

Ginny miraba a su hermano y a su nueva novia, Hermione.

—Me equivoqué, pero yo también puedo luchar—suspiró—, se lo debo.

—Ginny no sé de qué diablos estás hablando—dijo la morena, pero ella no era estúpida. Había sido expulsada del ED y lo aceptaba, había provocado en buena medida que todo aquello se precipitara.

—Sé que estáis tratando de ayudarles, y yo soy buena luchando.

Ron suspiró, estaba claro que seguía dividido. Ginny siempre sería su hermana pero se había ganado demasiados enemigos dentro del círculo de Harry.

—Lo es y lo sabéis.—Blaise Zabini apareció al lado de Ginny, y Ron sacó su varita pero Hermione tomó la mano de su novio para que la bajara.

—Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, Zabini—dijo el pelirrojo.

—Draco es mi amigo, creo que sí tengo algo que decir.

—No vamos a confiar en ti.

—Sí vamos a hacerlo, Ron—dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a su chico—. Zabini ha estado ayudando a Draco desde que descubrió lo que pasaba con él, y créeme fue mucho antes de que Ginny mostrara nada.

—¿Por qué íbamos a confiar en una serpiente?—dijo Ron aún sin confiar en el chico.

—Esta  _serpiente_  es mi novio, y además tiene información importante.—Ron nunca llevaba bien aceptar a los novios de su hermana, creía que con Harry ya había superado aquellos pequeños disgustos, pero al parecer la chica había perdido la cabeza.

—¿Cómo que tu novio? Pero vamos a ver, Ginny ibas llorando por Harry hasta ayer y ahora ¿estás con este? ¿Es que no tienes dos dedos de frente?

Ninguno esperó la rapidez con la que Blaise sacó su varita apuntando a Ron, toda aquella cordialidad con la que los había tratado antes se esfumó.

—Cuidado con lo que vayas a decirle a tu hermana—dijo realmente molesto.

—Vamos a calmarnos todos—señaló Hermione tratando de apaciguar el ambiente.

—Tenemos un topo—dijo Ginny desviando el foco de atención—. Aún tengo mi moneda del ED y la noté arder.

—¿Quién delató a Draco cuando su vientre se mostró? Os puedo asegurar que nosotros no fuimos—dijo Blaise.

El bufido de Ron mostraba la poca credibilidad que le daba a sus palabras.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo somos amigos de Draco—dijo Blaise—. Además, ninguno de nosotros estuvo cerca cuando sucedió, ¿verdad?

—Ningún Slytherin—corroboró Ginny.

—Pero estabais en el comedor, allí cualquiera pudo verlos.

—Estábamos casi en la puerta, yo los seguí cuando un grupo también salía—relató Ginny—. Era un grupo de Hufflepuff.

—¿Quién iba a decirle algo a Voldemort de esa casa? Eso es una tontería…

—Los prejuicios hacen que seamos estúpidos, Weasley—amonestó Blaise—, hay seguidores de Voldemort en todas las casas, en todas.

—¿De quién sospechas?—preguntó Hermione sorprendida.

—No es una sospecha, Ernie MacMillan estaba allí—dijo Blaise,

—Pero…

—Se sacó la máscara de mortífago cuando atacaron Hogwarts—Eso sí sorprendió a los Gryffindor, que miraron a moreno.

—Pero…

—¿Habéis contado algo a los del ED?—preguntó Ginny,

—Íbamos a la reunión cuando nos has parado—dijo Hermione, el alivio en el rostro de Ginny y Blaise fue evidente.

—Si eso es verdad, tenemos que cambiar nuestros planes—dijo Ron. Hermione y él se dirigieron hacia el interior del castillo de nuevo, seguidos por la nueva pareja.

—¿Confías en él?—preguntó a Hermione. Esta asintió sin más explicaciones.

Ron echó una ojeada hacia atrás captando un gesto que le revolvió el estómago, ver como besan a tu hermana no es plato de buen gusto, pero al menos parecía que iba superando la ruptura con Harry.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, bueno, bueno, dos capítulos en una semana, estoy que ni yo me lo creo. 
> 
>  
> 
> Pero no podía ser tan cruel de dejaros una semana entera con Draco muerto. Aunque debo reconoceros que he sentido verdadero placer en dejarlo un ratito K.O. No sabía que esto de matar personajes era tan placentero ....
> 
>  
> 
> En fin, Hufflepuff, ya no podemos confiar en nadie, ¡¡¡en nadie!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Ahora sí que sí, hasta la semana que viene.
> 
>  
> 
> Shimi.


	31. Capítulo 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La semana pasada publiqué dos capítulos, comprueba que leíste el capítulo 30,  y si es así, ¡¡¡adelante!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Estaban esperando en los límites de la propiedad, ocultos y en silencio. Severus los había avisado, pero no había rastro ni de él ni de Draco ni de Jamie y su manada.

Veía la silueta de la mansión oscura e imponente y completamente inaccesible. Sin Draco no podrían entrar pero la espera se les estaba haciendo insoportable.

A su lado, un grupo variado de personas. Miembros de la Orden, alumnos y profesores en una misión sumamente peligrosa.

Escucharon el sonido de numerosas apariciones, rostros conocidos le hicieron suspirar aliviado.

Los rostros aliviados de su manada al ver a su líder era una prueba de que a pesar del poco tiempo juntos, la cohesión de su nuevo grupo era fuerte. Jamie los encabezaba, no tenían tiempo para más que un abrazo, pero desde que se había marchado había notado su ausencia más de lo que había imaginado. El sonido de su risa, el olor de su piel, la fuerza que ponía en todo lo que hacía. Así era Jamie, y por fin volvían a estar juntos.

No había tiempo para más, tenían que entrar y aprovechar el factor sorpresa.

 

o0o

 

Draco estaba nervioso, estaban allí, por fin estaban allí. Aquella figura tan familiar que era su hogar, hacía tiempo que se había convertido en una imagen de terror.

Vio a sus compañeros de escuela, se sorprendió al ver a Blaise con todos aquellos Gryffindor y de la mano de la pequeña de los Weasley. No podía evitar sentir un profundo malestar por la presencia de esa chica aunque en su mirada hubiera arrepentimiento.

Se sentía nervioso, le producía un profundo terror volver a encontrarse con ese terrible ser. Aún aparecía en sus pesadillas, esas de las que nunca hablaba.

Llevaba su varita fuertemente sujeta, pero tanto Severus como él sabían que sus niveles de magia estaban por los suelos.

Necesitaba descansar, numerosas pociones y sobre todo tiempo. Pero tiempo era lo que menos tenían. Severus no se separaría de él, y en cuanto encontraran a Harry y los demás, él tenía que desaparecerse.

Las protecciones de la casa cayeron cuando Draco puso un pie en ellas, todos estaban cubiertos por un hechizo desilusionador para camuflarlos de los posibles guardias que estuvieran vigilando. Draco fue introduciendo de uno en uno a cada miembro de aquel equipo de rescate. Sentir la mano de Ginevra Weasley fue sumamente desagradable pero ella tenía una varita, suficiente magia y dos hermanos allí dentro.

No eran un grupo pequeño, pero debían moverse con sigilo. Draco conocía la Mansión y pensó que el mejor lugar para entrar era la zona de las cocinas, dudaba que ningún mortífago fuera a estar horneando pasteles de manzana.

Estaban en la zona menos noble de la casa, allí las ventanas no eran tan grandes pero les brindarían la oportunidad de entrar sin ser vistos.

Severus abrió una de ellas y Draco fue el primero en entrar. No iba a ese lugar desde que era muy niño, entonces se colaban a robarles dulces a los elfos domésticos. Más tarde se enteró de que los hacían expresamente para esos asaltos.

Nunca se había preocupado mucho por esas criaturas, para ellos eran seres creados para serviles, no había que ser gentiles con ellos. Pero el estado en el que los vio, le indignó.

Las criaturas se agolparon unas juntas a otras temblando de terror cuando vieron a los magos aparecer. Jamás los había visto reaccionar así ni cuando habían sido castigado.

—Soy yo, Draco, no tenéis de que temer—aseguró para tratar de calmarlos.

Una elfina que reconoció como aquella que fue su niñera de pequeño, lucía muy deteriorada. Pero le miró con sus grandes ojos llororos.

—Amo.

—Esto es indignante escuchó a sus espaldas.—Era la amiga de Harry, pero Draco no le prestó atención.

—Hemos venido a por los prisioneros.—Varias cabezas de enormes orejas giraron para verle mejor.—¿Les habéis visto?

Los elfos seguían temerosos, pero asintieron.

—¿Está Harry Potter?—su voz tembló.

Pero cuando las criaturas asintieron pudo respirar tranquilo. Estaba allí, y se lo iba a llevar.

Draco se giró, todos le miraban esperando alguna indicación.

—Las mazmorras están en el otro extremo.

—Todos iremos—dijo Dumbledore—. Iremos conteniendo y asegurando zonas a medida que los vayamos encontrando.

Todos asintieron, sus miradas se clavaron decididas a aquello que les esperaba tras las gruesas puertas de roble.

—Vamos—dirigió Remus, y su manada se ajustó a los laterales del grupo.

 

o0o

 

Severus conocía aquella casa bastante bien, sabía donde solían reunirse los mortífagos, las plantas superiores albergaban las habitaciones y no tendrían más remedio que cruzar un par de zonas conflictivas de la zona principal para llegar a las mazmorras.

No podía evitar su nerviosismo, pero no era realmente por lo que tuvieran que enfrentar sino por lo que pudieran encontrar allá abajo.

Sabía que Voldemort no atacaría a Potter, le tenía demasiado miedo y no era lo suficientemente poderoso aún para hacerlo y ganar.

¿Pero y los demás? No dejaba de pensar en Sirius, no ayudaba para nada a la hora de llevar a cabo aquel rescate. Pero temía lo que pudiera encontrar, sus sentimientos aunque recientes eran los más intensos de los que tenía memoria. Aquella que pidió a Remus que borrara.

Imaginarse ahora sin él, de nuevo, abría un pozo de pensar en su interior. No era propio de él dejarse llevar por el fatalismo, era alguien práctico. Siempre lo había sido, o eso había pensado.

Ahora se daba cuenta, como con Draco, que el amor te hace débil, pero también te da una fuerte determinación por hacer cosas que de otro modo no harías.

Como meterte en la guarida del dragón para robarle su huevo de oro.

Severus no iba a separarse de Draco, su magia era mínima, un par de hechizos y quedaría totalmente debilitado. Pasaron los primeros pasillos, era lógico que allí no encontraran a nadie.

Pero poco a poco fueron dejando atrás la zona de servicio, un amplio espacio. Un distribuidor desierto. Más pasillos y el sonido de voces.

Todos se movieron queriendo proteger al grupo de alumnos, al menos mientras les fuera posible. Un par de hechizos serpentearon cuando el sonido de las voces estuvo más cerca y el sonido de dos cuerpos cayendo se escuchó de fondo.

¿Cuántos mortífagos habría? ¿Cuántas nuevas incorporaciones? Estaba seguro que muy pronto lo iba a descubrir, en cualquier caso.

Se encontraron de frente con un grupo de cuatro, a pesar de superarles en número, lanzaban hechizos dispuestos a matar, algo que su bando solo haría si no les quedaba más remedio.

Varios aurores y un par de lobos se quedaron a contenerlos, y montarían guardia en ese punto,

Siguieron, y Severus sentía que eran como una cebolla que iba siendo pelada capa a capa, cuando encontraron a un gran grupo de mortífagos. Dumbledore les miró, y otro grupo se separó, no había tiempo para andar con sigilo, debían correr hacia las mazmorras, no quedaba mucho. Remus, Jamie, varios Weasley y sus alumnos iban con ellos.

Severus solo se enfocaba en proteger a Draco, escuchaba maldiciones y hechizos todos ellos esquivados. Hasta que llegaron a la puerta de las mazmorras.

La bajada era pronunciada y lúgubre, varios  _lumus_  lanzaron algo de luz en aquella oscuridad. Tras de ellos se escuchaban retazos de lucha. Pero ellos avanzaron, hasta quedar frente a una de las tres celdas que conformaban las mazmorras de Malfoy Manor.

Varios hechizos de apertura después, los Weasley y Sirius estaban liberados.

Un suspiro largo y profundo escapó de su interior, Sirius estaba allí, malherido pero vivo devolviéndole la mirada que le permitió respirar de nuevo mucho más tranquilo.

Severus y Sirius se fundieron en un fuerte abrazo, de nuevo no había tiempo para más. Pero no fueron sus palabras las que se oyeron, sino las de Draco.

—¿Dónde está Harry?—preguntó Draco con un ápice de pánico en su voz, las tres celdas estaban abiertas y en las otras dos no había más rastro que una jarra de agua y un plato de gachas.

 

o0o

 

Harry estaba exhausto, desde que había sentido como la magia de Draco había desaparecido, como algo que ni siquiera sabía que podía notar, se había ido, sintió que se perdía.

Solo, sin poder comunicarse con nadie, estaba volviéndose loco, cuestionando si realmente algo de aquello había sido verdad. ¿La visita de Lucius Malfoy había sido real, o solo había sido su mente buscando una salida? Creyendo que había alguien allí que le ayudaría a salir. Por una parte deseó que fuera su mente, creando, así no sería verdad lo que había sentido con Draco.

La soledad y el aislamiento, envuelto en aquel silencio tan artificial le enloquecían. Había pasado largas horas encerrado en una alacena en su infancia, pero no era ajeno a los ruidos de la casa, al crujir de la madera, a la voz de sus familiares. Y a pesar de ello, nada le había preparado para quedarse allí encerrado.

Por eso cuando escuchó el primer sonido de pasos le costó reaccionar, su oído ya le había jugado esa trampa. Como si reprodujera sonidos que había almacenado en su vida.

Pero la figura encapuchada frente a su celda era real, no era ninguna alucinación, porque el jamás imaginaría al hombre lobo delante de él.

Greyback, abrió la puerta de su celda y le miró durante unos minutos.

—Vamos, levántate—le gruñó—. Nos vamos de aquí.

Harry no tenía varita, estaba desorientado y la luz al final de aquel lugar le cejó. Pero cuando vio junto a la puerta a Lucius Malfoy que miraba con intensidad a cada lado y asintió apremiándole a moverse, entendió que era cierto, iban a sacarlo de allí.

—Sirius...—su voz, una que no usaba desde hacía días, sonó rasposa.

—Solo tú—gruñó Greyback.

No podía desaprovechar la oportunidad de salir, buscar refuerzos y volver para sacarlos de allí. Pero aunque su mente le decía eso, su corazón le decía que esa podría ser la última vez que pudiera hacerlo y que ellos estuvieran con vida.

Greyblack le empujó y le clavó la varita en la espalda.

—Muévete.—Y Harry no tuvo más remedio que hacerlo.

Caminaban a prisa, escondiéndose en esquinas y pasillos para salir a la parte trasera de la Mansión, pero aquello Harry no lo supo hasta que vio la noche a través de los cristales de la casa.

En el momento en el que estaban por salir a la noche, una maldición cruzó el espacio.

Lucius se colocó justo delante de él, protegidos ambos por Greyback que devolvía el ataque.

—No os lo vais a llevar.—No había visto a los atacantes, pero sí reconoció aquella voz desquiciada, Bellatrix Lestrange,

Greyback los apretaba contra la pared, era tan extraño estar siendo protegidos por esos dos.

El hombre lobo los empujó sacándolos de la línea de fuego. Venían más, ni él ni Lucius tenían varita. No iban a poder salir de allí.

—Toma—gruñó el hombre lobo sacando una varita con un bonito mango de plata, Lucius la tomó. Harry hubiera deseado tener la suya, sin ella se sentía impotente contra los demás. No había manera de salir de allí sin magia.

Lucius miró su varita, el hombre tenía que haber sentido lo mismo que Harry, porque acarició el trozo de madera. La mirada que lanzó de ella al licántropo fue evidente, muy evidente. Pero tal como vino se fue, no entendía que batalla se estaba librando en el interior del padre de Draco, pero como no salieran de allí rápido no habría escapatoria.

—Iros—gruñó—, yo los contendré.

Era el momento que necesitaban, pero Lucius no se movía. Hasta que una maldición estuvo a punto de darle y la esquivó con su propia magia.

—Vamos.—No se lo estaba diciendo solo a Harry, también parecía decírselo a sí mismo.

Greyback agarró a Lucius, y le besó, no los conocía, no sabía nada de sus vidas pero era lo último que esperaba ver esa noche.

—Te encontraré.—No fue una promesa, sonó mucho más como una amenaza. Pero ambos salieron corriendo de allí. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡Ay, Dios, que ya se han metido en la boca del lobo!! A ver cómo salimos de aquí.
> 
>  
> 
> Harry te estás yendo con el rubio equivocado.
> 
>  
> 
> Eso de publicar los miércoles como que ya no se me da, ahora publico cuando lo tengo listo aunque eso sí, uno a la semana.
> 
>  
> 
> Hasta la semana que viene.
> 
> Shimi.


	32. Capítulo 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No es un capítulo muy largo, pero hoy es el cumpleaños de Draco y quería darle su regalo.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Hasta la semana que viene.
> 
>  
> 
> Shimi.

Draco no podía creerlo, Harry no estaba.

 

Cuando liberaron a los otros tres y le confirmaron que nunca había estado en la misma celda, Draco tuvo un mal presentimiento.

 

—¿Y mi madre?—preguntó.

 

—No la hemos vuelto a ver desde que nos trajeron, se la llevaron—contestaron los gemelos Weasley, ninguno de los tres tenía buen aspecto, pero a Draco le sorprendió que fueran ellos los que respondieran.

 

—Tenemos que encontrarla.

 

—Draco, puede que no la encontremos, o que la encontremos...—dijo Severus.

 

—Es mi madre, no voy a dejarla olvidada. —Eso ya lo había supuesto Draco, quizás encontrara a su madre muerta si es que quedaba algo de ella.

 

—Nosotros vamos contigo—dijeron al unísono.

 

—Sin varitas, ¿estáis locos?—medió Sirius, que estaba siendo sujeto por Severus.

 

—Nosotros iremos con ellos.—Draco se sorprendió al contar con el apoyo de todos los Weasley, si su situación no fuera tan desesperada no hubiera aceptado.

 

Severus estaba ayudando a andar a Sirius, al que le costaba mantenerse en pie.

 

Cuando subieron, lo que encontraron era una auténtica batalla campal, Ron y Hermione se colocaron a los flancos de Draco; Ginny y Blaise por delante y por detrás. Fueron encontrando caídos que pudo identificar como mortífagos, pero no quiso mirar mucho más, solo quería encontrar a Harry y a su madre.

 

—Cogedlo.—La orden se empezó a propagar, extendiéndose hasta llegar hasta ellos, la lucha había cambiado. Todos los mortífagos estaban centrados en él, y Draco supo que era imposible que consiguiera salir de allí.

 

—Tenemos que sacarte de aquí—dijo desesperado Severus.

 

—Mi madre.

 

—Nosotros iremos a por ella—dijeron a coro Fred y George.

 

 

—No sabéis dónde está—refutó Draco, la situación comenzaba a ser verdaderamente desesperada.

 

—Tú tampoco, ¿dónde buscarías primero?—le urgió uno de ellos.

 

—Yo puedo guiarlos—dijo Blaise—, creo que puedo orientarme.

 

 

—Su habitación, tercera puerta del segundo pasillo. Girad a la derecha.—Le costaba comprender porque ellos, los gemelos, parecían tan desesperados como él por encontrar a su madre, pero no iba a desperdiciar ningún tipo de ayuda, por peculiar que esta pudiera parecerle.

 

—Entendido.—Ambos asintieron concentrados, queriendo ubicarse dentro de la mansión que no conocían.

 

 

 

—Gracias.—Dos pares de ojos marrones idénticos le miraron con determinación, si alguien podía encontrarla estaba claro que iban a ser ellos.

 

Draco miró su varita, él no podía usarla, a ellos les resultaría más útil para ayudar a su madre.

 

Desprenderse de ella era duro, pero se la ofreció a George. Este la tomó, sabiendo lo que ello significaba apretándola con fuerza.

 

 

 

Pero no hubo tiempo para más, los otros se pegaron de nuevo, iban a por él, tenían que salir. El grupo tan variopinto que eran sus antiguos compañeros le escoltaban, seguidos de todos los que iban encontrando por el camino.

 

Estaban en la planta principal, las maldiciones volaban sobre sus cabezas cuando eran esquivadas por los otros.

 

¿Dónde estaba Harry? ¿Lo tendría él? No quería irse sin Harry, no podía irse sin él.

 

Estaban doblando uno de los pasillos, casi en el hall principal cuando lo vio, no era Harry, no. Era Voldemort, con un grupo demasiado numeroso para ellos, Severus se colocó delante de él, todos a su lado. A pesar de estar rodeado, de que todos ellos le protegían, sus piernas temblaron, no le había vuelto a ver. Quiso gritar de terror, la bilis subió por su garganta queriendo encontrar la salida a todos sus miedos.

 

En un momento sintió la opresión de cientos de sogas, una treintena de varitas estaban actuando sobre él. Al punto de colapsar, su vista se nubló, ¿estaba perdido?

 

 

o0o

 

 

George subía los escalones de dos en dos, no tenían tiempo, pero habían visto como todos iban tras Draco. Tenían que encontrarla, sacarla de allí.

 

Aquella voz interior que le decía que existía la posibilidad de que ella hubiera muerto era insistente, pero no quería hacerle caso. No hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos, hasta entonces él lucharía por encontrarla.

 

A su espalda Fred le seguía los talones, con un asentimiento, "más rápido" le pedía.

 

Siguieron las instrucciones de Draco, pero aquel lugar les era completamente desconocido. Esperaban no haberse equivocado o tendrían que ir probando habitación por habitación.

 

 

Pararon frente a la puerta que dieron como buena, George giró la manija, no había ningún hechizo que la protegiera y eso le dio mala espina.

 

Pero entró con aquella varita que ni siquiera sabía si respondería a su magia.

 

Todo estaba a oscuras, y el _lumus_ que pronunció no dio mucha más luz a aquel lugar que olía a enfermedad.

 

Su corazón que parecía como si se hubiera detenido entre un latido y otro, brincó en su pecho cuando distinguió un cuerpo sobre la enorme cama.

 

Largo cabello rubio extendido por la almohada. Era ella.

 

Los demás se quedaron fuera defendiendo la entrada mientras él y Fred entraban.

 

Cuando estuvieron en la cama, se asustaron por el estado tan deteriorado de Narcisa. No había marcas ni lesiones, pero se sentía consumida, acabada.

 

Fred tomó su muñeca buscando su pulso.

 

—Está viva—gimió, como si solo esperara lo contrario.

 

—Saquémosla de aquí—pidió George, acariciando su rostro tan delicado que le daba miedo dañarla.

 

Fred introdujo sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y su nuca, el esfuerzo de cargarla se veía en su rostro, pero la sacó de allí.

 

Los que veían la escena podían notar que aquello no era un rescate de un aliado, era mucho más de lo que eran capaces de creer. Ron iba a preguntar, pero Hermione agarró su brazo negando.

 

—No es el momento, solo salgamos de aquí.

 

 

o0o

 

Sirius sabía que la situación era crítica que las posibilidades de salir de allí eran realmente difíciles, que Harry no aparecía, y que Draco no parecía embarazado.

 

Pero él solo podía pensar en el hombre que le ayudaba a caminar.

 

Severus estaba allí y no en sus sueños, en estos le había visto llegar infinidad de veces, le había visto morir otras tantas; pesadillas y anhelos mezclados sin orden ni concierto.

 

Y una imagen, una que podía ser un recuerdo o un sueño, no era capaz de asegurarlo. Un Severus de 11 años, tan pequeño y grisáceo, tan extraño y a la vez único para sus ojos. Aquel fue el niño al que odió y amó.

 

Quería llegar a él y decirle que todo iría bien, que ellos ya se habían encontrado, para darse de bruces con la realidad. Estaba en una oscura mazmorra dañado y olvidado.

 

Pero ahora era verdad, ahora estaba con el hombre que amaba, de un modo torpe pero sincero. Siendo arrastrado por pasillos intentando huir, y él solo podía pensar en estar a solas, en besarle, en abrazarle y prometerle que nunca más se iría. Creía que ya le había hecho esa promesa una infinidad de veces, y siempre acababa no cumpliéndola.

 

Sería mejor no volver a prometer y solo salir de allí con vida.

 

—Te quiero—le susurró, estaban volando maldiciones, era el peor momento para una declaración, pero no podía callarlo. Quería gritarlo—. Te quiero, y eres real.

 

—Salgamos de aquí y te demostraré cuán real puedo ser.—Sus ojos negros sí que cargaban promesas, y él quería conocerlas todas.

 

Llegaron al la entrada principal, ¿dónde estaba Harry? ¿Qué habían hecho con él? ¿Quién era ese que iba junto a Remus? ¿Estaría Narcisa con vida?

 

Solo quería salir de allí, recuperarse, y acabar con aquella lucha. Estaba tan cansado.

 

Todos se pararon, estaban rodeados y los superaban en número. A su lado escuchó el quejido ahogado de Draco.

 

—Ven conmigo.—Aquella voz que reptaba en sus sueños, esperaba escucharle una nueva vez más _crucio_ y como si su cuerpo respondiera automáticamente, gimió de dolor.

 

Todos estaban inmóviles, tenían a Draco aunque aún estaba entre sus filas.

 

—Ven y acabemos con esto, dame lo que me pertenece.

 

Instintivamente todos se aproximaron al rubio intentando protegerlo, hechizos y contrahechizos fueron lanzados, pero Draco estaba fuertemente retenido.

 

Dumbledore se veía cansado y crispado, su brazo estaba en un ángulo que parecía realmente doloroso. Remus cargaba a uno de los suyos.

 

Todos estaban exhaustos y atrapados.

 

—Ven y esto no será una masacre, te doy mi palabra.

 

Sirius miró a su alrededor, muchos no eran más que niños. Sus propios alumnos. ¿Clemencia? Sabía de los orígenes de muchos, no la habría para ellos.

 

Se escuchó el grito de una chica, al que siguió el de otro, y otro más. A pesar de sus resistencias, fueron a por los más débiles.

 

Fue en ese momento en el que las piernas de Draco comenzaron a moverse.

 

Severus trató de retenerlo, pero fue arrancando de sus manos por otras invisibles pero mucho más fuertes.

 

 

 

Los pasos le llevaron hacia Voldemort que miraba al muchacho con avaricia. Sus ojos descendieron hacia su estómago, tan plano como a inicios de curso y la contrariedad se marcó profunda en su rostro.

 

—¿Dónde está mi hijo?—gritó.

 

Sus manos atraparon el cuerpo del muchacho, alzaron la ropa como si fuera un estorbo arañando la piel.

 

—¿Dónde está?—Aunque era Draco quien estaba en sus manos parecía como si fuera a la inversa.

 

—Nunca fue tu hijo—solo fue un susurro, solo algo capaz de ser escuchado por Voldemort, pero fueron las palabras que con orgullo dijo Draco.

 

Todos miraban perplejos la escena, el vientre liso, la cara de incredulidad que se iba transformando en pura ira.

 

Todos tenían sus ojos puestos sobre aquella escena, por lo que no vieron como desde las escaleras bajaban un singular grupo.

 

Hasta que no escucharon como la voz rasgaba el aire, no alzaron sus ojos.

 

— _Avada Kedravra_.—Harry bramó con la varita de Draco en sus manos.

 

 

 


	33. Capítulo 33

Todos enmudecieron ante la imagen que estaban viendo, unos eran incapaces de entender lo que sus ojos registraban y solo unos pocos actuaron con celeridad.

Harry había matado al ser que todos creían invencible, sin preparación, sin que ni este mismo fuera consciente de ello. El cuerpo inerte de Voldemort caía a la vez que Draco era liberado de su agarre.

El primero en moverse fue Severus que con su varita en alto se colocó a su lado.

Harry no había actuado premeditadamente, solo había reaccionado como tantas veces en su vida. Nunca había estado preparado para enfrentársele, nunca había sentido el odio, el dolor y la rabia que en esos momentos. Draco estaba entre sus brazos indefenso y una rabia que nacía desde sus entrañas le nubló cualquier tipo de juicio.

Draco le había mirado como todos los demás, pero a diferencia del resto, Harry solo tenía ojos para él.

Hacía escasos momentos estaba a un paso de desaparecer de Malfoy Manor, a su lado su Lucius le instaba a salir de allí sin perder ni un segundo. Greyback se había quedado dentro dándoles la opción de huir. Pero cuando antes de poner un pie fuera de la propiedad escucharon el ruido de una auténtica batalla, algo más allá de la trifulca de un uno contra tres, fue Lucius quien entendió lo que estaba pasando.

—Han entrado—aseguró.

—¿La orden?

—Draco, solo un Malfoy puede dejarlos pasar, por eso no podían dejarme marchar.

Harry corrió hacia el interior, si Draco estaba allí, si la Orden del Fénix estaba allí, él no tenía otro lugar al que ir. No pensó en que estaba desarmado, solo pensó en el rubio que había irrumpido en aquella mansión, deseando que Lucius no se equivocara y todo aquello fuera una macabra estratagema.

—No, por ahí no—le dijo Lucius—.  Sígueme.

El hombre en quien en realidad no confiaba le hizo dar un giro a la propiedad, solo contaban con su varita y Harry se sentía impotente sin la suya. El hombre se paró en seco haciendo que Harry chocara contra su espalda, escucharon en la noche, y hasta que no estuvo seguro no siguieron hacia adelante.

El rubio se giró y le indicó que se quedara en silencio, algo que él consideró estúpido ya que ninguno de los dos estaba hablando. Pero solo asintió, con el giro de su varita abrió uno de los ventanales que daba a una sala que parecía estar completamente a oscuras. Sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, en silencio esperó como este le había indicado y no pudo dejar de observarla, a pesar de la urgencia que sentía por llegar junto a Draco aquel lugar era realmente hermoso.

 

Un pequeño salón decorado con papel de flores, finas y elegantes que lo hacía parecer un jardín congelado en plena flor. Él no sabía que flor era, pero cientos de narcisos se abrían en flor en aquel lugar. Imaginó como se vería bañado por la luz del sol de un día luminoso, y llegó a la conclusión de que debía ser mágico.

Pero no había tiempo para más, tras una puerta que no vio hasta que esta se abrió salieron saltando unos cuerpos que Harry no consiguió identificar. Buscó entre los cuerpos una varita con la que poder defenderse, pero no encontró ninguna sorprendiéndole inmensamente. ¿Qué tipo de mago no cargaba con una?

Como si Lucius tuviera un plano mental de donde encontrarían a sus enemigos esquivó a todos los que pudo. Pero eran muchos, y estaban por todos lados. De un momento a otro, Lucius se colocó a su lado y le clavó su varita en el cuello.

Acto seguido vio aparecer a dos mortífagos heridos.

—Apartaos tengo que llevarlo con nuestro señor—gritó encarándose con los dos magos que no parecían convencidos

—Te acompañamos.—Había duda en su voz, Harry pensó que quizás todos supieran ya de su huida, pero entre ella y la entrada de la Orden no había pasado tanto tiempo. Lucius asintió, pero apretó su hombro y con un giro atacó a sus dos compañeros. 

Uno cayó en el acto, pero el otro tuvo tiempo de atacar, por los pelos pudo evitar que Harry perdiera un brazo, pero si cayó tras el empujón. Debía reconocer que Lucius era rápido y que si estaba atacando a sus propios compañeros sus intenciones eran sinceras. Cuando acabó con el segundo, Harry agarró su varita. Tenían que continuar.

Sabía que estaban muertos, y aunque su conciencia le decía que debería sentir algún tipo de malestar lo cierto era que no lo sentía. Solo quería llegar hasta Draco del modo que fuera, y aquel parecía el más rápido.

Lo que menos esperaba encontrar en uno de aquellos giros era a un grupo silencioso que andaba casi con tanto sigilo como ellos mismos. Cinco varitas se alzaron contra ellos.

—Harry—exclamó Hermione corriendo hacia él. A su espalda se encontraban Ron, Ginny, los gemelos con una inconsciente Narcisa en brazos y a alguien que jamás pensó encontrar junto a ellos, Blaise Zabini.

—Apártate.—Apuntó Ron a Lucius cuando este se acercó a ver a su esposa.

—Está conmigo, trataba de ayudarme a escapar cuando entrasteis. ¿Dónde está Draco?

Todos se miraban dudando de la lealtad del hombre, no le extrañaba, en el fondo él aún no era capaz de confiar plenamente.

Quien habló fue Ginny, Harry la miró con duda, no le había perdonado lo que les hizo, pero la chica le miraba con humildad.

—Vino a buscarte, pero nos separamos. No te encontramos y este sitio no es seguro para él.

Harry no le contestó, pero no pasó por alto el gesto que Zabini realizó, agarrando su mano para darle algo de consuelo.

—Yo la llevaré—intervino Lucius acercándose a Fred que cargaba con Narcisa.

—Lo dudo.—Se adelantó George apuntando con la varita de Draco al rubio.

—Es mi mujer—se quejó pero los rostros belicosos de esos dos hablaban por sí solos, no la iban a soltar.

—Tenemos que continuar—medió Harry.

Tener a sus amigos de su lado le daba fuerzas para enfrentar cualquier cosa. Ron se colocó a su derecha, Hermione a su izquierda. Como siempre había sido.

Harry asintió a su antiguo amigo, hablarían, por su puesto pero con ese gesto se habían dicho mil cosas que las palabras no podrían expresar.

Así fue como el variopinto grupo llegó a la posición en la que se encontraban, Harry aún sostenía la varita que George le había pasado sin tan siquiera hablar sobre ello, sus magias estaban enlazadas, cuando la tomó entre sus dedos supo que esta sí obedecería su voluntad. Y su voluntad había sido letal.

Pero si alguna vez pensó que al acabar con Voldemort todo caería como piezas de dominó, estaba muy equivocado.

Sin líder, sin cabeza a la que seguir, los mortífagos luchaban por sus vidas. Sabían que si eran apresados sus huesos se pudrirían en Azkaban.

A sus pies inició una lucha encarnizada donde Harry rápidamente se dio cuenta de que su bando seguía teniendo todas las de perder. Empuñó la varita de Draco dispuesto a acabar con cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino hasta la persona a la que amaba.

 

Lucius había visto a su hijo, rodeado y sostenido por aquel que quería acabar con su linaje. Cuando cayó de bruces contra el suelo sintió que todo había acabado, pero obviamente no era así.

En ese momento él tenía mucho que perder, en tierra de nadie, todos los presentes le atacarían. No lo dudó y mató al primer mortífago que tuvo a tiro declarando su nueva lealtad.

Miró hacia atrás y supo que aquellos dos jóvenes protegerían a su mujer, incluso de él mismo. No hacía falta sumar más allá para saber qué significaba aquello, y aunque sintió cierta irritación reconoció que nada tenía que ver con el amor.

Siguió al único que abogaría por él si conseguía acabar con vida después de todo aquello, Harry luchaba con brío, pero notaba como la sed de sangre no le había invadido como cuando atacó a Voldemort. Aquel chiquillo no era un asesino, por lo que iba a necesitar uno a su lado, la fuerza de su ataque y el miedo que sentían por el que había matado al innombrable ayudó en gran medida a que Lucius pudiera acabar con los que trataron de matarlos.

Entonces le vio a lo lejos, luchando con fiereza, con la fuerza que le confería su parte animal y por un segundo no pudo apartar sus ojos de él. Cuando los de ambos se encontraros y se conectaron pudo ver el reconocimiento, aquella vibración que ya había sentido en su cuerpo, aquella amenaza que sabía podría llegar a cumplir.

No les separaban más que un par de metros, Lucius podría huir o acercarse hasta unirse. Dio un paso hacia él mientras Harry esquivaba una maldición que estuvo a punto de mandarlo todo al traste.

—Vámonos—escuchó a su espalda, aquella voz que había llegado a odiar con todo su ser. Sus garras se hundieron en su cuerpo queriéndolo arrastrar de allí, Greyback había dado con él.

Se resistió tratando de andar hacia delante, pero el hombre lobo se lo impidió clavándolo aún más a él.

—No—se resistió Lucius, tratando de zafarse de él.

 

Lucius volvió a cruzar su mirada con el otro al que quería llegar, Greyback siguió su mirada chocando con aquel niño al que había atacado tanto tiempo atrás. Ahora era un hombre fiero y al parecer contaba con su propia manada, pero Lucius era suyo y jamás renunciaría a él.

Bajo la mirada de Remus Lupin, Greyback clavó sus colmillos en su cuello. El grito de dolor de este recorrió con placer toda su sangre. 

Remus luchaba junto a Jamie, ambos ayudaban a Severus a proteger a Draco a que saliera de allí. Siempre habían corrido peligro, muchos de los suyos habían caído. Pero contra los que luchaban ya no tenían intención de hacer prisioneros, solo luchaban por salvar sus vidas y aquello lo volvía aún más peligroso.

Como si le estuvieran llamando encontró a Lucius Malfoy mirándole, conectándose con él. Ya no estaba en mitad de una batalla, no estaba rodeado de gente y tristemente ni siquiera recordó a Jaime que luchaba junto a él. Quedó atrapado por el rubio, y por la escena que se coló detrás de él.

Greyback atacó a Lucius clavándole sus colmillos e infectándole con la maldición que ambos compartirían.

Un profundo desasosiego le invadió, y antes de darse cuenta abandonó su posición y corrió hacia ellos.

Remus acababa de reconocer a su verdadera pareja, el futuro lobo en el que Lucius se convertiría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creo que me he roto el cuello con el giro final.
> 
> ¡A tomar por saco Voldemort! Me aburre sobremanera tanta historia para matarlo, así que ha sido un chimpún, jajjaj. 
> 
> En realidad morir se muere uno en un segundo y él se fue sin gloria alguna.
> 
> Hasta la semana que viene.
> 
> ¡Se acerca el final, amores!


	34. Capítulo 34

Draco le había visto, le había visto en cuanto escuchó su voz proveniente de lo alto de las escaleras. Cuando lanzó la maldición asesina contra Voldemort, que no pudo saber si lucía tan sorprendido como él mismo lo estaba.

Pero si notó como el agarre sobre su cuerpo se volvía laxo y sin fuerza, hasta que casi fue arrastrado por el peso de Voldemort al caer al suelo.

Estaba allí y le había matado.

Pero si todo había sido quedo, tenso y estático, el ruido de las maldiciones por doquier, de la lucha, de Severus protegiéndole junto a un Sirius muy debilitado, Jamie y Remus también estaban a su lado. Pero Draco solo tenía ojos para Harry, que se abría paso a golpe de maldición con su padre a su lado, un poco más arriba vio a su madre inconsciente en los brazos de Fred, siendo protegidos por George.

Todo era rápido y a la vez como si pasara a cámara lenta, no veía el momento de que Harry llegara, Draco sin magia no podía hacer mucho. Pero su cuerpo le instaba a salir corriendo, reunirse con él, poder abrazarle por fin.

La tensión de un final tan inminente como había vivido solo hacía un par de minutos estaba aún sobre su cabeza, pero como si todo hubiera acabado, como si ya toda aquella lucha a su alrededor no fuera importante. Cuando tras de Harry vio a Greyback agarrando a su padre, a Remus rompiendo el círculo que le protegía, él le siguió.

Una auténtica temeridad teniendo en cuenta que se movía sin varita, sin magia,  pero con la fuerte convicción de llegar hasta Harry, era su único pensamiento, siempre lo fue ¿no?

Cuando sintió sus brazos alrededor nada más importó, de verdad que nada más importó. No había sido tanto tiempo, ¿una semana? Pero para él significó demasiado. Tantas cosas, tanto sufrimiento. El nacimiento de su hijo; una muerte en la que él no era capaz casi ni de pensar, ir a por Harry; que no estuviera; enfrentarse a uno de sus mayores miedos y que este cayera muerto a sus pies.

Estar en mitad de un amasijo de cuerpos y muerte no era nada. Estar entre sus brazos y él entre los suyos, en se punto, lo era todo.

—Draco—escuchó como le llamaba, como si ni él mismo pudiera creerlo.

—Harry—respondió confirmando que aquello era real.

Fue en ese momento en el que H se dio cuenta de la ausencia, su vientre liso y pudo entender su cara de horror.

—Él está bien, y está a salvo.—Era como si ambos estuvieran solos, solo dos niños que se habían hecho hombres de un modo demasiado rápido, pero que eran lo que eran, y lo eran siendo juntos.

—¿Él?—Se dibujo una sonrisa dulce en su rostro—Acabemos con esto.

Ambos tenían la misma determinación.

Harry intentó devolverle su varita, pero era inservible entre sus manos, al menos de momento.

—Esa es otra larga historia, úsala tú—le pidió, y Harry agarró con fuerza la varita que tan bien se amoldaba a él con una mano y con la otra tomó la suya, apretándola casi tan fuerte. Era real, estaban juntos por fin.

 

Sí, era una locura, pero estar juntos hacía que todo pareciera bien, correcto.

 

 

 

Jamie se quedó atónito cuando vio a Remus salir corriendo, pero no por el hecho de que fuera a otro lugar a luchar, sino por lo que acababa de suceder.

Conocía a ese lobo aunque nunca lo hubiera visto en persona, su aspecto casi salvaje, y la rabia de Remus le hicieron reconocer a Greyback, el hombre lobo que le atacó siendo un niño y le convirtió en lo que era. Remus no había nacido con su misma condición, por lo que casi toda su vida la había considerado una maldición, una consecuencia de un ataque desafortunado.

Y allí estaba la bestia que lo había atacado, hiriendo a otro mago, uno rubio y muy parecido a Draco, supuso que sería algún familiar del muchacho que imprudentemente había salido corriendo en pos del que había acabado con el mago oscuro. Siguió combatiendo, porque seguían atacando, pero claramente iban a perder, cada vez eran más los de su bando que los del otro. Algunos mortífagos habían huido, pero otros seguían atacando.

Corrió hacia Remus que atacaba al Greyback este aún con el rubio debilitado  que no dejaba de sangrar por cuello. Si sobrevivía a la mordedura pronto sería uno de los suyos, pero no había visto a Remus luchar con esa rabia que ahora le arrasaba. Esa que podría costarle muy cara si le cegaba, se colocó a su lado, protegiéndole las espaldas.

—Es mío–gruñía Greyback cuando Jamie llegó.

¿Se estaban peleando por el rubio? La expresión de Remus era fiera, casi al punto de llegar a transformarse en lobo.

Los dedos del herido se alzaron buscando a Remus, este a su vez alzó la mano que tenía libre de su varita. Un toque, tan sutil y significativo que Jamie notó que se rompía por dentro.

El rubio aún conservaba su varita, y con aquel acto ese toque, ese reconocimiento, enfureció al lobo que lo marcaba como de su propiedad. 

 

Fue rápido, un tajo a la altura del vientre. Una visión desagradable de Greyback con una herida profunda en el abdomen donde las vísceras comenzaban a salir. 

El hombre lobo sufriría una muerte atroz, y aunque no tenía ningún tipo de simpatía por él, aquello le resultó espantoso. Porque en el fondo sentía que ambos estaban sintiendo el mismo dolor. 

Un dolor lacerante en algún punto de sus propias entrañas cuando vio a los dos hombres a su lado mirarse.

Jamie había perdido a Remus.

 

 

 

George estaba exhausto, aún débil por el cautiverio luchaba junto a su hermano Ron y Hermione. Cada poco miraba hacia atrás, Fred parecía desesperado por ayudar, pero la mujer entre sus brazos seguía inconsciente.

 

Quería acabar aquello, quería descansar, quería sentirse seguro, sentirlos seguro. Pero la rabia con la que luchaban los que no querían ser tomados como prisioneros era enorme y no le quedaba más remedio que igualarla.

No era lo mismo querer desarmar a alguien que querer matarlo, no requería el mismo desgaste mágico y más cuando no es tu varita la que utilizas.

Sintió el apretón en su cintura, Fred quería relevarlo y aunque no quisiera, estaba agotado. 

Le cedió aquella varita perdida, y sostuvo el cuerpo laxo de Narcisa. Se la veía demacrada pero aún así seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que él hubiera visto nunca.

Respiraba, pausada y suavemente, pero no veía la hora de que todo aquello acabara, de llevarla a San Mungo. De tenerla de vuelta.

Acarició su mejilla, suave y a pesar de todo cálida.

—Todo va a acabar, estarás bien, estaremos bien, estaremos juntos—lo dijo para ella y lo dijo para él. 

Sus labios se veían tan pálidos, los acarició y quiso besarlos, pero el cuerpo de Hermione estuvo a punto de caer sobre ellos. Sostuvo a la chica con una brazo y con el otro abrazó contra su pecho fuertemente a Narcisa. 

Fue Hermione quien le aviso primero, su mirada se enfocó entre sus brazos. Pero rápidamente tuvo que seguir repeliendo hechizos.

Él sí bajó la vista, y unos ojos de un azul grisáceo le devolvieron la mirada acompañada de una sonrisa suave y emocionada.

—Quédate conmigo—le susurró George mientras sonreía. 

 

Ella no dijo nada, pero una mano le acarició el rostro.

La risa que se le escapó a George era sincera y de pura felicidad lo que llamó la atención de Fred que se giró a mirarlos. Los tres se encontraron, los tres estaban juntos y eso era lo único importante.

Una maldición pasó rozando el pelo rojo de Fred, a escasísimos centímetros de su oreja y por tanto de su cabeza.

George contuvo el aliento, la felicidad era algo tan delicado que cualquier cosa podría destruirla. Hacerla añicos entre sus dedos, y aquello fue muestra de ello.

Fred se volvió y redobló su defensa, atacando a cualquiera que quisiera huir por allí con renovado brío.

 

 

 

Harry se sentía completo, Draco estaba a su lado, Sirius estaba a su lado y a escasos pasos Remus estaba allí también.

Más arriba Hermione, Ron, Fred y George. Y a su lado aparecieron Ginny y Blaise. Los Weasley, los aurores que pertenecían a la orden, Dumbledore, Macgonall, Hagrid, un buen número de profesores y compañeros de Hogwarts. Caras conocidas y queridas. Todos estaban allí, y todos iban a conseguirlo.

Pero no podía evitarlo, era a Draco a quien tenía sujeto contra su cuerpo, era por él por el que había vuelto y era por él por el que no pensaba solo desarmar, atacar y bloquear. Por él había matado y sabía que volvería a hacerlo.

A su lado, sin varita, ya había sentido como su magia desapareció y temió que hubiera muerto. Sin embargo allí estaba, y su hijo estaba a salvo. Voldemort muerto.

Quería irse ya de allí, quería ponerlo a salvo. Quería respirar tranquilo sabiendo que todo iría bien, que estaban a salvo y que era hora de comenzar sus vidas.

Reconocía que el movimiento había comenzado a cambiar. Los mortífagos querían huir, ya se habían dado cuenta que aunque inicialmente ellos eran menores en número, les estaban doblegando.

Las salidas comenzaron a llenarse, pero tampoco los dejarían escapar. Quizás por eso bajó un poco la guardia, un grave error.

Harry esquivó el Avada que le lanzó Bellatrix por los pelos, haciéndolos caer a él y a Draco en el proceso. Si la bruja ya le parecía enloquecida, sus ojos eran demenciales. Allí ya no había ningún ser humano, solo la Locura.

 

Con la caída, la varita había rodado de sus manos, y cuando trató de atraparla escuchó como Bellatrix pronunciaba las primeras sílabas de su muerte.

La varita, más cercana a Draco fue sostenida por este, interponiéndose entre Harry y Bellatrix. Pero no le dio tiempo de que ella terminara su maldición, otra impactó contra su espalda.

Cuando el cuerpo de la bruja cayó al suelo muerta, vieron la cara sorprendida de Ginny.

Ambos chicos la miraron, no solo sorprendidos sino agradecidos.

Harry aún no lo sabía, pero si esa maldición hubiera salido de los labios de Draco, probablemente hubiera acabado siendo un squibb para el resto de su vida.

Harry no lo sabía, pero Draco sí y por una vez a esa chica pelirroja que antes tuvo a Harry para ella, que incluso los expuso por sus celos, le debía algo, su magia.

 

—Gracias—dijo Draco seguido de Harry, para acto seguido levantarse del suelo.

Ella solo asintió, aún sorprendida por lo que había hecho pero para nada arrepentida.

 

En ese momento las puertas de la mansión que habían estado cerradas, por las que los mortífagos trataban de huir, se abrió pero al otro lado no iban a encontrar la libertad sino a todo el cuerpo de aurores del Ministerio apresándolos. 

 

Ginny lo sintió, y los que estaban a su alrededor también. El peso que hasta ese momento cargaban fue aliviado, sus hombros bajaron y pudieron notar como el agotamiento hacía presa en ellos, en todos ellos.

 

 

La lucha había acabado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No es miércoles, pero me perdonáis la licencia de adelantarlo un día, ¿verdad?
> 
>  
> 
> ¡¡Cerramos, cerramos, cerramos!!
> 
> No os puedo precisar los capítulos que quedan, dos, tres o cuatro según el drama que se venga. No lo puedo decir, porque no lo tengo escrito aún.
> 
> Hasta la semana que viene.
> 
> Shimi.


	35. Capítulo 35

(Este es el segundo capítulo de la semana, ojo por si no has leído el 34)

 

 

En una de las salas más grande de San Mungo, demasiados heridos estaban recibiendo cuidados de sus heridas.

 

Cuando finalmente el Ministerio les dejó irse, Sirius estaba agotado. Miró a Severus que no lucía mucho mejor, pero ambos sonrieron. Juntos, aquello parecía casi irreal, uno más de aquellos sueños que había tenido en los días encerrado en la mansión.

 

Sus manos entrelazadas, sin palabras, solo juntas, eran suficiente de momento. Un punto de unión con la realidad, ¿todo había acabado?

Eso parecía, y después de un final siempre hay un principio, siempre. Miró a su alrededor viendo tantos principios que sonrió. Algunos sin duda eran realmente extraños, pensó cuando enfocó en tres figuras tan conocidas para él, pero de las que nunca sospechó pudieran enlazarse así. George ya había hecho estallar algo, y las enfermeras corrieron como locas para llamarlos al orden.

 

Sirius sabía que se recuperaría, pero no quería ni por un segundo separarse del hombre que tenía agarrado de su mano.

Este le había relatado todo lo que ocurrió tras la trampa en la que tan estúpida cayó en Grimmauld Place, a pesar de haber caído se alegraba de que Severus pudiera huir con Draco; de que el hijo de Harry y Draco estuviera sano y a salvo; que hubieran ido a sacarlos de allí, y mirando hacia su izquierda vio a uno de los responsables de que aquello fuera así.

Remus había llegado a San Mungo cargando a un herido Lucius Malfoy, de todas las combinaciones que hubiera podido armar en su cabeza, jamás hubiera contado con esa. Y al parecer ni él ni nadie, un joven lobo estaba de otro lado, al cuidado de un grupo nada confiado de lobos que miraba todo aquello con aprensión.

Severus le contó la historia de la manada de Remus, de aquel joven fiero que tenía la mirada triste cuando miraba a su amigo. Este parecía ahora más que nunca un lobo encerrado en una jaula, no paraba de desgastar el suelo bajo sus pies esperando noticias del herido al que se habían llevado de allí.

—¿Pareja?—Había quedado asombrado Sirius cuando Severus le había contado la relación de ambos.

—Eso es lo que entendí cuando ese chico me amenazó—contestó el pocionista.

Sirius miró a su amigo, recordando su despedida, desde luego parecía una persona completamente distinta. Cuando se encontraron en la mansión solo pudieron mediar un par de palabras, un leve abrazo escaso.

Se alegraba tanto de verlo, porque sinceramente, pensó que había una gran posibilidad de que aquello no sucediera. El hombre que gastaba el suelo era el mismo, y a la vez distinto, alguien que lo había llegado a conocer tanto como él, se podía dar cuenta.

Ambos amigos cruzaron la mirada, si alguna vez sintió celos, rabia por todo aquello que había callado y ocultado sobre Severus y él, había sido sustituido por algo más calmado, una especie de aceptación.

Tenían mucho de qué hablar, pero por su parte no habría reclamos, había cuidado de Severus del mejor modo que supo y por ello le estaría agradecido. También había posibilitado que se hubieran reencontrado desde otra posición, separando los sentimientos destructivos que les estaban consumiendo. 

¿Ojalá hubiera sido antes? Sin duda, pero ahora era, y para él, era suficiente.

 

—¿Y eso?—dijo señalando con la cabeza a Remus y su continuo caminar.

—Eso no lo entiendo.—Se encogió de hombros Severus—Solo espero estar equivocado en mis suposiciones.

Ambos se referían a la sensación de unión, de vinculación que sintieron entre Lucius y Remus, era tan fuerte que hasta ellos pudieron notarla.

—Lucius no le merece—sentenció Severus no aprobando la relación.

Sirius solía ser el imprudente, el temerario, aquel que emitía rápidamente los juicios de valor, y por una vez no lo hizo ¿quién era él para juzgar de quién se enamoraba nadie?

Pero entendía a lo que se refería Severus, a su lado como si vivieran en una pequeña burbuja ajena a todo lo demás, Harry y Draco compartían confidencias, sonrisas, besos y caricias. Nunca había creído en la sinceridad de esos sentimientos, pero de nuevo, se había equivocado.

Ver a Harry feliz le daba un tipo de felicidad muy distinta a la que había sentido en su vida, a la que ahora sentía al estar con Severus. Sirius amaba a Harry como a un hijo, y su felicidad siempre iba a ser lo primero, ahora podía entender que él no tenía porque aprobarla, solo aceptarla.

—Creo que tanto crucio me ha afectado, me estoy volviendo demasiado comprensivo.

Severus sonrió y acarició con sus dedos la palma que sujetaba, pero sabía que no pensaba lo mismo, por mucho que al final hubiera ayudado a Harry, Lucius había puesto a Draco, a quien su pareja consideraba como un hijo, en aquella situación. Meses viendo sufrir a un ser amado no dejaba perdonar fácilmente.

Una enfermera llegó a comprobar su estado, su magia había sido dañada, consecuencia de sufrir tantos crucios, pero no hasta el punto crítico de Narcisa que a pesar de su estado no podía dejar de sonreír al ver a los dos pelirrojos bromeando.

El amor es algo tan extraño.

—¿Es imprescindible?—No había prestado atención a lo que la enfermera y Severus estaban discutiendo, pero sintió un apretón más fuerte en su mano.

—No es que sea imprescindible, pero ...

—No le voy a soltar, haga su trabajo.—Aquello no fue una petición, sino una orden.

Sirius miró a Severus, tan agradable como siempre, había cosas que no cambiaban y realmente estaba feliz por ello.

 

 

—Nunca pensamos en un nombre—dijo Harry acariciando el cabello de Draco.

Realmente estaban rodeados de heridos, pero Harry se había prometido no volver a desaprovechar ni un minuto más con Draco, ni una caricia, ni una palabra y ningún beso.

—Creo que estábamos más pendientes en sobrevivir que de buscar nombres.

—Hemos sobrevivido—concordó.

Aún le costaba creerlo, se había acabado. Aunque llevaba años perseguido, sabía que aquello se remontaba incluso a antes de su nacimiento. Ahora podía respirar tranquilo, estaban a salvo, tenía un hijo y a la persona a la que amaba.

Draco le había contado como había sido todo desde que se habían separado, como conoció a la manada de Remus, como Jamie y su hermana Lea le habían ayudado, como le debía tanto al medimago que les había asistido a él y a su hijo. Y como este era la criatura más hermosa que él hubiera visto nunca.

A Harry le costó no dejar de pensar que para él no había nada más hermoso que Draco, pero solo sonrió mientras este le relataba cada pequeño detalle de su bebé, estaba deseando conocerlo y saber que estaba bien. También le contó sobre la pérdida de su magia, aunque no quiso darle muchos detalles, no al menos hasta que estos fueron relatados por la medimaga que le había atendido.

Draco había muerto, y aunque Harry podía sostenerlo ahora entre sus brazos no podía dejar de temblar por dentro al imaginar aquello. Entendió que aquello fue lo que sintió cuando notó que su magia ya no estaba con él. Aún no era capaz de sentirla, no como antes, pero no quería preocuparle de más.

Enfermeros y medimagos habían intentado tratar a Harry, pero él realmente ni estaba herido ni había sufrido grandes daños, toda su atención recayó en que Draco fuera correctamente atendido. Una pequeña y arrugada medimaga le había chequeando los niveles de magia.

—Es muy débil, pero no ha desaparecido—confirmó la mujer—. Necesitará un tratamiento largo, y quizás nunca vuelva a recuperar los mismos niveles.

Harry le tenía fuertemente agarrada la mano mientras el diagnóstico era presentado, pero el rostro de Draco no parecía preocupado.

La mujer les expuso el tratamiento, la rehabilitación y las siguientes pruebas que tendrían. La recomendación de tener unos meses tranquilos y de reposo, a él le sonaron a gloria. Realmente necesitaban un tiempo de tranquilidad y cuando Draco le contó donde estaba el bebé, supo que aquel sería el lugar donde irían a recuperarse de sus heridas.

 

—¿Qué te parece Samuel?—propuso Harry, en su escuela muggle tuvo un profesor con ese nombre y le parecía bonito, pero por el gesto de su cara se dio cuenta de que no era de su agrado.

—En mi familia, por parte de madre, hay una tradición—dijo Draco—. En realidad es una tontería.

—Cuéntamela, anda.

—Los Black suelen poner nombre de estrellas o constelaciones a sus hijos.—Harry sonrió al ver como las mejillas de Draco se coloreaban, aún le parecían tan intrigante todas las facetas que albergaba que cuando aparecía aquella tímida toda la ternura que había en él quería abalanzarse y abrazarle.

—Me parece una tradición muy bonita, sinceramente.

—Había pensado en ... Lynx.

Harry jamás había escuchado un nombre así, aunque lo nunca escuchado y desconocido había sido una constante desde que ingresó a ese mundo a los 11 años.

—Lynx...—pronunció suavemente

—Si no te gusta podemos...

—Me gusta—dijo sonriendo—. Mi lince y mi dragón.

Esta vez fue Draco el que no se contuvo y le besó.

 

 

 

Remus estaba nervioso, preocupado y muy desconcertado. Desde que el Ministerio llegó supo algo con claridad, Lucius se había convertido en su prioridad pero también en su culpabilidad.

Echó un rápido vistazo a Jamie y sus lobos, sentía la pérdida de los suyos, él debería estar con ellos, era su líder y sin embargo era Jamie el encargado de tranquilizarlos y darles consuelo. Su pareja era sin duda un gran alfa para su manada, mucho más de lo que él lo sería nunca.

Pero no era su único sentimiento encontrado, Jamie lo había sentido, y desde entonces no había vuelto a mirarle. No podía culparle, él tampoco podía mirarse a sí mismo.

Un medimago se acercó a la cama de Narcisa, y esta conectó rápidamente con él. A todos los efectos legales, ella era su esposa y a la que darían cualquier tipo de explicación.

Aquello le irritaba, le irritaba casi más que la molestia que sentía consigo mismo. Pero se acercó a escuchar lo que el medimago decía.

—Está estable, pero la maldición es irreversible, me temo.—Eso era algo que él ya sabía—No podemos tenerlo con el resto debido a su naturaleza, y a la posibilidad de un posible nuevo contagio.

Era por eso por lo que dejó claro a los suyos que no podían hablar allí de su condición, pero realmente era algo que ninguno hubiera hecho de todas formas.

—Si quiere puede ir a verlo, pero en su estado, no es recomendable.

—Yo iré—dijo sorprendiéndolos casi a todos, casi, Narcisa lo sabía, como Jamie lo había sabido.

El hombre miró a Narcisa y esta asintió, Remus le acompañó, notó los ojos fieros de Jamie sobre su espalda pero prefirió no mirar, en ese momento no podía mirarle, aunque le debiera una explicación.

Había más heridos por el resto de salas, y un número ingente de aurores en la zona reservada a los mortífagos que también estaban siendo atendidos. Lucius estaba en aquel ala y no era por casualidad.

En la puerta un par de aurores hacían guardia, la condición del patriarca de los Malfoy había sufrido un gran revés. Era cierto que a penas se conocían, lo que lo hacía todo más confuso, pero para un sangre pura como él, de una de las familias más importantes del Mundo  Mágico aquello era un enorme revés. Mortífago y hombre lobo, aquello no iba a ser fácil.

Cuando entró, estaba tumbado sobre una cama, su cuello vendado y su pelo limpio. Sus miradas de conectaron inmediatamente.

 

Ambos volvieron a sentirlo con la misma intensidad.

¿Qué iba a hacer? Se preguntó Remus caminando hasta él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> o0o0o0o
> 
>  
> 
> Cuando la inspiración llega no hay que cortarle las alas, o eso dicen, así que otra vez dos capítulos en una semana.
> 
> Para unos llegó la calma y para otros la agitación.
> 
> Siento que en esta historia hay dos denominadores comunes continuos.
> 
> Los engaños y los triángulos amorosos.
> 
> Un par de capítulos más, ¿no?
> 
> Ahora sí que sí, hasta la semana que viene.
> 
> Shimi.


	36. Capítulo 36

Lucius notaba toda la sangre arder en su interior, como su corazón bombeaba ese líquido abrasivo en el que había convertido en su sangre. El medimago había sido claro, estaba infectado y era irreversible.

 

En el momento en el que Greyback le mordió y sintió el ardor en su sangre, lo supo. No iba a a engañarse pensando que pudo tener una opción en algún momento. No, no la había. Sin embargo, sí sintió esperanza cuando vio a Lupin llegando hacia él.

No se conocían, más que por escasos encontronazos y siempre cada uno del otro lado. Pero aún recordaba el último, le había visto cuando llegó a Hogwarts, y como fue él el que le desarmó. Greyback llevaba abusando de él meses, y el pavor que sintió por Remus fue completamente real.

Le había amenazado si volvía a tocar a su familia, la rabia que había sentido era casi tan alta como su miedo.

Pero mentiría si no dijera que no sintió algo más, la vergüenza de lo que sintió unido al fracaso con el que llegó a Malfoy Manor le costaron muy caros.

 

—¿Cómo te encuentras?—le preguntó Remus tan incómodo como él mismo.

Él también debía de sentirlo, era ridículamente fuerte el instinto de correr a sus brazos. Tanto que Lucius se abrazó a sí mismo para no traicionarse.

—He estado mejor.—Y no mentía.

No pudo evitar volver a mirarle cuando incómodo Remus intentó eludir aquella sensación opresiva.

Se fijo en sus facciones, su rostro y su cuello tenían viejas cicatrices blanquecinas unidas a las más recientes que estaban tomando la tonalidad oscura de los hematomas. 

Su cabello limpio era de un claro color castaño, no parecía muy cuidado, como su hiciera mucho que no se daba un buen corte. 

Pero cuando le sorprendió mirándole, fueron sus ojos de un amarillo color miel lo que le impresionaron.

No, no los había olvidado. Ni a ellos ni a su dueño. Avergonzado reconoció que era la imagen de ese simple maestro de escuela, aquel que encerraba mucho más que eso dentro de sí, lo que había estado imaginando para excitarse cuando entró en el juego de engañar a Greyback. Era en él en quien pensaba mientras era penetrado incansablemente por el lobo en Malfoy Manor. Pensó que jamás tendría que volver a pensar en él, que olvidaría aquella vergüenza que sintió consigo mismo. 

Pero cuando lo vio en la mansión fue mil veces peor, porque sintió algo que dudaba haber sentido antes ni siquiera por su mujer y eso le dejaba ahora en una situación muy comprometida.

Porque era opresiva y no era capaz de entenderlo; porque estaba acabado y a la vez cuando estaba cerca sentía que se había encontrado. Y esos términos eran inadmisibles para él.

—Tú también lo notas, ¿cierto?—le inquirió el otro.

¿Que si lo notaba? Era horriblemente fuerte.

Asintió porque temió que sus tono saliera suplicante.

—Creo que es algo que tiene que ver con nuestros lobos—explicó.

Siempre había despreciado a esas subcriaturas y ahora se había convertido en una de ellas. Obviamente aquella debilidad debía nacer de ahí.

 

—No es que llegue a comprenderlo, no sé que es pero creo que podemos tratar de evitarlo.—Lucius se apretó aún más a sí mismo—Yo tengo una pareja, una manada... esto no puede ser.

—No te he pedido nada.—La sangre le hervía pero en esos momentos sabía que no era solo la maldición, era esa criatura que se estaba formando dentro de él, había comenzado a llorar en su interior.

Su parte racional le decía que era lo mejor, que si Remus se iba él se volvería a controlar. A pensar en lo que realmente importaba. Lo horrible era aquella laceración en su interior.

Sintió la mano de Remus en su hombro, había roto la distancia, no ayudaba tenerlo tan cerca ¿es que no se daba cuenta? 

—Vete—le pidió, pero no se movía, ¿es que estaba sordo? Le había explicado que aquello que sentían no era posible.

 

Le esquivó la mirada, no quería que le mirara descomponerse por aquella necesidad, por el sentimiento de abandono. Era tan patético que se odiaba a sí mismo.

Pero notó los dedos del otro sobre su barbilla, haciéndole mirarlo, intentó resistirse pero acabó mirándole.

—No puedo—dijo Remus realmente enfadado.

—Vete con él, no te necesito.—Quizás si lo dijera muchas veces llegaría a ser verdad, tenía que llegar a ser verdad.

Pero Remus no se fue, su cara era completamente de enfado y molestia, le gustaba tan poco aquella situación como al mismísimo Lucius. 

Miró sus ojos, miró sus labios, y aquel vendaje que cubría la herida. Lleno de furia se lo arrancó. El tirón hirió a Lucius, la herida de los dientes de Greyback iba a tardar en cerrarse, y quedaría en su piel por siempre.

Remus descendió y posó sus labios sobre la herida. Le escoció, pero a la vez le calmó, sintió su lengua y como finalmente le clavaba sus propios colmillos. 

 

Lucius no conocía tanto de costumbres licanas, pero aquello estaba claro que era un reclamo, le estaba marcando y estaba bien. Estaba muy bien, no quería que parara aunque no podía decir que no doliera.

 

Estaba mareado cuando Remus le soltó, pero el tacto sobre su piel fue suave, lamió por última vez su piel herida y le miró.

—¿Te irás?—era él quien estaba haciendo esa pregunta, sin fuerza, sin resistencia, asimilando más de aquel veneno que volvía a correr por sus venas.

Pero no escuchó nada más mientras se sumergía en la inconsciencia, nada fue dicho sin embargo, solo un suspiro cansado. 

Remus se sentó sobre la cama viendo al rubio dormir. No sabía porque lo había hecho, se había obligado a actuar como debía. Separarse, seguir con su vida, volver con Jamie. Pero no podía soportar aquella sensación opresiva, la mirada plateada diciéndole “no me dejes” mientras su boca decía que se fuera.

Y le reclamó, tan estúpidamente, como un lobo en celo. 

Media hora después seguía dormido cuando una enfermera entró.

—Tiene que abandonar la habitación—pidió la mujer. 

 

Se levantó y acarició el rostro dormido. 

Caminaba despacio, tenía que hablar con Jamie, pero sus pasos cada vez eran más pesados.

Cuando traspasó la puerta donde todas las caras le eran conocidas le buscó.

Le encontró junto a Harry y Draco, ellos no se habían separado desde que habían llegado, sus rostros eran felices y sus manos siempre estaban unidas.  
Miró a su pareja, y sintió un profundo pesar, alguna vez fue así, alguna vez sintió que junto a él calmó aquella parte que siempre se había sentido sola. Sintió la felicidad en los días que compartieron, y era cierto. Una felicidad que nada tenía que ver con la necesidad que le consumía en aquellos instantes.  
   
Aquello no era felicidad, no se engañaba.  
   
Cuando Jamie le miró solo quería salir de allí, llevárselo lejos y olvidarse de todo. Su rostro familiar, sus ojos fieros y oscuros, pero en sus labios no había ninguna sonrisa, ninguna vida. Ojalá pudiera cambiar aquello que no había elegido.  
   
Anduvo hasta ellos, Harry estaba sentado en el borde de la cama que ocupaba Draco y dudaba que nadie le convenciera para que se apartara de él. El hijo de ambos estaba en una clínica al cuidado de Lea y el medimago que los había ayudado. Estaban impacientes por irse de allí y poder estar a su lado. Todo gracias a Jamie que se sentía cálido a su lado.  
   
—¿Podemos hablar un momento?—le preguntó.

 

Ambos se movieron saliendo de aquella sala, necesitaba intimidad para tratar aquel tema, necesitaba estar a solas con la única persona que le había hecho sentir él mismo.  
   
—¿Quieres algo de beber?—Notaba como su garganta ardía, y aunque quería permanecer tranquilo, todo su interior se revolvía.  
   
—No hagas de esto una situación cordial, no, no quiero beber nada, quiero la verdad.  
   
No podía ser de otra manera, no con él, claro. Y era algo que siempre había valorado de Jamie, era directo y sincero.  
   
—La verdad.—Estaban en un patio interior de San Mungo muy parecido a los claustros de los monasterios religiosos muggles, la calma de lugar quizás pudiera ayudarle—La verdad es que no sé que pasó en Malfoy Manor.  
   
—Remus, sí lo sabes, no me tomes por un crío.  
   
—Nunca te he visto de ese modo.—Intentó acariciar su mejilla, pero él mismo fue el que se detuvo a medio camino, su mano inerte cayó de nuevo contra su costado.  
   
—Te has vinculado.—Había tanto dolor en su voz y a la vez comprensión.  
   
—No, yo no…

 

—¿Sientes una opresión en tu interior cuando está cerca, como si fuera a reventarte por dentro? ¿Todo te pide llegar hasta él? ¿Solo estás bien cuando respiráis el mismo aire?  
   
Remus le miraba sorprendido, y por primera vez asustado, sí, eso era parte de lo que él sentía cuando estaba cerca de Lucius, pero cuando estaba lejos era su ausencia la que laceraba.  
   
—Yo te quiero—admitió Remus, debía decirlo, le quería.

 

Jamie cabeceó como queriendo despejarse, como negando todo aquello, no le culpaba, no se lo merecía.  
   
—¿Vas a quedarte conmigo y ver como se marcha? ¿Cómo le pierdes?  
   
Remus no respiró, no podía aunque hubiera querido, ¿por qué dolían tanto aquellas palabras? Era con Jamie con quien debía estar, su manada, su vida. A Lucius no le conocía, no sabía nada más de él que todos los errores y barbaridades que había cometido. La balanza estaba clara, no necesitaba pensar nada. Era Jamie.  
   
—Yo te contestaré, no, no podrás.

 

—Eso no lo sabemos, podemos intentarlo…

—No te equivoques, yo no he renunciado a ti—le dijo con la mandíbula apretada—. Sí le hiciera caso a lo que mi lobo anhela, él estaría muerto ahora mismo, le despedazaría con mis propias garras por ti. Pero no soy un animal, no soy un asesino y no voy a herirte de ese modo.  
   
Remus no tenía palabras, la imagen de Lucius desangrándose hasta morir le había quedado muy clara. Y sabía que le protegería de cualquier tipo de ataque aunque tuviera que enfrentarse al mismísimo Jamie. Sus ojos entendieron sus pensamientos, y él suspiró.  
   
—La manada y yo no estamos seguros aquí, me los llevaré.—Tenía razón, los lobos no registrados por el Ministerio eran tratados como criminales, no era seguro para ellos, no aún.—Tú tampoco estás seguro aquí, vete lo antes que puedas.

 

—No puedo irme.—No podía dejarle, era tan cruel aquel pensamiento delante del hombre al que hasta solo unas horas antes había sido el más importante para él.  
   
—Me ocuparé de ellos, sigue siendo tu manada.—Sabía, por lo que conocía a Jamie, que estaba cerrándose en sí mismo, no iba a mostrar su dolor, ya no. Sería un buen líder para su manada, siempre lo había pensado.  
   
—Tú deberías ser su líder, yo no puedo ocuparme de ellos, no sé si alguna vez podré.  
   
Él asintió, pero por primera vez vio como sus ojos se cristalizaban, se estaban despidiendo, se estaba acabando y cada uno iba a tomar su camino por separado.  
   
—Solo tengo palabras de agradecimiento para ti, por lo que has hecho por mí, por Draco, por el bebé.—Dolía, no quería perderlo, y aquello era tan verdad como que no podía renunciar a Lucius. La rabia, angustia, dolor y necesidad todo en un cóctel que le hizo gemir de impotencia—Me seguiste y yo…  
   
—Me voy.—Remus alzó la vista que había caído empicada al suelo, tenía que dejarle ir, no era justo hacerle aquello, no lo era.  
   
—Buen viaje.

 

—Igualmente.  
   
Le vio marcharse, su figura desapareció tras una de las puertas, se sintió realmente solo, un traidor. Aquel parecía ser su sino, había traicionado los sentimientos de la persona a la que había amado, sin quererlo y sin poderlo evitar. Quería gritar, aullar, y destrozar algo. Pero no podía moverse de allí, estaba atado y condenado. Un vínculo lo había llamado Jamie.  
   
—¿Cómo estás amigo?—Delante de él, Sirius se veía algo mejor de como lo había encontrado en la Mansión, pero había sido tan torturado que su recuperación llevaría su tiempo.  
   
Su rostro familiar, su amigo, su hermano, Remus se derrumbó en el abrazo que estaba recibiendo de su parte. Había acabado la guerra, tras años de sentir la opresión, la guadaña sobre ellos, se había acabado. Pero él no sentía aquella liberación, no era capaz de sentirla.

 

—Saldrás adelante.—Le acarició la espalda Sirius—Eres un superviviente, tú resististe cuando todos caímos. Apóyate ahora en nosotros, estaremos para ti.  
   
—Es una estupidez, no puedo dejarlo ir.—Se deshizo del abrazo queriendo ir tras Jamie.  
   
—No lo hagas, resuelve esto si es que existe una solución, fue tan fuerte que hasta Severus y yo lo sentimos—confesó haciendo enmudecer a Remus—. Ese chico no se merece que le dejes en esa situación. Si consigues romper eso—señaló a lo lejos con su mirada—, ve a por él y lúchalo. Sino no, le hagas sufrir.  
   
Remus le miraba, tratando de serenarse, miro hacia donde sabía se encontraba Lucius, era incapaz de no sentirlo. Resolverlo. El problema era que sabía bien cual era la solución, había dado el primer paso al clavarle sus propios colmillos sobre la herida de Greyback, le había marcado aún sin comprender por qué lo hacía. Resolverlo.  
   
Miró a Sirius, parecía cansado, había salido del lugar en donde debería estar descansando para atenderle a él.  
   
—Vamos dentro—le ofreció su brazo—, o Severus va a matarme.  
   
Aquello arrancó una suave risa de su amigo, el recuerdo de meses atrás de cuando estaba consumido por su propia rabia y dolor parecía haberse borrado.  
   
—Siento no habértelo dicho antes, no solo me protegía a mí—dijo Remus mientras caminaban.

Sirius entendió a que se refería, a aquellos recuerdos que le había entregado antes de irse.  
   
—Cuidaste de él—dijo serio—. Y ante eso solo puedo darte las gracias. Pero si te vuelves a acercar a él de ese modo, te cortaré las pelotas—Aquello era una amenaza real, y Remus solo asintió.  
   
Volvieron a andar, tranquilos y cercanos hasta que llegaron al interior de la sala en la que todos descansaban. Los ojos negros de Severus eran tan severos como su propio nombre, se le veía que quería ir hasta Sirius a regañarle por haberse levantando de la cama pero se contuvo.  
   
—La verdad es que cuando te mira así, acojona bastante—dijo Sirius en voz baja, ambos sonrieron.  
   
Remus no estaba solo, y agradecía con toda el alma tener a Sirius a su lado.  
 

 

   
   
   
   
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No veo a Jamie suplicando, más bien yéndose y dejando claras las cosas. 
> 
> Le he tomado mucho cariño a este OC peeeero ... hola Lucius, te han mordido...
> 
> En fin, entramos en la parte de los cierres y despedidas, espero que sigáis conmigo en estos pocos capítulos que quedan para el final.
> 
> Shimi.


	37. Capítulo 37

Draco había pedido el alta en San Mungo, su magia no iba a volver a ser la que era de la noche de la mañana, por lo que al par de días de llegar, él y Harry estaban tomando un traslado hasta el norte del país.

Draco estaba impaciente pero Harry sentía como si su interior no solo hubiera sido absorbido por la magia de aquel viejo cepillo de pelo. Su hijo estaba esperando al otro lado, su hijo.

Todo había empezado por eso, pero ahora era real. Draco apretó su mano cuando se encontraban a las puertas de la clínica del pequeño pueblo donde estaban.

—¿Estás preparado?—le preguntó el rubio.

—¿Puedo decir que tengo más miedo que cuando maté a Voldemort?—dijo nervioso.

Draco sonrió, después de todo por lo que habían pasado allí estaban, juntos y vivos, con su hijo a solo unos metros.

Si alguien le hubiera dicho que eso podría haber pasado solo siete meses atrás, él no lo hubiera creído.

—Esperemos que no se convierta en un pequeño tirano—intentó bromear con Harry. Pero se veía completamente pálido.

Aquel chico valiente que lo había desafiado todo por estar con él, por cuidarlo y protegerlo como había prometido, sentía miedo de conocer a su propio hijo y aquello le pareció uno de los momentos más tiernos que había vivido con Harry.

—Me parece que va a ser un niño muy consentido—río Harry tratando de quitarse el nerviosismo de encima.

Entraron a la clínica y preguntaron por la supuesta madre del niño, Lea había estado desempeñando el papel durante esos días.

Cuando entraron por la puerta todo estaba muy tranquilo, una joven más o menos de su edad estaba sentada en una butaca al lado de un pequeño cajoncito transparente.

Cuando se giró a mirar a los recién llegados tuvo una enorme sonrisa para Draco, y otra unida a la curiosidad para Harry.

—Ella es Lea—les presentó Draco, la chica extendió su mano y Harry la apretó lleno de agradecimiento.

—Gracias por todo, siempre te estaré agradecido—dijo sincero Harry.

Pero sus ojos no dejaban de irse hacia aquella cajita, debía ser una incubadora mágica pero desde donde estaba no tenía una buena visión de su interior.

No se dio cuenta como se movía lentamente hasta que estuvo sobre ella.

Un bebé pequeñito rosado y cubierto de mantitas dormía tranquilamente.

¿Aquella criaturita era su hijo? Se inclinó sobre él, queriendo apreciar cada detalle.

La nariz pequeña y las manitas apretadas en puñitos, la cabecita estaba cubierta por un gorrino blanco. ¿Sería rubio o moreno? ¿Se parecía a él o a Draco? En ese momento como temiendo despertarlo con sus simples pensamientos giró la mirada para ver a Draco. Su rostro debía ser muy similar al suyo, rebosante de un amor tan diferente al que ellos se tenían.

Sentía la vista desenfocada y trató de limpiarse las gafas con la camisa, cuando se dio cuenta de que eran lágrimas lo que cubrían sus ojos.

Pocas veces había llorado de felicidad, de verdadera felicidad como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos.

Un suave quejido llamó la atención de todos, Lynx había abierto los ojos, que en su rostro pequeño se veían enormes y hermosos. Unos preciosos ojos verdes que parpadeaban mientras se movía.

—¿Puedo?—preguntó no sabiendo bien a quién.

Con la ayuda de Draco, Harry cogió por primera vez a su hijo, impresionado de que algo tan pequeño pesara tanto entre sus brazos.

—Es perfecto—dijo Draco abrazando a Harry.

—Nuestro pequeño y perfecto Lynx—dijo Harry.

El pequeño volvió a quedarse dormido y ellos no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien más había entrado en la habitación, un joven medimago estaba al lado de Lea.

Cuando Harry le vio él se acercó.

—Un placer conocerte al fin, Harry—apretó su mano—. Soy Jeremy MacHall.

Draco le saludó mientras le preguntaba cómo había estado su magia y les contaba los avances de esos días con respecto a Lynx.

—Está sano, sigue necesitando magia pero cada vez es menor—les contó.—Teniéndote ahora aquí, Harry, todo será mucho más fácil para los dos—dijo mirando también a Draco.

Con su hijo en los brazos, y a Draco a su lado sentía que todo podía ser posible, no había nada en este mundo que no pudiera hacer a partir de ese momento, porque había encontrado su sitio. Y este no era un lugar sino unas personas.

 

 

 

 

Tres meses más tarde Severus y Sirius llegaron a aquel pueblo, Sirius estaba mucho mejor de sus lesiones. Siempre y cuando no tuviera que batirse en un duelo su magia estaría equilibrada, y dudaba que aquello tuviera que pasar. Severus se había convertido en el mejor enfermero, cuidador, y gallina madre que alguien pudiera tener.

Quizás a veces fuera algo opresivo tenerlo siempre pendiente de él como si fuera un lisiado, pero no iba a quejarse, por nada iba a volver a quejarse de que el Severus se desviviera por él.

Pero también sabía que cuando Harry y Draco se marcharon de San Mungo a Severus le costó mucho no acompañarles, los chicos le habían asegurado que no era necesario.

Pero entendía que soltar ese lazo, el único que había sentido real durante toda su vida, le había costado mucho a su pareja.

Por eso le había sugerido que les hiciera una pequeña visita unas semanas atrás. El correo vía lechuza con los chicos era constante, pero él mismo estaba deseando conocer al pequeño Lynx Potter-Malfoy y ver a Harry.

Así que el viaje en traslador aunque fuera el más rápido tuvieron que descartarlo a favor de un tradicional viaje en coche muggle.

Severus no había transigido en subirse a la moto de Sirius, y habían pasado un par de días conociendo la zona.

Los chicos habían rentado una pequeña casa en las afueras del pueblo, después de perderse un par de veces hasta dieron con ella.

Era encantadora, y la estampa de los jóvenes padres cargando a un bebé a Sirius, que en el fondo era un sentimental, le arrancó un par de lágrimas.

Sirius abrazó a su ahijado, solo habían pasado unos meses pero Harry había dejado de ser aquel niño que había empezado aquel curso en Hogwarts, para mostrar al hombre en el que iba a convertirse. A su lado, Draco fuera de todas aquellas tramas, no dejaba de ser su sobrino y la paternidad parecía favorecerle muchísimo.

La sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios, y los ojos de Harry no se despegaban de él.

Sirius miró a Severus cargando al pequeño Lynx mientras ellos tomaban una taza de té.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo?—preguntó Harry sacándole de unas fantasías por las que el profesor de pociones le pelaría las pelotas.

—Pues Severus y yo hemos estado bastante desconectados mientras me trataban en San Mungo. Pero el Ministerio ha empezado a realizar juicios, imagino que os convocará dentro de poco.

—Ojalá nunca tuviéramos que irnos de aquí.—Harry miraba con verdadero cariño lo que en esos pocos meses se había convertido en su hogar.

—Te entiendo—le dijo palmeándole el hombro.

—Nunca jamás he sentido la felicidad y la preocupación que en estos meses he sentido—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa su ahijado—. Ser padre es increíble.

Sirius asintió, él nunca lo había podido experimentar, Harry era lo más parecido a un hijo que él tenía. Y sabía el amor que le tenía, pero no podía saber a lo que se refería.

—¿Sabes algo de Remus?—le volvió a sacar de aquellos locos pensamientos en los que Severus cargaba al hijo de ambos.

—Es complicado.—Realmente no encontraba palabras para lo que vivía su amigo.—Lucius Malfoy fue arrestado, y Remus montó un escándalo tan grande que acabaron ambos arrestados.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron asustados.

—No te preocupes, ya están libres, más o menos—continuó Sirius—. No hay cargos contra Malfoy más allá de estar registrado como Criatura mágica, siento que eso es una especie de justicia divina.

Harry miró a Draco, nunca hablaban de su padre, era un tema que en aquellos meses no habían podido hablar. Dudaba que el acercamiento fuera pronto o si alguna vez podría darse.

Harry sabía que por culpa de Lucius Draco había sufrido, no era quien para hablar de perdón. Así que no iba a meterse en aquel jardín hasta que no quedara más remedio.

Era realmente incómodo que el padre de Draco y Remus estuvieran de algún modo unidos, y notaba que era incómodo para todos.

El timbre de la casa sonó y Draco fue a abrir, como todas las tardes Narcisa iba a verles.

Su suegra se había trasladado al pueblo en cuanto tuvo oportunidad, se había negado a seguir recibiendo tratamiento en Londres y era Jeremy quien la trataba allí.

Aún no estaba completamente bien, pero los dos chicos que aparecieron detrás de ella se encargaban de que no le faltara ningún tipo de cuidado.

—Hablando de cosas raras—dijo Sirius a su lado.

Harry rió, sí, realmente no habían tenido una conversación, Draco solo había rodado los ojos cuando Fred le había robado un beso delante de él cuando Narcisa estaba cargando a Lynx.

—El amor es extraño, por eso solo quiero que Remus esté bien, aunque sea con Lucius Malfoy.

—¿Sabéis algo de Jamie?—le preguntó Sirius, él apenas conocía al joven lobo.

En cuanto pudo se fue con su manada de San Mungo, pero el ánimo de su amigo era pésimo una vez se fue.

—Están en el bosque, pero a veces viene a ver al niño.—Jamie era una buena persona, les había ayudado muchísimo, y sentía que el dolor que cargaba era realmente injusto.

—Si algo tiene de bueno todo lo que ha ocurrido entre ellos, es que están poniendo patas arriba el Ministerio, el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas está gestionando a duras penas toda la presión que Malfoy está ejerciendo a favor de los de su nueva condición.

—Ojalá les ayude.—Harry miró a Draco que le estaba observando—Mejor dejemos el tema y hablemos de otras cosas.

Sirius le siguió la mirada y asintió.

—¿Cuándo os vais a casar?—La pregunta casi le hace escupir el té a Sirius.

—Bueno... no es algo que necesitemos arreglar con prisas...

—Acabo de cumplir 17 años, tengo un hijo y sé como miras a Snape...—Harry sonreía maliciosamente.

—Quizás sea un poco prematuro, ¿no crees?—Sirius parecía un poco agobiado—¿Tú crees que él quiere que se lo pida?

Harry rió, le gustaba que de todo lo que tuvieran que hablar fuera de cuando iban a formalizar su relación, no había más señores oscuros, ni amenazas de muerte sobre sus cabezas.

Todos los que estaban en aquel pequeño salón era parte de la familia que se había construido. Una familia peculiar, pero que ya no cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Una idea que llevaba semanas rondándole volvió a aparecer, desde que supo de la muerte por unos minutos de Draco, de la desconexión de sus magias, la idea venía una y otra vez.

El matrimonio mágico iba más allá de un simple contrato, era la unión de la magia, por ello nunca podría llevarse a cabo entre un mago y un muggle.

El contrato que estaba almacenado en el Ministerio les reconocía como matrimonio, pero la casi desaparición de la magia de Draco no le había dejado ahondar más en ello.

Esta, poco a poco, estaba regresando, y Harry cada día lo tenía más claro.

Quizás aquel fuera el mejor momento, cuando casi todos sus seres queridos estaban allí.

Harry se levantó guiñándole un ojo a Sirius, se dirigió hasta Narcisa y Severus que hacían carantoñas a un risueño Lynx. Ese niño iba a ser un auténtico malcriado, pero no tenía corazón para reprenderlos. Él mismo era incapaz de no derretirse con él. Draco los miraba vigilando en todo momento a su bebé, si en algún momento el rubio tuvo dudas de que sería un buen padre, Harry había corroborado que no podría haber padre más entregado que Draco.

—Quería hacerte una petición, algo que hace mucho me hubiera gustado hacer—dijo Harry, todos les miraban pues parecía algo más solemne, Harry tomó la mano de Draco—. Sé que estamos casados, pero cuando moriste nuestras magias dejaron de estar unidas.

Draco le miraba sorprendido, su magia estaba volviendo, poco a poco, pero estaba volviendo. Y creía entender lo que Harry le estaba diciendo, su corazón latía a mil por hora.

—La necesidad y la desesperación hicieron que nos casáramos, y no me arrepiento—continuó Harry—. Pero hoy sé que te amo y que eres la única persona con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, ¿querrías volver a unirte mágicamente conmigo?

Draco no tenía palabras, había sentido que aquella conexión se había ido, y como Harry había dicho su matrimonio era legítimo. Pero aquello era diferente, aquello era por elección, y Harry le había elegido.

—Sí, te elegiría a ti una y mil veces—contestó Draco.

El momento era mucho más que mágico, y solo el reclamo de Lynx con una divertida risa de bebé los trajo a todos de vuelta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un reencuentro y una petición.
> 
> Creo que el próximo puede ser el último capítulo, pero como todo en esta historia parece tener su propia vida.
> 
> Si puede ser acabaremos con esta historia esta semana.
> 
> Shimi.


	38. Capítulo 38

Tres meses habían pasado desde que Voldemort cayó, Narcisa había pasado tres semanas en San Mungo, en las cuales ni Fred ni George se habían separado de ella.

Había visto como la miraban los demás, y después de pensar que todo estaba acabado había empezado a darle igual lo que otros opinaran.

Ellos querían estar con ella, y ella, ella no podía ser más feliz con ellos.

Cuando Draco y Harry se marcharon Narcisa se encontró en su propio dilema, pero los chicos lo resolvieron pronto. Su recuperación solo debía ser supervisada, pociones y tiempo era la única cura.

—Creo que a todos nos vendría bien retirarnos una temporada de esta ciudad—dijo Fred.

—Nos merecemos unas vacaciones—dijo George.

—Unas vacaciones largas y lejos de casa.

—En una casa donde no haya nadie más.

—Solo para los tres.

—No queremos que nadie nos oiga y crea que te estamos cruciando, hermano.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Gimes muy alto.

—No, tú gimes muy alto.

Narcisa no podía evitar cuando ambos hermanos entraban en aquellos absurdos diálogos en los que ya no sabía quien decía qué.

 

Hacía solo unos meses que habían cumplido los 20, les doblaba con creces la edad, y aunque entendía que en parte aún no habían madurado completamente le habían demostrado que los tres eran compatibles, que lo que sentían era real, y que mientras los tres quisieran estar juntos, nada los iba a separar.

Fue por eso que juntos se trasladaron cerca de Draco, Harry y el pequeño Lynx. 

Para Narcisa, Draco había sido el bebé más hermoso del mundo, pero su nieto rivalizaba seriamente con él.

El pequeño Lynx comenzaba a tener una pelusilla rubia y unos preciosos ojos verdes, ver a Draco como padre, atento y cuidadoso le llenó de alegría.

Había sufrido tanto por él, Lucius le llevó a los brazos de Voldemort, y ella a los de Harry. Realmente ninguno de los dos lo había hecho bien. Pero al menos, con Harry había encontrado la felicidad.

Su hijo ya no parecía roto, su sonrisa era mucho más luminosa que cualquiera que recordara hacía mucho tiempo.

Su niño, porque siempre lo sería, era feliz, y no había más felicidad para una madre que ver a sus hijos felices.  
Ella lo entendía, sinceramente lo entendía, pero ahora tenía a Molly Weasley sentada en el salón de la casa que habían rentado con toda su familia como huéspedes.

Los chicos se habían instalado un laboratorio en el sótano en el que seguían desarrollando sus artículos de broma.

Los mayores se habían ido a conocer la zona, Narcisa no era tonta, aquello había sido una encerrona para dejar a las dos mujeres solas.

 

—Bonita casa—elogió la pelirroja, Narcisa quería ser educada, entendía que a Molly le costara aceptarla como la pareja de sus hijos, al menos intentaría llevar una relación cordial.

—Gracias, este lugar es muy agradable.

—Sí, lo es.

¿De qué hablan dos mujeres que no tienen nada en común? 

—¿Qué tal está tu marido?—preguntó Molly, bueno, quizás era mejor ser sincera que cordial.

—Enredado con un hombre lobo—dijo ella después de darle un sorbo a su té.

—Vamos a dejarnos de tonterías, ¿no son muy jóvenes para ti?—le inquirió.

—Sí.

—¿Esto va a durar mucho?

—Espero que sí.

Si esperaba respuestas que ni ella tenía, iba apañada.

Molly se atusó la falda.

—Yo sé que mis niños son especiales—dijo su supuesta suegra—. No todo el mundo les entiende, ni siquiera yo la mitad de los días, pero les quiero con todo mi corazón. Te han elegido a ti, aún eres bonita, está claro, y rica.

—Molly...

—Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ellos, cualquier madre lo querría, ¿cierto?

—Cierto.

—Si ellos te han elegido a ti, y tú pareces quererlos debería bastar.

—Eso creo.

—Si les haces daño a mis bebés sabes que te mataré, ¿verdad?—preguntó como si estuvieran hablando de recetas de cocina.

—Perfectamente, yo haría lo mismo.

—Está bien que nos entendamos.

 

Después de aquella conversación, ambas mujeres parecían más tranquilas.

 

Los gemelos se habían llevado al resto para propiciar la conversación, conocían a su madre. Era amorosa como ninguna, pero le había costado más que a su padre aceptar la relación que tenían con Narcisa.

Esperaba que cuando llegaran ninguna estuviera herida de gravedad.

El pueblo era tranquilo, demasiado tranquilo para ellos, pero si tenían que poner en una balanza el bullicio de la ciudad a Narcisa, su preciosa rubia iba a ganar, siempre.

Además ellos tenían que seguir creando sus productos, tenían menos conejillos de indias por la zona, pero siempre había niños dispuestos a experimentar.

En los tres meses que llevaban en el pueblo ya conocían prácticamente a todos, pero a parte de Harry y Draco, con quien mejor se llevaban era con Jamie y los suyos.

Los hombres lobos no brillaban por su sentido del humor, por eso los necesitaban, el problema era cuando acababan chamuscados y con un bicho peligroso sobre uno pidiéndole explicaciones.

Gajes del oficio.

Jamie era con quien más trataban, pero Tom y Ethan, sus segundos, eran tipos agradables, así que cuando los vieron en la tienda de alimentación fueron rápidamente a saludarlos.

 

 

—Buenas tardes—saludó Jamie a la familia Weasley, Ethan y Tom inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de saludo.

 

Esos dos no le dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra, se habían tomado el papel de betas realmente en serio. Y aunque les agradecía el gesto, estaba empezando a hartarse.

Las funciones de líder de una manada de hombres lobo era agotadora.

Algunos más se le habían sumado, y hacer que todos se llevaran bien, solucionar los problemas de abastecimiento, rencillas y apareamientos era agotadora. Realmente agotadora, por eso, aunque estaba cansado de llevar sombras reconocía que ambos le ayudaban a la hora de lidiar con los problemas.

No podía decir que no echara de menos a Remus, cada día notaba su ausencia. Habían pasado tres meses, y al principio, aunque sabía que era una tontería había tenido la esperanza de verlo aparecer.

No iba a ocurrir y lo supo cuando abandonó Londres, su corazón no había sanado, pero tendría que hacerlo en algún momento.

Liderar una manada le mantenía suficientemente ocupado como para que por las noches acabara agotado y no tuviera que pensar demasiado antes de caer dormido.

 

Solo conocía a los Weasley de las pocas horas que pasaron en San Mungo, sabía que el mayor había sido atacado por Greyback, pero que la infección no le había transformado. 

 

Estuvieron hablando un rato y le invitó a conocer a los suyos, estar a mitad de camino entre ambas naturalezas no tenía que ser fácil.

—¿Puedo ir yo también?—le preguntó otro pelirrojo, creía que le había dicho que se llamaba Charlie, lo cierto es que todos se parecían muchísimo.

Pero aunque todos se veían agradables, este tenía algo que no le gustaba. No sabía qué era, pero no solía equivocarse cuando su lobo rechazaba a alguien de primeras.

—No es lugar para alguien que no tenga sangre lupina—quiso ser educado, Fred y George quizás fueran la única excepción, pero a esos dos les faltaba un tornillo.

—Creo que podré adaptarme, soy cuidador de dragrones—dijo en un tono demasiado petulante, no, ese Weasley no iba a caerle bien.

—Somos lobos, no dragones.—Le estaban dando demasiadas ganas de mostrarle a ese Charlie cómo se las gastaban los lobos.

—Creo que tengo buena mano con las fieras.—La sonrisa de lado le molestó inmensamente—Si quieres puedo demostrártelo a solas.

 

Bill se había ido hacía un rato, Tom y Ethan estaban hablando con el resto, porque si hubieran oído aquella insinuación, quizás ese "cuidador" ya no tuviera cabeza.

—No sé si te falta un tornillo como a Fred y a George, pero ni ellos serían tan imprudentes como para decirle algo así al líder de una manada, y aún pensar que estarás seguro.

—¿No te gustaría comprobarlo?—Desde Remus no había tenido ninguna relación sexual, y el tipejo ese se le estaba insinuando del modo más estúpido posible.

—¿Esto te suele dar resultado?—preguntó con cara de poco amigos.

—El 99,9% de las veces.

Jamie no se dignó ni a contestar, se unió a sus lobos y se despidió del resto de los Weasley.

 

—Esta noche tengo una cita—le dijo Charlie a Bill cuando vio a los lobos irse. 

—A veces me pregunto cómo es que aún sigues vivo—cabeceó su hermano—Sabes que es el ex de Remus, ¿verdad?

—Tú lo has dicho, ex—sonrió ufano.

 

Cuando Fred y George volvieron a casa, no había sangre en la alfombra ni signos de lucha. 

Las dos mujeres estaban en la cocina mientras su madre preparaba la comida y trataba de enseñarle una receta a Narcisa, esta tenía una copa de vino en la mano y miraba el contenido de la olla con un claro interés fingido.

 

—Es importante que la zanahoria no se queme—decía Molly, los chicos se acercaron a la rubia para besarla y notaron como su madre se mostraba molesta.

—Eso huele estupendamente, mamá—dijo Fred intentando aplacarla un poco.

Después de dos horas en la cocina, Narcisa bajó al laboratorio.

—Esta me la vais a pagar—anunció la rubia.

Ellos llevaban sus batas y protectores y sonrieron al verla.

—Si vuelvo a oír hablar de zanahorias, cebollas y como despellejar conejos puede que me lleven a Azkaban.

—Asumiremos el castigo—dijo George quitándose las protecciones del rostro.

—¿Has pensado alguno ya?—Fred se quitó la bata llena de extraños fluidos oscuros—. Porque yo tengo un par de ideas.

Narcisa tuvo que reírse, esos dos siempre acababan haciéndola reír.

—Cuero, creo que deberías usar cuero—apuntó George que ya estaba acariciándola.

—¿Qué sentido tiene castigaros con algo que acabareis disfrutando?—dijo ella, su vestido cayó tras un par de movimientos de las manos expertas de George.

 

—Bueno, hay castigos que pueden ayudar a hacernos entender las cosas—dijo Fred colocándose de rodillas entre las piernas de Narcisa, mientras lentamente iba bajándole la ropa interior.

—Creo que deberías castigarnos más a menudo.—Su sujetador cayó también mientras detrás de ella se colocaba George.

 

—Creo que es hora de dejar de hablar—dijo Narcisa, ambos sonrieron, sí, era momento de usar sus bocas para algo más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vamos a despedirnos un poquito más de los personajes.
> 
> No os engañéis, nunca hay demasiados Weasley en una historia, jajajajaja.
> 
> Hasta el próximo capítulo.
> 
> Shimi.


	39. Capítulo 39

Habían pasado seis meses, solo seis meses, aunque para Remus el tiempo se le estaba volviendo caprichoso. 

La camisa de Lucius empezaba a mostrar unas pequeñas gotas de sangre a la altura de su hombro. El rubio había vuelto a Malfoy Manor, su hogar por derecho.

Sus negocios estaban volviendo a abrirse, le iba a costar, pero en el poco tiempo que llevaba conociendo a ese hombre sabía que conseguiría lo que se propusiera.

Le costaba apartar sus ojos de él, la diferencia de edad entre ellos era apenas notable y después del tiempo de recuperación, todo él había vuelto a lucir brillante. 

Su largo cabello rubio platino, sus ojos grises que podían parecer hechos de mercurio. Su piel pálida e inmaculada, conocía toda la que la ropa trataba de esconder. 

Sus dientes habían vuelto a rasgar la piel en la unión entre su cuello y su hombro, y la camisa blanca no iba a poder ocultarlo por mucho tiempo.

Habían estado en San Mungo menos de una semana. La infección estaba clara, sabía que había sido Greyback el que lo había hecho, pero él mismo dejó parte de su veneno en él.

Jamie se fue y aunque le avergonzara reconocerlo y en un primer momento quisiera ir tras él, le había facilitado las cosas.

Los mortífagos supervivientes y tratados en San Mungo fueron trasladados a las instalaciones de los aurores, aún debían ser juzgados.

 

Hasta entonces Remus no había abandonado San Mungo, lo más común era verlo dormir en una incómoda butaca en la habitación que ocupaba Lucius.

Cuando trataron de llevárselo junto al resto de mortífagos, Remus fue incapaz de controlarse, no entendía qué había entre ellos, casi no hablaban, pero no se lo iban a llevar de su lado.

Hicieron falta cinco aurores para controlarlo, y ambos fueron llevados al cuartel de los aurores que los miraban a ambos con claro recelo.

La celda era fría y oscura, tampoco esperaba encontrar una suite. Lucius aún se encontraba débil, no habían vuelto a hablar, pero Remus no dio la mínima posibilidad de separarlo de él.

 

Le cedió el único camastro existente y Lucius se sentó en él.

—No te entiendo, Lupin—le dijo este—¿Qué haces aquí?

Buena pregunta a la que Remus tenía una respuesta simple.

—Voy contigo.

—¿Vendrás conmigo también a Azkaban?—Lucius bufó con desprecio haciendo que Remus se acercara.

—¿Crees que yo quiero esto?—Estaba cansado, no había pasado por un lugar donde de verdad pudiera descansar, estaba harto de hechizos de limpieza. Quería una ducha, una cama, dormir por semanas. Quería tranquilidad, no, no quería esto. Pero allí estaba, y no iba a irse.

—Eres ridículo, aquí no hay futuro, no conmigo.

Se había vinculado con un criminal al que solo salvaban sus últimos actos. Había ayudado a Harry, y luego supo que también había evitado que Sirius, Fred y George murieran de hambre y sed. Había tratado a su mujer lo suficiente para que cuando ellos llegaran tampoco encontraran un cadáver más.

¿Futuro? Dudaba que lo hubiera, pero no podía dejarlo, ¿qué más muestras necesitaba para darse cuenta?

Shacklebolt fue a verlos poco después.

—Amigo, no deberías estar aquí—le dijo el auror.

Su mirada se dirigió al fondo de la celda donde Lucius le devolvió una mirada dura.

—Es complicado—se encogió de hombros Remus.

—Dumbledore ha venido, y Snape, estaban hablando con Robarts, pero le has roto la nariz a Colle y un brazo a Patrick.—Había verdadera desaprobación en su tono—No vas a salir hoy de aquí.

—Contaba con ello, pídeles disculpas de mi parte, por favor.

Shacklebolt asintió, estaba por irse.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tiene él aquí?—preguntó Remus

—No lo sabemos, estamos adaptándonos a las circunstancias, son demasiados.

—Lo entiendo, gracias por venir.

Ambos hombres habían luchado codo con codo, y esa unión permanecería, lo sentía verdaderamente por los aurores a los que había herido. Comenzaba a no reconocerse.

 

—Te quiero pedir algo—escuchó a su espalda—. Si puedes irte de aquí, hazlo.

—Ya te lo he dicho...

—Y yo te he escuchado, piensa un poco Lupin, de qué me sirves aquí dentro. Si quieres hacer algo por mí, es mejor que estés afuera.

Iba a protestar, es que no entendía que no separarse no era una decisión voluntaria.

Pero no discutió, no tenía sentido.

Pasaron las horas, y Remus se estiró en el suelo, les habían llevado dos platos de comida que ingirieron en silencio.

—No vas a dormir en el suelo, ven—escuchó a Lucius.

Intentó hacerse el dormido, solo de imaginarse en aquella estrecha cama con él le hervía la sangre.

—Ven—repitió. 

Estaba realmente oscura la celda, pero la poca claridad del lugar se concentraba sobre la palidez de su pelo y su piel.

Como un foco que le llamaba, se levantó del suelo y caminó solo dos pasos hasta llegar a la cama ocupada.

—Es mejor que no.

—Ven.—Sonaba demasiado bien su voz.

Se sentó al borde, Lucius se había girado dándole la espalda y realmente pegado a la pared. El espacio era minúsculo, sería imposible que sus cuerpos no se tocaran.

Se estiró sobre la cama girándose, y sintió el cuerpo de Lucius encajar contra el suyo.

Ahogó un gruñido que rayaba contra su pecho, no hizo falta más que aquella cercanía para que su miembro se irguiera contra las nalgas del rubio.

Aquella invitación había sido mala, lo sabía.

El calor y el olor de Lucius eran embriagadores.

—Hazlo si quieres, no me opondré—escuchó bajo, muy bajo.

—¿Qué has dicho?—preguntó clavándose aún más.

—Tómalo como una muestra de agradecimiento.

—No soy un animal, no necesito follarte por estar aquí y por estar así.—Su brazo libre le cubrió el pecho acercándolo si era posible aún más.

—Me mordiste, me volviste a infectar... no quieras ser tan honorable.

—Cállate y duérmete—dijo Remus furioso ante la obviedad de lo que afirmaba Lucius; sí, le había mordido como un animal, por su instinto de marcarle, pero no iba a tener sexo con él así, no iba a ser así por mucho que sintiera que iba a explotar contra su cuerpo.

Lucius no dijo nada más, ambos callaron toda la noche y aunque pensó que no podría dormir, ambos acabaron haciéndolo, abrazados en aquella incómoda cama.

 

 

 

Lucius sentía su cuerpo entumecido, la postura en la cama no era cómoda y parte de su cuerpo se sentía dormido.

Pero a pesar de todo, no recordaba haber dormido tan bien en mucho tiempo.

Remus se había levantado y no habían vuelto a hablar desde que le mandó a callar.

Sentirlo completamente excitado contra su cuerpo había sido una completa tortura, le deseaba, como nunca había deseado a nadie. Pero su mente era incapaz de doblegarse.  
Sabía que existía algún tipo de vínculo entre ellos, pero ninguno parecía contento. 

Remus era un oscuro secreto que le había valido en momentos de necesidad, nada más. 

Este no se podía separar de él, dormía en su habitación, no le había abandonado en ningún momento y no consintió que los separaran cuando lógicamente él era trasladado con el resto de mortífagos. 

Pero era claro que Remus no lo había elegido, era como una imposición biológica. Y a Lucius eso le hería en algún punto que ni siquiera sabía que existía dentro de él.

No había forzado el vínculo, ni siquiera lo había creado, este era, y le hacía sentir culpable. Ya cargaba con la culpa de lo que le había acabado haciendo a su propio hijo, no necesitaba aquello también sobre sus hombros.

Le estaba arruinando la vida a ese hombre, y debía ser el vínculo porque nunca se había preocupado así por nadie.

No quería verlo tirado en el suelo, no quería que sufriera, quería cuidarlo pero no sabía cómo. Él había tenido siempre dinero, el dinero cuidaba de su familia, su apellido les había abierto todas las puertas. Pero cuidar de alguien cuando no se tiene nada era diferente.

Le había pedido que fuera a la cama con él, y fue. Cuando sintió todo su cuerpo pegado a su parte posterior se sintió bien.

Sintió deseo real cuando la dureza de Remus se clavó contra su cuerpo, le deseaba y creyó que era lo que quería. Su única experiencia había sido con Greyback, y nunca fue placentera. 

Podría ser su manera de agradecerle, de compensar aquel estúpido vínculo. Pero sus palabras parecieron ofenderle, ya había marcado su cuerpo y aquello le ofendió, lo sintió pura hipocresía.

Pero en ningún caso se separó, y a pesar de que el deseo anidaba en su propia entrepierna, durmieron.

Un auror apareció con el desayuno, y su rutina de largos silencios se mantuvo.

Horas después otro auror apareció y les llevó a la oficina del jefe de aurores Robarts. Conocía bien a ese hombre, era alguien incorruptible y él había tratado de hacerlo demasiadas veces. No iba a contar con sus simpatías.

—Habrá un juicio, Malfoy, aún no sabemos la fecha. 

Con ello contaba, el Ministerio no podía lanzarlos a Azkaban sin un juicio.

—Tampoco podemos mantener a tantos presos en estas instalaciones, Dumbledore ha hablado por usted—se veía el claro desagrado en su rostro—los recuerdos del joven Potter corroboran ciertos puntos que rebajaran su posible condena.

—Yo también puedo contribuir...

—Silencio, Lupin, no he acabado—dijo Robarts molesto—le ofrecemos un régimen provisional de semilibertad.

Eso sí que no lo había esperado, semilibertad sonaba bien.

—Una especie de arresto domiciliario—explicó—. Como al parecer el señor Lupin es incapaz de separarse de usted será con él y si trata de escapar, ambos serán llevados a Azkaban sin juicio previo—Aquel punto de la explicación parecía ser el que más le gustó a Robarts—¿Lo han entendido, caballeros?

—Perfectamente, ¿cuándo podemos irnos?—preguntó Remus.

—Cuando lo firmen y sellen con sus magias. Y tú—miró a Remus molesto—, pagues la multa por atacar a dos aurores causándoles lesiones.

—Yo la pagaré—dijo Lucius rápidamente, quería irse de allí y había encontrado el modo de equilibrar aquello.

 

A las pocas horas se vieron ante las puertas de Malfoy Manor escoltados por cinco aurores que no veía a ninguno de los dos con buenos ojos.

 

Remus no tenía residencia fija, y al fin y al cabo aquella casa era suya, aunque la sola presencia del lugar le hacía estremecer.

La mansión había sido limpiada de los restos de la batalla, pero estaba completamente destrozada.

Al menos tenía con qué entretenerse hasta el juicio, aquello iba a requerir mucho tiempo y dinero.

—Lucius.—Le paró Remus cuando iba a ir en busca de sus elfos domésticos—Quiero pedirte disculpas, no debí morderte.

Eso era lo último que esperaba oír en ese momento. Había sido doloroso, pero lo había disfrutado, no se engañaba a sí mismo.

 

Solo asintió, era una disculpa y él la aceptaba. Notaba la herida y por unos segundo ansió que volviera a hacerlo.

El sonido característico de la aparición de un elfo doméstico les arrancó de aquel momento.

 

—¡Amo, ha vuelto!—  
La pequeña criatura le miraba con adoración.

—Gablon, ¿hay alguna habitación que no fuera utilizada por alguno de nuestro anteriores huéspedes?

El elfo le miró dubitativo durante unos segundos. Y asintió.

—Prepárala, dormiremos en ella—no hubo contestación antes de que desapareciera.

—¿Juntos?—preguntó Remus a su lado.

—¿Quieres otra habitación?—Se acababa de dar cuenta de que ni siquiera se había planteado que durmieran en lugares separados.

—No.

Estaban tan cerca que podrían abrazarse, pero no lo hicieron.

—Este lugar solía ser magnífico—dijo mirando el hall—. Va a necesitar mucho trabajo.

—Puedo ayudarte, creo que vamos a tener bastante tiempo—dijo mirando como sin duda aquel lugar no solo estaba lleno de cicatrices, los rastros de magia oscura era palpables.

 

 

La labor de limpieza y restauración estaba siendo realmente dura pero les mantenía entretenidos la mayor parte del tiempo.

Después de días juntos y en silencio, Lucius no se sentía tan incómodo. 

Remus era un gran conocedor de magia oscura, Robarts le había devuelto su propia varita y entre los dos y los elfos habían acabado con el ala oeste de la mansión.

Llegaban completamente extenuados a la habitación que compartían.

Una enorme cama de matrimonio les sorprendió el primer día, pero ninguno se quejó.

Anochecían cada uno en una punta pero amanecía entre los brazos de Remus. Ninguno decía nada, y comenzaban otro día igual.

Las pequeñas conversaciones que mantenían le hicieron conocer algo más a Remus. Venía de una familia muy humilde y no había tenido grandes trabajos nunca. Le había asegurado que le devolvería el dinero de la multa y Lucius solo había asentido. Aunque sabía que nunca se lo aceptaría.

 

No luchaban contra el vínculo, necesitaban estar juntos, y lo estaban. Pero no era solo aquello y ambos lo sabían, ninguno precipitaba las cosas, y para Lucius estaba bien.

—Queda poco para la luna llena—le anunció Remus esa noche en la cama, cada uno en su lado, como siempre.

—Lo sé—dijo Lucius que había comenzado a notar algunos de los síntomas.

—Podemos utilizar la poción matalobos, pero creo que deberías conocer tu naturaleza primero.

—No seré una bestia sin conciencia—dijo completamente asqueado.

—Durante años sentí que eso era yo, con poción incluida—confesó Remus—. Pero siempre fui un lobo aislado, nunca conocí a otros. Esta es tu naturaleza ahora, y lo mejor que podrías hacer es aunarlas, no las disgregues o sufrirás mucho más.

 

—No quiero...—No era capaz de lidiar con lo que era—¿No hay alguna manera de pasarlo inconsciente?

Remus se removió en la cama llegando hasta él.

Sintió sus brazos tantearlo, primero de un modo sutil, pero al final lo tuvo fuertemente abrazado. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a temblar?

—Lucius, eres mi manada, estaré contigo.—Le abrazaba fuerte, y él se sentía seguro de ese modo. No sabía que la seguridad podía estar fuera de él, en los brazos y palabras de otra persona. 

Sintió los labios de Remus sobre su frente, suaves y cálidos. Los mantenía pegados en un beso continuo, y Lucius se removió, alzó el rostro y le besó.

Ansiaba los labios que nunca había probado, ansiaba al hombre al que ya deseaba antes de estar vinculado.

—Lucius—gimió Remus, estaba seguro que no era el único que lo quería.

 

Los brazos de Remus no le habían soltado en ningún momento.

Puedo sentir el hambre en sus besos porque era idéntico al suyo, sus manos acariciaron el pecho de Remus, no quería tela, quería su piel y subió aquella camiseta hasta el punto de encontrarse con el abdomen caliente.

Remus gimió ante el contacto. Y Lucius ascendió hasta sus pectorales, era tan diferente al contacto con unos pechos blandos y llenos, pero no podía decir que no le excitara.

Arqueó su espalda barriendo el espacio entre los dos, estaban completamente endurecidos. Las manos de Remus bajaron por su espalda y amasaron sus nalgas.

—No tenemos porqué hacerlo, Lucius.—Alumbrados por una luna demasiado llena para su gusto, Lucius le miró. 

—El único contacto que he tenido con otro hombre, fue con Greyback.—Los tiernos ojos miel dejaron de serlo, parecían arder de rabia—Siempre fue doloroso, muy doloroso. Quiero que lo elimines de mí, quiero que lo saques como hiciste cuando me mordiste. No quiero ser suyo, sino tuyo.

 

Esa era la realidad, nunca quiso ese trato, nunca quiso aquella maldición, pero con Remus lo quería todo. ¿Para qué engañarse? Si debía ser un lobo, lo quería ser con él.

Remus le besó, un beso que sellaba y que encendía.

Aquella noche, ninguna especial en el calendario, Remus le besó donde antes fue mordido, le lamió donde antes fue rasgado y le amó donde antes fue violado.

Entre sus brazos conoció un tipo de pasión lenta y abrasadora, su interior se llenó incontables veces y parecía que ninguno se iba a cansar nunca.

El día llegó y esta vez no se separaron.

 

Los días hasta su primera luna llena pasaron como un borrón de sexo, confesiones y besos, tantos besos que a Lucius le dolían los labios. Ni siquiera se recordaba a sí mismo así siendo un adolescente. Si no fuera por el temor que sentía al saber que esa noche se transformaría diría que era feliz.

Antes de que llegara la noche ambos salieron a los jardines, Remus le había prometido que si en algún momento se volvía una amenaza, él le contendría. 

Lucius por si acaso, mandó a los elfos que se encerraran en las cocinas con llave hasta que despuntara la luz del día.

Los jardines seguían siendo hermosos, era lo único de la mansión que no había sido dañado.

Las flores a la luz de la incipiente luna se veía nespléndidas, sintió un beso en su cuello.

—Ya es hora—le susurró Remus. 

Ambos habían salido solo llevando unas túnicas de las que se desprendieron, el cuerpo de Remus estaba surcado de viejas cicatrices, las había besado y acariciado, pero bajo aquella luz comprendía el dolor que habían significado.

Un rastro de miedo le contrajo el estómago.

—Confía en mí, no dejaré que te hagas daño.—Lucius asintió y el último beso fue dado mientras sentía como su cuerpo se retorcía de dolor.

Lo último que vio fueron los ojos dorados de Remus, sus músculos vibraban, su boca dolía, y un aullido rompió el silencio de la noche.

Jadeaba mientras su mente era un auténtico torbellino, deseos de sangre, carne, morder y rasgar. El rostro de Draco siendo solo un bebé, y unos ojos dorados. Al fondo siempre unos ojos dorados.

Sitió una lengua en su hocico, era larga y húmeda. Delante de él un enorme lobo castaño, con unos ojos rasgados y amarillo, dorados.

Un nuevo lametón en su pelaje, blanco como la nieve. Lucius no era capaz de hilar pensamientos racionales, las fauces del otro lobo le marcaban. Pequeños toques juguetones en su cuerpo, Lucius se relajó, y mordió del mismo modo.

Las dentelladas fueron a más, y el lobo pardo le enseñó los dientes, fiero y dominante, Lucius acabó tumbado sobre su lomo con el lobo sobre él. Un suave lametón acabó con la tensión, y rápidamente estuvieron corriendo por los jardines.

 

Su primera transformación fue dolorosa, le llevó varios días estar completamente recuperado pero en  ninguno de ellos Remus le dejó.

No había sido para tanto, no podía ser cierto todo lo que circulaba sobre ellos. 

—¿No somos peligrosos?—preguntó finalmente.

—Sí, lo somos—confesó Remus—. Pero no somos bestias sin conciencia, solo aquellos que quisieron quedar impunes de sus crímenes dirían algo así. He estado con manadas, y todas saben controlarse. Siempre hay un líder, somos lobos, funcionamos así.

—¿Echas de menos a tu manada?—Aquello era algo que le preocupaba, sabía que le había arrancado de la suya.

—A veces—le abrazó—, pero es duro tener que lidiar con tantos lobos, todos pelean, todos buscan que tú lo soluciones. Pero correr con ellos en luna llena es único.

—Cuando este arresto acabe podrías ir a verlos.—Le mataba, sabía que el líder actual era su ex pareja, aquel lobo fiero que le aniquilaba con la mirada. 

—Yo no voy a ningún sitio sin ti, si voy, tú vendrás conmigo.

—¿Le echas de menos?—A pesar de haberla formukado, aquella pregunta no quería que fuera contestada, realmente no lo quería.

—No—dijo Remus, no hacía tanto que se conocían, no tanto desde que habían fortalecido el vínculo entre ellos, pero Lucius sabía cuando Remus mentía. 

Pero aquella contestación le valía, no podía borrar el pasado de Remus, pero podía llenar su presente.

 

 

 

Remus se levantó de la silla desde la que hojeaba los documentos que iban entregar al Ministerio, Lucius había emprendido una campaña personal para que los Hombre Lobos fueran considerados criaturas poco peligrosas, porque sus derechos fueran reconocidos.

Entre sus filas nunca había habido alguien con sus contactos, con su conocimiento de leyes, y con sus bodegas en Gringotts tan llenas de oro.

—Draco y Harry vuelven a Londres.—Aquello captó la atención de su pareja.

Ese tema era una espina clavada para Lucius. Los chicos se habían ido al norte donde estaba su hijo, Remus había tanteado la situación, pero Draco no quería ver a su padre.

Lucius no conocía a su nieto, y le torturaba. Pero no decía nada, nunca hablaba de ese tema.

—Vienen con Lynx, y van a volver a unirse mágicamente.

Sus ojos le taladraban, sabía que aunque se mantenía inquebrantable, la realidad es que no lo era. 

—No es el momento, Remus—dijo finalmente.

Remus se levantó, le costaba estar separado aunque fuera a esa distancia. Si por él fuera, Lucius no se levantaría de su regazo nunca. 

Acarició su cuello, mientras el hombre cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la caricia.

—Harry me ha invitado—de nuevo el mercurio en él—, y a mi pareja también.

—No le va a gustar a Draco—quitó la mano de su cuello y apartó la mirada, volvía a lo que estaba haciendo.

—Harry te está devolviendo el favor que le hiciste, tómalo, no seas necio.

—No soy necio—se levantó Lucius—Herí a mi hijo, lo entregué y le herí—le golpeó para separarse—No merezco su perdón, ¿es que no te das cuenta?

—Quizás no lo merezcas, quizás él merezca perdonarte y seguir con su vida.—Le agarró cuando intentaba escapar de él—Inténtalo, Lucius.

—Estoy tan avergonzado, no puedes entenderlo.

—Quizás no pueda, tienes razón—Remus sujetó sus mejillas con ambas manos—Pero yo siempre, siempre estaré a tu lado.

Lucius le besó, eso sí lo entendía, y también que le necesitaba tanto como él le necesitaba. Ya no había lucha, habían pasado cinco lunas juntos. Días y noches de conocerse, Lucius era su pareja, aquella que le ató por un vínculo y la que había llegado a amar por mucho más que eso.

Remus apartó los papeles sobre el escritorio, aquello hizo sonreír al hombre entre sus brazos.

—Esta camisa está arruinada, será mejor que te la quite.—Tumbó a Lucius sobre la mesa desnudándolo poco a poco.

—Tienes que dejar de morderme—pidió con poco entusiasmo el rubio.

—Debería—dijo lamiendo la herida que no era capaz de dejar cicatrizar. 

Ambos sabían que aquello no iba a pasar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, sí, soy yo de nuevo. 
> 
> Al final sí se cumplió la visión de Greyback, solo que nunca hubo un lobo negro, sino pardo.
> 
> El capítulo 40 será el último, nunca había escrito tantos capítulos ni una historia tan larga para mí.
> 
> Hasta la semana que viene.
> 
> Shimi.


	40. Capítulo 40

Severus tenía una rutina marcada cada mañana desde hacía años: se levantaba cuando aún no había salido el sol, fuera día lectivo o fin de semana, tomaba un café fuerte y cargado, y realizaba una serie de estiramientos que hacían que la carga de una escuela llena de niños no acabaran con sus nervios y con dolores en todo su cuerpo.

Esa era su rutina, pero llevaba meses en los que le era prácticamente imposible salir de la cama sin que lo que parecían cientos de manos le arrastraran de nuevo a ella.

No eran cientos, solo dos, pero Sirius era incapaz de dejarle levantarse a la primera.

El mago tenía una manía tremenda por abrazarle y besarle hasta que Severus claudicaba y no dejaba la cama que llevaban compartiendo desde que iniciara el nuevo curso en Hogwarts.

Dumbledore le había pedido a Sirius que volviera al puesto de profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

La magia de Sirius cada vez estaba más restablecida y aunque sabía que aún se sentía algo limitado había demostrado tener recursos docentes para que sus clases siguieran siendo la más populares de todo Hogwarts.

—Sirius... tengo que levantarme.—Aquello era como el buenos días para ellos.

—Aún no, Sev—protestó lo que debía ser un adulto.

Volvió a los brazos de Sirius, como cada mañana desde hacía meses. En el fondo le gustaba aquella rutina en la que era prisionero por unos minutos.

Severus no había recuperado sus viejos recuerdos, no era posible restaurar años de vivencias arrancados por un  _obliviate_ sin causar un profundo daño cerebral.

Pero Remus les había regalado varios recuerdos más y ambos los atesoraban aunque no hubieran vuelto a hablar de ello.

Sabía que Sirius había estado indagando sobre el motivo de su falta de memorias respecto a él, el mismo Severus lo había estado buscando en la biblioteca y en varias librerías del callejón Knockturn.

La conclusión más plausible que tenían era que la estancia de Sirius en Azkaban los había aniquilado. De aquella etapa Sirius solo recordaba las ansias de venganza, la ira y la locura que casi se lo llevan.

Pero de algún modo se sentían en equilibrio, una cuenta nueva, una nueva relación. Ambos comenzaron a partir de ese momento y quizás era lo mejor.

—Si sufro dolores cervicales será tu culpa—se quejó Severus que tenía a Sirius abrazándolo fuertemente por la espalda—, y si resto puntos a tu casa, también será tu culpa.

—Tan cruel como siempre.—Le besó en el cuello.

Su mano descendió por su vientre hasta instalarse en su entrepierna y masajearla lánguidamente. La cinturilla del pantalón de su pijama fue levemente bajada por detrás.

Quizás no fueran malas aquellas nuevas rutinas después de todo, había otro modo de estirar sus músculos cada mañana y Sirius era muy hábil en ello.

 

 

 

 

Sirius a pesar de tener su propia habitación privada tras su despacho, nunca dormía en ella. Lo más común era verlo salir junto a Severus de las mazmorras.

Todo Hogwarts sabía que ellos estaban juntos en una relación, y tras las primeras semanas de cuchillos, risitas y más detenciones de las que ningún Gryffindor hubiera sufrido nunca, todos lo habían asimilado.

Sirius nunca se había imaginado a sí mismo como profesor de nada, cuando recorría aquellos pasillos en su juventud siempre pensó que sería auror. Pero la vida le había llevado por otro camino, y ese era la enseñanza de unas artes que conocía a la perfección.

Esa misma vida le había arrancado de los brazos de su amor de juventud para tras años de dolor y rabia volver a ponerlo en ellas.

Extraña la vida, sin duda.

Miró a su compañero, al amor de su vida, tomar un café más oscuro que su característica túnica negra, y le robó un beso.

A su lado escuchó una tosecilla amonestadora, Mcgonagall iba a morir un día de tanto toser porque Sirius no pensaba escatimar en mostrarle su afecto a Severus que había dado por imposible frenarle en público.

—Con ese ejemplo vamos a tener un año realmente complicado—se quejó la mujer.

—A mi modo de ver es una de las mejores muestras de confraternidad entre casas desde hace años, Minerva—señaló Dumbledore que les guiñó un ojo.

Su antigua jefa de casa rodó los ojos completamente indignada, pero Sirius sonrió mirando a los chicos desayunar. Quizás un día la enemistad entre las casas fueran solo historias del pasado.

 

 

 

 

 

Draco y Harry habían reunido a un pequeño grupo de personas, sus personas más queridas para que fueran testigos de aquella unión.

Tan diferente de aquella que había sido llevada en secreto en el despacho de Dumbledore, esta vez la felicidad de la pareja llenaba el salón de la casa de la pareja.

Finalmente se habían trasladado a las afueras de Londres en una pequeña casa que les recordaba a la que acaban de abandonar en el norte.

Ambos le pidieron a Dumbledore que volviera a oficiar la ceremonia, Draco aunque no tuviera motivos para ello estaba nervioso.

Harry a su lado, mirándole con los ojos llenos de amor era todo cuanto podía desear. Hacía solo un año estaba tan sumido en la desesperación que no veía un futuro muy halagüeño para él; para ninguno de ellos.

Miró a su madre que llevaba en los brazos a su pequeño Lynx, era tan extraño de explicar el amor que sentía por ese niño que solo podía compartirlo con Harry.

Lynx fue quien provocó todo aquello incluso antes de nacer, sin él, aquello no hubiera sido posible, no del modo en el que lo había sido.

Draco nunca pensó en ser portador de su propio hijo y aunque aquello casi le costó la vida, no podía decir que se arrepintiera.

Harry le tomó de la mano, no, no se arrepentía de nada de lo que había pasado.

Estaban vivos, estaban juntos y eran más fuertes que nunca.

 

 

 

 

Dumbledore recitó un emotivo discurso hablando de como dos almas se encontraban a pesar de todas las trabas que hallaran en sus caminos.

Harry era inmensamente feliz, cuando sostuvo por primera vez a su hijo en sus brazos había sido el día más feliz de su vida. Pero volver a unirse a Draco, sentir la caricia de su magia al enlazarse con la suya, le hizo sentir completo.

No podía haber unión sin beso, y el que le dio a Draco les hizo olvidarse del resto hasta que el sonido de aplausos y silbidos les sacó de su propia burbuja.

—Te quiero—dijo contra los labios de Draco antes de separarse.

Las mejillas sonrojadas de este serían por mucho la visión favorita de Harry.

—Y yo a ti—contestó Draco antes de separarse.

 

 

 

 

 

Aquella celebración había sido realmente emotiva para todos, todos los que estaban allí amaban a aquellos dos chicos y verlos tan felices era un regalo.

Lucius miraba a su hijo resplandecer, se había querido mantener alejado junto a Remus que no se separaba de él. No quería estropear el momento, pero cuando Draco le vio supo que aquello no sería posible por más tiempo.

En sus brazos llevaba a su nieto, estaba feliz por que ambos hubieran salido adelante, porque al final, a pesar de sus errores su hijo hubiera salido adelante junto a Harry que parecía quererle de verdad.

Remus le apretó la cadera por donde le tenía sujeto, si no fuera por él no hubiera ido. Cuando Draco, junto a Harry se marcharon de la ciudad, no tuvo valor de ir tras ellos. Realmente aunque hubiera querido los aurores no lo hubieran permitido, no tan pronto a su arresto.

Pero podría haber mandando aunque fuera una lechuza a su hijo, una disculpa. No lo hizo.

Y ahora estaba allí sintiéndose un intruso, el rostro de Draco al verle le dejaba claro que no era bien recibido. No era el momento, no era el día. Pero Remus no le dejó moverse de allí.

Sirius y un Severus que le miraba con desprecio se les acercaron.

—Ha sido hermoso, ¿cierto?—dijo Sirius mirando a la pareja.

—No hay nadie que se lo merezca más que eso dos chicos—contestó Remus.

Lucius no intervino, podía notar cómo su antiguo amigo le mandaba todo su desprecio tan solo con su postura. Pero cuando la tensión parecía que iba a hacer que Remus fuera desagradable con Severus, Lucius habló.

—Gracias por proteger a mi hijo.—Severus le miraba, siempre había sido alguien impenetrable, pero había demostrado que Draco era tan importante para él como si fuera su propio hijo.

El profesor de pociones no dijo nada, pero el ambiente poco a poco se relajó.

Al menos hasta que otros dos invitados aparecieron.

Jamie y su hermana Lea, saludaron a Draco con un abrazo. Al parecer la antigua pareja de Remus había mantenido una estrecha relación con su hijo.

Lucius sintió los ojos oscuros sobre él, aquel era otro tipo de desprecio, uno que le azotaba a otro nivel. Pero había tomado la relación con Remus como propia, ya no era ninguna imposición. Ellos estaban juntos, y eso no iba a cambiar, daba igual que pensara que Remus mereciera a otra persona, era suyo, y Lucius de él.

Se pegó más a él, en ningún momento Remus le había dejado de tener agarrado por su cintura en un abrazo protector, pero Lucius llevó su mano a la suya acariciándola.

Lo sentía por aquel chico que se veía tenía buena relación con su hijo, allí no tenía nada que hacer.

Cuando la pareja se quedó un momento a solas con su nieto, Remus dio un paso hacia ellos arrastrándole.

—Es el momento.

Lucius no estaba seguro, pero habían ido y tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad.

Draco le mantuvo la mirada, tan clara como la suya, hasta que llegaron a su altura.

—Enhorabuena—les felicitó Remus.

Harry sonrió sin rastros de ningún tipo de enemistad, lo que Lucius agradeció infinitamente.

—Enhorabuena, Draco—le dijo a su hijo, pero este solo le miraba.

Por primera vez Remus le soltó y se sintió perdido, estaba tan acostumbrado a su apoyo, pero entendía que aquello era cosa de padre e hijo, y cuando Harry y Remus se apartaron, solo quedaron ellos tres.

Lucius miró a su nieto, una criatura hermosa y que jugaba con sus manitas en la túnica de su padre.

—No espero que me perdones, porque ni yo mismo soy capaz de perdonarme lo que te hice—comenzó, había pensado tanto lo que le diría que parecía que aquello lo hubiera dicho miles de veces.—Solo quiero que seas feliz, que seáis felices y si algún día me necesitas saber estar a la altura.

Draco miró a su propio hijo que sonrió al verle, lo que provocó que sonriera a su vez.

Había estado tan equivocado sobre lo que era importante en la vida, tan equivocado, pero se alegraba de que Draco lo supiera. Que aquello que él tenía lo era, que aquella unión y su hijo era cuanto un hombre necesitaba.

Iba a retirarse cuando Draco habló.

—No fuiste el mejor padre.—Su voz no sonaba tan dura como había esperado—Pero sé que tú también sufriste, no enmienda tus malas acciones para con nosotros, pero todos hemos sufrido suficiente.

Lucius asintió emocionado.

—Quizás puedas llegar a ser mejor abuelo.

Lucius miró al niño en su brazos, como si supiera que estaban hablando de él le miraba con unos ojos tan diferentes a los que Draco y él compartían, verdes y preciosos, sería el mejor abuelo que pudiera ser.

Tímidamente acarició la manita que el niño tenía extendida ganándose una sonrisa, miró a su hijo. Quizás ambos necesitaban seguir adelante, él lo haría.

 

 

 

 

 

Remus miraba a Lucius y Draco, su pareja necesitaba ese encuentro, y sabía que Harry no pondría en aquella tesitura a su marido si no hubiera la más mínima posibilidad de que saliera bien.

Vio como Narcisa se acercaba a ellos, los tres, lo quisiera él o no, eran una familia, las ganas de arrancar de allí a Lucius eran demasiado fuertes. Pero sabía que lo necesitaba, decidió mejor rellenarse la copa y charlar con alguien más.

En ese momento captó su mirada, quizás también era su momento para reconciliarse con su pasado.

Jamie seguía serio como solía serlo, a su lado Lea a pesar de todo le sonrió, y él se lo agradeció.

—Me alegro de veros—les saludó—¿Cómo estáis?

—Ha sido una ceremonia preciosa—reconoció la chica—. Vamos a echarlos de menos.

Sabía lo que había hecho Lea por Draco y Lynx y el lazo que sentía con el pequeño, pero Harry y Draco iban a volver a la ciudad y continuar con sus vidas en Londres.

Al parecer ella y Ginny también habían hecho buena relación y se disculpó con Remus para ir a reunirse con ella, dejándolo a solas con su hermano.

—¿Cómo estás, Jamie?—preguntó realmente interesado, era complicado.

Cuando Lucius le había preguntado si alguna vez le echaba de menos tuvo que mentirle, sí le echaba de menos, por supuesto. Solo que Lucius lo había ocupado todo a otro nivel.

—Bien—contestó el joven—, todos estamos bien.

 

 

 

 

Jamie había estado planteándose realmente si ir a ese enlace, les tenía un profundo aprecio a los chicos, y estaba claro que les iba a echar de menos. Pero cabía la posibilidad del encuentro que se estaba produciendo y aunque habían pasado muchos meses, los sentimientos por Remus no se habían perdido.

Verlo junto al rubio tan fuertemente unidos, dolía, por su puesto que dolía. Era la primera vez tras su partida de aquella ciudad que lo hacía, obviamente iba a ser así.

Pero reconocía que no era tan fuerte como había imaginado en su mente, no estaba destrozado, y eso era más de lo que esperaba.

—Me alegro de verte, de verdad—le dijo Remus, y el fondo él también lo hacía.

Como invadiendo su visión tras Remus apareció otra persona que podría encontrarse en ese enlace y al que tampoco tenía ganas de ver.

Charlie Weasley era un auténtico dolor en los huevos, y le estaba mirando como si fuera capaz de comérselo.

Tras una semana en la que estuvo de visita, le había dejado claro por activa y por pasiva que no estaba interesado en ningún tipo de affair.

Realmente no es que no estuviera interesado, era guapo, desprendía un aura lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder compararse a la suya, pero ese aire matador le tocaba las narices.

El pelo largo atado en una cola baja, el pendiente con un pequeño colmillo de dragón en su oreja izquierda y el gusto por el cuero, no estaban mal.

Pero se dio cuenta de una cosa, había sido capaz de arrancarle de aquel pozo triste en el que parecía haber estado por meses. Si que era verdad que quería salir de él para darle un puñetazo en su cara pecosa.

De hecho, su puño había acabado en su mejilla cuando este, después de una cena en casa de Harry y Draco había intentado besarle. Este en vez de enfadarse le había sonreído embelesado.

Y ahora le tenía allí delante, queriendo que le prestara atención cuando estaba hablando con Remus.

Miró a su ex pareja de nuevo, pero no pudo evitar volver a posar su ojos en Charlie, que le devoraba.

Ante el malestar que Remus sentía en su presencia a la lascivia de Charlie tomó una decisión y se despidió de Remus.

—¿Una copa, lobito?—le saludó cuando llegó a su altura.

—No, prefiero un buen polvo en el baño—dijo este haciendo por primera vez que Charlie perdiera su eterna media sonrisa. Pero le agarró rápidamente de la mano dispuesto a cumplir sus deseos.

 

 

 

 

_Como cerrando un ciclo, se cumplía un año en el que un extraño anuncio había revolucionado la vida de todos los presentes, un año donde lo impensable había sucedido; donde el amor había florecido donde solo había odio; donde viejos amores regresaban y nuevas pasiones unían a las más peculiares parejas._

_Un año donde todos habían superado los engaños que les tenía preparada la vida y habían salido fortalecidos._

 

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado, casi un año desde que la inicié y hoy le pongo el tan deseando FIN.
> 
>  
> 
> He sufrido con ella porque se me ha retorcido y enroscado en ella misma más que ninguna otra historia que haya escrito hasta el momento.
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo, y que cerremos esta historia con una sonrisa.
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias a todos los que habéis estado siguiéndola, a los que comentáis y a los que os he robado un poco de sueño por las horas de publicación.
> 
>  
> 
> Nos vemos en otra historia.
> 
>  
> 
> Besos, 
> 
> Shimi.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, pues este es el inicio de la nueva historia, ¿qué os ha parecido?
> 
>  
> 
> Esto es como llegar y daros con el lemon en la frente (jijijiji), la historia va a ser menos "fluffly" de los que suelo escribir, pero como los que ya me habéis leído en otras historias no concibo la vida sin finales felices.
> 
>  
> 
> Me gustan los miércoles para actualizar esta historia, así que con esto nos vemos el miércoles que viene.
> 
>  
> 
> Besos.
> 
> Shimi


End file.
